


Toddler Troubles

by sunflowergillz



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Bade - Freeform, Child, Domestic Family, F/M, Jori Friendship, Toddler, bade family, cade friendship, miscarriage tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 82,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowergillz/pseuds/sunflowergillz
Summary: Beck and Jade buy a new house, adapting to that life along with the life of a new puppy, Evelyn is also  toddler now, how will they get used to her brightening personality?
Relationships: Andre Harris/Tori Vega, Cat Valentine/Robbie Shapiro, Jade West/Beck Oliver
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Paintings

Beck and Jade had officially been moved into their new permanent home for a while now, Evelyn was 16 months old and was learning new phrases and words everyday. Beck had gotten a part time job at a coffee shop for extra cash, while Jade did online school at home. It was pretty hard doing online school while having to take care of a dog and a toddler, but she managed to do it.

Their dog, Luna, was around 6 months old now. She’d gotten a lot bigger and she was a happy girl, she was basically Evelyn’s best friend and they were attached to the hip. They’d play in the front yard together and run around while Jade watched, making sure Evelyn wasn’t too rough with the dog or hurting herself out there.

Evelyn absolutely loved coloring, climbing and painting at this age. She’d always ask for a coloring book first thing after breakfast, or babble words similar to it since she wasn’t the best at talking yet. She always colored pictures for her mom and dad, and for her other family members, too.

That day, Jade had a lot of work to do and she was a bit stressed over it. She wished Beck could be home to help but he couldn’t take the day off, luckily, she would be able to relax more the next day since Beck would be home and she would have her work done.

Evelyn was really acting up though, she was trying to climb onto the furniture in the kitchen, specifically the stove and the cabinets. Jade didn’t like telling her ‘no’ since it upset her and made her throw a tantrum, but it was what had to be done.

Jade was finishing up an assignment, but she quickly heard the familiar sound of Evelyn trying to climb up onto the counter. She sighed, shutting her laptop and heading into the kitchen.

She caught her daughter in the act, snapping her fingers to get her attention. Evelyn didn’t listen, though. She continued to try and climb onto the counter, trying to get to the cookie jar placed nicely there.

“Evelyn, no.” Jade says sternly, she gently takes her daughter off of the counter, placing her back on her feet. 

“Mama!” Evelyn begins to wail, trying to get back onto the counter again. “Coo-kee!”

“No cookies, baby. You already had one today.” Jade says, “Why don’t we color instead? I’m almost done with my work.”

“Coo-kee!” Evelyn protests again, whining, she tugs on Jade’s hair.

“Hey, hey. What did I say about pulling on my hair?” Jade says, moving her daughter’s hand away from her hair, “We don’t do that, okay?”

“Mama…” Evelyn mumbles, hugging her mother.

Jade smiles, hugging her back and kissing her head. “Come sit next to me, I’m almost done.” She says, standing up.

Evelyn reaches her arms out, Jade picks her up and brings her into the next room, sitting her down while she grabs her laptop.

  
  


Jade finishes up her work, shutting her laptop and putting it on the table. She smiles at the tiny girl beside her.

“Are you ready to color, baby girl?” Jade asks her, running a finger through her daughter’s forming curls, “Do you want paints or crayons?”

“Pa!” Evelyn responds.

“Okay, then we have to put our aprons on so we don’t make a mess.” Jade says, “Let’s go get them.”

Jade takes Evelyn over to the area where they store the art supplies, she takes out the paints and aprons, putting one on herself and putting a smaller one on Evelyn. She sets up a piece of paper on the floor, grabbing the paintbrushes and a cup of water, too.

“Let’s paint something for daddy, he’s probably had a long day at work.” Jade tells him, “He’s bringing home pizza, too. You love pizza.”

Evelyn grabs her brush and dips it in the paint, swishing yellow paint all over the paper. Evelyn always seemed attracted to the color yellow, which was weird considering that Jade didn’t like that color at all.

Jade painted some blue on the paper, she wasn’t the best at art nor did she ever enjoy it, but doing it with her daughter really made her appreciate it more. She loved doing whatever her daughter liked to do, really.

[...]

Jade and Evelyn finished up the painting, they washed their hands and cleaned up, leaving it on the table so they could give it to Beck. She set the table up for dinner while Evelyn played with her toys, waiting for Beck to get home.

Once Beck got home, Evelyn got up from playing, running over to her dad and giving him a hug on his legs. He smiles, putting the pizza down to pick her up.

“Hi, princess!” Beck says excitedly, kissing her cheek. “Did you have fun with mommy today?”

“Dada!” Evelyn says excitedly, kissing his cheek. “Mwah!”

“I’m assuming that’s a yes.” Beck smiles, Jade goes up to him, kissing his lips gently.

“Hi.” Jade says, “How was work?” She asks her husband.

“It was alright, customers can be a pain.” Beck says, “I hate how late coffee shops are open. 6:00 PM is a bit much.” He says, putting Evelyn down. 

“Well, people love their coffee.” Jade says, “Including myself.”

“That’s true.” Beck says, “Shall we eat? I’m starved.”

“Me too, I set up the table.” Jade says, “I’ll get her in her high chair.” She says.

Jade gets Evelyn in her high chair, cutting up a slice of pizza for her into smaller bits so she can eat it. She warns her daughter that it’s hot, and to wait for it to cool down.

Beck and Jade sit down, eating their food. They discuss Beck’s job, and how Jade misses him at home.

“I can try to get off work earlier if you want, there’s not much I can do, though.” Beck says, “I miss you guys so much when I work, my boss isn’t the nicest guy, though.”

“Does he have kids and a wife?” Jade asks, “If he does, maybe he should let you go home earlier.” She says, shrugging.

“I think he’s a gay man, Jade.” Beck says, “He talks about his boyfriend a lot.”

“Oh.” Jade says, “Well, he probably wouldn’t understand, then.”

“I can still try to talk to him, babe. It’s not that big of a deal.” Beck says, “We got this, okay? Everything will be okay.”

Jade sighs, nodding. “Yeah, you’re right.” She says, “Evelyn and I made you something.”

“Oh? Show me.” Beck says.

“Ev, sweetie. Do you want to show daddy the painting we did?” Jade asks her daughter, laughing once seeing there’s sauce all over her face.

“Let’s clean you up, then we can show daddy.” Jade says, picking her up out of her high chair.

  
  


Jade gets her cleaned up, they sit on the couch together, Evelyn grabs the painting from where they put it, running up to her dad and handing it to him.

“Dada.” Evelyn says, giving him a big smile. She climbs up onto the couch, sitting on her mother’s lap.

“Awww, baby. This is so sweet.” Beck smiles, “Did you make this all by yourself?”

“It’s a gift from both of us.” Jade says, “Right, babygirl?”

“Mama!” Evelyn kisses her mother’s cheek, trying to cuddle with her.

“It’s beautiful, thank you guys.” Beck kisses Jade on her lips, then Evelyn on the head, “Thank you, princess.”

Luna, their dog, began barking once seeing Beck kiss his wife and daughter. Jade laughs, welcoming their dog onto the couch.

“Calm down, he’s my husband. He can kiss me too.” Jade says, kissing the dog’s nose. “I can’t be mad at you, though.”

“Puppy!” Evelyn exclaims, patting her dog’s head, laughing.

Luna gives Evelyn kisses all over her face, making the baby girl laugh loudly. That was the best sound in the world to Beck and Jade, so they laughed, too.

They loved their new life in this home, even if it was going to take time to get used to it.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. The zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jade and beck take evelyn to the zoo

Since Evelyn loved animals so much, Beck and Jade finally decided to take Evelyn to the zoo, thankfully, she wasn’t in her sea animal phase yet, which was the phase Jade wasn’t looking forward to at all. She didn’t mind fish, sharks, or turtles, but it was the dolphins that bothered her, so she hoped she would stick to land animals for now.

Evelyn was so excited the whole drive to the zoo, she was babbling in her own little language about how she was gonna see animals. Beck and Jade thought it was so cute how she could express her excitement like this, she’d brought along her favorite stuffed cat toy, too. So she could show it to the animals.

  
  


They arrived at the zoo, Beck and Jade holding both of her hands, swinging her gently to make her giggle. Jade gave the tickets to the person up front, then they entered the zoo.

“Evelyn, what animal do you want to see first?” Beck asks his daughter.

“Poopoo.” Evelyn mumbles, looking up at her mom.

“Oh, baby. Did you poop?” Jade laughs, “We better change you before we have fun.”

“I’ll wait here, you can go change her.” Beck kisses his wife’s cheek, “The bathroom is over there.”

“Thanks.” Jade smiles, picking Evelyn up. “Yikes, that stinks. You must be excited, then.” She says, bringing her daughter into the bathroom.

Jade changes her, and has to clean her a lot. Evelyn must have been so excited that her stomach hurt, causing her to poop a lot. Jade was pretty grossed out, but she was happy that her daughter was excited.

Jade carried her out of the bathroom, placing her down on the ground. Beck and Jade hold her hands, and Beck can tell that something happened.

“What’s up?” Beck chuckles, “Did she poop a lot?”

“Yeah, it was gross.” Jade says, “This is why I leave diaper changing to you most of the time.”

“We won’t be using diapers for that much longer, she’s nearing two. We can potty train her pretty soon.” Beck says.

“Not soon enough.” Jade says, “But this isn’t about diapers, let’s go have some fun.” She smiles, “Right, pumpkin?”

“Mama!” Evelyn points, there’s a bunch of parrots in a cage. She gets excited at the bright colors, jumping up and down.

“Oooh, let's go see the birds, princess.” Beck pats his daughter’s back gently, causing her to run off to the birds.

“Evelyn, no!” Jade quickly rushes after her daughter, Beck following. Evelyn was at the stage where she liked to run off, and it was stressful for both parents to deal with.

“Tweet!” Evelyn laughs, trying to move past the people who were looking at the birds. “Tweet!”

Beck and Jade finally catch up to their little girl, pulling her back gently. Evelyn whines, trying to escape again.

“Hey, hey. No running off.” Beck tells her, “I know you’re excited, but you need to stay with mommy and daddy.” He says sternly.

“Mama…” Evelyn frowns, her bottom lip beginning to tremble, tears forming at the bottom of her eyes. 

“It’s okay, pumpkin. We aren’t mad.” Jade assures her, “We just don’t want you getting lost, it can be scary.” She says, kissing her daughter’s head.

“Will you hold both of our hands for the rest of the time we’re here, princess? It’ll keep you nice and safe.” Beck says, “We can go see the birds right after.”

Evelyn nods, Beck and Jade take her hands, swinging her again to make her laugh, she’s quickly distracted by the birds, pointing to them as they chirp.

“They’re very pretty, I know.” Jade says, patting her daughter’s head. “Look at that one, baby.” She points to a blue one.

“Boo!” Evelyn says, trying to say the word ‘blue’. “Boo!”

“Yes, baby. Blue.” Jade says, “You’re very smart, aren’t you?”

“She’s our little girl, of course she’s smart.” Beck says, “What about the green one?”

“Boo!” Evelyn shakes her head, preferring the color blue. “Tweet tweet!” She tries imitating the birds.

“Aww.” Beck smiles, “What do you want to see next, baby? What about the tigers?”

“Those might scare her, Beck.” Jade says, “Maybe we should go with penguins next.” 

“They have penguins here?” Beck raises his brows.

“Yeah, they’re not too far from here.” Jade says, “She's loving the birds, penguins will make her happy, too.”

“Alright, come on princess, say bye-bye.” Beck says, Evelyn waves bye to the birds, holding her parents hands again.

Beck and Jade take Evelyn to the penguins, where she gets excited again, but doesn’t run off. She jumps happily, looking at the penguins in awe.

“Aren’t they cool, baby?” Jade says, “They can’t fly, but that’s because they can swim.” She tells her.

“Swim!” Evelyn gasps, watching the penguins swim, she points to them.

“I see them, love. They’re so cool.” Beck says, “By the way, we may have to stray away from the gift shop. You know how she gets.”

“She can pick out one thing, but that’s it.” Jade says, “I hope she won’t throw a tantrum.”

Evelyn was starting to enter her terrible twos since she was nearing 18 months old, she threw tantrums sometimes but most of the time, she was consolable. She was a lot of fun at this age, and it made Beck and Jade smile seeing her have such a bright personality.

“She won’t, she's a good girl.” Beck says, “I know she’s nearing her terrible twos but lately, she’s been pretty calm.”

“That’s debatable.” Jade shrugs, watching as Evelyn stares at the penguins some more. Eventually, she gets bored and wants to see a different animal.

“What do you want to see, baby?” Beck asks her, “There’s lions, tigers, zebras… Oh, there’s even red pandas. Those are cool.”

“Pan-da!” Evelyn manages to say, giggling. “An-da!”

“Okay, we can see the red pandas.” Jade says, “Hold mommy and daddy’s hand.” She tells the toddler.

Evelyn holds her parents hands all the way to the red panda cage, once she sees the little creatures, she gets excited, Beck and Jade take her to the cage and let her look, she has her face pressed up against the glass, which Jade quickly takes her away from.

“There’s yucky germs on that, baby. Don’t do that.” Jade tells her, patting her back, “Aren’t those red pandas cool, pumpkin?”

“Oooh!” Evelyn gasps once one of the pandas move, seeing them play with each other, “Mama! Mama!” She points to them.

“I see them, honey. They’re very cool.” Jade says. “I’m sure they sell toys of them at the gift shop.

“You think she’d like that?” Beck asks.

“Yeah, she’s the most interested in these ones so far.” Jade says, “We’ve been here longer than any animal.”

“That’s true.” Beck says.

  
  


After hanging out at the red pandas cage for a while, they went to go see giraffes, elephants and goats. After that, Evelyn was becoming very cranky and not wanting to walk anymore, Jade quickly assumed she was hungry, so they decided to take a break from walking and sit down for a bit.

Jade had Evelyn on her lap, feeding her a bottle she’d made before they went. Evelyn didn’t show any interest in breastfeeding anymore a couple months ago, which was good since Jade was starting to run low on breast milk, so they’d switched to formula and cows milk full time.

Evelyn has her hands on each side of the bottle, drinking her milk eagerly. Whenever she did that, it reminded Jade of when she was a newborn baby and breastfed so aggressively, she missed those days, but loved Evelyn as a toddler, too.

The little girl handed her mother the bottle once she was done, Jade put the empty bottle in her purse, burping her toddler carefully.

“Let’s rest for a bit, princess. You seem tired.” Beck says, patting her back, “Where do you want to sleep?”

“Mama.” Evelyn cuddled up onto Jade’s chest, her eyes starting to slowly close. 

Jade smiles, running her hand over her daughter’s back. It was honestly the best feeling in the world to have a little girl who looked up to her so much, waking up to her calling her name always made her heart melt. She loved raising her baby girl with Beck, they were the perfect family.

[...]

After an hour, Evelyn woke up and wanted to see more animals. Beck was surprised that she wasn’t cranky after her nap, but they took her to go see more animals.

“Which ones do you want to see, baby?” Beck asks her, “Do you want to see lions?”

Evelyn sees the lion habitat in front of her, she points to it, wanting to see it.

“Okay, lets go.” Jade says, bringing her over to the lion cage. They were sleeping right now, but Evelyn was still fascinated by them.

“They’re cool, huh?” Beck says, “You would look so cute in a lion costume.”

“We’ve passed halloween, Beck. It’s a little late for that.” Jade says, “I can’t say you’re not wrong, though.”

“I might have to buy her a lion onesie if they sell them.” Beck says, “You’d look so cute in one, babygirl.”

“We can’t spend too much at the gift shop.” Jade reminds her husband, “As much as I want to spoil her, we’re on a budget. Our house is expensive.”

“It is, but it’s a lovely house.” Beck says, “Hopefully one day we’ll have enough money to do what we want.”

“I hope so.” Jade sighs.

  
  


After many more animal exhibits, it was getting late, so they decided to take Evelyn to the gift shop to get her something. As expected, she saw red panda stuffed animals, and quickly went towards them.

“I knew it.” Beck says, following his daughter, “Which one do you want, love?”

Evelyn hands Beck a stuffed animal she wants, looking at him with her big blues eyes to convince him. He already wants to get it for her, so there’s no convincing needed.

“I’ll get this for you, princess.” Beck says, “That’s it though, okay? You have a lot of toys at home.”

“Beck, come here.” Jade says, Beck goes over to Jade, Evelyn following. 

There’s a bunch of animal toddler onesies, and there’s a lion one, one that Beck had wanted, too.

“We can’t just choose one.” Beck says, “Let’s do a lion and an elephant. That would be adorable.”

“Okay, I can’t say no to that.” Jade grabs two of them, making sure they’re Evelyn’s size. “Should we spoil her and get her one more thing?”

“I saw a cute animal sippy cup, she’d love that.” Beck says, “Look, over there.”

“Lets get that, then.” Jade says, picking it out. “Hopefully this won’t be too expensive.”

  
  


Once they get home, Evelyn’s obsessed with her new toy. She’s showing off her new red panda to her mother, and wearing the lion onesie they’d picked out.

“She’s so adorable, I can’t stop taking pictures.” Jade says, snapping another picture. “Smile for mama, pumpkin.”

Evelyn gives Jade a big smile, making her take a picture of the baby girl. 

“You’re so cute, baby girl.” Jade says, “Come on mommy’s lap.”

Evelyn doesn’t hesitate, she climbs onto Jade’s lap, cuddling up to her mother. Jade gives her kisses all over her face, the little girl giggling loudly.

“I love you so much.” Jade says, giving her a big kiss, “Mama loves you so much.”

She loved being a mother, it was the best thing that's ever happened to her. Although it took over her usually dark personality, she didn’t mind, as it made her appreciate life more.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Pool party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beck and jade throw a pool party

It was a super warm and sunny day in Los Angeles, and since Beck and Jade now had a pool in their backyard, they decided to throw a pool party with a barbecue. Evelyn had swam in the pool before, and she was learning more every time she went into the pool. Although it scared Jade to have her go in the water, Beck assured her that she always has her floaties on, and that she'll be fine.

Jade was changing Evelyn into her bathing suit, she didn’t exactly love girly bathing suits so she gave her something that had enough color to make her happy. Jade still felt insecure in bathing suits, her body was basically back to normal but she had some stretch marks on her hips. They weren’t noticeable at all, but she always thought everyone was staring at them.

“You gotta wear your floaties the whole time in the pool, okay?” Jade says, “I don’t want you hurting yourself.” She says, putting the floaties onto her daughter.

Evelyn gave Jade a big smile, Jade smiled back. Once she finished changing her, she put the little girl on her feet, she quickly grabbed her mom’s hand and tried to lead her outside.

Beck was prepping the grill for later. He smiled once seeing his beautiful wife in her bathing suit, and his adorable daughter.

“Someone was eager to come outside.” Beck says, “There’s so many pool floats you can play with, Ev. It’s gonna be so much fun.”

Evelyn sees the pool in front of her and wants to go in, she takes a few steps and tries getting in, wanting to swim already.

Jade catches her and takes her out, only her feet are wet but she didn’t trust Evelyn going in all by herself, and Jade wasn’t ready to go into the pool yet.

“Don’t go in the pool by yourself, pumpkin.” Jade tells her, “We can only go in if mommy or daddy are in the pool, or there’s someone else like Cat to watch you.”

“Ke-ke!” Evelyn gets excited at the mention of Cat’s name, “Ke!”

“Yes, Cat’s coming today. Along with Tori, Trina… Robbie, and Andre.” Jade says, she hadn’t seen Trina ever since that one time she went to Tori’s house when she was 8 months pregnant, and Trina had never met her daughter before. She was nervous about how it was gonna go, knowing how Trina could be.

“Trina’s coming?” Beck asks, “I haven’t seen her in forever.”

“Yeah, sadly.” Jade rolls her eyes, “Her long-time boyfriend broke up with her, so Tori pleaded with me to let her come.” 

“That’s too bad.” Beck frowns, “Did Tori say why?”

“No, but it’s probably not that hard to guess.” Jade says, “She's unbearably annoying, I can’t stand that shrieking banshee.”

“Jade… Be nice, you need to be a good influence in front of our daughter.” Beck says, “She can pick up on things easily.”

Jade sighs, she faces her daughter and gives her a smile. “You’re meeting Trina today, baby. Be nice to her.” She tells her daughter, putting some of her hair behind her ear.

  
  


Later on, everyone had come to the pool. Evelyn was swimming with her mother, showing off what she could do in her floaties. Jade was still scared that she could possibly drown, so she had her in a tube, but Evelyn loved the tube thankfully.

“Mama! Mama!” Evelyn splashed around happily, giggling.

“You’re swimming baby, good job!” Jade cheers her on, clapping for her. “Give me a kiss.”

Evelyn kisses Jade gently on her nose, making a loud “Mwah!” sound with it. Jade smiles again, continuing to watch her daughter play.

Trina was dipping her feet in the pool, sitting next to her sister Tori, who was having a drink. Trina watched Jade play with her daughter, and was shocked how much Jade’s daughter had softened the tough woman.

“Why is Jade so nice?” Trina asks, “Last time I saw her she was giving me attitude.”

“She’s still the same Jade, she’s just a bit softened up. I mean, look how cute her daughter is. If I were her, I’d leave my mean attitude behind so fast.” Tori says.

“What’s her name again? Ellie?” Trina says.

“It’s Evelyn, Trina.” Tori rolls her eyes, “Don’t say her name wrong, Jade will kill you.” She says.

“Whatever.” Trina says, “I’ll meet her later, I’ll just watch her play for now.”

“Alright, whatever you want.” Tori says.

  
  


Evelyn made her way over to Cat by kicking her legs in the water, she gave her auntie the biggest smile in the world, which made Cat smile back. 

“Hi, Evelyn!” Cat says, patting the baby girl’s head. “You’re so good at swimming!”

Evelyn splashes her hands in the water, grabbing one of the small pool toys floating around. She shows it to Cat, trying to hand it to her.

“Aww, thank you.” Cat takes the pool toy, “Is this one your favorite?”

“Ooh!” Evelyn gasps once seeing another one of her toys in the pool, she reaches for it, trying to put it in her mouth.

“No, no. Don’t eat that.” Cat reminds her gently, “It has germs on it.”

Evelyn laughs, she looks around, but doesn’t see her mom anywhere in sight. She begins to whimper softly, her bottom lip beginning to quiver.

“What’s wrong, munchkin?” Cat asks her, “Do you want your mommy? We can go find her.”

Evelyn nods her head, Cat leads her out of the pool, holding her hand as they look around for Jade. After about 5 minutes of searching, they find her making herself a drink.

“Hi, Jade.” Cat says, “Evelyn was looking for you.”

“Oh, no. Baby… I’m so sorry, I should have told you I was going to get a drink.” Jade says, giving her a hug. “Why don’t we take a little break from swimming? We should get some sunscreen on you.”

“Mama.” Evelyn cuddles up to her mother’s warmth, hugging her back. “Food.”

“And we’ll get you a snack.” Jade says, standing up and holding her daughter’s hand. “Thanks for bringing her to me, Cat.”

“Mhm. She was showing me her pool toys, she’s very fascinated by water.” Cat says, “She’s a great swimmer.”

“Beck and I taught her well.” Jade says, “We were considering swimming lessons, but she’s already pretty experienced for her age.” She says.

“It wouldn’t hurt.” Cat tells her, “She could learn more tricks and make friends, she probably would like it.”

“You’re right. I’ll think about it.” Jade says, “Thanks again, Cat.”

“No problem.” Cat smiles, “I’m gonna have a snack with Robbie, I’ll see you soon!” She says, running off.

Jade smiles, bringing her daughter over to her chair. She gently dries her daughter off and takes her inside to pick out a snack.

Once Evelyn sees the cookie jar, she gasps and points to it. Trying to climb onto the counter to get it.

“No, honey. Wait till after dinner.” Jade says, “We have a bunch of other snacks that are better than a cookie.”

Evelyn frowns, but let’s her Mom pick her up and show her the snacks in her personal cabinet. They go through them together, and Evelyn finally picks one of her applesauce pouches.

Jade fills her sippy cup with some water to keep her hydrated, giving that to her as well. Evelyn sucks on her pouch while being held by her mom, going back outside to hang out with her.

She sits down in her chair by the pool, sitting Evelyn down on her lap. She slowly finishes up the pouch, then moves onto her sippy cup.

“Hey.” A familiar voice says, Jade looks up, and it’s Trina.

“Oh, hi.” Jade says, not smiling or anything. “It’s been a while.”

“Yeah, it has.” Trina sits down, looking at Evelyn sucking on her sippy cup. “Is this your daughter?”

Jade wanted to make a sarcastic remark, but she held back. 

“Mhm, this is Evelyn.” Jade says, “Can you wave to Trina, baby?”

Evelyn gives Trina a small wave, not really being interested in her. She continues to drink her water, being thirsty from all the swimming she’d done.

“She’s shy, sorry.” Jade says, “Plus, she doesn’t know many words.”

“It’s fine.” Trina offers a small smile, “She's really cute, Jade. She looks exactly like you.” The brunette says.

“Yeah, she’s looked like me ever since she was born.” Jade says, putting some of Evelyn’s hair behind her ear. “She’s got some of Beck’s genes, but it’s hard to tell.”

“No, I can tell. She’s got his nose and lips.” Trina says, “What do you do for a living?”

“Well, trying to have a career for acting with an 18 month old is hard. So I’m doing online school right now, and Beck has a part time job.” Jade says, “Even online school is hard sometimes, she’s entering her terrible twos so I have to keep track of where she is at all times.”

“That sucks.” Trina says, “I gave up on singing, so I have an etsy shop where I make pottery.” She says, “It makes good money, now that I live on my own.”

“I heard about your breakup, I’m sorry about that.” Jade says, sounding genuine towards her. “Breakups are hard.”

“Yeah… I’ll get over it, though. He wasn’t the greatest guy anyways.” Trina sighs, “What was it like? Becoming a mom at 17?”

“It was hard, and it still is to this day.” Jade says, “I learn new things about her everyday, as much as I love motherhood- there’s days that are harder than others.” She tells her, “When I found out I was pregnant, I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t know what Beck was going to think, I was lucky enough to have the most caring boyfriend in the world, and he wanted to raise her with me. I was extremely unsure about becoming a mother, but once I heard that heartbeat… God, I loved her more than anything. She’s my entire world.” She says.

“That’s so incredible, Jade. I’m really proud of how far you’ve come.” Trina says, “I’m sorry for everything I did to you back then, I was a completely different person… I’ve changed, I really have.”

“I can tell you have, don’t apologize.” Jade says, “I’d actually like to have you babysit one day, you seem good with children.”

“I love kids, actually.” Trina says, “I wanted to be a teacher, but that’s probably not going to happen anytime soon.”

“Sometimes things happen for a reason. I wanted to be an actor, but I have a daughter. And I wouldn’t choose any career over her.” Jade says, “Will you watch her while I use the bathroom?”

“Of course.” Trina smiles, watching Jade kiss her daughter’s head and walk off.

“Hi, I’m Trina.” Trina introduces herself to the baby girl, “You’re very cute.”

“Mama?” Evelyn’s eyes go wide, trying to look around for her.

“It’s okay, your mommy will be back soon.” Trina says, “Why don’t you show me some toys? Like this one here.” She picks up one of Evelyn’s toys that are lying around, “Do you like this one?”

“Fee!” Evelyn says, trying to grab at the fox toy in Trina’s hand.

“I assume it’s one of your favorites, then.” Trina laughs, handing the toy over to her. “You’ve done quite a number on it.” She says, watching the toddler chew on it.

“Mine…” Evelyn hugs her toy closely, “Mama…”

“Did your mommy get that for you? She loves you a lot, baby.” Trina tells her, “You’re her entire world, Evelyn.”

Jade comes back from the bathroom, sitting down on her chair. Evelyn climbs back onto her mother’s lap, holding her toy close.

“Oh, she showed you her fox toy.” Jade laughs, “She’s been obsessed with it since she was a baby, it’s her comfort object.” She says, patting her daughter’s back.

“That’s so sweet. She’s so cute, Jade.” Trina says, “I’m surprised she doesn’t have an attitude.”

Jade laughs, “Not yet, at least. Beck and I are hoping that won’t develop for a long time now.” She says.

“I hope that’s the case, then.” Trina laughs

[...]

Evelyn swam for a little bit before dinner was ready, Jade laid a blanket out for her so she could sit on it with her mom and dad. Beck cut his daughter a hotdog so she could eat it with her hands. He gave her the paper plate, reminding her that it was hot.

Evelyn was starving though, she tried to reach for a piece of her hot dog, but once she picked it up, she cried out because it was hot.

“Daddy just told you it was hot, pumpkin.” Jade says, “Let me see your hand, I’ll kiss it better.”

Evelyn let’s Jade take her hand, kissing it gently. The toddler giggles once her hand is kissed, and her mood changes fast.

“All better, baby.” Jade kisses the side of her head, “Blow on it, like this.” She shows her daughter, who mimics the same action.

Evelyn eats her hot dog, enjoying it. Beck let her have a bite of his burger, but she wasn’t a big fan. Evelyn was usually good with all foods, but occasionally there was something she didn’t like.

“Do you want to try some salad?” Jade asks her daughter, putting some in a spoon.

Evelyn opened her mouth, Jade fed her some of it and she ended up liking it. She gave her a few more bites, then Evelyn finished her hot dog. 

“Good job, baby. Now you can have a cookie, just like I promised.” Jade says, “I’m gonna clean up, Daddy will take you to get one.”

Jade goes to clean up, Beck takes Evelyn inside and sits her down on the counter. He takes a cookie out of the jar and hands it to her.

“Here you are, princess.” Beck smiles, “You’ve been such a good girl today. You’re an amazing swimmer and you were so good with Trina.” He says, “I’m proud of you, baby.”

“Coo-kee!” Evelyn giggles, eating more of the cookie. “Yummy!”

“I know, Grandma’s cookies are always so good.” Beck says, “She’ll make more soon, we’re almost out. You have to savor them, okay?”

“Dada!” Evelyn puts her arms out once finishing the cookie, wanting him to hold her.

“Come here.” Beck takes Evelyn into her arms, “Let’s go see your mother, we can help her clean up.”

  
  


After a while, Evelyn was getting quite cranky. Jade took her inside and changed her, feeding her a bottle before bed. After finishing her bottle, she began to get very tired- nearly passing out against Jade’s chest.

Jade sang her a song to get her to sleep, a song she sang to her daughter every night before bed. Evelyn loved the song and nearly begged for her to sing it every night.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy when skies are gray._

_You’ll never know dear, how much I love you._

_Please don’t take my sunshine away._

  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beck, jade and evelyn take a trip to the local carnival

Since it was becoming much warmer in Los Angeles, there was a carnival nearby that was going to be there for a few weeks. Beck had managed to convince Jade to take their daughter there, since it wasn’t going to be one of those gross, shitty carnivals that had broken rides and gross food. It was actually quite nice, and Beck had heard very good things about it.

“I can’t believe you convinced me to bring our daughter to a carnival.” Jade says, adjusting Evelyn’s headband. “Carnivals are disgusting.”

“This one won’t be, Jade. I promise.” Beck assures her, “This is organized nicely, it won’t be disgusting or anything. Plus, we don’t have to go on any rides. It’s not for us, it’s for her.”

“I just hope there will be kid rides.” Jade says, “You did your research, right?”

“Of course I did. We can win her prizes, put her on a mechanical seahorse… There’s a lot an almost 2 year old can do.” Beck says.

Jade smiles at the 19 month old, combing her curls gently. “You look so pretty, pumpkin. Look at that dress on you.” She says.

“It suits her perfectly, Jade. You always pick out the best outfits for her.” Beck says, “Are you excited to win prizes, princess?”

Evelyn doesn’t really understand, but she gives him a big smile, giggling loudly. Jade lifts her up, kissing her cheek.

“Is the stroller in the car?” Jade asks him, “I don’t mind if we let her walk around, I want her to experience the carnival for herself.”

“Yeah, we can let her walk around.” Beck says, “If she gets tired, one of us can hold her.”

“Perfect.” Jade says, “Lets go, baby.”

  
  


They arrive at the carnival, and the first thing Jade hears is a bunch of children screaming. Jade rolls her eyes, but keeps a happy face for Evelyn. She places her on the grass, but Evelyn quickly tries to run off.

“No, no. No running.” Jade says sternly, “You have to stay with Mommy and Daddy at all times, okay? And if you went potty, let us know.” She reminds her.

“Point if you want to go on a certain ride or win a certain toy, we’ll take you.” Beck says, “But you have to hold at least one of our hands, okay?” 

“Mama…” Evelyn takes her hand, Beck isn’t surprised that she chose her, due to Evelyn’s attachment to the hip for her.

The three of them begin walking, and Evelyn’s already fascinated by some prizes that are hung up. She points to a big white bear holding a heart, wanting it.

“That’s a big prize, baby.” Jade says, “It’ll take a lot to win it.”

“It’s worth a shot, I’ll ask what we have to do.” Beck says, “Come on.”

Evelyn and Jade follow Beck, Beck asks the man what they need to do, and he says to get 5 rings onto beer cans.

“You have good aim, Beck. I don’t.” Jade says, “This one’s up to you.”

“Got it.” Beck says, “I’ll take 5 rings. Here’s the tickets.” He says, handing the man the tickets.

Beck throws a few rings, and they all land on the beer bottles. Evelyn claps for Beck, encouraging him.

“Come on, Beck. Win her that prize.” Jade says, “She won’t be happy if you fail.”

“I got it, babe. Don’t worry.” Beck says, tossing another ring. It lands on the bottle, then he throws another one, and it lands.

“Wow, congrats.” The man says, grabbing the bear, “Go give this to your daughter. Make her smile.”

“I will, thanks.” Beck says, bringing the bear over to Evelyn. “I’ll carry this for you, okay?”

Evelyn smiles, giving her dad a hug. Beck pats her back, she holds his hand, wanting to take turns.

“Well, look at that.” Jade says, “I guess whoever wins her a prize, that’s who’s hand she’ll be holding.” 

“Sounds like a deal to me.” Beck says, “Do you want to ride a ride, baby? We can go find something.”

“I’m sure there’s something she can ride.” Jade says, looking around. She sees a bunch of younger kids on some mechanical seahorses, and that quickly grabs Jade’s attention.

“Over here, pumpkin. These look fun.” Jade says, they walk over to the seahorses. They’re all full right now, surrounded with middle aged mothers and their own kids.

Jade notices an older woman staring at her with disgust, she tries to ignore at first, but once it keeps going. She sighs, looking over.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Jade scowls.

“Jade… Calm down. I’m sure she just thinks you’re pretty.” Beck says.

“She is pretty, but that’s not why I’m staring.” The older woman says, “Aren’t you two a little young to have a kid?”

“Aren’t you old enough to mind your own business?” Jade rolls her eyes, “It’s not your life, go pay attention to your sticky little kid.” She says, eyeing the kid with drool all over his chin. “That’s him, right?”

“How rude. I’m not judging your child.” She says, “He’s not sticky, by the way.”

“Well, he sure looks it.” Jade says, “At least I can keep my child clean, someone needs to work on their child’s hygiene.”

“He’s 3 years old! That’s disgusting of you to say!” The woman says, “Come on, honey. We need to go.”

“Yeah? Well it’s disgusting of you to bash on my age! Which is none of your concern!” Jade snaps, “You look like you’re a little over fifty, you probably smoke 5 packs each day with that scratchy voice of yours.”

The woman just rolls her eyes, tugging her kid behind her. They’re walking off, but Jade’s not finished.

“Yeah, you better walk off, bitch!” Jade flips her off, “Go fuck yourself, asshole! I’ll show you where my shoe fits, you piece of shit!” She yells.

“Jade! That’s enough.” Beck says, putting his hand on her shoulder. “Let’s sit down, you need to cool off.”

“Fine.” Jade crosses her arms, sitting down on a bench. Evelyn is confused, following her dad.

“Dada?” Evelyn looks up at him, eyes wide.

“Mommy’s just a little upset right now, we’re letting her calm down.” Beck says, “Why don’t you give her a hug?”

“Mama!” Evelyn crawls onto the bench, hugging her mother and cuddling up to her chest. “Mama!”

Jade manages to smile, giving her a hug back. “I love you, baby. I’m so sorry you had to see me mad.” She says, “Don’t repeat any of those words you heard me say, okay? They aren’t nice.”

Evelyn nods her head, giving her mom a kiss on the cheek. That immediately warms Jade’s heart, she kisses her daughter back on her head.

“Why don’t we go on one of the rides? You seem excited.” Jade says, “Come on, I’ll help you on it.”

“Are you feeling better, Jade?” Beck asks, “You were really upset there.”

“I’m fine, really. You both helped me.” Jade says, “I’ll be okay.” She assures them.

“Okay, I haven’t seen you be that angry for a while, Jade. It was a little scary.” Beck says, “You've calmed down ever since Evelyn was born.”

“I know, I’m sorry I snapped.” Jade says, “I’m still working on my anger. It just reminded me of when people pestered me in highschool, that’s why I got upset.”

“No, I completely understand, Jade. It’s okay.” Beck kisses her cheek, “You didn’t mean it, I know how you get when you’re upset.”

“Yeah… I can get pretty feisty.” Jade laughs.

“Mama!” Evelyn gets her mom’s attention, struggling to climb on the seahorse.

“It’s okay, baby. Let me help you.” Jade says, helping her on the ride. “There you go, let me get it started.”

Jade inserts a quarter, she makes sure Evelyn is safe on the machine before leaving her on her own. She giggles loudly as the ride gently goes back and forth, it goes like that for about 30 seconds, then she’s done.

“Was that fun, princess?” Beck asks her, taking her off the seahorse. “You looked like you had a lot of fun.”

“Fun! Fun!” Evelyn mimics him, smiling wide. Jade smiles back.

“Let’s go win another prize, baby. Something small this time, though.” Jade says, “Beck, do you think you could put the bear in the car? I don’t want it getting dirty.”

“Of course, wait here.” Beck says, he puts the bear over his shoulders, walking off to the car.

  
  


He comes back, ready to go. “Evelyn, baby. Which prize do you want to win? Pick anything you’d like.”

“Let’s show her some prizes. I’m sure she’ll want another animal.” Jade says, holding her daughter’s hand. Beck holds her other hand, and they swing her lightly, making the baby girl giggle loudly.

Evelyn spots something she wants, trying to run to it. Jade stops her, reminding her not to run off and to stay with her mom and dad at all times.

“Which one do you want, baby?” Jade asks, “Mommy will do her best to win it for you.” She says.

“Ah!” Evelyn laughs loudly, pointing at a small stuffed whale. “Wail!”

“You want that? Okay.” Jade nods, “Go with Daddy. I’ll do what I can.”

Evelyn holds her dad’s hand, watching as Jade throws pins at balloons. She manages to get three, so she gets the whale stuffed animal Evelyn wanted.

She brings it over to Evelyn, who gives her a big smile and hugs her. Jade hugs her back, kissing the side of her head.

“Are you happy, baby?” Jade asks her, “Let’s go find a ride that’ll let you on. I’m sure there’s plenty.” 

  
  


They find a ride that’s good for Evelyn’s age. The two make sure she’s tall enough to go on, it was a ride that had teacups that spun around at a tolerable pace. They got on the ride, but as soon as it started spinning, Jade began to feel nauseous.

“This is going too fast.” Jade says, holding onto the side of the tea cups, “I don’t feel well.”

“Are you okay? You look a little pale.” Beck asks, “Do you need to get off?”

“I’ll be fine.” Jade fakes a smile, “Are you having fun, baby?”

“Mama! Food!” Evelyn whines, “Food!”

“We’ll get you something to eat after the ride.” Jade says, “I should eat something to calm my stomach down.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Beck raises his brows, “You look like you’re gonna be sick.”

“I’ll be fine once we’re off this ride.” Jade says, trying to keep her breathing steady. Whenever she got sick, it reminded her of her awful morning sickness, something she didn’t want to experience again for a long time.

The ride finally stopped, Beck had to make sure Evelyn was staying by his side, while also helping Jade to a bench. She sat down, holding her stomach as she thought she was going to throw up on the spot.

“I’m going to get you some water and a snack, it’ll help you.” Beck says, “If you need to throw up, there’s a trash can over there.” He points to it.

Jade nods, watching Beck and Evelyn walk off. She leans back on the bench, her nausea slightly subsiding. She’d been able to handle going on carnival rides before, she didn’t know what had changed.

Beck came back with a water bottle and a straw, along with some crackers for Jade. He put the straw in the water, handing it to her.

“Drink it slowly, then eat a cracker.” Beck says, Jade nods, sipping her water carefully. 

She eats a cracker, and keeps sipping her water for a while. Eventually, the color comes back to her face, and her nausea has fully subsided.

“Are you okay?” Beck asks, “Your face had lost all color, I was worried.”

“I’m fine, I guess I can’t handle going on rides anymore.” Jade says, “My stomach must've gotten weaker after all that morning sickness.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised, you had it bad.” Beck says, “But look what came out of all that.” He says, running a hand over his daughter’s back.

“My beautiful baby girl.” Jade says, kissing her cheek.

“Food, mama…” Evelyn whines.

“Daddy didn’t get you any food?” Jade frowns, looking at Beck.

“I’m not sure what she wants, and I didn’t have your approval for what she could have.” Beck shrugs, “Can she try cotton candy?”

“I guess that wouldn’t hurt.” Jade says, “We can get some fried dough, too. I packed snacks if you don’t like them, pumpkin.”

Beck and Jade get Evelyn some cotton candy and fried dough, and some food for themselves, too. Evelyn ends up loving the food her mom had bought her, and tries eating all of it.

“Baby, I don’t want you eating it all. You’ll make yourself sick if we go on another ride.” Jade tells her, “One more bite, okay?”

Evelyn has another bite of cotton candy and fried dough, loving every second of it. She still wanted more after that, but Jade told her no, which made the little girl cry.

Evelyn wouldn’t stop wailing as they walked, trying to reach for the food still in Jade‘s hands. When the crying got excessive, Jade sighed, kneeling down.

“Stop it, we don’t cry like that when we don’t get what we want.” Jade tells her, “We can go win another prize, okay? Does that sound fun?”

Evelyn nods, rubbing at her eyes. Jade gently wipes her daughter’s tears away, kissing her forehead.

Jade holds her hand, but on the way, she spots two familiar faces, Cat and Robbie. They see Beck and Jade, walking up to them.

“Hey guys!” Robbie says, “I didn’t expect to see you two here.”

“Well, I managed to convince Jade to bring Evelyn here. She’s having a blast.” Beck says, “We’ve won a few things, but we’re about to win something else.”

“Hey, Kit-Kat. Why don’t you get us some cotton candy?” Robbie says, giving her cash. “I could go for something sweet.”

“Kay-Kay!” Cat runs off, going to find the cotton candy stan.

“You’re really letting her get cotton candy?” Jade raises her brows, “That’s a mistake.”

“Look, I’m kinda freaking out right now. I brought her here because first off, she loves carnivals. And secondly… I’m proposing.” Robbie says, showing off the ring he’d bought.

“Holy shit, Rob… How long have you been planning this?” Beck asks, “And why haven’t you done it yet?”

“I’m freaking out, how did you do it?” Robbie asks. 

“Well… Jade was about 6 months pregnant, we went to the park. I brought my ring because I knew how much she loved that park.” Beck says, “We were sitting on a bench, and I told her how beautiful she looked that day, because well- when is she not stunning. Then I popped the question, and she barely hesitated to say yes.” He smiles at the memory.

“That’s sweet…” Robbie smiles, “What if I win her a bear and then propose? Or ask someone to put the ring in a balloon so I can throw a dart at it?”

“That’s cliche as hell, Robbie.” Jade rolls her eyes, “You need to surprise her, I’ll bring you guys into a photo booth and then you can pop the question.” She says.

“Are you sure? What if she suspects something?” Robbie asks.

“She won’t, she’s Cat. She’s oblivious to everything.” Jade says, “When she gets back, you’re doing it. Okay?”

“Um… Alright.” Robbie says, quickly becoming nervous. 

Cat comes back with a cotton candy bag, giving it to Robbie.

“Here! Have some!” Cat says excitedly, already being hyper from the sugar she had.

“Thanks, kitty.” Robbie kisses her cheek, “Hey, do you want to take pictures in the photo booth?”

“Sure! That’ll be so fun.” Cat says, “Jade, come take pictures with us!”

“Okay, fine.” Jade says, winking at Beck. “Take Evelyn to win something, she deserves it.”

“Will do.” Beck kisses her cheek, “And good luck.”

“Thanks.” Jade says, they all go into the photo booth together. Jade snaps a few pictures, and then, Robbie finally gets down on his knee.

“Caterina Valentine… Where do I start?” Robbie says, “I’ve loved you since freshman year of hollywood arts, and although it took a long time for us to be together- I’m madly in love with you, and that hasn’t ever stopped, and I don’t think it ever will.” He smiles, tears coming to his eyes.

“Robbie… Oh my gosh!!” Cat tears up, “Are you asking me to marry you?”

“I guess I am, kit-kat.” Robbie says with a smile, “Will you marry me, Cat?”

“Yes! Yes yes yes!” Cat squeals, putting her hand out. He slides the ring onto her finger and they kiss passionately, Jade smiles, snapping a few pictures of them.

“You’re both adorable.” Jade says, “C’mon, let’s go tell them the big news.”

“Oooh! Wait!! Can Evelyn be our flower girl?? And- And can you be my maid of honor?” Cat asks, “I was yours! You can return the favor.” She gives her best friend a big smile.

Jade smiles back, giving her friend a big hug. “Of course I will Cat, and yes, Evelyn will be your flower girl.”

“Thank you!” Cat squeezes her friend with her hug, they all walk out of the photo booth, seeing Evelyn with a new toy in her hands.

“Wow, pumpkin. Did you win that all by yourself?” Jade asks, patting her head gently. “It’s very cute.”

“We won it together. She helped me throw some darts.” Beck says, “She was very good at it. Better than me.”

“I’m shocked.” Jade says, “Well, guys, do you want to tell them the news?”

“We’re engaged!” Cat says, showing off her ring. “Isn’t it cute??”

“Wow, Cat. It’s great.” Beck smiles, “Congrats you guys, I’m excited for the wedding.”

“We are too.” Robbie says, kissing his fiancé’s cheek. “We’re excited to have you guys there.”

“Evelyn’s going to be the flower girl.” Jade comments, “She’ll be so cute.”

“That’s sweet of you guys to ask that, thank you.” Beck says, “Are you excited for that, princess?”

“Flow-a!!!” Evelyn says, giggling. “Flower!!”

“Yeah, baby. You’ll be the flower girl.” Jade says, “It’s exciting, huh?”

“Mama!” Evelyn points to a prize she wants, trying to pull her towards it. “Mama!”

“Okay, okay. Let’s go win you some more prizes.” Jade smiles, “You guys can join us if you want.”

“Why not?” Robbie turns to Cat, who follow both Beck and Jade.

[...]

After a couple hours, Evelyn had gone a couple more rides and won a few more things. She began to get cranky and tired after a while, so Jade picked her up and let her rest against her chest while they walked to the car. She was asleep as soon as they began driving home, cuddling the new toy she’d gotten that day.

They had to make multiple trips bringing her new stuff inside, they assembled all her toys neatly in her room. Letting her cuddle with a few in her crib, she was getting quite big for her crib, so soon they’d definitely have to buy her an actual bed.

It was a really fun night, and even though usually Jade hates carnivals. She had so much fun with her husband and daughter, and watching her best friend get engaged.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Tantrums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> evelyn starts throwing tantrums

Jade was really having a rough day, she was struggling with her online work and Evelyn had definitely started her terrible twos that week. She’d learned the word “no” and was using it for nearly everything she was told to do, and she was throwing a bunch of tantrums. She was turning two in a couple of months, but it was normal for toddlers to enter that phase earlier.

Jade didn’t like the idea of discipline at all, especially because of how young her daughter was. But she’d started doing 5 minute time-outs if she did something that crossed a line, as much as she loved her baby girl, she needed to learn her lessons.

“Mama!” Evelyn gets her mother’s attention, holding out a toy for her. “Pway..”

Jade gives her a small smile, she wanted to play with her daughter so badly, but she had work to do.

“I can’t right now, pumpkin. Mommy has to finish her work.” Jade tells her, “Then we can play as much as you want, I promise.”

“Mama… Now…” Evelyn begs, climbing onto the couch and sitting beside her. She looked at her mother with her big blue eyes, trying to convince her.

“No, baby. Not now.” Jade tells her, “Go show Luna your toys, she’ll play with you.”

“Mama!!” Evelyn bursts into tears, trying to tug on her shirt to convince her. “Pway!!”

“Hey, hey. No pulling.” Jade reminds her, moving her child’s hand gently. “You can’t do that to mama, okay?”

“Mama!! Pwease!!” Evelyn sobs, trying to pull her arm now. She doesn’t acknowledge the laptop, so it nearly falls out of Jade’s lap.

“Evelyn! Don’t pull on me!” Jade says sternly, “I would've broken my laptop if you kept pulling me.” She tells her, putting it on the table.

“Pway?” Evelyn’s face lights up.

“No, we aren’t playing. You didn’t do what I told you, so you’re going into a timeout.” Jade tells her, she leads her over to the timeout chair, and she starts to sob again.

“Mama!! No!!” Evelyn tries to run off, but Jade has good reflexes and grabs her gently. Placing her in the chair. She kicks her legs angrily, trying to push Jade away.

“Don’t do that.” Jade says, moving her hands away. “Sit here for five minutes, then you can go back and play.” She says.

Jade goes back to her seat, setting a timer on her phone for 5 minutes. She let out a sigh, it was only noon and Jade already felt incredibly exhausted and frustrated. She never felt this way when around her daughter, but due to her new phases, it was getting hard.

She kept a constant eye on Evelyn since she liked to escape, she managed to get a little bit of work done before the timer went off. Jade gets up, telling Evelyn she could get up now.

“Are you going to be a good girl for mommy?” Jade asks, “And… Will you let her work? Then I promise you we can play until Daddy gets home.”

Evelyn nods her head, hugging her mother’s leg. She didn’t understand the word ‘sorry’ yet, so Jade would have to teach her that eventually.

“I love you baby.” Jade kisses her head gently, “I have to put you in time out so you can learn your lesson, do you understand?”

Evelyn nods again, hugging her mother again. She looks up at her, giving her a big smile.

“I promise we’ll play soon. I’m almost done.” Jade says, she lifts her daughter up and kisses her cheek. “Come sit next to me while I finish up.”

Jade sits Evelyn down on the couch, giving her a sippy cup with her favorite juice and her favorite toy. Evelyn seems pretty content, babbling to her favorite toy. So Jade can finish up her last assignment for the day.

  
  


It took Jade a while to finish up her assignment, so by the time she was done. Evelyn was falling asleep, Jade smiled at how peaceful she looked. She went to go pick her up to put her in her crib, but once Evelyn realized she was going down for a possible nap. She screamed and slapped Jade’s hands away.

“Evelyn!” Jade scolds her, “Don’t do that. What did we just talk about earlier?” She asks her, “You’re tired, baby. It’s time for a nap.” She says.

“No! Noooo!” Evelyn wails loudly, kicking her legs angrily. “No nap! No!”

“If you don’t want to nap, then you’re going in a time out.” Jade tells her, “You’ve already been in two time outs today, pumpkin. What will it be?”

“No nap!” Evelyn shakes her head, “No!”

“I guess it’s a time out then.” Jade shrugs, picking her up. She screams as soon as she’s picked up, making Jade flinch.

“Stop that. Now.” Jade warns her, “I don’t want to tell Daddy about your behavior today, because he was going to pick up your favorite food today.” She tells her.

“Pizza?” Evelyn’s face quickly lights up.

“Yes baby, pizza.” Jade smiles, “Now, if you want pizza. Are you going to choose a nap or a timeout?”

“Mmm… Nap.” Evelyn yawns, cuddling against her mom’s chest. “Nap wif mama…”

“I could go for a nap too, honey.” Jade says, running her hand over her back. “C’mon, lets go.”

  
  


Jade brings Evelyn into her room, who’s nearly asleep on her chest. She lays the little girl down, climbing into bed and tucking her herself in. Evelyn realizes she isn’t as close to her mom as she wants to be, so she cuddles up to her more.

“Sing…” Evelyn mumbled, her eyelids drooping from how tired she was. 

“You’re nearly asleep baby, you don’t need a song right now.” Jade tells her, running her fingers through her curls. “Tonight I’ll sing you something, okay?”

“O’tay, mama…” Evelyn cuddles closer, clinging onto her chest. “Wuv you…”

Jade nearly tears up from how heartfelt she sounded, she runs her hand over her child’s back, kissing her head.

“I love you too, pumpkin.” She says softly.

[...]

  
  


Beck came home with the pizza a few hours later, Jade and Evelyn were awake watching TV on the couch together when Beck came in the door. Evelyn got super excited knowing that pizza was coming her way, getting off of Jade’s lap and running to him.

“Dada! Dada!!” Evelyn says loudly, hugging his leg. “Pizza!!”

“Yes, princess. I got you pizza.” Beck says, “We’ll set up your plate in a moment, let me say hi to your mother first.” He says, seeing Jade coming his way.

Jade kisses him softly on the lips, smiling.

“How was work?” She asks, “Any stories?”

“Not really, it was a normal day.” Beck says, “How was your day?”

“It was… hectic.” Jade says, “She was put in time out twice today, nearly three times- but we took a nap together instead.”

“Twice? How come?” Beck frowns, “Is she already entering her terrible twos?”

“I guess so.” Jade shrugs, “She wanted to play, but I was working so I couldn’t. So she grabbed my arm and I nearly dropped my laptop, then, before that she pulled Luna’s tail. Thankfully she’s learned from that.” She says.

“Ev… You can’t pull the dog’s tail, okay? She’s very sensitive.” Beck tells her, “You need to be a good girl for mommy when she’s home by herself.”

“Pizza!” Evelyn whines, trying to climb up onto the table.

“We should feed her, then maybe she’ll listen.” Jade says, “Let’s get you a plate, baby.”

  
  


Jade cuts up a slice of pizza for her, placing it on her plate. Evelyn waits for it to cool down, then starts to eat.

“Is that yummy, baby?” Beck asks, “I know it’s your favorite.”

“Mmm… Nummy.” Evelyn coos, sucking the sauce off her fingers. 

“Each time you behave, maybe you’ll get pizza more.” Beck tells her, “If you’re a good girl for mama all day on the days I’m not home, you’ll get yourself a pizza.”

“I don’t think pizza is gonna work, Beck. She’ll want something like a cookie or ice cream.” Jade says, “She likes sweets, honey.”

“That’s true… Okay, well if you behave, Evelyn. You’ll get an extra cookie for dessert, and maybe even a sticker from work, too.” Beck tells her.

“Sticky!” Evelyn smacks her hands on her tray.

  
  


The baby girl finishes up her food, and Jade offers her ice cream or a cookie, but Evelyn tries going for both.

“No, love. You gotta pick one or the other. Or you won’t get any at all.” Jade reminds her, praying she won’t throw a tantrum. “What will it be, cookie or ice cream?”

“Both!!” Evelyn whines, tears coming to her eyes. “Mama!! Both!!”

“You can’t have both, princess. You need to just pick one.” Beck reminds her, “We’ve talked about this rule before, remember?”

“Nooo!” Evelyn throws herself to the ground, crying hysterically. “I wan booooth!!!”

“Evelyn, enough.” Jade runs her hand through her hair, sighing. “You’re not gonna get anything if you keep acting this way, do you understand?”

“Mama…. P-Pwease…” Evelyn sniffles, trying to convince her mother and father, “Dada…”

“No, Evelyn. You’ll give yourself an upset stomach.” Beck says, “Pick one, please.” He tells her.

“No!! Noooo!” Evelyn wails, crying her heart out. “Both!!”

Jade felt super frustrated, even though Evelyn’s tantrums hadn’t happened for even a week now, it was hard to keep her composure and stay calm.

“Evelyn. You are going to choose one or the other, or- you can go to bed. Choose for me.” Jade tells her sternly, crossing her arms.

“No bed! No!” Evelyn screams, “Gimme both, mama!”

“It’s past your bedtime, let’s go.” Jade lifts her up into her arms, Evelyn tries to kick and scream, but Jade stops her.

Beck follows Jade upstairs, helping her put Evelyn into her crib. She was getting quite big for her crib, so they’d definitely have to look into buying her a bed soon.

Evelyn was crying loudly, Jade hushed her gently and sang her to sleep. The two parents were relieved she was sleeping, but Jade was on the verge of tears when they got downstairs, and Beck could tell something was wrong.

“Babe?” Beck questions, “Do you need to talk?”

Jade nods, sitting down on the couch. She wipes her eyes, trying to keep her cool.

“What’s wrong? You can tell me.” Beck puts his hand on her back, “I know you’re frustrated right now, but I understand.”

“Beck… I… I feel like I’m failing as a mother, and she’s not even two yet.” Jade says, “She won’t behave or listen to me, I don’t know what to do.”

“She’s in her terrible twos, Jade. She’s gonna act like this for a while. We have to get used to it.” Beck says, “We need to learn how to discipline her more, and teach her how to show respect. She’s very young, she’s gonna learn eventually.”

“How am I supposed to teach her everything? I’m not a good influence.” Jade says, “I was horrible in highschool, how am I supposed to teach her please and thank you?”

“She already knows please, but we can teach her thank you. That’s easy.” Beck says, “It'll be hard to teach her ‘sorry’ though, that may be tricky.”

“No kidding.” Jade sighs, “We’re going to do this together, right? I won’t be alone in teaching her this?”

“Of course not, we’re parents, babe. It’s a team job. We’re doing this together.” Beck kisses her softly, “And you’re not failing her. The way you do discipline is great, you still act kind towards her but you’re stern, too. That’s good.”

Jade gives him a small smile, “I needed to hear that.” She admits, “She’s growing up so fast, Beck. It feels like only yesterday she was just learning how to smile.”

“I know… It’s crazy how fast time has gone by.” Beck says, “But she’s growing to be a beautiful little girl, she’s gonna have a sweet side to her soon enough- I promise.”

“What if she can’t make friends though? If she has an attitude like me?” Jade questions, “Then what?”

“We’ll teach her that she won’t be able to make friends that way, that’s what.” Beck says, holding her hands. “Everything is gonna be okay, I promise.”

Jade nods, “Okay.” She kisses her husband softly, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Beck smiles.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. The mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck, Jade and Tori take a trip to the mall with evelyn

Beck, Jade and Tori were all taking a trip to the mall that day. Evelyn was growing out of her current clothes so they needed to pick out some new ones for her, since she was nearly 2 years old- they needed something more than just t-shirts and her onesie pajamas.

Jade was really hoping that Evelyn wouldn’t see the toy store and beg her for a toy, she already had enough toys at home to fill a whole room and she didn’t need any more until at least christmas. Once the baby girl was two, they’d be cleaning out her room and making room for a new bed, so they’d go through her things together and see what she didn’t want anymore.

Evelyn was in the backseat of the car, begging her mother for her sippy cup. Jade searched through her bag for it, and gave it to her daughter, who began to suck on it eagerly, wanting her milk.

“What do we say?” Jade asks her, hoping to get a use of Evelyn’s manners.

Evelyn looks up at Jade, pulling the sippy cup away from her mouth. “Tank you…” She says, giving her mother a big smile.

“Good girl.” Jade pats her thigh gently, “We’re almost there, did you go potty yet?”

“No, mama.” Evelyn shakes her head.

“Okay. You need to tell me or daddy so you don’t get a rash, that wasn’t fun last time.” Jade says, “Do you understand?”

Evelyn nods her head, drinking more of her drink. They arrive at the mall, already seeing Tori’s car parked up ahead.

“Mama! Tor-ee!” Evelyn points as she's put into her stroller by Beck. Beck smiles, waving at the brunette ahead of them.

“Hey, guys!” Tori greets the two parents, “And hello, Evelyn! You’ve gotten so big since I last saw you.”

“I swear, she won’t stop growing up.” Jade says, “Which is why we’re going clothes shopping.”

“I wish Cat could have come, she’s got way better taste in clothes than me.” Tori says, “But… I know you don’t like the color pink.”

“I don’t really care what she wears anymore, as long as she likes it and won’t take it off in public.” Jade says, “I can't name a time where we didn’t go out and she tried taking her clothes off.”

“We’ll make sure that won’t happen, babe. She’s doing good with her manners right now.” Beck says, “Right, princess?”

“No!” Evelyn says, “Foxy!”

Jade sighs, “I’ll get your fox, pumpkin.” She says, going through her purse and handing it to her, “Hang onto it, I don’t want you dropping it.”

Evelyn nods, chewing on the paws of the fox toys. Although she wasn’t teething at the moment, she still loved to chew on it.

  
  


They all went inside together, Evelyn was looking at all the people passing by while holding onto her toy. She eventually spotted someone eating ice cream, which quickly got her attention.

“Ice cweam!!” Evelyn gasps, pointing to the person with a cone of soft served ice cream, “Mama! Mama! Ice cweam!”

“We’ll get ice cream after we shop, okay? You just ate.” Jade tells her, “Here, we’re going into the first shop now.”

They all enter a shop that’s specifically made for toddlers around Evelyn’s age, the little girl obviously wasn’t interested in any of the clothes, and she got mad once being taken out of the stroller.

“Come on, princess. We gotta pick out clothes. Then we’ll get you ice cream.” Beck says, “Look how pretty this is, Ev.” He shows her a nice dress.

“No!” Evelyn whines, running to her mom and clinging onto her leg. Refusing to go near any of the clothes.

“You’re not gonna get any ice cream if you keep acting this way.” Jade reminds her, “Will you be a good girl and pick out some clothes? We don’t have to try any on.”

Evelyn whimpers, burying her face into Jade’s leg, squeezing tighter. Jade sighed, managing to get her off her leg, she led Evelyn over to the clothes.

“Look, honey. I think you’ll like this one.” Jade picks out a purple shirt with a fox on it. “It’s your favorite animal.”

“Foxy!” Evelyn gasps, tugging at the shirt. Jade smiles, putting in the cart.

“We’ll wear the clothes when we get home, we can have a little fashion show.” Jade says.

“Look at what I found.” Tori says, showing her a cute pair of pants. “She likes bright colors, right?”

“Yeah, she does.” Jade nods, “Thank you.” She puts the pair of pants in her cart, “Come on, follow mommy.” She tells her daughter.

Evelyn followed her mother to another row of clothes, they all looked through it together, and Beck picked something out for her.

“Look, baby.” Beck shows her a cute dress, “Do you like it?”

“Dwess!” Evelyn points to it.

“You like it? Okay, we’ll get it for you.” Jade says, “Let’s get you some more shirts now, and pants.”

  
  


Beck, Jade and Tori look through more clothes together. They pick out a few more shirts that fit Evelyn’s interests at the moment, and some pants that will go along with it. Evelyn was being cranky, now, though. She was whining the whole time she was in her stroller, begging her mom for her favorite juice.

“You had juice before we left, honey. You don’t need anymore.” Jade tells her, “If you keep acting like this, we won’t be getting ice cream later.”

“Nooo!” Evelyn cries out, kicking her legs. “Ice cweam!!”

“Don’t yell, we’re in public.” Jade tells her, she quickly notices that Tori isn’t with them anymore, which is weird.

“Where’d Tori go?” She asks her husband.

“Oh, she went to go shop somewhere while we looked around.” Beck says, “She didn’t say where, though.”

“Weird. I’ll text her.” Jade says, she takes out her phone and sends a text, telling her to meet them outside of dicks sporting goods.

Jade sat down in one of the chairs, taking Evelyn out of her stroller and sitting her down on her lap. She takes some snacks out of her bag, letting Evelyn eat some of them since she was hungry.

“Tor-ee?” Evelyn spoke up, wondering where her auntie had gone. She tries looking around for her, but no luck.

“Tori went to go get something, baby. She’ll be back.” Jade tells her, “Maybe she’ll bring something back for you.”

“Toy!” Evelyn quickly says, hoping Tori would bring her a toy, but that wasn’t the case.

Tori comes back with a big shopping bag, and Jade recognizes the store quickly. She had gone there multiple times and gotten clothes when she was expecting, that quickly shocked Jade. Was Tori hiding something from her?

“Why’d you get maternity clothes?” Beck asks, eyes going wide. “Are you…?”

“Yeah, I am.” Tori says, “Andre and I wanted to keep it a secret, but I just had to tell you guys.” She says.

“Oh my god, Tori… That's amazing.” Jade says, “Come here.”

The two of them hug their friend, pulling away after a while. 

“Do you know when you’re due? Or how far in are you?” Jade asks her, “I mean, you’re not showing so I’m guessing you’re not very far in.”

“Not at all. I’m 12 weeks.” Tori says, “I’m due around next February. We’re really excited.”

“Wow… I wasn’t expecting this.” Jade gives Tori another hug, “Evelyn, you’re gonna have a cousin, isn’t that exciting?”

Evelyn didn’t understand what was going on, but she gave Tori a big smile. Tori smiles back, patting the little girl’s head.

“What do you want to have?” Beck asks her, “Or do you want it to be a surprise?”

“I really want a baby boy. Something about that just seems right. Andre and I have always wanted a son.” Tori says, “Did you have killer morning sickness?”

“Yeah, I did.” Jade says, “Are you still having it? I can give you some tips on how to get rid of it quicker.”

“No, not really. It’s mostly just nausea.” Tori says, “I’m gonna be so fat, Jade.” She laughs.

“Well, you’re tiny. So you’ll most likely show sooner.” Jade says, “That’s what happened with me. I started growing a bump around 13 weeks.”

“You were showing at around 16 weeks, but I never said anything.” Tori admits, “I didn’t want you to hide it. That’s why I never told you.”

“Please, I knew that everyone knew. I had to constantly make sure people weren’t staring.” Jade says, “But now we’re not in school, you can show it off all you want. Be proud of it, it’s beautiful.” She smiles.

“Seems like someone is having baby fever.” Beck winks at Jade, “When do you want another little one?”

“When Evelyn can understand the concept of siblings, that’s when.” Jade says, “So… Maybe around 4 or 5?”

“I’m alright with that.” Beck says, “What have you been craving? Jade really liked oreos around the 2nd trimester.”

“I’m really craving Wendy’s frosties…” Tori says, “Especially their sundaes, they’re to die for.” She says, mouth watering.

“Those are amazing.” Jade says, “Since you’re craving ice cream so much, why don’t we get some now? It would make my daughter, and you- very happy.” She says.

“I wanted to ask for it sooner… But I didn’t want to give away my little secret.” Tori giggles, “Come on, let’s go.”

  
  


Beck, Jade and Tori all talk about the baby on the way. Evelyn’s babbling loudly and chewing on her toy, that concerns Jade, and she hopes she’s not teething again- last time she was teething, they had to go to the doctors since it got really bad.

“Does your mouth hurt, pumpkin?” Jade asks her, “Let me take a look inside.” She says, trying to get a good look inside Evelyn’s mouth.

She sees teeth in the spots they should be in, and doesn’t see anywhere else they should be growing. Maybe she’s just getting adjusted to the idea of having all her teeth, but she can’t help and check.

“Hmm… You seem fine. Let me know if anything hurts.” Jade tells her, stopping the stroller at the ice cream area. “What flavor do you want, baby?”

“Choccy!” Evelyn points to the soft serve chocolate ice cream on the board.

“Okay, we’ll get you that.” Jade says, “Do you want a cone with it?”

Evelyn nods, smacking her hands on the side of the stroller. “Ice cweam!! Ice cweam!!” She says excitedly.

“Yes, honey. You’re getting ice cream.” Jade says.

  
  


They all order their ice cream, and Tori order’s a big and very specific ice cream sundae. Jade laughs, but she knows how cravings can be.

They all sit down, eating their ice cream. Jade has to help Evelyn not make a mess on her clothes. She cleans her up once she’s finished, throwing her cup away.

“Mmm… Nummy!” Evelyn says, licking her lips. “More…”

“No more, you’ve had enough.” Jade says, “You don’t want an upset tummy, okay? I know how your stomach can be with dairy.”

“Want!” Evelyn reaches towards her mother’s ice cream, “Pwease…”

“You can have one bite, okay?” Jade puts some of her ice cream onto the spoon, “Open up.”

Evelyn opens her mouth, eating some of her mom’s ice cream. She loves it, trying to get more.

“Hey, I said one bite.” Jade says, “Was that good?”

Evelyn nods her head, “Wa-wa.” She says, wanting her water.

Jade gives Evelyn her sippy cup with water in it, she sucks on the top of it. Drinking it fast.

[...]

The gang shops for more clothes for Evelyn, they pick her up some pairs of underwear for when they want to start potty training. That would be coming up quite soon, since she was nearly two and was showing signs of being ready.

They pick up some new shirts and dresses, and some new shoes, too. They end up spending a lot of money on clothes for her, but it’s what she needed right now.

As they were leaving, Jade made sure to give Tori another hug, and to congratulate her on the pregnancy. It was exciting that the gang would have another baby in their family soon. She also let Tori know to call her if she needed anything, or needed to ask about something.

On the ride home, Beck and Jade talked about how excited they were for Tori. Evelyn was falling asleep in the back seat, which was adorable to them since she seemed to have a fun day.

They put Evelyn on the couch when they got home, putting a blanket over her. Jade kissed Evelyn on her cheek, letting the baby girl have a nap on the couch.

Jade really wanted another baby soon, maybe sooner than she thought. But she didn’t want to take over Tori’s spotlight, so she would wait longer. But… Maybe it wasn’t a bad idea to tell Beck soon.

  
  
  
  



	7. Restaurant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck and Jade take Evelyn to a restaurant

Since Evelyn was trying lots of new foods, Beck and Jade decided to take a trip to a restaurant with their little girl. Usually, the two of them would just go on dates along. But Beck convinced Jade that it wouldn’t hurt to bring her to a restaurant, she’d have her own high chair and would get something to color with. Jade only didn’t want to go because she thought Evelyn would throw a tantrum, but Beck managed to convince her otherwise.

Jade brushed the little girl’s hairs, putting some cute hair pins in since it was finally at the length where she could do that. She changed her into her cute fox t-shirt and a pair of shorts with flip flops. Beck couldn’t get over how cute his little girl was, and wouldn’t stop taking pictures of her.

“You’re so cute, princess.” Beck says, “Smile for daddy.”

“Dada!” Evelyn smiles, waving towards his phone. He snaps another picture, taking a look at it.

“Perfect. Great job, baby girl.” Beck says, putting his phone away. “Keep smiling for us, okay?”

“Daddy’s obsessed with your smile.” Jade shakes her head, laughing. “I am too, though. So we’re even.”

“This isn’t a competition, J.” Beck laughs, kissing her cheek. “Come on, we should go before the restaurant gets crowded.”

“Olive Garden isn’t exactly the place to get crowded, but alright.” Jade shrugs, “Do I look okay? How’s my makeup?”

“You’re fine, babe. I love that dress on you.” Beck says, “And Evelyn looks so cute. You always pick the best outfits for her.”

“She loves this shirt, it’s basically the only thing she’ll wear.” Jade says, picking her up. “What toy do you want to bring?”

“Be-Be!” Evelyn points to her new baby doll, Beck and Jade had gotten that for Evelyn- to show her how to be gentle with a baby for when Tori’s baby was born. 

“Huh, I was expecting the fox.” Beck says, “Do you want to bring her bottle, too?”

Evelyn nods, Beck hands the baby and her bottle over to Jade, who puts it in her purse.

“Okay, let’s go.” Jade says.

  
  


They arrive at Olive Garden, they grab a table and get a high chair with it. The waitress gives them a color page for Evelyn, and a kids menu, too. Evelyn’s scribbling on her paper with the crayons she got, babbling as she colors.

“Boo!” Evelyn points to the blue color on her paper, “Wed!” She said.

“Good job, princess. Those are your colors.” Beck says, “What’s that?” He points to green.

“Gw- Gween…?” Evelyn is confused with this one, but she nails it.

“Great job, pumpkin.” Jade smiles, “I know you struggle with this one, so what’s this one?” She points to the yellow color.

“Y… Y…” Evelyn starts, but can’t remember the word. “Wed…?”

“No, baby. That’s yellow. Can you say that?” Jade says, “Y-ell-ow.”

“Well… Well-o…” Evelyn manages, “Well-o!” She says out loud.

“Good job, babygirl.” Beck says, “You’re learning so fast. You’re gonna be the best in your preschool class.”

“Preschool? We haven’t talked about that.” Jade says, “When do you want to start it?”

“Maybe when she’s 3. She seems eager to make friends.” Beck says, “See? She’s trying to wave to that other toddler over there.”

Jade looks at Evelyn, and Beck’s right- she’s trying to wave towards the 3 year old sitting with his parents. He waves back, but then goes back to coloring.

“Someone’s got a new boyfriend.” Beck laughs.

“Beck! Don’t encourage that.” Jade rolls her eyes, “She’s not even two yet.”

“Well, she’s close.” Beck shrugs, “What do you want to do for your birthday, baby?”

“Fox…” Evelyn says, “Paw-ty…” 

“A fox party can be arranged.” Jade says, moving her fingers through her daughter’s hair. “Do you want a forest birthday party?”

“Paw-ty, mama!!” Evelyn exclaims, scribbling on her paper some more. “Doggy!”

“Luna will be there, sweetie.” Jade tells her, “She’s not going anywhere.”

“Doggy!” Evelyn points, seeing a dog outside the window. It was a golden retriever, one of Beck’s favorite dogs.

“Aww, it’s a golden retriever .” Beck smiles, “Isn’t it cute?”

“Pup! Pup!” Evelyn bounces in her seat, “Pup-ee!”

“It’s so cute how much she loves animals.” Beck says, “How long do you think this phase will last?”

“I’m just praying she doesn’t have a princess phase.” Jade says, “Every toddler has those, I want her to be different.”

“Well, she’s gonna find out about princesses at some point.” Beck says, “She’d be such a cute princess, in one of those little cinderella dresses. That would be adorable.”

“You’re right… She would be pretty cute.” Jade says, “I was never a girly child, maybe that’s why it seems weird to me.”

“Probably.” Beck shrugs. “What if she has a unicorn phase?”

“I wouldn’t mind, unicorns are cool.” Jade says, “With the horn and wing, I wouldn’t be surprised if she was interested in them.”

“Wow. I never thought I’d hear that come from your mouth.” Beck says, “Being a mother has really changed you, Jade.”

“I know. It’s made me more open to things.” Jade says, “I actually do want more kids… Maybe a little sooner than I think.”

“When? In a year or two?” Beck asks her.

“Mhm. I’d like to try when she’s 3.” Jade says, “She’d go crazy for another sibling at that age.”

“I know, she seems like the type who wants a little sister.” Beck says, “But… I kind of hope we have a baby boy. Imagine how caring she would be towards a little brother.” He smiles at the thought.

“That sounds nice, actually.” Jade says, “I didn’t want my first baby to be a boy… But now, I really love the idea of having a son.” She says, “God, I’m not even pregnant and I’m already planning a nursery in my head.”

“You’re sure you’re not pregnant?” Beck teases.

Jade rolls her eyes, “Positive. I’m on the pill.” She says.

“Hi! I’ll be your waitress this evening.” A young blonde lady says, “So sorry for the wait, what can I get for you to drink?”

“I’ll just have an iced tea, please.” Jade says.

“Water is fine, thanks.” Beck says.

“Alright.” She writes it down on a clipboard, “And what would your little miss like?”

“Apple juice would be great.” Jade says, “Thank you very much.”

“Of course, you have a very talented little girl here.” The waitress says, looking down at Evelyn’s paper. “How old is she?”

“She’s almost 2.” Jade says, “She's quite the adventurer already.” She smiles.

“That’s wonderful. I’ll go get her some more colors, we have extras in the back.” The waitress winks, “Do you still need to look at the menu?”

“Yeah, that would be nice.” Beck says, “And she’d love more colors, it would make her day.”

“Okay. I’ll be out soon.” The blonde says, walking off.

“She was nice.” Jade says, “I didn’t know they owned any other colors besides red, blue, yellow and green.”

“Me neither. What a surprise.” Beck says, “Evelyn, what’s your favorite color?” He asks.

“Pur-pur!” Evelyn says, meaning purple.

“She’s got taste.” Jade smirks, “We like purple, right? Not pink.”

“Pur!” Evelyn giggles, scribbling more on her paper.

“That’s my good girl.” Jade kisses her cheek.

  
  


The waitress comes back with some extra colors, and Evelyn’s super happy when she sees a purple crayon. She scribbles it on her coloring paper, loving it.

“Thank you, she loves the color purple.” Jade says, “Are we ready to order?” She asks her husband.

“Yeah, I know what I want.” Beck says, “Could I get the chicken alfredo please? And can we get a side of breadsticks for the table?”

“Of course.” She nods, writing it down, “What about you?”

“I’ll just get the classic lasagna, thanks.” Jade says, “And for her, she’ll have the kids mac and cheese.”

“Perfect. I’ll get that to you soon.” The waitress collects the menus, walking off.

“Let's hope she doesn’t stick her hands in her food.” Beck laughs, “She’s known for doing that.”

“Yep. I’ll have to feed it to her.” Jade says, “She’s getting good with the fork, she just needs a little more practice.” 

“Mama.” Evelyn holds up her paper, showing her parents the finished piece of art. 

“Awww, baby. It’s beautiful.” Jade smiles, “We’ll put that on the fridge when we get home, okay?” 

Jade carefully folds the drawing and places it in her purse, giving her daughter another piece of paper that they’d gotten. Evelyn grabs her pink crayon and starts scribbling on the paper, adding colors to it over time.

  
  


Their food comes, and Jade tries teaching Evelyn how to use her fork. The little girl ends up spilling mac and cheese on herself every time she tries to eat, so Jade has to multitask by helping feed Evelyn and eating her own food.

“Here, you can eat while I feed her.” Beck says, “We can take turns if you want.”

“Okay.” Jade nods, eating her own food. Evelyn tries grabbing her food out of her bowl, but Beck stops her.

“We eat like this, princess.” Beck puts some mac and cheese on her fork, feeding her. “Do you think you can try doing it on your own?”

Beck let's Evelyn take the fork on her own, she scoops some food onto the fork and puts it near her mouth, managing to eat it.

“Mmm… Nummy!” Evelyn says happily, eating more of her mac and cheese. 

“I know, baby. It’s delicious.” Jade says, feeding her some of her food again. “You can eat on your own, right? You’re a big girl.”

Evelyn nods, scooping some food onto her fork and trying to give it to Jade. “Food, mama.” She says, insisting her mom has some.

“No thank you, love. I have my own food.” Jade says, “You’re doing a good job eating your food.”

“Food!” Evelyn insists further, pushing it towards her mom.

“Careful, baby. Don’t poke my eye out.” Jade says, eating some of the mac and cheese. It was pretty good, actually. “Thank you, pumpkin. It’s all yours now.”

  
  


Beck and Jade finally manage to get Evelyn to eat most of her food by herself, the little girl seems satisfied once she finishes her meal, but she’s begging for dessert.

“Do you have any desserts?” Jade asks the waitress, “She’s begging me for something.”

“Yes, we do.” The waitress nods, “We have cookies, ice cream, cake… A sundae… Pick your poison.” She says.

“I think a cookie will do. Is it chocolate chip?” Jade asks.

“Yes, it is. It’s nice and warmed too.” The blonde says, “I’ll be right out with that.”

“Thank you.” Jade says, watching the waitress walk off.

“Cookie?” Evelyn tilts her head.

“Yes, pumpkin. We’re getting you a cookie.” Jade says, “Then no more snacks for the rest of the night, okay?”

“O’tay, mama.” Evelyn says, she usually liked to wake up about an hour after she was put down and ask for a snack. Jade would usually say no, but she would eventually give in since her daughter was so cute.

The waitress came back with Evelyn’s cookie, placing it on the table. Jade helps her eat it by taking pieces off and giving them to her a few at a time. Once she’s finished, they pay the bill and head home.

  
  
  


Beck and Jade played with Evelyn for a bit before putting her to bed, Beck and Jade got into their room and fell asleep. Evelyn always managed to get the two extremely tired, due to her energy. But they absolutely loved her to bits.


	8. Playground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie, Beck and Andre build Evelyn a play set as an early birthday gift

It was almost Evelyn’s second birthday, and as a big surprise; Andre and Robbie had bought Evelyn a playground they could set up in the backyard. Evelyn didn’t know this was happening, but Beck and Jade did- they were going to surprise her with the box and then have her watch as it was being built while she played in the backyard with her best furry friend, Luna.

Evelyn was chasing Luna around the yard, trying to get the ball back from her. Beck and Jade were sitting in lawn chairs, watching their daughter play with the dog.

“Dwop it!” Evelyn told Luna, who was sitting in front of her with the ball in her mouth. 

Luna didn’t drop the ball, she tilted her head slightly towards the little girl, not understanding what she wanted.

“Mine!” Evelyn whines, trying to pull the ball out of the dog's mouth. The dog whines and whimpers, not liking Evelyn tugging at her mouth like that.

“Evelyn, no!” Jade quickly catches her, walking over to her daughter, kneeling down. “Don’t pull, be patient with her.” She says.

“Drop the ball, Luna.” Jade tells her dog, who drops it right on command. Evelyn picks it up, and Luna gets super excited once seeing her pick it up.

“Hey, hey. Calm down.” Jade runs her fingers over the dog’s back, “Don’t be too rough when playing together, okay?”

Luna gives Jade a big kiss on her face, which makes Jade become quickly grossed out. She wipes the slobber off her face, patting the dog’s head gently.

“Mama!” Evelyn exclaims, pointing to Robbie and Andre. They’re both lugging a big box onto the lawn, needing some help.

“Oh, here they are.” Beck says. He gets up and helps Andre and Robbie get the box to where they want it, Jade gives them a thumbs up once she’s satisfied with where they put it.

“Thanks for doing this guys.” Beck says, “She’s gonna love this a lot.”

“Not a problem.” Robbie says, pulling off his shirt. “Let’s get started.”

Evelyn goes up to the box, confused about what was going on. She tries to pull it open, but Jade quickly stops her.

“No baby, I don’t want you hurting yourself.” Jade says, “This is a big surprise for you. Why don’t we get a snack and watch them build it?”

“I hungry, mama!” Evelyn says.

“Good, let’s get something to eat then.” Jade says, holding her daughter’s hand. 

Evelyn let’s go of her hand, putting her arms up so she could be held. Jade had been letting her go on her own for a while now since she was getting heavier, but she didn’t mind carrying her from time to time.

Jade picked her daughter up, bringing her inside of the house. She sat Evelyn down on the counter, going through the cabinet to find a snack for her.

“Okay… Let’s see what we have.” Jade says, looking through Evelyn’s assorted snacks, “We’ve got pouches, cheerios, fruit… Can you tell me what you want?”

“Chi-chi, mama!” Evelyn says, pointing to the cheerio box.

“Alright.” Jade nods, she grabs a plastic bowl from the cupboard and pours some cheerios in, handing the bowl to her daughter.

“Mmm… Nummy.” Evelyn says, reaching into the bowl and grabbing some cheerios, shoving them into her mouth.

“Do you want to bring some toys outside?” Jade asks, picking up a few of Evelyn’s favorite toys, “Pick two.”

“Fox!” Evelyn says quickly, “Pan-da!” She points to the red panda, another one of her favorites.

“Okay. Let’s just get a blanket so we can sit on the ground together.” Jade says, grabbing a blanket that was draped over the couch nicely, she places Evelyn on the ground, holding her hand as they walk back outside.

Beck, Andre and Robbie were working on the foundation of the play set. It was looking pretty good so far, and it was taking a lot of effort to put together.

“How’s Tori and the baby?” Beck asks Andre.

“Oh, they’re both great.” Andre gives Beck a big smile, “Baby’s growing well. I think she’s around 15-16 weeks last time we went.” He says.

“That’s great.” Beck offers his friend a smile, “I’m happy for you, man. Once you see that baby for the first time, you’re gonna fall in love.”

“I know, I’m super excited.” Andre says, “I know we aren’t even close to that milestone yet… But I’d really like it to come faster.”

“It goes by fast, I promise.” Beck pats his shoulder, “Some weeks are harder than others, make sure you’re there when she needs you, alright? You’re gonna be her number one source of support.”

“Always, she’s the love of my life.” Andre says, “How’d you feel when Evelyn was first born?”

“Well… I was extremely overwhelmed, anyone would be. I saw my baby girl for the first time, and even though she was covered in a lot of blood and fluids. She was so beautiful… She looked exactly like Jade from the moment she was born, and she still does.” Beck says, glancing over at his daughter and wife.

“Mama, hewe!” Evelyn giggles, trying to give her mom some of her cheerios.

“I’m all good, pumpkin. They’re all yours.” Jade says, kissing her head gently. “Do you want your juice?”

“Yes!” Evelyn says happily.

“Okay, here.” Jade hands her her sippy cup filled with apple juice, Evelyn suckles on it happily. Apple juice was one of her favorite treats of the day, since she only got it once a day due to all the sugar.

“Yummy, mama.” Evelyn says, trying to give her the apple juice.

“No, honey. It’s all yours.” Jade says, “Thank you for sharing though, that’s very sweet of you.” She says, “Can I see one of your toys?”

“No!!” Evelyn quickly holds her toys to her chest, “Mine…” She whines.

“Okay, you don’t have to share them.” Jade laughs, she loved the way she wanted to share her food, but not her toys.

[...]

It was getting a bit dark, so Robbie and Andre went home. They came back the next day, and the play set was close to being done. Evelyn was trying to play on it already, but Jade was stopping her.

“Pway, mama! Pway!” Evelyn giggles, trying to climb on the slide. That quickly failed and she fell off of it, falling onto her knees.

“Evelyn!” Jade yells, rushing to her daughter’s side. “What did I just say? You can't climb on it yet. It’s not finished.” She says.

Evelyn begins crying, not from her mom scolding- because of her knees hurting. Jade takes a look at her knee, it’s just a scrape, but she should definitely do something about it.

“It’s okay, baby. We’ll make it all better.” Jade tells her, “Let’s go inside and get a bandaid.” She says, picking her daughter up.

Jade carried Evelyn inside, Beck was in the kitchen getting snacks for his friends. He turned around, seeing Evelyn in tears with her mom.

“What happened?” Beck questions, “Did she fall?”

“Yeah, she’s okay, though.” Jade says, “We’re going to pick out a bandaid together, right?” She asks her daughter, kissing the top of her head.

Evelyn sniffles, cuddling close to her chest. Jade brings her into the upstairs bathroom, sitting her down on the toilet seat.

“Okay, let’s see what we have.” Jade says, looking through the cabinet. She picks out two bandaid boxes, showing them to her daughter.

“Which one?” Jade asks her, “Hello kitty or paw patrol?”

“Doggy!” Evelyn points to the paw patrol one, wanting that one.

“Alright.” Jade says, she gets a bandaid from the box and places it on her daughter’s knee. She kisses her injury softly, smiling.

“Here, you can put one on me so we can match.” Jade says, giving her an unwrapped bandage. “Go ahead.”

Evelyn smiles, placing a bandaid on her mom’s arm. She wanted to give one to her dad, too.

“Dada?” Evelyn asks.

“You want to give one to daddy, too?” Jade asks, “Okay, let’s go then.” Jade picks her up, taking another bandaid from the box. They go downstairs together, and Jade offers Beck the bandage.

“Hm? What’s this?” Beck asks, taking it from Jade. He notices the matching bandage on his wife’s arm, to make Evelyn feel better.

“Alright, baby. Where do you want me to put it?” Beck asks, “Choose anywhere you’d like.”

Evelyn points to Beck’s arm, where Jade gently places the bandage. Evelyn claps happily, giving her father a big smile.

“You’re so cute.” Beck kisses the side of her head, “Come on, let’s go get this playground done.”

  
  


Beck, Jade and Evelyn go outside. Jade and Evelyn sit down on their blanket together and watch as the playground is slowly being finished. Evelyn was super eager to go play on it, and was trying to escape without her mother looking.

“It’s not done yet, Ev.” Jade tells her, “We’re close though, and there's going to be some rules about the play set.” She says. 

Evelyn whines, frowning. Jade scoops her onto her lap, moving some hair out of her face.

“It’s for your safety, love. It’ll be okay.” Jade says, “Daddy and I will go over them once the play set is all finished, okay? Then it’s all yours.” She tells her daughter.

  
  


[...]

The play set is finally finished, and Evelyn’s super excited to go play on it. Jade has Evelyn attempt to thank both Andre and Robbie, and she actually does a pretty good job.

Beck and Jade sit Evelyn down, they make sure she’s listening as best as an almost 2-year old can. She’s making eye contact with both her parents, waiting for what they had to say.

“Okay, there’s going to be some rules with this play set.” Jade says, “First, you can’t go on it without either mommy or daddy being outside. We don’t need you getting hurt again, alright?”

Evelyn nods her head.

“Second, you have to ask before going outside. Then one of us- or both, will come outside and watch you so you don’t hurt yourself. We’ll push you on the swings, help you down the slide… As much as you want to do, princess.” Beck smiles at his daughter, “I think that’s all, right, Jade?”

“No, there’s one more.” Jade says, “And third… Just have fun.” She smiles. Beck gave her a small smile.

“Pway?” Evelyn asks, tilting her head.

“Of course, baby. Let’s go.” Jade stands up, Beck and Evelyn follow her. She immediately wants to get on one of the swings, and Beck helps her into the swing.

Beck pushes her back and forth while Jade watches in front of her, cheering her little girl on. She was giggling loudly and trying to blow kisses to her mom, making Jade’s heart melt.

Evelyn was super happy with the play set she’d gotten as an early birthday gift, and her 2nd birthday party was going to be even better.

  
  
  
  
  



	9. 2nd birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s evelyns 2nd birthday!

“This looks great, Jade.” Karen says, admiring the decorations around the house. “It’s a forest themed party, correct?”

“Mhm.” Jade says, hanging up another decoration. “With a touch of safari animals, too. Ever since that trip to the zoo, she’s been loving lions and tigers.” She says. 

“That’s adorable.” Karen says, “Where is the birthday girl? Is she taking a nap?”

“No, Beck’s getting her ready.” Jade says, “We got her a cute fox costume that she’s been dying to wear. But she was cranky this morning and wanted to sleep in.” She says, “I hope she’ll be okay for her party.”

“Well, 2 year olds can be dramatic. I know from experience.” Karen winks at her daughter, Jade rolls her eyes.

“Will you help me hang this up? It’s kind of a pain.” Jade says.

“Of course, here.” Karen walks over to her daughter, helping her hang up a streamer **.**

  
  


The two of them finish up the decorating and love the look of it, Evelyn would definitely be super excited.

“What did you do for cake this year?” Karen asks, “I know you always pick out an amazing cake.”

“Here, let me show you.” Jade says. She takes a pink box out of the fridge and sits it on the table. Opening it up, it reveals a forest themed cake with a bunch of animals circling the cake. In the middle, it says “Happy 2nd birthday Evelyn!”.

“Wow, this beautiful, honey.” Karen says, “You really went all out with this party.”

“She deserves it. She’s _my_ daughter, after all.” Jade says, “Look at the cupcakes, they’re all a different animal.” She says, opening up another box beside the cake.

“Your little girl is gonna go nuts over this.” Karen says, she hears footsteps coming down the stairs, “Speaking of, here she comes.”

Jade turns around, Evelyn is on Beck’s arms chewing on her fingers, she sees her mother and quickly gets excited, reaching out for her.

“Mama! Mama!” Evelyn says, “Up!”

“Come here, birthday girl.” Jade takes her daughter into her arms, kissing the side of her head. “Look at your cake, isn’t it pretty?”

Evelyn’s mouth gapes at the cake, she tries grabbing one of the plastic animals off the cake, but Jade is quick to stop her.

“No, baby. You have to wait to eat this.” Jade says, “It’s going to be such a fun day, though. Are you excited?”

Evelyn nods happily, Jade puts her down. Most of the party would probably take place outside since a bunch of children were coming over, there were tons of decorations outside too, and a bunch of activities set up by the pool as well. Evelyn was excited to see all her cousins, and especially her uncle Jasper.

[...]

“Evelyn! Come here.” Jasper calls over to his niece, welcoming her into a hug. He loved his niece so much, she meant the world to the 13 year old boy.

“Jay!” Evelyn hugged her uncle happily, cuddling him. “Wuv you.”

“I love you too, Evelyn.” Jasper smiles, patting her back. “You want to play by the pool? There’s fun activities your mom set up.”

“Mama?” Evelyn asks.

“Yeah, she’s by the pool too.” Jasper says, “Come, everyone else is doing activities. Let’s go.”

Evelyn follows Jasper over to the pool, all the other children are doing coloring activities. Jade gives her child a smile, and gives Jasper one, too.

“Thanks for bringing her over.” Jade says, “This is your party, pumpkin. What do you want to do? Choose whatever you’d like.” She says. “Do you want to color? Play?”

“Color, mama.” Evelyn says, taking her mom’s hand and leading her over to the table, Jade gives her a coloring sheet and some crayons, watching the little girl color.

Jasper sat beside Evelyn and watched her color, complimenting her work and saying she was doing a good job. Jade was sitting across from her daughter, watching her scribble with the crayons.

“You’re doing a good job, baby.” Jade says, “How old are you today?”

“Two!” Evelyn says, holding up two fingers. Jade had been teaching her how to do that, and she managed to pick it up pretty quickly.

“Good girl.” Jade says with a smile, “You've gotten so big. I can’t believe you’re growing up so fast.” She says, “You’re starting to talk a lot, too. Isn’t that right?”

“Dada!” Evelyn squeals once seeing her dad coming outside. He was bringing out some snacks for the kids, and placed them on the table.

“Hi, princess!” Beck greets his daughter happily, “Are you having fun?”

“Yes, dada.” Evelyn says, “Color!” She says, showing her coloring sheet to her dad.

“Wow, that looks amazing.” Beck says, “Good job, baby girl.”

“Tank you, dada.” Evelyn gives him a smile, going back to coloring. 

“Evelyn, look.” Jacob speaks up, showing her a drawing he did. “Can you draw this?”

“She’s two, calm down.” Jade says, “The most she can do is stick figures and scribbles, and although they’re very good. She’s not at your skill level.” She says.

“I know, I just wanna see her try.” Jacob says, handing Evelyn the paper. “Copy it.” He says, handing her a blank piece of paper.

Evelyn doesn’t understand the concept of copying it, whining when she tried to draw the picture and failing. Tears came to her eyes and she began to cry.

“Oh, honey. It’s okay.” Jade frowns, “Do you want a different coloring page?” She asks her.

Evelyn nods, sniffling and wiping her eyes. Jade hands her another coloring page, quickly making the baby girl smile.

Jade smiles back, watching as the little girl colors away. She’s babbling and showing off her coloring to her dad and Jasper, and her mother, too.

“You’re very talented, baby.” Beck says, “We can do painting next if you’d like.”

“Yes!” Evelyn squeals happily, clapping her hands, “Paint, dada!”

“Tell me when you’re done, okay?” Beck says, “Then I’ll grab the paints.”

  
  


Evelyn finishes her drawing and asks for the paints, Beck brings them out and lets Evelyn start with them, then offers them to the other kids.

Evelyn makes a pretty big mess while painting, so Jade has to bring her inside and wash her off. Evelyn was fussing when she had to be cleaned up, since she wanted to have fun at her party.

“You made a mess on yourself, honey. I need to get you cleaned up. Then you can have fun again.” Jade tells her, wiping paint off her outfit, “We may have to change out of this costume though.”

“Nooo!” Evelyn whines loudly, tears coming to her eyes. She loved the fox onesie she was wearing and didn’t want it to go.

“I know, baby. But we have more animal onesies we can wear, too.” Jade says, “You have a lion, tiger, red panda… You even have an elephant.”

“Fox, mama…” Evelyn sniffles, rubbing at her eyes. “I wuv dis one…” She says, tugging at her soft onesie.

“I know you do, love. But I don’t want you going around in something messy.” Jade says, “Let’s go and choose something new, okay? I’ll help you get dressed.”

“Up!” Evelyn says, putting her arms up for Jade to carry her. She picks her daughter up, and brings her upstairs.

“Alright. Let’s choose an outfit together.” Jade says, going through her closet and taking out all her animal onesies. “Tell me which one you want, okay?”

“Lion!” Evelyn says happily, “Lion!”

“Okay, let’s change you then.” Jade says with a smile, she takes the onesie and lays Evelyn down on the changing table. It doesn’t take long for her to change her, and she puts the fox onesie in her laundry bin.

“Do you wanna go back to the party?” Jade asks, “We can go back to painting, but you’re going to be wearing an apron.”

“Paaaaint!” Evelyn squeals, smacking her hands gently on her mother’s cheeks.

“No slapping, baby. Remember?” Jade kisses her temple gently, “Come on, let’s go.”

[...]

It was finally time to open presents, Evelyn and everyone else had their cake and cupcakes, so it was time they open presents together.

Beck and Jade sat next to Evelyn, first, Jade gave Evelyn one of her presents. Jade helped Evelyn with opening it, since she tended to get a bit rough with the wrapping paper.

“Elmo!” Evelyn gasped once seeing what her mother had got her, “Tank you, mama!” She says excitedly, giving her mother a hug.

“You’re welcome, pumpkin. I know you’ve been loving elmo a lot recently.” Jade says, kissing the top of her head. “Do you want to see what daddy got you?”

“Yes! Yes Dada!” Evelyn says, bouncing in her seat and holding her new Elmo close. “My elmo…” She says happily, kissing it’s head.

“It’s all yours, baby girl.” Jade says, seeing Beck bring his present over, “Look, you’re gonna love Daddy’s present.”

“Do you want to open this together, princess?” Beck asks, and Evelyn quickly agrees. They opened it together, and Evelyn loved what she saw inside.

“Mama! Mama! Look!” Evelyn says, showing the present she got to her mom. It was a jigsaw puzzle of forest animals, one that they could do as a family.

“Oh wow, that’s amazing.” Jade smiles, “We can do this all together, baby. It’ll be so much fun.” She says, “Are you ready for another one?”

“Oh! Me! Me!” Jasper says eagerly, grabbing his present and bringing it to Evelyn. “I spent good money on this.” He says, placing it besides Evelyn.

“Do you want to help her open it? She likes doing it with the ones she got it from.” Jade says.

“Sure.” Jasper says, sitting down next to Evelyn. He carefully helps her open it, and she’s very happy from what she got.

“Stuffy!” Evelyn says, hugging the new stuffed animal polar bear to her chest, “ _Soft…”_

“Aww, it’s adorable.” Jade says, running a hand over her daughter’s back. “Thank you, Jasper- Ev, can you give your uncle a hug?”

Evelyn gives Jasper a big hug, Jasper hugs her back, kissing her head gently. Evelyn thanks him for the gift, and they move onto the next one.

Karen grabs her gift and puts it besides the little girl, she helps her open it and acts shocked once seeing what the present is, Evelyn is very excited from the gift- since it’s a rocking horse that she’d gotten.

“Horsey!! Horsey!!” Evelyn squeals, trying to open the box. Jade stops her, giving her daughter a smile.

“We can open this later, okay? I know you’re very excited.” Jade says, “Thank you, mom. She’s gonna love this.”

“These were always your favorite as a child, I thought she could have one too.” Karen smiles, “Come give me a hug, sweetheart.” She says to the toddler.

Evelyn gives her grandmother a hug, even giving her a kiss on the cheek. Karen smiles, kissing the baby girl back.

Zach came over and brought his present to Evelyn, the toddler was super happy to see her grandpa, giving him a hug.

“Hey, beautiful.” Zach smiles, patting her back, “You ready for your present?”

Evelyn nods, Zach helps the little girl open her present and she’s super excited about it. Inside, it’s a stuffed cat that when you press the paw, it meows. She was obsessed with it already, kissing it on it’s head.

“Kitty… Mine.” Evelyn says, hugging her grandpa. “Tank you.” She says softly.

“Of course, sweetheart.” Zach says, hugging her back. “Happy birthday, angel.”

  
  


Evelyn received some gifts from her other grandparents, Jen and John, and a bunch of other things from her family and friends. After the party settled down, Evelyn was getting cranky and Jade decided it was time to put her to bed.

“Come on, pumpkin.” Jade says, lifting her daughter up into her arms. She felt the young girl bury her face into her mom’s chest, attaching herself onto her.

“I’ll be upstairs in a moment, babe.” Beck says, “Goodnight, princess. Did you have a fun birthday?” He asks his daughter.

“Mmm… Yes dada..” Evelyn mumbles, being close to falling asleep.

“That’s good.” Beck kisses the top of his daughter’s head, then kisses his wife on the lips. Jade goes upstairs, placing her daughter into her crib.

“I love you so much, baby.” Jade says, running her hand over her daughter’s head to get her to sleep, “You’re the love of my life, you know that? There’s never a day that goes by where you don’t melt my heart with whatever you’re doing… It’s been two years since I had you and you changed my life forever in the best way possible. Beck and I are so lucky to be your parents, pumpkin.” She says, kissing her daughter again on the cheek.

“Mama…” Evelyn mumbles, “Wuv you…” She says, Jade nearly bursts into happy tears when she hears that, but she keeps herself composed.

“I love you too, baby.” Jade says, “We aren’t done celebrating your big day, tomorrow you’ll have a special breakfast, okay?” She asks.

“Mmm… Sleepy.” Evelyn slurs sleepily, her eyes fully closing.

“I know, you had a big day.” Jade smiles, “Goodnight, baby.” She says, patting her daughter’s back gently.

“Na-night.” Evelyn says before dozing off into a peaceful slumber.

Jade walks out of her room, into her and Beck’s bedroom and laying down. She kisses her husband gently on the lips before the two of them sleep, the two of them thinking about how lucky they are to have an amazing daughter like Evelyn.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Big girl bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn gets her big girl bed

As promised, Jade made her daughter a special birthday breakfast. It had waffles, eggs and bacon, along with strawberries and blueberries on the side. She really loved her meal, and was babbling about it even when she was done.

“Evelyn, we have a surprise for you today.” Jade says, smiling. “Do you want to know what it is?”

Evelyn gave her mother a big smile, smacking her hands on her tray. Jade looks over at Beck, who begins to tell Evelyn about her surprise.

“Well, baby. Your crib has become a little too small for you since you’re growing.” Beck says, “So… You’re getting your own bed, sweetheart. Isn’t that exciting?” 

“Bed?” Evelyn questions.

“Yeah, you’re getting a big girl bed. How fun is that?” Jade says, “Now, all of your stuffed animals will have more room to sleep with you.”

That makes Evelyn smile, which makes Beck and Jade relieved. They’d bought an elmo themed bed since she loved elmo and sesame street a lot. It was in one of the closets, and after breakfast, they’d be setting it up.

“And… It’s sesame street themed, you’re favorite.” Jade says, sipping her coffee. “I tried finding an animal themed bed, but it was pretty difficult.”

“Elmo! Elmo!” Evelyn says happily, “Elmoooo!”

“Do you want to set it up now? You’ve finished up your breakfast.” Jade says, “Afterwards, we can order pizza for lunch.” She tells her daughter.

“Piiizza! Yummy!” Evelyn giggles, smacking her hands on her food tray again. “Elmo.” She says simply.

“Let’s go set up that bed, then.” Jade says.

[...]

Beck and Jade took apart Evelyn’s old crib and they decided to keep it, just in case there was a baby in their future. Evelyn played in the corner with her toys as her parents set up the bed, which wasn’t as hard as they thought.

Evelyn loved how the bed was turning out, and everytime she thought it was done. She would try and climb on it and cuddle on it, but Beck and Jade stopped her from doing that.

  
  


Eventually, the bed was made and Evelyn loved it already. She wanted to take a nap in it before lunch, she was due for it anyways- so Jade let her take a nap.

After her nap, Beck and Jade ordered pizza and talked about Evelyn’s new bed. Evelyn was chewing on her cut up piece of pizza, going on and on about her elmo bed.

“Elmo mine, mama.” She says, “All mine.”

“He’s all yours baby, that’s right.” Jade says, taking a bite of her pizza, “Are you excited to sleep in your new bed tonight?”

“Yes, mama!” Evelyn says, “I sleep with elmo and big bird.” She says.

“They’re gonna be excited to have you sleep with them tonight, beautiful.” Beck says, “And if you wake up in the middle of the night, they’ll be there to cuddle you and make you feel better.” He says.

“Yay! Elmo!” Evelyn says happily, shoving more pizza in her mouth.

“Slow down, pumpkin. Don’t make yourself sick, okay?” Jade says, “Why don’t you have some of your juice?”

“Mmm… Yummy juice.” Evelyn says as she drinks her apple juice, “Story in bed, mama?”

“Yes, I’ll read you a story.” Jade says, “Why don’t me and daddy take turns telling a story? You love it when we do that.”

“Yay! Mama and Dada!” Evelyn says happily, smacking her sippy cup against the tray. 

  
  


Once she finished up her meal, she started asking if they could blow bubbles outside. Jade and Beck said yes, knowing how much she loved the outdoors and having fun.

Jade held her daughter’s hand as they walked outside, Beck had a pack of bubbles ready. Evelyn was a fan of the color purple right now, so she picked the purple container of bubbles- even though the color didn’t matter.

“Bubba! Bubba!!” Evelyn clapped her hands together excitedly, Beck took out the stick and blew some bubbles for his daughter. She giggled loudly as she ran around and tried popping them, jumping up and down.

“My turn now.” Jade says, taking the container of bubbles from her husband. She blows a bunch of bubbles for her 2 year old, who runs around and pops them. It always made Jade smile when her daughter was this happy, she always managed to light up her world somehow.

“More, mama!” Evelyn says, tugging on her shirt.

“It’s daddy’s turn now, baby.” Jade says, handing the bubbles over to Beck. He blows a few for Evelyn, which quickly distracts her.

“Yay!” Evelyn says happily, chasing the bubbles around. Her dog Luna, came out and started chasing the bubbles around too. Barking at them.

“Luna!” Evelyn gives her dog a hug, patting the top of her head. “Pway!” She giggles, kissing her dog on her wet nose.

Luna barked happily, running around the yard. Evelyn began to chase her, she fell once but quickly got up off the ground. Her knees were covered in dirt, and she would definitely be due for a bath later.

[...]

  
  


That night, Evelyn woke up in the middle of the night. The little girl realized she wasn’t really enjoying her new bed, and she wanted her old one back even though she was getting too big for it. She decided to get up and sleep with her parents instead, grabbing her blanket and favorite stuffed animal. Luna hopped off her bed and began following Evelyn, seeing where she was headed.

Evelyn climbed onto her mom’s side of the bed, Jade was fast asleep. She didn’t even notice her daughter coming onto the bed, once Evelyn realized her mom didn’t wake up right away. She began to nudge her.

“Mama… Mama.” Evelyn says, gently nudging her mom as Luna hops onto the bed, laying down at the edge of Beck and Jade. Jade hears her daughter’s soft voice, sitting herself up and rubbing at her eyes.

“What are you doing awake, pumpkin?” Jade asks, lately, Evelyn had just been coming into her mom’s room to sleep with her parents, since it brought her a lot of comfort due to bad dreams happening often.

“No new bed…” Evelyn mumbles, climbing over her mom and trying to cuddle with her, “Sleep with you…”

“What are you talking about, baby?” Jade asks, moving some of Evelyn’s hair from her face, “What’s wrong with your bed?”

“Don’t like it…” Evelyn shrugs, “Sleep with you.” She says again, clinging onto her mom.

“Why don’t you like it? It has all your favorite characters on it.” Jade tells her, “It’s nice and comfortable, too. Elmo and big bird are there to comfort you if you have bad dreams.” She tells her, “And cookie monster, too.”

“No. Sleep here.” Evelyn insists, holding her elmo close to her, “Elmo sleep with you.” She says, pulling her blanket onto her.

Beck woke up to the sound of his daughter’s soft voice, he wasn’t shocked at all that she was trying to sleep in their bed. Toddlers usually didn’t like their beds for the first few nights, so they’d try and see how'd it go.

“Baby… You don’t like your bed?” Beck asks, frowning. “We built it just for you, princess. What’s wrong with it?”

“Too big, dada.” Evelyn says, cuddling up to her mom so she’s close to her chest, “Cuddle with Mama and Dada.”

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt for you to sleep with us for one night.” Jade says, “But tomorrow, you need to sleep in your own bed, okay?” She tells her.

“No mama, sleep here.” Evelyn insists, “I stay here, mama.”

“Just for tonight though, pumpkin. You need to learn to love your new bed.” Jade says, “It loves you very much, Elmo and Big bird want you to sleep with them tomorrow night. Do you think you can do that?”

“Mmm… O’tay.” Evelyn murmurs, being close to falling asleep.

“That’s our good girl.” Beck smiles, kissing his daughter on top of her head. “Sleep tight, love.”

[...]

The next night, Jade and Beck read Evelyn a bedtime story. They made sure she was fast asleep in her bed before heading into their room, checking the baby monitor real quick before falling asleep themselves.

  
  


Evelyn woke up around 3 AM, startled from a nightmare she had. She was scared and her breathing was fast and rapid, she thought her mother had left her due to the nightmare she had. So she began to cry loudly.

“Mama!! Dada!!” Evelyn cried out, holding onto her stuffed fox for dear life. “Mama!!!” She yelled, her cries becoming sharp and sad.

Jade heard the shriek from the baby monitor, quickly nudging her husband awake. She told him to listen, and her cries erupted yet again.

“Let’s go check on her.” Beck kisses his wife’s cheek, the two of them head into Evelyn’s room. The young girl is sitting up, crying her eyes out and she clings onto her stuffed animal.

“Oh, pumpkin… It’s alright, it’s okay.” Jade sits down beside her, wrapping her arms around her daughter. “What happened? Talk to mommy.”

“Did you have a bad dream, princess?” Beck asks her, which she nods. He tucks some hair behind her ear, kissing the side of her head. “Tell us about the dream, honey. It’ll be okay.” He says to his daughter.

“Mama left…” Evelyn sniffles, rubbing at her eyes. “Never coming back…” She whimpered, looking at her mom with sadness in her eyes.

The look Evelyn gave Jade absolutely broke the woman’s heart, she hugged her child tightly, running her fingers through her brunette hair and assuring her with sweet nothings.

“Baby girl, I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” Jade says, “I’m always going to be here, I promise.” She tells her daughter, kissing the top of her head again.

“Sleep with you, mama.” Evelyn insists, looking at her with tears in her eyes. “Pwease.”

“Of course, pumpkin. You can sleep with mommy and daddy.” Jade says, although she told her daughter to sleep in her own bed- she hated to see her baby girl go through this. Nightmares were supposedly normal at this age, but her little girl seemed very shaken up.

“Come on, Daddy will carry you.” Beck says, offering to pick her up.

“No!” Evelyn shrieks, clinging to her mom. “Mama hold me.”

“Okay, mommy will hold you.” Jade says, lifting her daughter up against her shoulder. 

Beck and Jade go back into their room, Jade tries laying Evelyn down but she clings onto her mom. Jade’s too tired and worried to try and convince her to lay on the bed, so she lets her cling against her body.

The two parents wondered if this would keep happening every night, and they honestly hoped it wouldn’t, knowing how young their daughter was. 

  
  
  
  
  



	11. Potty training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck and Jade attempt potty training with Evelyn

Lately, Beck and Jade had been discussing potty training for Evelyn. She was a little over two years old and they decided that it wouldn’t hurt to try. They already had a system in mind, if she managed to go to the bathroom by herself- she’d get a sticker and a lollipop, but if she had an accident, she wouldn’t get anything.

Obviously, this wouldn’t be permanent since she was only two. They only wanted to try it out and see how she adjusted to it, and if she ended up being potty trained early- that would be a big success.

Beck was playing with Evelyn while Jade was making dinner, Jade usually wasn’t a fan of cooking but she found a recipe online that she wanted to try out. It was going pretty well, and she was glad Beck was keeping Evelyn entertained.

“Dada, look!” Evelyn says, showing her drawing to her dad. It was a bunch of scribbles, but Beck still loved that.

“That’s beautiful, princess.” Beck smiles, “Do you want to see what I did?”

“Yes, dada.” Evelyn nods, Beck shows his daughter the drawing he did, and she claps happily.

“Do you like it? It’s Luna.” Beck says, “Doesn’t it look a lot like her?”

“Yes, dada!” Evelyn says again, she takes another piece of paper and gives it to her dad, then gets one for herself. “Dwaw more, dada?”

“Of course, love.” Beck says, starting to draw something else. “Do you have to use the potty yet?”

“No.” Evelyn says blatantly, paying attention to what she was drawing. She hadn’t gone to the bathroom in a couple hours, so she probably needed some water.

“Okay. Well, I’m going to get you some water.” Beck says, standing up. He heads into the kitchen with her sippy cup, pouring some water into it.

Jade’s still cooking, and she seems to be doing a good job at it. She looks over at her husband, giving him a small smile.

“Hi.” She says, “What are you doing?”

“Getting Evelyn some water, she hasn’t gone to the bathroom in a while.” Beck says, “How’s the cooking going?”

“It’s going alright.” Jade says, “I think it’s going to turn out good. It looks amazing, honestly.”

“I agree, that looks really good.” Beck says, “Evelyn’s gonna love it. You know how she is about mac and cheese.”

“Well, I hope she loves it homemade.” Jade says, stirring the cheese in the pot. “Should I add pepper or no?”

“Maybe not, she may not like the heat.” Beck says, hearing Evelyn calling for him. “I’ll be back to check in with you, okay?”

“That’s alright, you don’t have to.” Jade kisses him softly, “Is she behaving?”

“Yep, we’re drawing together. Now I’m gonna get her to drink some water.” Beck says, “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Jade says, going back to her cooking.

Beck goes back into the living room, sitting down with his daughter. He sees what she’s drawn, and he really likes it.

“Wow, Evelyn. This is amazing.” Beck says, “Is it our family?”

“Yes!” Evelyn nods her head, pointing to the tallest stick figure, “That’s dada, that’s mama.” She says, then pointing to herself. “That’s me…” She says, “And that’s Luna!” She giggles, pointing to the stick figure dog.

“It’s beautiful, sweetie.” Beck says, “Do you want to show this to mommy?”

“Mhm.” Evelyn nods, following her dad into the kitchen.

“Jade, do you have a minute?” Beck asks her.

“Of course I do, it’s nearly done.” Jade says, turning around. “Hi, pumpkin.” She smiles at her daughter, “What did you make?”

“She made us a family portrait.” Beck smiles, “Show mommy what you did, princess.”

“Hewe, mama!” Evelyn shows her drawing proudly.

“Oh, baby… It’s beautiful.” Jade smiles, “You even drew Luna, that’s amazing.” She says, “Do you want me to put it on the fridge?”

“Yes, mama!” Evelyn jumps up and down happily, clapping her hands together. 

Jade hangs the drawing up on the fridge, she realizes on the bottom that it was Evelyn’s attempt to write “my family”, but it was a bunch of scribbles since she couldn’t write just yet. She smiled, backing up from the fridge and going back to her cooking.

“Do you like it, baby?” Jade asks her.

“Yes, mama.” Evelyn says, “Dada, pway.” She says, grabbing his hand and trying to pull him back to the living room.

“Okay, princess. Dinner’s almost ready, so we won’t be playing long.” Beck tells her, following his daughter back into the living room.

  
  


Dinner was finally served, Evelyn was eating it when she had the sudden urge to go to the bathroom. She knew she had to tell one of her parents so she could use the potty, so that’s what she did.

“Mama.” Evelyn speaks up, “Potty.”

“Oh, you need to use the bathroom?” Jade asks, “Okay, let’s go. Do you think I can wipe your face first?”

“Mhm.” Evelyn nods, Jade gets her out of her high chair and wipes the cheese off her face, then brings her into the bathroom. She sits her daughter down on her toddler toilet, and tries to distract her so she can go to the bathroom.

“If you go to the bathroom then you get a sticker and a lollipop, do you think you can do it?” Jade asks her daughter.

Evelyn shrugs, her legs swaying back and forth. Jade decided to try and make conversation with her, to make the time go faster.

“Did you have fun playing with daddy today?” Jade asks her, “You two both made beautiful artwork.”

“Play with you, mama.” Evelyn says, “Pwease?”

“We can after dinner, and after you go potty, too.” Jade says, “Have you gone yet?”

“No.” Evelyn shakes her head.

“Okay. I’ll give you 5 more minutes, then we’re going to go back to dinner.” Jade says, “Just push a little, do you have to poop or pee?”

“Pee.” Evelyn says simply, “No potty.” She says, trying to get up.

“No, honey. We need to give it a try.” Jade says, sitting her back down. “It won’t be permanent, but we’re going to try- right? You get a reward every time you do it.”

“Nooo! No potty!” Evelyn wails loudly, bursting into tears. “Don’t like!”

“Okay, okay. Calm down.” Jade hushes her, “You don’t have to try right now, maybe later.” She says, “Go pee in your diaper, pumpkin. We’ll give it another try later.”

Jade pulls up Evelyn’s pants and diaper, bringing her back to the table. She sits her back in her chair, and continues to eat her food.

“Everything okay? I heard crying.” Beck asks.

“She’s not loving potty training so far.” Jade says, “We’re going to give it another try tomorrow.”

“Okay, we can try it together if you want.” Beck offers, “Maybe if she has more support she’ll do it.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Jade says, taking a bite of her food. 

[...]

The next day, Beck and Jade were in the bathroom with Evelyn. They were trying to get her to go to the bathroom on her potty, but it wasn’t working out at all. The little girl kept whining and trying to get up, refusing the rewards she was offered if she went to the bathroom.

“No potty! No!” Evelyn whines loudly, “No no no!”

“Evelyn, honey… Please try for us, okay? You’ll get a sticker, and maybe I’ll even get ice cream for you.” She says, “Isn't that your favorite?”

“No potty, mama.” Evelyn says, wiping at her eyes. “Too much.”

“Maybe Cat can help us when she comes over.” Jade turns to her husband.

“She’s really good with her, I think she could definitely help us.” Beck says, “Ev, are you excited to see Auntie Cat?”

“Caaaat!!” Evelyn squeals happily, “Aunt ke-ke!”

“Yes, pumpkin. Your auntie is coming over.” Jade says.

Cat was coming over so they could bake some cookies for Tori. Most of her pregnancy she hadn’t been feeling too well, and since cookies were her main craving, they thought they’d bring over some cookies for her, specifically sugar cookies and peanut butter cookies.

“Yay! Caaat!” Evelyn laughs loudly, peeing a little from the excitement.

“Evelyn… Did you just pee?” Beck asks, chuckling.

Evelyn gasps, giggling happily and clapping her hands. “I pee! I pee!”

“Good job, beautiful.” Jade says, placing a kiss on top of her head. “I guess we just have to get you excited for you to go potty, huh?”

“Cat! Cat cat cat!” Evelyn keeps chanting, peeing more. She finally finishes up, Jade wipes her and pours her fluids into the actual toilet, flushing it.

“Nooo!” Evelyn cries out, hearing the flushing of the toilet scared her. She also didn’t like that her pee was all gone, so she began to cry.

“It’s okay, Evelyn. The toilet’s not going to hurt you.” Beck assures his daughter, “It’s nice, remember? Just like your potty.”

“My pee gone!!” Evelyn wails, throwing herself on the floor and sobbing. Jade can’t help but chuckle, but she sits beside her daughter, lifting her up onto her lap.

“Hey, no more tears.” Jade tells her, wiping her daughter’s tears away with her thumb. “Your pee is in a better place now, and soon your poop will be too. That’s how it works, baby girl.” She tells her.

“But… But what about your poop?” Evelyn asks, “Gone too?”

Jade smiles, trying to keep her composure. “Yes, mine is gone too. So is your dad’s, and even Cat’s. It’s crazy, huh?”

“Where go, mama?” Evelyn asks, “Poop and pee go bye-bye?”

“Yes, they all go bye-bye after flushing. They go in the ground where they’re all safe and sound, having a little party.” Jade says, none of that was true, but she wanted her two year old to stop throwing a tantrum.

“Yay!! Pee and poop party!” Evelyn cheers happily, “Where Aunt Cat?” She asks.

“She’s on her way now, do you want to help us make cookies for Auntie Tori?” Jade asks her daughter.

“Cookie! Cookie yummy!” Evelyn says, “Auntie Tori come too?”

“No, auntie Tori is staying home. We’re bringing cookies to her later, then you, me, Cat and Daddy can go get ice cream.” Jade says, “Does that sound good?”

“Mmm… Yummy!” Evelyn nods, rushing out of the bathroom to wait for her aunt to come over.

  
  


Cat came over with all the ingredients and a pan for the cookies, Jade and her set up all the things they needed to and began cooking. Beck changed Evelyn into a different outfit, then brought her back downstairs. Jade, Cat and Evelyn all worked on the cookies together, and they ended up turning out really good. So, Beck, Jade, Cat and Evelyn all got into the car and drove to Tori’s place.

  
  


Beck talked with Andre downstairs while watching Evelyn, since Jade didn’t want her to disrupt her resting or scream too much. Cat and Jade placed the cookies on her bedside table, smiling as their friend greeted them.

“Thanks for coming, guys.” Tori gives them a weak smile, “Sorry you had to see me like this. I know, I look gross.”

“You’re fine, Tori. You look amazing!” Cat says, “Your belly looks so cute.” She says.

“Aw, thank you, Cat.” Tori smiles at her friend, “Thank you for the cookies, too. I’ll eat them when I don’t feel too sick.”

“Does the sight of food make you nauseous? We can put them downstairs if you want.” Jade offers.

“Honestly… Yeah, it does.” Tori says, “Cat, can you put them downstairs? I need to talk to Jade… alone.” She says.

“Kay-Kay!” Cat says, grabbing the box of cookies and heading out of the room.

“That’s better.” Tori sighs in relief, moving her hand to her swollen stomach and caressing it. “I needed to talk to you about something.”

“Okay, what is it?” Jade asks, “Are you and the baby okay?”

“We’re fine, I think. At this point I don’t know.” Tori sighs, “He’s moved quite a lot recently, but… I just don’t feel good, Jade. Did you ever feel this way in your 2nd trimester?”

“Not really. I felt great, actually. Every pregnancy is different though, you must be unlucky.” Jade says, “Are you still throwing up?”

“Mhm. I can barely keep anything down.” Tori says, “Is that normal?”

“Well, usually morning sickness lasts for only the first trimester. So, you might have hyperemesis gravidarum.” Jade says, “I thought I had that at first, but it can take up to 20 weeks for the vomiting to stop.”

“Woah, woah. English.” Tori says.

“It’s severe vomiting during pregnancy. Not just the first trimester, either.” Jade says, “I’d call your doctor if I were you, how far in are you?”

“24 weeks. That’s 6 months.” Tori says, “I just hate feeling this way. I wanted my pregnancy to be magical and beautiful like all women said it would be, but it’s the complete opposite.”

“Who told you that? Yeah, growing a baby is beautiful. But not all of pregnancy is sunshine and rainbows.” Jade says, “In my 3rd trimester, I was in so much pain I could barely wear shoes. I felt like a balloon and my back always hurt, you saw how big I was, too.” She tells her friend. “Evelyn loved to kick my ribs, too. It hurt like hell.”

“I’m sorry about that. I’m not very excited for that to happen to me.” Tori says, “But… I’ll go to the doctor tomorrow and see if I have it. Thank you for talking to me about this.”

“Not a problem, I’m here if you need to talk about anything else.” Jade says, “You can hug me if you want.”

Tori pulls her friend in for a hug, pulling away once feeling her child’s quick movements.

“He’s moving, do you want to feel?” Tori asks, “He’d like to meet his auntie I’m sure.”

“I’d love to.” Jade smiles at her, Tori takes her hand and places it where the baby’s kicking. Jade eventually feels it, giving her friend a big smile.

“That’s amazing, Tori. God, you’re really making me want more kids.” Jade admits.

“You’re going to have another one, right?” Tori asks, “Don’t you want a baby boy?”

“Beck and I do, yes. But Evelyn’s two right now. So we’re thinking we wait until she’s four.” Jade says, “That’s usually the perfect age difference for siblings.”

“It is, yeah.” Tori agrees, “I don’t know if I ever want to experience this again, especially if I have that sickness you were talking about.” She says.

“Just focus on your little guy for now, alright?” Jade says, “I should get going. Evelyn’s probably getting impatient, I promised her ice cream.”

“Ew.” Tori nearly gags, “Don’t even speak of food right now.”

“Right, sorry.” Jade apologizes, “I hope you feel better soon, again- please call if you need to talk.” She says, giving her friend another hug. 

  
  


Beck, Jade and Cat take Evelyn to the local ice cream place. Jade isn’t surprised when Evelyn picks out a cookie monster themed ice cream- knowing her love for sesame street. Cat got cotton candy ice cream, while Beck got vanilla and Jade got cookie dough.

“So… Is Tori doing alright?” Beck asks, “I feel like we haven’t seen much of her since she announced her pregnancy.”

“Yeah, she’s not feeling too well. She can’t keep any food down.” Jade says, “I think she has that one sickness where she vomits excessively during pregnancy.”

“That’s too bad, I hope she can get better.” Beck frowns, “Did you give her advice?”

“To the best of my ability, yes.” Jade says, eating some of her ice cream. “She’s carrying a healthy baby boy though, as far as I know.”

“That’s great. I’m happy for her and Andre.” Beck says, “Evelyn, do you like your ice cream?”

“Mhm!” Evelyn nods, “Mama, hewe.” She says, offering her mom a spoonful of her blue ice cream.

“I’m all set, baby. Mommy has her own ice cream.” Jade says, “Why don’t you offer Cat some of your ice cream?”

“Caaat! Ice cream for you!” Evelyn giggles, offering the spoonful to Cat.

“Aww, thank you, Evelyn!” Cat giggles, trying some of the ice cream. “Mmm… That’s really good.” She says.

“Daddy! Daddy! Hewe!” Evelyn scoops more of her ice cream, trying to give it to her dad.

“No, princess. That ice cream is all yours.” Beck says, “But thank you for sharing with us, that’s very kind.”

“Yummy ice cream!” Evelyn giggles, eating more of her ice cream.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Dinner party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck, Jade and Evelyn go over to Beck’s for a dinner party

That day, Beck and Jade were going to a dinner party at Beck’s parents house. Some of Jade’s relatives were coming too, including her mom, dad and Jasper. Beck was getting Evelyn all ready, and Evelyn was chatting up a storm while Beck did her hair.

“I wanna look pwetty like mama.” Evelyn says, swaying her legs back and forth. “Pwetty hair, dada.”

“You’re already beautiful like your mother, Evelyn.” Beck says, “Do you want space buns or pigtails?”

“Buuuuns!” Evelyn giggles, “Pwetty.”

“Okay, let’s do that then.” Beck says, “Do you want to wear some hair pins too?”

“Mhm!” Evelyn says.

“Here, pick two.” Beck says, showing her some hair pins.

Evelyn picks them all, insisting that she wears all of them.

“I have to be vewy pwetty, dada.” Evelyn says, “Need to look like mama.”

“You’re already gorgeous, sweetie. Only pick two, okay?” Beck says, “Which ones do you want?”

“All, dada!” Evelyn pouts, “Pwease…” She begs him.

“If you have three in, you’re just gonna take it out later. That’s not the point of them.” Beck tells her, “Are you going to pick two or are we not gonna wear any at all?”

Evelyn screams loudly, bursting into tears. “Nooooo! Gimme!!” She wails, trying to reach for the extra clip in her father’s hands.

“Hey, hey. Why are we screaming?” Jade asks, walking into the room as she brushes her hair. Putting the brush down, she walks up to her daughter. “What’s going on?” She turns to her husband.

“She’s upset because I’m only letting her pick out two hair clips.” Beck says, “She’s saying she wants to be just as pretty as you. She already is, though.”

“Awww, that’s very sweet of you, pumpkin.” Jade smiles at her daughter, “You need to listen to daddy, though. You either pick two or you pick none, okay?”

Evelyn sniffles, wiping her eyes. “O’tay, mama…” She whines, “Put them in hair?”

“Yes, I’m all done getting ready. I’ll put them in your hair.” Jade says, “Why don’t you pack some of her things? I’ll take care of her.” She tells her husband.

“Got it.” Beck says, “Love you, princess.” He says, kissing the side of his daughter’s face.

“You’re going to have to say you’re sorry to daddy when we’re in the car.” Jade says, “Screaming isn’t okay. We’ve talked about this.” She tells her daughter.

“Sowwy, mama.” Evelyn says, “Won’t happen.”

“Good girl.” Jade says, putting the hair pins in her hair. “Do you want to see yourself?”

“Yes, mama.” Evelyn nods, Jade picks her up and shows her her reflection in the mirror. The little girl is amazed, thinking she looks great.

“I look pretty like you, mama!” Evelyn exclaims, “Pretty pretty!”

“You’re very beautiful, babygirl.” Jade kisses her cheek gently, “Do you have all the toys you want to bring?”

“Mhm! Dada and me picked them out.” Evelyn says, “I wanna go, mama.”

“Okay, we’re about to leave now, honey.” Jade says, bringing Evelyn and her things downstairs. Beck had put most of their stuff in the car, including the food they’d made for the party.

Jade put Evelyn in her car seat, getting in the driver’s seat. She remembers that Evelyn needed to apologize to her dad for screaming at him.

“Ev, baby. Is there something you wanted to say to daddy?” Jade asks her daughter, who quickly speaks up.

“I sowwy, daddy.” Evelyn pouts, “Didn't mean to scream.”

“That’s alright, sweetheart. You didn’t mean it.” Beck says, patting his daughter’s thigh. “You’re a good girl for apologizing.”

“I wuv you, daddy.” Evelyn giggles.

“I love you too, princess.” Beck says.

  
  


The three of them arrived at Beck’s parents’ house, Evelyn was really excited to see her Nana and Papa. It felt like it had been forever since the family had seen them, due to both of them working very often.

“Nana!!” Evelyn squeals, running to her grandma and giving her a big hug.

“Hi, beautiful!” Jen says with a big smile, “How have you been, sweetheart? Do you want a cookie?”

“Cookie!” Evelyn cheers, Jen smiles and hands her a cookie, which the little girl quickly starts to munch on.

“Hey, mom.” Beck greets his mother, giving her a hug. “You made cookies?”

“Of course, I always do.” Jen says, “If there’s leftovers, you can bring them home.” She says.

“Thanks, we’ll definitely do that.” Beck says, “Is this party taking place outside?”

“Yup. It’s super warm out and lots of room to play, I thought your little girl could run around a little.” Jen says, “Here, I have a blanket you guys can sit on while you watch her.” 

“Thank you so much.” Jade says, taking the blanket Jen offers. “We’ll set it up, Beck, are you hungry?”

“A little. I’ll go get some snacks while you get Evelyn set up.” Beck says, kissing her cheek. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Jade says, she lays out the blanket and places her bags on it. Evelyn follows her over, trying to dig through the bags with her toys in it.

“Hey, hey. Calm down. We’re going to get your toys out.” Jade tells her, “Which one do you want right now? I don’t want to make a mess.”

“Elmo!” Evelyn exclaims, trying to grab it out of the bag since she saw the plush’s red fur. 

“Okay, here.” Jade hands her the toy, Evelyn plops down next to her mom and plays with it. Beck comes back out with some snacks, setting them down on the blanket.

“Do you want a strawberry, Ev?” Beck asks his daughter, who agrees. “Come here.”

Evelyn takes the strawberry from her dad’s hands, chewing on it softly. Jade moved her fingers through her daughter’s soft waves of hair, which had grown a lot over the past year. Her daughter definitely had Beck’s hair, and she loved it.

“Is that strawberry good, baby?” Jade asks. 

“Mhm.” Evelyn nods, pulling it away from her mouth. There’s red stains on the sides of her lips, Jade quickly takes a napkin and wipes the sides of her mouth. Evelyn giggles, continuing to eat her strawberry.

Once she saw Beck’s sister, Gianna. She dropped the strawberry and ran to her aunt, giving her a big hug.

“Hi, Evelyn!” Gianna smiles, “It is so good to see you again. You’ve gotten so big…” She gasps, “How old are you now?” 

“Two!” Evelyn says, giggling. “Pwesents?” She asks her aunt.

“Yes, I brought you some gifts. Come, let’s sit down.” Gianna brings the little girl back over to her parents.

“I didn’t expect to see you here.” Beck says, giving his sister a hug. “How’s New York been? How’s your boyfriend?”

“It’s fiancé now.” Gianna grins, showing her engagement ring.

“Oh, wow… That’s great, sis! Congrats.” Beck gives his sister a hug, “Your wedding is going to be beautiful.”

“I’m super excited, we’re planning on having a niagara falls wedding.” Gianna says, “Jade! It’s so good to see you. How have you been?”

“I’m alright, thanks, Gi.” Jade says, “Been doing online school while looking after this little one.” She says, running her hand over her daughter’s head.

“She’s the cutest. You’re so lucky to have her around.” Gianna says, “I brought her a couple gifts, is it okay if she opens them now?”

“Of course. She loves presents.” Jade says, Gianna takes a couple of gift bags out of her purse, handing them to Evelyn. “I also got you each a little something.” She says, handing a small box to Jade and a little bag to Beck.

“Wow, thank you.” Jade says, she opens up the boxes and smiles. It’s a new pair of black stud earrings, she’d been needing a new pair recently, too. “This is amazing. Thank you.” She says, admiring them further.

“Not a problem. I love spoiling my favorite family members.” Gianna winks, watching Beck open his gift bag. Inside was a mug that says “Best dad ever.” and Beck absolutely loved it.

“Oh my god, Gi. This is great!” Beck exclaims happily, “Thank you so much. This means a lot to me.”

“Beck… It’s a dorky mug, it’s not like it’s a family heirloom.” Jade rolls her eyes, “But if you really like it, then I get it.”

“My brother is a huge dork, Jade. You should know this, you’re married to him.” Gianna chuckles.

“Oh, I know alright.” Jade smirks, “I’m super tired of hearing about star trek. But I love him, so I tolerate it.” She says, kissing her husband’s cheek.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Beck laughs, “Evelyn, what did you get?”

“Candy toy!” Evelyn laughs, holding her new plush m&m tightly, “And PJs!”

“I thought since she grew out of her old ones, I’d get her a new pair of pajamas.” Gianna says, “You guys should totally come up to New York sometime, it actually has cold weather.” She tells them.

“Maybe we could have Christmas in New York?” Beck turns to Jade, “I think that would be fun, the whole family could come up for it.”

“That means we’d have to go on a plane, Beck. You know how two year olds can be on a plane.” Jade says. 

“Well, she’s not a baby. She’s a toddler. She may be able to handle it better.” Beck says, “We can rent her a movie or something to get her to fall asleep, so she doesn’t keep up the whole flight.”

“I could go for a different tradition this year.” Jade says, “Tori’s definitely gonna be busy with her family this year because of the baby, and I almost never see your sister.” She says.

“So, is that a yes?” Beck asks, a pleading look in his eyes.

“Yes, it is.” Jade pecks his lips softly, “We can take her to times square and go shopping, she’ll be amazed at the m&m store.” She says, “And the zoo… Oh my god, she will die for that.”

“I cannot wait.” Beck smiles, “Well, we’re coming up for Christmas, Gi. How does that sound?”

“It’s perfect! I’m so glad you said yes.” Gianna hugs them both, “Are you excited for Christmas, honey?” She asks the little girl.

“Santa!!” Evelyn squeals, “Santa, mama!”

“Yes, babygirl. We’ll go see santa.” Jade runs a hand over her daughter’s head, “Why don’t you go play with Jasper? He’s right over there.” She points to him.

“Jasperrr!” Evelyn runs to her uncle, hugging him.

“I want to meet your fiancé.” Jade asks, “Who is the lucky man? I feel like I’ve never seen him.”

“His name is Trevor, he’s so sweet and charming.” Gianna says, “He’s the love of my life, I can’t wait to marry him.”

“Maybe Evelyn can be your flower girl.” Beck suggests, “She couldn’t be ours at our wedding, because she was 8 months old. But she’s two now, she can handle it.”

“Oh my gosh, I’d love that!” Gianna says happily, “Jade, is that okay with you?”

“Of course it is. I’d love her as a flower girl.” Jade says.

[...]

Jasper came back with Evelyn holding his hand, and Jasper seemed to be holding back a laugh. Jade and Beck had no idea what was going on, but they decided to ask.

“Is everything okay?” Beck asks, “Did she do something?”

“Uhh, Evelyn… Do you want to tell your parents the new word you learned?” Jasper asks the little girl.

“Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!” Evelyn chants excitedly, not knowing what the word meant.

Beck and Jade quickly became horrified, Jade was holding back a laugh even though she hated the fact her daughter learned how to swear. She cleared her throat quickly.

“Jasper… You can go, I’ll speak with her.” Jade says, she sits Evelyn down on her lap. Evelyn’s not looking her mom in the eyes, though- knowing she’s upset.

“Evelyn, look me in the eyes, please.” Jade says, putting a thumb on her chin. Evelyn looks up, her eyes wide with curiosity.

“We don’t ever say words like that, pumpkin. They’re not nice.” Jade says, “Where did you learn that?”

“Daddy.” Evelyn points.

Jade looks Beck dead in the eyes, sighing.

“Didn’t we talk about swearing in front of her?” Jade asks.

“I was on a phone call and got frustrated, I’m sorry. She must have heard me.” Beck sighs, “Ev, sweetheart. When you hear a word that doesn’t sound nice, we don’t ever repeat it. Sometimes- mommy and daddy bad words by accident, but that doesn’t mean you should say it.” He tells her. 

“I sowwy, daddy.” Evelyn pouts, “Sowwy, mama.” She says again.

“That’s okay, baby. Now you know not to ever say that word.” Jade says, moving her hair behind her ear. “You’re a very good girl for listening.”

“Hungry…” Evelyn complains.

“Dinner’s gonna be ready soon, I promise.” Jade says, “You want a hot dog, correct?”

“Mhm! Yummy!” Evelyn nods.

  
  


Dinner was served, and Jade was surprised when she didn’t see Gianna getting her food. Jade made a plate for herself, then for her daughter. Beck took Jade’s plate outside along with Evelyn’s, letting her check up on his sister.

Jade knocked on the bathroom door once hearing coughing and gagging in there, she heard Gianna’s familiar voice through the door, telling her to go away.

“It’s me, Jade. Are you okay in there?” Jade asks, “You seemed fine earlier.”

“You can come in…” Gianna weakly says, Jade walks into the bathroom, sitting down beside her.

“You’re not making yourself throw up, right?” Jade asks.

“No, no! I’ve just been sick off and on for about a week.” Gianna says, “I really hoped it wouldn’t happen here, but it did…”

“A week?? Did you go to the doctor?!” Jade asks, “I know you’re here visiting, but you should see someone as soon as you can.”

“That’s what I’m scared of, Jade.” Gianna says, “What if I’m dying or something?”

“I’m sure you’re not dying, Gi.” Jade laughs softly, “Tomorrow, we can go to the doctor together. I’ll be there the whole time, okay?”

“Alright…” Gianna says, flushing the toilet. “I’m really scared though, and I think I might know what’s going on.”

“Okay, tell me. I won’t tell a soul.” Jade says.

“I think… I think I’m pregnant.” Gianna says, “And that scares me because I’m engaged, what if I don’t fit into my wedding dress?”

“You have all the time in the world for your wedding. This baby comes first, okay?” Jade tells her, “Do you want to keep it?”

“Of course I do! I’ve always wanted kids with Trevor, and he wants them too.” Gianna says, wiping her eyes. “Do you think he’ll be mad?”

“He doesn’t have a reason to be mad, Gianna. This is his baby too, and he’s going to be with you all the way.” Jade says, “Plus, I’ll be an aunt. That’s pretty cool, right?”

“Yeah… It is.” Gianna says, “I think I’m ready to eat now. I’m hungry.”

“Wow, you bounced from that quickly.” Jade says, “Usually I’d be laying down for an hour after my morning sickness.”

“I’ve learned to cope with it over the past week.” Gianna says, “Come on, I’m so hungry I might explode.” She says, walking out of the bathroom.

  
  


Jade sits down with her husband and child, eating her food. Beck was concerned on why she took so long, so he decided to ask.

“Everything okay?” Beck asks, “She didn’t talk your ear off, did she?”

“No, no. She’s fine.” Jade says, “You know… Girl stuff.” She quickly lies.

“Oh, oh… I see.” Beck says, eating his food and trying to get Evelyn to eat hers.

“Yeah, I was just helping her.” Jade says, “Ev, honey. You need to eat your food, okay?”

“Mmm… Yum!” Evelyn says, shoving a piece of a hot dog in her mouth. 

“Good girl.” Jade smiles, “You'll get a cookie for dessert if you eat all your food.”

“Cookie!” Evelyn quickly becomes excited, eating more of her food.

“Slow down, don’t make yourself sick.” Jade tells her daughter, “One at a time.” She says, demonstrating it for her.

Evelyn puts one piece of hotdog in her mouth, chewing and swallowing. 

“Just like that, good job.” Jade smiles.

[...]

The next day, Jade told Beck she was running some errands, but in reality- she was picking up Gianna and taking her to the doctor. 

Gianna was quiet the whole ride, Jade didn’t try and speak to her, knowing she was nervous. This brought back major deja vu, reminding her of the time she went to the doctor to get her first ultrasound for Evelyn.

  
  


They arrived at the doctor’s office, Gianna filled out a form and gave it back to the receptionist. After a few minutes of waiting, she was called in.

“Do you want me to come in?” Jade asks her.

“Please. I need some support.” Gianna says, Jade nods and follows her. She’s sat down in a room, and the doctor starts asking her questions.

“So, you think you may be pregnant?” The doctor asks, “What are your symptoms right now?”

“Vomiting, food cravings, fatigue, mood swings… All of the above, basically.” Gianna says, “And I’m super late, too.”

“Okay. We’ll give you a pregnancy test, and if it comes out positive- we’ll give you an ultrasound, alright?” The doctor says, “Is this your significant other?” She looks over towards Jade.

“Uh… No, that’s my sister-in-law.” Gianna says, “I actually live in New York with my fiancé. I’m here visiting family.” She says.

“Got it. Do you have a doctor I can send your information to?” She asks.

“Mhm. I’m with Doctor Bailey.” Gianna says.

“Alright. I’ll track her down and send your info to hear once we get results.” The brunette says, “I’ll go get your test, stay seated, please.” She says, walking out.

It’s silent for a few minutes, until Gianna speaks up.

“I really want a baby girl.” Gianna admits, “Evelyn is such a sweetheart, and I’ve always wanted a daughter. You and Beck seem to have so much fun with your little girl around.”

“She’s great, having a daughter is incredible.” Jade says, “You really want this, right?”

“I do- more than anything.” Gianna says, “I just hope Trevor isn’t upset this is happening so early.”

“Well… Beck and I had our baby way earlier than we wanted. Things have turned out fine for us.” Jade says, “I’m sure it’ll be fine for you, okay?”

“Okay.” Gianna sighs, the doctor comes back in with the test, handing it to Gianna.

“I’ll wait outside for her.” Jade says, following Gianna over to the bathroom.

  
  


After about 5 minutes, Gianna comes out of the bathroom and has a big smile on her face. Jade looks up from her phone, smiling back at her.

“Well?” Jade raises her brows, “Is it positive?”

Gianna nods, and Jade gives her sister-in-law a big hug. They both go back to the doctor, and tell her the news.

“Alright! We’ll get an ultrasound now then.” The doctor says, “Follow me.”

The doctor sets up the ultrasound machine and takes a look. Gianna bursts into tears when she sees the little baby growing in her uterus, Jade holds her hand, smiling with her.

“Looks like you’re about 10 weeks along.” The doctor says, “Do you want to hear the heartbeat?”

“Yes please.” Gianna says. She hears the heartbeat of her baby and just falls in love with the sound, she listens to it while the doctor prints out her ultrasound photo.

“Here you go.” She says, “Congratulations. Your information will be sent to your doctor in New York, so you can continue ultrasounds there.” She tells her.

“Thank you so much.” Gianna says.

  
  


Jade and Gianna get in the car, where Gianna gives Jade another hug. Jade hugs her back.

“Congratulations, Gi.” Jade says, “You’re going to make an amazing mother.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn struggles with nightmares

Lately, Evelyn has been having a lot of nightmares. She’d recently adjusted to her own bed and was starting to sleep just fine in it, but a few days ago- she woke up screaming from a nightmare, and now, whenever she’d have one, she would go into her mom’s room and try and cuddle with her parents.

_Jade wakes up to the loud shriek of her daughter. This was surprising since she’d been doing fine with sleeping, she got up and headed to see what was the matter. Evelyn was bawling her tiny heart out, the mattress soaked with her urine since she was so scared._

_“What’s wrong, baby?” Jade quickly rushes to her aid, she feels the mattress is wet and frowns, knowing her daughter had wet the bed. “Did you wet the bed?”_

_“Bad dream!! Bad monster!!” Evelyn cries, snot dripping down her face._

_“There’s no monster, pumpkin. I promise.” Jade tells her, “Do you want me to check?”_

_Evelyn nods, Jade checks under the bed and sees nothing. She gets back up, letting her daughter know everything was okay._

_“It was just a bad dream, love. There’s no monster under your bed. “Do you want to sleep with mommy to make you feel better?_ ”

_“Mhm.” Evelyn whimpers, clinging onto her mom. “Carry me, pwease.”_

_“Of course, let’s just change you first. You’re soaking wet.” Jade says, “Do you want to pick out your pajamas?”_

_“Yes, mama.” Evelyn agrees, Jade turns on the light in her closet, going through the pajamas with her._

_“Cookie monster!” Evelyn points to the blue pajamas._

_“You want that one?” Jade asks._

_Evelyn nods, Jade takes the pair of pajamas off it’s hanger and places Evelyn on her changing table. She was wearing pull-ups instead of diapers to train her into potty training eventually, and she seemed to be much more comfortable in them._

_She changed her daughter into the clean pajamas, sitting her up on the changing table while she took her daughter’s sheets off her bed and put them in the laundry bin with her other pajamas, Jade picked Evelyn back up, putting her against her chest._

_Evelyn curled up to Jade closer, feeling comforted once hearing her mom’s heartbeat. She shifted Evelyn in her arms a bit, bringing her into bed and laying her down._

_Once the two of them were laid down, Evelyn clung back onto her mom. Jade was perfectly fine with it, she put her hand on her daughter’s back, shutting her eyes and hearing the familiar sound of her dog’s collar._

_Luna jumped up onto the bed, curling up besides Jade’s legs. Jade was already close to falling asleep, so she didn’t really acknowledge her dog coming onto the bed, until Luna scooted herself right beside Evelyn, that’s when she noticed._

_“You have a little friend, baby.” Jade whispers, but Evelyn doesn’t respond. The young girl was already fast asleep, she smiles, kissing the top of her daughter’s head._

  
  


It was a few days later and both Beck and Jade were exhausted, they really wanted these nightmares to just stop but every night, it seemed to just get worse. Jade was hoping and praying that Evelyn wouldn’t have a nightmare, but that wasn’t the case.

At around 3 AM, Evelyn snuck into her mother’s room quietly. She had her favorite blanket in one hand and her stuffed animal in the other, she makes sure she’s quiet when she climbs into bed with her mother, but wakes her up once by accidentally kicking her arm.

“Sowwy, mama.” Evelyn quickly apologizes, cuddling up to her, “Sleep with you.”

“Another nightmare?” Jade mumbles sleepily, rubbing at her eyes and sitting herself up, “What was it about this time?”

“Same dweam…” Evelyn whines, “Monster chase me again.”

“It’s just a dream, baby. There’s no monster after you.” Jade says, sitting Evelyn on her lap. “You need to learn to sleep in your own bed, okay?” She tells her daughter.

“Elmo and me are vewy comfy hewe.” Evelyn says, cuddling up to her mom’s chest. “Vewy comfy, mama.”

“I know you’re comfortable. But your bed is much more comfy with your own space.” Jade says, “Come on, I’ll go read you a bedtime story.” She says, about to pick her daughter back up.

“No! Sleep with you!” Evelyn wails loudly.

“Shh! Evelyn, your father is sleeping.” Jade hushes her sternly, hearing Beck groan. It was already too late since he was awake.

“Sowwy, daddy.” Evelyn apologizes, moving herself off of Jade’s lap and beside her. “Cuddle with me, mama.”

“Isn’t Luna in your room, princess?” Beck asks, “You can go cuddle with her.”

“No! Sleep with mama and dada.” Evelyn says, cuddling her elmo plush close to her. “Pwease, mama?”

Jade sighs, running a hand through her hair. “Fine. But you’re sleeping in your own bed tomorrow.” She says, laying down. “Goodnight, pumpkin.” She says, kissing the top of her daughter’s head.

“Na-night, mama. Na-night, daddy.” Evelyn mumbles, quickly falling back to sleep.

[...]

“Mama! Mama! Up!” Evelyn shakes her mom awake. It was a bright and early time, 6 AM. Jade just wanted to sleep in a little due to being woken up the night before, but obviously that wasn’t the case.

“Evelyn, go back to bed. It’s 6 AM.” Jade says, “Mommy’s tired, okay?”

“Mama, I want pancakes.” Evelyn says, “Pwease?”

“You can have pancakes in a couple of hours.” Jade says, “You need your sleep baby, and so does Mommy and Daddy.”

“But I hungry, mama!” Evelyn whines, shaking her mother more.

“Evelyn. When I tell you no, it means no. Alright? Go back to bed.” Jade says, “We can cuddle together, okay?”

“Elmo cuddle too?” Evelyn asks.

“Yes, baby. Elmo can cuddle too.” Jade gives her a small smile, welcoming her daughter into her arms. 

Evelyn cuddled up to her mom happily, holding her elmo doll close to her chest. She closes her eyes, but has a quick question before she goes back to bed.

“Mama?” Evelyn speaks up.

“Hm?” Jade raises her brows, “What’s up?”

“Why don’t you give me milk anymore?” Evelyn asks, “From hewe.” She says, grabbing onto her mom’s breast.

“Because I ran out of milk for you, baby.” Jade says, “I give you cows milk now, which is just as good.”

“Why run out?” Evelyn asks, “All gone?”

“Yes, it’s all gone now.” Jade says, “You see, when a mommy has a baby. They have milk to feed them, but after about a year, the milk runs out.” She says. “I gave you enough milk for you to grow and be healthy, and now you’re a big girl.”

“I still grow, mama?” Evelyn questions.

“Yeah, you’re still a growing girl, love.” Jade says, “You’re not a baby anymore, but you will get taller over the years.”

“Mama?” Evelyn says softly, yawning.

“Yes, pumpkin?” Jade answers her, “Are you getting tired?”

“Mhm…” Evelyn nods, “Will you have baby?”

“Will I have another baby?” Jade asks.

“Mhm.” Evelyn nods.

“Maybe when you’re a little older, and if you want a younger brother or sister.” Jade says, “Mama’s not ready for another baby yet. You’re already quite the handful.”

Evelyn giggles, yawning again. She cuddles close to her mom again, shutting her eyes.

“Na-night, mama.” Evelyn slurs sleepily, her eyes shutting fully.

“Goodnight, babygirl.” Jade kisses the top of her head, closing her own eyes.

[...]

Evelyn had been put to bed successfully. Jade and Beck sang her to sleep together, which usually got her to sleep in an instant. Jade still had a slight feeling that Evelyn would have a nightmare that night, but she tried her best to shake it off.

  
  


At around 4 AM, loud screams erupted from Evelyn’s room. It quickly woke Jade up, but Beck was still passed out. Jade rushes over to Evelyn’s room, where her daughter was still screaming and crying, she quickly got by her daughter’s side, holding her in her arms.

“It’s okay, Evelyn. It’s okay.” Jade tells her softly, taking her daughter into her lap. She rubs her hand over her baby girl’s back, hushing her softly. “Mama’s got you, okay?”

“Mama! Mama!” Evelyn wails, sniffling. “Car on fire! Fire!” She whines.

“What…?” Jade asks, shocked. “What was the nightmare about, honey? What happened?” She asks her daughter.

“C- Car… Car on fire…” Evelyn sniffles, “Mama and Dada hurt…” She hiccups, holding onto her mother tightly.

“No one is hurt, babygirl. Mama and Dada are fine.” Jade says, “Nothing’s going to happen to us, I promise, love.” She says, kissing her daughter’s cheek. 

“I wuv you, mama.” Evelyn sniffles, a tear rolling down her cheek. “Don’t leave…”

“Do you want me to sleep with you?” Jade asks, “Daddy and I probably won’t fit together, but I can sleep with you.” She says.

“Yes mama.” Evelyn nods, Jade lays down beside her. Evelyn grabs her cookie monster stuffed animal and holds it close while cuddling up to her mom, the poor little girl was so scared. Jade didn’t know what to do about these nightmares, but they probably just had to wait them out.

“I love you so much babygirl.” Jade says, kissing the top of her daughter’s head. “Everything’s gonna be okay, I promise.”

  
  


The next morning, Evelyn was in her high hair eating the pancakes her mom had made her. Beck and Jade were discussing in the kitchen together about the nightmares she was having, and what they could do to stop them.

“We could get her a dream catcher.” Beck suggests, “Those really helped me as a kid.”

“That’s not a bad idea.” Jade says, “What if it doesn’t work for her? She might not understand the concept of it.”

“It’s not that hard to explain to her, she’ll understand it.” Beck tells her, “We’ll tell her they’ll take the bad dreams away, and if it doesn’t work… We can talk to a therapist.”

“She’s 2, Beck. I don’t want to send our two year old daughter to therapy.” Jade says, “That seems excessive.”

“We can be in the room with her, she’ll play with toys while they talk so she’ll be occupied.” Beck says, “She usually rambles about things when she’s playing with something.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when it comes.” Jade says, “Let’s go talk to her, she’s probably lonely.”

Beck and Jade sit down at the table, Evelyn’s still picking at her pancakes and drinking her orange juice out of a sippy cup. She’s not phased by her parents sitting down since she’s so focused on eating.

“Hi, baby.” Jade speaks up, “How’s your food?”

“It’s yummy, mama.” Evelyn says, putting more into her mouth. 

“That’s good.” Jade says, “Did you sleep well when I slept with you?”

“Mhm.” Evelyn says, “No bad dreams.”

Jade smiles, “Well, we’re going to get you something that’ll take all the bad dreams away.” She says, “So then you can sleep in your own bed.”

“But… But I like your bed, mama.” Evelyn says, frowning.

“I know, and you can sleep in there occasionally. But not every night.” Jade says, “You’re a big girl, Ev. Elmo and Cookie Monster love it when you sleep in their bed, they miss you when you sleep with us.”

“Big Bird and Luna, too?” Evelyn asks.

“Yes, them too.” Jade says, “Luna takes up a lot of our bed since she’s a big girl, just like you.” She says, “Mommy and Daddy need their sleep, you can come into our room in the morning. But… Unless you have a really scary nightmare, that’s the only time you can come into our room and sleep with us.”

“Okay, mama.” Evelyn says, “I sowwy.”

“That’s okay, you were scared. I understand.” Jade says, “We’re going to get you a dream catcher to take away the bad dreams. How does that sound?”

“Good dreams too?” Evelyn asks.

“No, just the bad dreams. Good dreams will stay.” Jade says, “Is that okay?”

“Yes, mama.” Evelyn nods her head, “All done.” She says, looking at her empty tray.

“Good job, princess. You ate it all.” Beck says, “Was it good?”

“Vewy good, daddy.” Evelyn giggles, kicking her feet lightly.

  
  


Beck and Jade picked out the dream catcher that Evelyn wanted the most, they took it home and hung it up. They really hoped this would do the job, since their little girl’s nightmares were really getting out of hand.

Evelyn managed to sleep through the night, and she even talked about the good dream she had that was about sesame street. It made Beck and Jade very happy that she seemed to be sleeping better, and hoped this would go on for a long time.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Stomach flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn catches some sort of stomach flu

Evelyn had been acting quiet and reclusive that day, she was also sleeping and wanting to cuddle with her parents a lot. Her behavior was definitely strange, besides the cuddling part. They’d asked her if she had another nightmare, which didn’t happen. Maybe she was just really tired that day, it tended to happen whenever she wore herself out.

That night, Jade was fast asleep. She was having the best sleep she’d had in a long time, but obviously, that didn’t last long when Evelyn tried waking her up.

“Mama…” Evelyn sniffled, she’d been crying. “Mama, up…” She whined, nudging her.

“Hm?” Jade opened her eyes, she turned on her side. Seeing Evelyn looking much paler than usual, she raised her brows in concern, quickly becoming more awake.

“What’s wrong, pumpkin? Did you have a bad dream?” Jade asked.

“No.” Evelyn shakes her head, “I threw up, mama.”

“Oh, no.” Jade said, sitting herself up. “Where? On your bed?”

“Mhm…” Evelyn says, “I don’t feel well.” She sniffles, wiping her eyes.

“I know, baby. We’ll clean it up and get you a bath.” Jade says, standing up. “Come here.” She says, picking up her daughter.

Evelyn cuddled close to her mom’s chest, Jade took Evelyn into her bedroom, picking out a new pair of clothes and pull-ups. She spots the vomit on the bed sheets, she really doesn’t have the energy to clean it up, so she decides to bathe her daughter first.

“Let’s take your temperature then get into the bath.” Jade says, bringing Evelyn into the bathroom. She places the clothes and pull-up in the corner, sitting her daughter on the sink. She gets the thermometer and takes her temperature, which seems to be normal right now.

“Okay, you don’t have a temperature. But we should still get you cleaned up.” Jade says, undressing her daughter. She runs a warm bath since that’s the temperature she likes, putting her in. She doesn’t request toys or anything, which is quickly concerning.

“You don’t want any toys?” Jade asks her.

“No, mama.” Evelyn shakes her head, “Don’t feel good.”

“I know you don’t, baby.” Jade says, “Mommy and daddy are gonna take good care of you, I promise.” She says, rinsing water along her daughter’s back.

Evelyn was relaxed when her mom rinsed water over her, she was quiet for most of her bath, until she announced that she had to throw up.

“I gonna throw up.” Evelyn says.

“Okay, okay. Let’s get you out of the tub.” Jade says, getting her out and wrapping a towel around her, holding her over the sink. “Throw up in here, okay?”

  
  


It took a few minutes, but Evelyn eventually got sick in the sink. Jade placed her down while rinsing it out, once she was done. She got Evelyn changed into her new pajamas, Jade brought Evelyn into her room, laying her down in bed. 

“Try and sleep, I’m gonna clean up your sheets.” Jade says, walking into Evelyn’s room to clean up.

Evelyn groans as she rolls over, Beck hears her and opens his eyes, he’s shocked to see his daughter sleeping in the same bed, but at the same time it doesn’t surprise him.

“Did you have a bad dream? I thought we got you a dreamcatcher.” Beck says.

“No bad dream.” Evelyn says, “I sick, daddy.”

“You’re sick? Oh no.” Beck frowns, “What happened?”

“I throw up.” Evelyn says simply, cuddling up to the blanket in their bed. “Don’t feel good.”

“I’m sorry, baby.” Beck kisses her forehead gently, “Mommy and Daddy will take care of you, I promise.”

  
  


Jade comes back into the room with Evelyn’s blanket and stuffed animal, she gives both to Evelyn and she cuddles the stuffed animal close to her, while Jade puts a blanket over her daughter. 

“Let’s try to sleep and see how you feel in the morning, baby.” Jade says, “If you’re still sick, we’ll take good care of you.”

  
  


[...]

Evelyn ended up waking up a few times and getting sick each time, Jade absolutely hated cleaning up vomit, but Beck came in and helped her of course. The two of them decided to have her rest on the couch and watch TV while they called the doctor, seeing what they should do.

“We think she may have the stomach flu, should we come and pick up medication?” Beck says into the phone.

“She has a slight fever, but she _hates_ doctors. It’s never fun bringing her.” Beck says, “So… I should go to the store and pick up children’s medication for a fever?”

Jade rubs her daughter’s back as she’s laid out on the couch, nearly asleep as Blues Clues is on the TV. That was slowly becoming one of Evelyn’s favorite shows, and it was fun because Jade used to love that show as a kid.

“Okay, I’ll head to the store now then.” Beck says, hanging up the phone and entering the living room.

“What’d they say?” Jade asks, her voice being soft so she wouldn’t wake Evelyn up.

“Well, if I don’t want to bring her in. I should pick up children’s medication for her at the store, along with some gatorade and crackers.” Beck says, “The medication is the kind you drink, the grape flavored ones, I think.”

“Oh, yeah. I know that kind.” Jade says, “That should help with her fever and nausea, and the gatorade and crackers should work well, too.” She says, “It worked like a charm when I had killer morning sickness.”

“I know, it was the only thing you ate for a couple weeks.” Beck laughs, “Is there anything else I should get too?”

“No, that should be all.” Jade says, “I’ll call if anything changes.”

“Okay, got it.” Beck says, grabbing his keys. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Jade says, she turns her head to her daughter, who has sat herself up and was looking around.

“Hi, pumpkin.” Jade says, “How do you feel?”

“Sick.” Evelyn says, “Gonna throw up, mommy.”

“Here, do it in the bowl.” Jade says, putting it in her lap. “Daddy’s going to get you medicine to help you feel better, okay?”

“Okay…” Evelyn whimpers, throwing up into the bowl. Tears form in the little girl’s eyes, sniffling. “Don’t feel well…” She whines, tears falling down her cheeks.

“I know, baby. You’re going to be okay.” Jade says, moving some of her hair behind her ear. “Daddy’s getting you crackers and juice, those are going to make you feel better too.”

“But I’m not hungry…” She whines, wiping her eyes. “No food, mommy.”

“You don’t have to eat all of it, but at least try.” Jade says, “You'll feel so much better once there’s food in your tummy.”

“Tummy _hurts_.” Evelyn groans, holding onto her stomach. “No food.” She insists.

“Well, maybe later then.” Jade says, “That food helped me when I didn’t feel well. It could help you.” She suggests, hoping her daughter wouldn’t be too stubborn.

“No! I don’t want food, mommy!” Evelyn wails, “No food!”

“Okay, okay. You don’t have to yell.” Jade says, “Try laying down again, it’ll make you feel better.” She says.

Evelyn lays back down, cuddling with her cookie monster toy. She watches the TV intently, but it hurts her eyes a lot due to the nausea she’s feeling.

  
  


Beck comes back with the medicine, gatorade and saltine crackers. Evelyn’s fast asleep and none of them want to wake her up, the medicine was grape flavored as expected. Beck poured it into a cup and set it on the table for when she woke up, they both knew that she’d refuse to take the medicine, so it would definitely take some convincing for her to take it.

Evelyn woke up and rubbed at her eyes, sitting herself up. She saw her mom still next to her, she wanted to cuddle with her so she crawled over to her, laying herself against her mom’s stomach.

“Well good morning, sunshine.” Jade says, kissing the top of her daughter’s head. “How do you feel?”

“Sick, mommy…” Evelyn whines, her eyes barely being able to stay open. “Cuddle with you, _pwease_.”

“Of course, just don’t throw up on me.” Jade says, “Daddy got your medicine, here.” She says, grabbing it off the coffee table. “It may taste a little yucky, but it’ll help you.”

“No!” Evelyn squeals, “No medicine!”

“C’mon, princess. It won’t be that bad.” Beck tells her, sitting down besides his wife. “It’s grape flavored, it’s not all that bad.”

“Nooo! No!” Evelyn cries, sniffling and hiccuping. “I don’t want it, mommy!”

“Please, baby. Please take it.” Jade practically begs her, “It'll make you feel better, I promise.” She says, “I’ll pinch your nose so you don’t taste it, okay?”

“F- Fine…” Evelyn sniffles, letting her mom pinch her nose gently. She sips her medicine slowly, managing to take it all. It wasn’t as bad as she expected, but she still didn’t like taking it.

“See? It wasn’t so bad.” Jade says, “You were a very good girl, great job.” She says, kissing her cheek. 

“Tummy still hurts, mama.” Evelyn whines.

“I know, it’ll take a while for it to kick in.” Jade says, “Lets cuddle for a bit, okay? Then we can try eating.” She says, which Evelyn agrees too.

  
  


Once that rolled around, Evelyn was sitting in her high chair drinking gatorade out of a sippy cup. The medicine must have been kicking in, since she asked for the juice and crackers that her dad had bought.

The little girl was slowly eating her saltines, which she actually seemed to really enjoy. That was probably because Jade craved those two things when she was pregnant, so it must have passed onto her daughter. 

  
  


Evelyn ate about two crackers and half of her juice until deciding that she was done, Jade was fine with that. She took her daughter back to the couch, letting her sit on her lap as they watched TV together. 

For the rest of the night, Evelyn seemed to be acting more like herself. She took more of her medicine and went to bed, both Beck and Jade hoped she’d be better in the morning, since it was so horrible to see their daughter go through this.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a HUGE filler so sorry ab that :( but next one will be cute and fluffy


	15. Dad and Daughter day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck and Evelyn spend the day together

After recovering from her stomach flu, Evelyn had been super attached to her mother. It had always been like that, but Jade really wanted Evelyn to become close to her dad. Sure, the two of them bonded a lot and had fun. But Jade had some errands to do and wanted to hang out with her friends, so she couldn’t have her daughter attached to her hip all the time.

Beck had planned out a fun day with just him and his daughter. They’d go to the park, out for lunch, then out for ice cream. And maybe stop at the toy store to finish up their day, Jade was really excited for this, but nervous since she didn’t want to leave her daughter and have her throw a tantrum.

Jade had everything ready to go and was ready to head out the door, but Evelyn quickly caught her, rushing up to her mom.

“Mommy!” Evelyn says, “Where you going?”

“Oh… I’m going to run some errands, it’s not fun, baby.” Jade says, “You’re going to spend the day with Daddy, it’ll be fun.” She says.

“No, mommy. I come with you.” Evelyn says, taking her hand. “We have fun!”

“Pumpkin… You and Daddy are going to go out, remember? You two are going to the park together and having lunch.” She says, “Trust me, the grocery store isn’t very fun.”

Evelyn whines, tears coming to her eyes. She toddles her way over to her dad, beginning to cry.

“What’s wrong, princess?” Beck asks her, looking up at his wife, already seeming to know what was going on.

“I want to go with mommy!” Evelyn wails, “Shop with her!” She sniffles, rubbing her eyes gently.

“You don’t want to spend the day with daddy anymore?” Beck frowns, “You want to give up the park, ice cream, and toys? Just to go to the store with your mother?”

“T… Toys?” Evelyn looks up at her dad, wiping her eyes. “Where? When??”

“After our fun day, beautiful. Now, would you rather give up your day with me, or go with your mom to buy boring groceries?” Beck asks.

“I want ice cweam, daddy.” Evelyn says, hugging her dad. “Sowwy, mama.”

“That’s okay, honey. I want you two to have fun.” Jade says, kissing her daughter on the cheek. “Once you guys are home, we can all watch a movie together and have a nice dinner, is that okay?”

“Yes, mommy.” Evelyn says, “Daddy, we go to park?”

“We’ll head to the park soon, love. We need to change you out of those pajamas.” Beck says, “Do you know what you want to wear?”

“A pwetty dwess, just like mommy.” Evelyn says, looking over at her mom.

Jade smiles, grabbing her purse and getting ready to go again. “You’re going to look amazing, pumpkin. Mommy needs to go now, okay?” She says.

“Okay, mama.” Evelyn says, waving. “Bye-bye!”

“Bye.” Jade says, walking out the door.

“Do you want to pick out your dress now and get ready to go?” Beck asks.

“Yes! I wanna be pretty, daddy!” Evelyn exclaims, grabbing her dad’s hand. 

“Okay, let’s go pick out a dress together. Then we’ll take a picture and send it to Mommy.” Beck smiles, “Lets go.”

  
  


Beck takes Evelyn into her room, the two of them go through her dresses together. The two of them both decide on a light blue cinderella like dress, since she was sort of starting to like Disney movies, she really liked the lion king and cinderella, along with sleeping beauty. 

Beck helped her change into the dress, which he had her twirl around in while he took pictures and sent it to Jade. Jade absolutely loved the dress on her daughter, and was happy she had made that purchase.

He got Evelyn set up in her car seat, bringing a few toys she could play with at the park when they were done with the playground. He’d packed a blanket too that they could sit on later, and Evelyn was super excited the whole car ride.

  
  


They arrived at the park, Beck held Evelyn’s hand as they made their way over to the playground. Evelyn pointed to the swings immediately, wanting to be pushed on her swing.

“Alright, big girl swing or this one?” Beck asks, pointing to the swing with buckles.

“Mmm… Small swing.” Evelyn says, Beck picks her up and places her in the swing, buckling her in. 

“Do you want to go slow or fast first?” Beck asks, “Or, I can give you an underdog.” He suggests.

“Underdog! Underdog!” Evelyn chants, “Pwease, daddy!”

“Okay, okay. An underdog it is, then.” Beck says, “You ready?”

“Yes, daddy.” Evelyn giggles.

Beck pulls the swing back, then pushes her as hard as he can on the swing, but he’s also gentle since she’s only two years old. Evelyn squeals happily, giggling loudly. 

  
  


Beck does it a few more times before she’s tired of the swings, and wants to go down the slide. He takes her over to the slide, placing her on his lap as they’re about to go down together.

“You ready?” Beck asks her.

“Mhm.” Evelyn nods, the two of them go down the slide together. Evelyn squeals loudly, making Beck laugh. They both go down the slide a few more times, then head over to the jungle gym.

“We have to be careful here, okay? I don’t want you falling.” Beck says, “Mommy wouldn’t be very happy if you came home with a bruise on your knee.”

“I know, daddy.” Evelyn says, “Up!” She demands, putting her arms up.

“What do we say?” Beck raises his brows.

“Pwease.” Evelyn’s eyes go wide, “Pwease, daddy?”

“Of course, princess. Come here.” Beck picks her up, letting her hold onto the monkey bars. “Let’s try circling around.”

Evelyn looks down, quickly becoming scared. “Down! Down! I scared, daddy!” She wails, her eyes filling with tears.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. Daddy’s got you.” Beck says, “I won’t let go, I promise.”

  
  


Evelyn believes him, she does her best to go around on the monkey bars while being held. She giggles whenever Beck tells her she’s doing a good job, and finally, she manages to get around it.

“Yay! I did it!” Evelyn exclaims, being put down. She hears quacking coming from the pond area, and sees ducks.

“Duck!” Evelyn gasps, pointing. 

“Do you want to go see the ducks?” Beck asks, holding his daughter’s hand. “We can’t tell your mother, though. She hates ducks.” He laughs.

“Why?” Evelyn frowns, “She don’t like dolphins too…”

“She just has experiences with certain animals, that’s all.” Beck says, “I’m sure if you start to like them, she’ll grow fond of them overtime.”

“Then we can go to aquarium?” Evelyn’s eyes widen with excitement.

“Maybe. I’ll talk to her about it.” Beck says, “Let’s go see the ducks now, then we can sit down for a while.”

  
  


Beck and Evelyn walk over towards the ducks, a stranger offers them some duck feed and she takes it. Beck makes sure she’s careful while feeding the ducks, and it goes well- before Evelyn gets too close to a duck and it bites her finger.

“Owwww!” Evelyn squeals, holding her finger. “Daddy!!” She cries, tears streaming down her face.

“Shit.” Beck mumbles under his breath, “Hey, hey. It’s alright, baby. Let me see it.” He says.

Evelyn sniffles, showing Beck her finger. It’s a bit red and has a small slice on it, Beck scratches his head. He doesn’t know what to do about this, but thankfully, he has a bandaid in his wallet.

“Here, let me give it a quick kiss.” Beck says, kissing the cut gently. “And now… A bandaid.” He says, taking out a paw patrol themed bandaid, wrapping it around her finger.

“But… But Mommy…” Evelyn says, “Mama will be mad.”

“No she won’t, love. We’ll just say you scraped her finger. It’ll be our little secret.” Beck says, “We can tell her in a few years, she’ll probably laugh it off then.”

“O‘tay…” Evelyn nods, wiping her eyes. “I wanna play, daddy.” She says.

“Okay, I’ll get the blanket out. I brought a few of your favorite toys.” Beck says, “Do you know where you want to go to lunch?” 

“Pizza!” Evelyn says.

“Pizza it is, then.” He smiles.

  
  


[...]

After playing for a little longer at the park, Beck packs their things and they head towards the restaurant. Evelyn’s singing a little song on the ride to the pizza place, which makes Beck smile the whole ride there.

They get inside and get a table, Evelyn has a high chair with some pizza dough to play with, and a kids menu that has coloring activities on it.

She’s picking at the dough while she colors the menu, kicking her legs as she does so. Beck is helping her color, too. Since she allowed him to do that.

“Daddy?” Evelyn speaks up.

“Yes?” Beck responds, “What is it?”

“When is Auntie Towi having her baby?” Evelyn asks.

“Very soon, in a couple months now.” Beck says, “Are you excited?”

“Mhm.” Evelyn nods, “When will Mommy have baby?”

“Mommy’s not having a baby, princess.” Beck laughs, “Do you want a little sibling?”

“Yes, daddy.” Evelyn says, “I want a sister, pwease.”

“Well, you already have Luna.” Beck says, “You’re only two years old, sweetie. Maybe we should wait a little longer before you have a sibling.”

“Mm…” Evelyn whines, “But baby not coming for long time…”

“The few months will go by fast, I promise.” Beck says, “The baby will be here before you know it.”

“Tori have baby boy?” Evelyn asks.

“Yes, she’s having a boy.” Beck smiles, “Exciting, right?”

“No. I want girl.” Evelyn shakes her head, continuing to color. “No boys.”

“You know… I’m a boy.” Beck chuckles, “What’s wrong with boys?”

“Boys are yucky.” Evelyn sticks her tongue out, “Girl only.”

“I hope you can keep that attitude while you’re a teenager.” Beck chuckles, “Then you won’t be bringing home boys.”

“Wha?” Evelyn tilts her head.

“Nothing, keep coloring.” Beck smiles. 

  
  


Later on, Beck and Evelyn ordered their food. Beck got a calzone for himself while Evelyn got a kid’s cheese pizza, Evelyn’s pizza was a perfect size since she could only eat so much. And Beck had something he could bring home if he didn’t finish it.

Evelyn ate her pizza in a very strange way, she’d always pick pieces off of it and eat it, sauce ending up all over her face. Beck would usually wipe it off of her, but she hated being touched like that, so she’d whine loudly.

“If you keep that up, we won’t get ice cream or toys.” Beck says, “Alright?”

“I sowwy, daddy.” Evelyn quickly apologizes, “Won’t make mess.”

“It’s okay to make a mess, pumpkin.” Beck says, “We just have to clean up afterwards.”

“Only mama can call me that.” Evelyn says.

“Okay, I’m sorry.” Beck smiles at her, “I’ll stick with princess then.”

“Tank you.” Evelyn says, going back to eating her pizza. She ends up dropping some sauce on her dress, making her wail loudly.

“Noooo! My dwess!!” Evelyn whines loudly.

“Shh, no yelling.” Beck hushes her, “It’s okay, here. Let me clean it up.” Beck says, wetting a napkin and wiping it off her dress. Evelyn’s in tears, but once the sauce quickly comes off of her dress, she seems happy again.

“Yay!” Evelyn smiles, “Tank you, Daddy!” She giggles.

“You’re welcome, princess.” Beck says, “We’ll wash it once we get home, okay? 

“Okay, daddy.” Evelyn smiles, eating more of her pizza.

  
  


After paying the check, Beck and Evelyn head over to the local ice cream place. Evelyn’s looking at all the flavors in awe, her tiny hands pressed up against the glass.

“Would you like to try a flavor, miss?” The ice cream man asks, “We have free samples.”

Evelyn looks at her dad for approval, who nods. 

“Can I try cotton candy?” Evelyn asks, “Pwease?”

“Of course, here.” The man scoops some into a small spoon, handing it to the little girl.” “Let me know if you want to try more.”

Evelyn tries the flavor, and quickly decides that this is the one she wants.

“Daddy! I want dis one!” Evelyn points to the blue and pink ice cream.

“Okay, we’ll get that.” Beck smiles, “I’ll have a small cotton candy in a cup, and a small peanut butter cup in a cup as well.” He says to the man.

“You got it.” He says, getting their ice cream ready.

  
  


Beck and Evelyn sit down, eating their ice cream together. Evelyn really likes the cotton candy flavor, and thinks it may be her new favorite. She keeps offering her flavor to Beck, and he loves how much she’s sharing.

“Okay, let me give it a bite.” Beck says, eating some of the ice cream off of the spoon, making a face. 

“Wow that’s… very sweet.” He laughs, “But I’m glad you like it. Are you having fun?”

“Yes.” Evelyn says, “Can’t wait to see mama.”

“Me too. She’ll be happy to see you.” Beck says, “What do you want from the toy store?”

Evelyn shrugs, eating more of her ice cream.

“Ah!” Evelyn squeals, “Bwain freeze!”

Beck laughs, “It’s okay, princess. It’ll go away.” He says, “Don’t eat to fast, okay? You’ll make yourself sick.”

“I know, Daddy…” Evelyn says, recovering from the brain freeze, she eats her ice cream slowly. “It’s weally good…”

“I know it is, I just don’t want you complaining about an upset stomach.” Beck says, “That wouldn’t be very fun, right?”

“No, daddy.” Evelyn shakes her head. “I almost done.”

“Good, me too.” Beck says, eating some of his ice cream. “Was yours good?”

“Mhm.” She nods, finishing up her ice cream. “Toy store!!”

“Alright, let’s go then.” Beck smiles.

  
  


Beck takes Evelyn inside of the toy store, and quickly, she’s amazed by everything around her. She’s about to run off, but Beck quickly takes her hand.

“You have to stay with me, okay?” Beck says, “I don’t want you getting lost.”

“O’tay.” Evelyn says, “Over hewe!!” She points, leading her dad over to the stuffed animals.

“I’m not surprised you went here first.” Beck laughs, “You have a lot of animals, though. Why don’t you get a blues clues stuffed animal?”

“Blue???” Evelyn gasps, “Where??”

“Over here, come on.” Beck says, leading her over to where he saw it. “You can get blue and magenta, as a treat since you were a good girl today.” He smiles.

“Yay!!” Evelyn says, grabbing both stuffed animals and hugging them. “Tank you!!”

“Of course.” Beck says, “Lets go pay, Mommy just texted me that she’s home.” He says.

“Wait!” Evelyn says, leading her dad over to the baby section. “Toy for Towi’s baby.” She says.

“Aw, Ev… That’s sweet of you.” Beck smiles, “Okay, we can get him a toy.”

Evelyn picks out a cute bear themed rattle, handing it to her dad. “Hewe.” She says, “For da baby…”

“Good girl, lets go pay now.” He says, heading over to the cashier.

[...]

“Mama!!” Evelyn squeals once seeing her mom, rushing over to her and giving her a big hug. “Missed you…”

“I missed you too, pumpkin.” Jade says, kissing her daughter’s head. “What did you get?” She asks, seeing the two new stuffed animals in her hands, “Daddy really treated you today, huh?”

“I sure did.” Beck says, “You got blue and magenta, right, honey?”

“Mhm!” Evelyn says, crawling into her mom’s lap. “I got baby a toy, too.”

“Baby?” Jade raises her brows, “Oh- you mean Tori’s baby?”

“Yes, mommy.” Evelyn nods, Beck takes the toy out of the bag.

“She picked it out all by herself, isn't that sweet?” Beck smiles, “We can give it to a Tori next time we see her.”

“That’s very sweet of you, baby. Good job.” Jade says, “Do you want to watch a movie?”

“Yes!!” Evelyn jumps happily, “Sleeping beauty, pwease.”

“Okay, pumpkin.” Jade smiles, “Go get changed, okay? I’ll get it all ready.”

“Okay, mommy!!” Evelyn says, going over to her dad since he’s usually the one who changes her.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! hope u enjoyed this chapter <3 the next one will be a two parter, btw :)


	16. Christmas in NYC (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck, Jade and Evelyn take a flight to NYC

It was finally the Christmas season, and it was time to finally go up to New York City and see Beck‘s sister, Gianna. Beck still had no idea about Gianna’s pregnancy, and since it had been about a month since she’d find out. Gianna would definitely be showing by now, and would probably have to tell Beck once they got there.

The flight to New York would be 5 hours long, and with a toddler, they had no idea how it would go. Beck and Jade rented her a movie on their ipad, so they hoped that would keep her entertained on the flight. 

They’d packed the night before and would have to wake up around 4 AM to head to the airport. It took a while to pack everything they needed. Since Evelyn had her own bag, and so did Beck and Jade. They also had to pack christmas presents for everyone that was going to be there. Beck’s parents were coming up, too, which was a pleasant surprise. 

  
  


4 AM rolled around, the alarm clock ringing loudly. Both Beck and Jade groaned together on cue, but they had to wake up and prepare for their trip.

“Do you want to wake Evelyn up, or should I do it?” Beck asks, rubbing his eyes. 

“I got it. She’s got my sleeping habits, after all.” Jade says, yawning. 

“Okay. I’ll make sure everything is packed.” Beck says, heading to his closet to change into actual clothes.

Jade heads into Evelyn’s room, her daughter was passed out and cuddling her Blue stuffed animal. She smiles, nudging her daughter gently.

“Wake up, sleepyhead. We need to get ready.” Jade says softly, “You can sleep on the plane if you’re still tired.”

“Mmm… I want to sleep…” Evelyn says, sitting up and yawning. “I tired…”

“I know you are, but we need to get ready.” Jade says, “We’re going to see Gianna, remember?”

“Gigi?” Evelyn quickly becomes awake.

“Yeah, Auntie Gigi.” Jade smiles, “Let’s go over what toys you want to bring before we go.” She says, “You can go in your pajamas.”

“Yay!” Evelyn squeals, getting out of bed. 

  
  


Jade and Evelyn sit down together, going over the toys that she wanted to bring. She picked her Blue and Magenta, Elmo, Cookie monster, her red panda, and her special fox toy. Jade kind of predicted all her choices, but was happy with what her daughter wanted to bring.

Jade changed into a pair of casual clothes, brushing her teeth and getting her things loaded in the car. It didn’t take long for everyone to be ready to go, so they hit the round at around 4:45 AM.

  
  


Evelyn slept a bit during the car ride, but was awake once they arrived at the airport. Beck and Jade were in desperate need of coffee, so they headed to the starbucks inside of the food court. 

“Do you want a snack, baby?” Jade asks her daughter, who’s staring at the snacks inside the glass container. 

“Yes, mama!” Evelyn says, pointing to the pink cake pop. “I want dat, mommy.”

“Okay, I’ll get you the cake pop.” Jade smiles.

  
  


She orders the coffee and the cake pop. They go through security without a problem, and head to their gate. Their plane doesn’t live until 7:00 AM, and they’re praying there won’t be a delay since there’s rain.

Since Evelyn had a sugary snack, the little girl can’t seem to sit still. Even though Beck and Jade are both drinking coffee, they’re still too tired to deal with an energetic two year old right now. 

“You need to settle down, Evelyn. Try closing your eyes for a bit.” Jade tells her, taking a sip of her coffee. “Mommy and Daddy are really tired right now, okay?”

“But you have coffee, mama!” Evelyn says, bouncing in her seat. “You aren’t tired!”

“We had to wake up early, honey. Coffee doesn’t affect us right away.” Jade says, “You need to quiet down, you’re being loud. Do you want to go in a timeout?”

“No, mommy…” Evelyn shakes her head, “No timeout. Timeout bad.”

“That’s right, so we need to behave, okay?” Jade says, “You also need to behave on the plane, since people will be trying to sleep.”

“I know, mommy…” Evelyn rolls her eyes.

“Excuse me? Where did that attitude come from?” Jade says sternly, “And where did you learn how to do that?”

“From you!” Evelyn says, “You do it when you’re on the phone, mama.” 

“I…” Jade tries to come back with a retort, she sighs. “That doesn’t mean you should do it, especially to your parents. Okay?”

“O’tay… Sowwy.” Evelyn quickly apologizes, tears coming to her eyes.

“That’s alright, pumpkin.” Jade says, wiping her tears away. “There’s no need to cry, everyone makes mistakes.” She smiles at her.

“Mommy and Daddy make mistakes, too?” Evelyn asks, wiping her eyes again.

“Yes, princess. Even Mommy and Daddy make mistakes.” Beck speaks up, “But when we make mistakes, we own up to them and apologize. Which is what you did.” He smiles, “I’m very proud of you for apologizing to your mother.”

“I tired, mommy.” Evelyn says, yawning. “Sleep?”

“You can sleep on me, baby.” Jade says, picking up Evelyn and putting her onto her lap. “It’s going to be a long day, you should definitely get some rest in.”

She yawns again, resting her head against her mom’s chest. Beck takes out her sesame street blanket and puts it on his daughter’s back, kissing her head gently. 

[...]

  
  


_“Due to the weather, the current flight to New York City will be delayed for 2 hours. Thank you for your patience.”_

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Jade hisses under her breath, it was already 7 AM and Jade just wasn’t having it. Her bitchy side had been toned done lately because of her motherly side, but this was just unleashing it.

“Jade, calm down. Everything is going to be okay.” Beck says, putting a hand on her back. “I know you want to get on the plane, but the weather is pretty bad.” He says, hearing thunder crackle outside.

“Yikes. That is pretty bad.” Jade says, “She’s been asleep for 2 hours, I’m shocked.” She says quietly.

“Me too, we should walk around soon to get our legs stretched out.” Beck says, “Mine are getting sore.”

“Same, I need to move around.” Jade says, “And I’m starving, I’ve barely had breakfast.”

“Let’s go get breakfast, then. Can you carry her without waking her up?” Beck asks.

“I think so.” Jade says, standing up and adjusting her daughter. Evelyn still remains asleep, which is a big relief. “Yeah, lets go.”

  
  


Beck and Jade head over to the nearest restaurant and grab themselves something to eat, they bring it back to the gate. Jade lays Evelyn down in a chair and puts a blanket over her, she really hopes Evelyn wouldn’t panic when she woke up.

Jade takes a big bite of her bagel, feeling much better once having some food in her stomach. Beck felt just the same way, too. They must have both been grumpy due to the lack of food, and now they felt more calm.

They finish both of their food rather quickly, throwing away the leftovers. Evelyn wakes up once her parents sit back down, and Evelyn quickly sat up once seeing she wasn’t in her mom’s arms.

“Mommy?” Evelyn mumbles, rubbing her eyes. “You put me down…”

“I know, baby. I was eating, I didn’t want to get food on you.” Jade says, “Come here, you can sit on my lap again.” 

Evelyn gets up from her seat, bringing her blanket over and climbing onto her mom’s lap. She rests against her stomach, sighing.

“I bored, mama…” Evelyn whines, “Hungry, too.”

“I brought a few snacks, don’t worry.” Jade says, digging through her purse. “Do you want an applesauce pouch?”

“Yes, mama.” Evelyn says. Jade hands her the pouch, taking off the cap. Evelyn sucks on it gently, enjoying it.

  
  


About a couple hours later, the plane was finally ready to take off. Beck, Jade and Evelyn all had seats in the back of the plane. Evelyn had a window seat while Jade sat in the middle, and Beck sat at the end. Jade had set up the iPad with Evelyn’s movie, but Evelyn seemed pretty focused on her stuffed animals right now.

“Do you want your blanket, pumpkin?” Jade asks her, taking it out of her purse.

“Yes, pwease.” Evelyn gives her mom a smile. Jade gives her the blanket, which she quickly cuddles up with.

“When do you want to watch your movie?” Beck asks her, “You can tell us anytime you want to watch it.”

Evelyn shrugs, looking out the window. “Look, mama! Pwanes!” Evelyn says excitedly.

Jade looks out the window, and to no one’s surprise. There’s planes all around the runways.

“That’s very cool, baby.” Jade says, “Look at the planes, Beck.”

“Pwanes, mama.” Evelyn says, ignoring the correct pronunciation. 

Jade chuckles, Beck looks out at the plane. He loves how fascinated his daughter is by them, it’s adorable.

“Those are so cool, princess.” Beck says, “Maybe we can get you a little pilot pin from the flight attendants.” He says.

“You should ask, I’m sure they offer them here.” Jade says.

“That one is fwying, mommy!” Evelyn points at the plane that’s taking off.

“Wow, look at that.” Jade says, “We’re going to be doing that soon, baby. It’ll be a lot of fun.”

The flight attendant comes around with some drinks. That quickly reminds Beck to ask about the pin pilots usually give out.

“Excuse me, my daughter is super fascinated by all the planes here. Do you have one of those pilot pins you give out to kids?” Beck asks the woman.

“Oh! Yes, we do. I’ll come back with one as soon as I can. This flight is pretty packed.” She says.

“That’s okay, it’s no rush.” Beck says, “It’s okay, as long as she gets it.”

“Not a problem, sir.” She says, “Would you guys like some snacks?”

“I’m all set, thanks.” Jade says, “Do you have those cinnamon cookies still? I think she would like them.”

“We do, here.” The flight attendant says, handing over a package of the cookie. “They’re delicious, I think your little girl will like them.”

“We’ll see.” Jade says, putting the cookies aside for now.

  
  


The plane took off shortly after, and Evelyn was actually scared at first. But once the plane started flying, she really started to enjoy it. She was eating some of the cookies her mom had got her, and Evelyn actually ended up really liking them.

Evelyn had her movie set up, watching it as Jade closed her eyes. Suddenly, Evelyn began to scream loudly, which quickly woke up Jade.

“What? What?!” Jade quickly turns to her daughter, “What happened, baby?”

“My ears!!” Evelyn screams, tears rolling down her face. “They hurt!!”

“Oh, no. Okay, that’s normal, pumpkin.” Jade says, “You need to swallow for me, okay? And each time it happens, you have to keep doing it.” She says.

“O- Okay…” Evelyn whimpers, swallowing as told. She does it a few times, and it finally works. 

“All better?” Jade asks.

“Yes, mommy.” Evelyn says.

“Good, I’m sorry that happened, honey.” Jade says, kissing her forehead. “Go back to watching your movie, I’m going to rest some more.”

“Okay, mama.” Evelyn says, “Wuv you.”

“Love you too, baby.” Jade says, “Do you like your pin?”

“Mhm.” Evelyn nods, “Vewy pretty.”

“Yes, it looks great on you.” Jade says, “Na-night, baby.”

“Na-night, mommy.” Evelyn says, paying attention back to her movie.

  
  


[...]

Jade woke up to an announcement about landing, Evelyn had passed out about 30 minutes after finishing her movie. Jade took the iPad from her daughter’s lap, putting it in her purse. She turned to Beck, who was listening to music on his phone.

Beck noticed his wife was awake, taking out his earbuds. “Hey, babe.”

“Hi.” Jade says, kissing him softly. “Did you get any sleep?”

“A little bit.” Beck says, “How did Evelyn deal with her ears popping?”

“At first, it wasn’t great. But I taught her a trick to make it go away.” Jade says, “Now she’s passed out.” She laughs.

“We’d better wake her up soon, we have a bunch of stuff to carry.” Beck says.

“Yeah, I got her.” Jade says, nudging her daughter gently. “Wake up baby, the plane’s about to land.”

“Mmm… Sleepy…” Evelyn mumbles, rubbing at her eyes. 

“I know you’re tired, but everyone’s going to get off the plane soon.” Jade says, hearing the announcements about the landing. “C’mon, I’ll carry you.”

“Mama…” Evelyn reached her arms out, Jade carefully unbuckled her and took her out, letting her lay against her chest. She would somehow manage to carry her with all the luggage, but she didn’t know how.

  
  


The family retrieved their luggage, and thankfully, Evelyn felt awake enough to walk on her own and have her own backpack on her back. They were going to get their rental car, since they were going to meet Gianna, Trevor and Beck’s parents by her apartment.

They got the car and loaded the trunk, Evelyn sat in the back and she was super excited the whole ride. It wasn’t that far of a drive, too. So they couldn’t wait for Evelyn’s reaction to her grandparents.

They arrived within 15 minutes, and Beck’s family was waiting for them. Evelyn squealed, rushing over to Gianna and giving her the biggest hug ever, then moving onto John and Jen, hugging their legs tightly.

“Hi, sweetheart!” Jen says, picking the little girl up. “Oh my goodness, you’ve gotten so big!” She says, “Look at her, John.”

“Oh wow, look at that!” John laughs, “I love your backpack, sweetie. It’s so pretty.” He says, admiring her blues clues backpack.

“Tank you, Grandpa!” Evelyn giggles, “Down, pwease.” She tells her Grandma, who puts her down.

“Gigi! Gigi!” Evelyn says happily, hugging Gianna’s leg tightly. “Hi!”

“Hi, Evelyn!” Gianna says, picking her up. “Wow, they’re right. You’ve gotten heavier.” She says, laughing. “Are you excited for Christmas?”

“Yeah!!” Evelyn giggles, she notices Trevor talking to Beck, and becomes confused.

“Who’s dat?” Evelyn points to the black-haired man.

“Oh, that’s my fiancé, Trevor. He’s your uncle.” Gianna says, “Say hi.” She says.

“H- Hi…” Evelyn mumbles, becoming shy.

“Hi, there! I’ve heard a lot about you.” Trevor says, “We’re going to have a lot of fun on this trip, I promise.”

“Mmm…” Evelyn hides away from him.

“Aw, Ev. Don’t be shy, Trevor’s a nice guy.” Jade says, “Come here, baby.” She says, taking her daughter out of Gianna’s arms.

“So… How is everything?” Jade says quietly, “How’s the baby?”

“They’re okay, everything’s going smoothly.” Gianna says, “I can hide my bump pretty well, only Trevor and you know. I’m going to announce it on Christmas.” She says.

“That sounds perfect.” Jade says, putting Evelyn down. She’s not surprised when her daughter attaches herself to her leg.

“We’re going to get everything unpacked then we’re going to relax, okay?” Jade tells her daughter, “Tomorrow’s going to be a very fun day.” She tells her.

“Yay!” Evelyn squeals excitedly. “Fun!”

  
  
  



	17. Christmas in NYC (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 out of 3 from the christmas saga! beck, jade, evelyn and the rest of the family go around new york and have a fun day

It was an early, cold morning in New York City. Everyone was having breakfast at the table, surprisingly, Gianna’s apartment had quite a lot of space for Evelyn to play in. So she was pretty much occupied whenever, right now, though. She was eating pancakes at the table with her mom, dad, Gianna and Trevor, while John and Jen had coffee near the counter.

“How are your pancakes, Evelyn?” Jade asks, taking a sip from her coffee.

“They’re yummy, mama.” Evelyn says, shoving a piece in her mouth. “ _Vewy_ good.”

“Well, Trevor made them. He’s an amazing cook.” Gianna says, “Just like your dad.”

”Daddy makes yummy pancakes.” Evelyn says, “His are better.” She says without a thought.

“Evelyn, don’t say that.” Jade says, “Both are amazing, okay? That’s okay to prefer daddy’s but don’t say it out loud.” She tells her.

“No, no. It’s okay. I’m pretty rusty with breakfast foods.” Trevor says, “This is one of my best, honestly.”

“I agree, honey. It’s amazing.” Gianna says, “I’m gonna have another plate, this is great.” She says, kissing her fiancé’s cheek.

“Thanks, love.” Trevor says, watching her go off. “So, Evelyn. Are you excited to walk around New York City?”

“Mhm.” Evelyn says, poking at her empty plate. “ _Chwistmas twees?”_ She looks over to her mom.

“Yes, baby. There’s going to be Christmas trees. We’ll visit them when they’re lit up.” Jade says, “They’re going to be so pretty, pumpkin.”

“I _wuv chwistmas_ lights.” Evelyn says, dipping her finger in her leftover syrup, sucking it off. “ _Pwetty pwetty_ lights!” 

“It’s going to be really cold today, princess. You’ll have to wear a coat.” Beck says, “Do you know which one you want to wear?”

“The purple one, daddy.” Evelyn says, “I all done, mama.” She says, pushing her plate in front of her.

“Okay, we’re going to leave soon. Daddy will help you get ready.” Jade says, taking her plate. “Be a good girl for him, okay?”

“Yes, mommy.” Evelyn nods, letting her mom kiss the top of her head. She goes to her dad, following him over to her clothes.

  
  


Evelyn got changed into her favorite purple coat, along with a shirt with a butterfly on it, jeans and some cute winter boots. Jade absolutely loved the outfit, and she couldn’t have looked any cuter.

Since there was going to be a lot of walking that day, Jade decided to bring along the stroller. She got Evelyn set up in her stroller, the little girl had a little cup holder for her sippy cup and some snacks, just in case she got hungry or thirsty.

First, they were going to head to central park and walk around for a bit. Jade and Beck were really excited to see Evelyn react to everyone and everything around her, knowing her curiosity was getting the best of her at this age.

  
  


Once they arrived at the park, Evelyn quickly noticed a bunch of geese around the pond. She quickly began to point at them, babbling loudly.

“Mama! Mama! Goose!” Evelyn says, pointing at the herd of geese. “ _Pwetty_ goose!”

“I see them, pumpkin. But we shouldn’t get near them, they’re dirty.” Jade says, pushing the stroller forward. “They’re not nice like the ducks are.”

“Goose mean?” Evelyn questions.

“Yes, they hiss at you if you come near.” Jade says, “Not very nice, huh?”

“No, mommy.” Evelyn shakes her head, sipping some water out of her sippy cup. “Bunny!” She gasps, pointing to a rabbit near one of the benches.

“Aw, look at that.” Jade smiles, “Beck, look at the rabbit.” She points it out to her husband.

“Wow, that’s a big one.” Beck says, “Remember your bunny Shadow?”

“I do, he belongs to Jasper now.” Jade says, “I miss the furry little guy. He was so sweet.”

“Oh, why’d you have to get rid of him?” Trevor asks.

“I moved out when I found out I was pregnant with Evelyn. I wasn’t kicked out, Beck and I were given an apartment by Jen and John.” Jade says, “There weren’t any animals allowed, so I let Jasper take care of him.”

“That’s too bad.” Trevor says, “Isn't Jasper 14 by now? He’s a busy guy nowadays.”

“Well, he mostly plays video games. So I can't just take the rabbit back, if that’s what you’re suggesting.” Jade says, “Plus, we have a dog. It wouldn’t go over too well with her.”

“Ah, I see. She probably thinks she’s in charge.” Trevor says, “Dogs usually tend to do that.”

“Yeah, she thinks she owns the entire house.” Jade says, “But her and Evelyn are best friends, it’s very cute.”

“I miss Luna, mama.” Evelyn says, holding her blues clues stuffed animal close. 

“I know, baby. But she’s being taken care of by Grandma.” Jade says, “Not Nana, your other grandma.”

“Still miss her…” Evelyn whines, seeing someone walk by with their husky dog. “Doggy! Doggy!”

“Wow, that’s a beautiful dog.” Beck says, “Can she pet her? She’s missing her pet dog at home.”

“Of course.” The older woman says, “Her name is Gigi, she's a sweetheart and loves children.”

“Be gentle with the dog, okay?” Jade tells her daughter, “She looks like a wolf, she’s beautiful.”

“Doesn’t she? I always get that.” The woman says, watching the little girl pet the dog. “Look at that, she likes you.”

“Doggy _wike_ me, mommy.” Evelyn giggles, watching the dog lick her hand gently. The dog sniffs more of her hand, moving up to her arm, than licking Evelyn’s cheek.

Evelyn laughs loudly, petting the dog on his head gently. “Good doggy!” She laughs, kicking her legs excitedly.

  
  


Eventually, all of them moved on to another side of the park. Evelyn was fascinated by each dog or other animal she saw, and was especially fascinated by the pretzel stans.

“Mama, I want one.” Evelyn points to the pretzel stand, _“Pwease_.”

“There’s no way you can eat the whole thing, baby.” Jade laughs, “We can split one, okay? And you’ll let Daddy have some too.”

“O’tay, mommy.” Evelyn giggles, “Juice, _pwease_.”

“I’ll get you a lemonade that I’ll pour into your sippy cup once you’re done with your water.” Jade says, “Is that okay?”

“Yes, mama.” Evelyn nods.

Jade gets the pretzel and lemonade, splitting it in half. Beck takes a few pieces of the pretzel, since he’s not that hungry from breakfast, he doesn’t eat a lot of the pretzel, and wants his wife and child to enjoy it.

“I’m going to get one too, I’m starving.” Gianna says, “Trev, do you want to split one?” 

“Sure, I’d love to.” Trevor says, “Do you guys want one?”

“We’re all set, thanks.” Jen says, “We’re old, we don’t need many snacks.”

“Please, you’re not that old.” Beck laughs, “You’re in your 40s, that’s not bad at all.”

“Once you’re this age, you’ll feel old.” John says, “You’re nearly 20, Beck. You’re still young.”

“I am, yeah.” Beck says, “But I’m nearly out of my teen years, which is crazy to me.”

“Don’t rub it in, I’m still 19.” Jade rolls her eyes, “In fact, I only turned 19 last month.”

“You’ll be twenty next year, babe. It’s fine.” Beck laughs, “Your age doesn’t matter to me, alright?”

“Whatever.” Jade smirks, kissing his cheek gently.

[...]

Before lunch time, they all decided to take Evelyn to the zoo for a little bit. Since it was cold, they didn’t want to stay long. But they wanted to make a few rounds with some animals and head to the gift shop.

“Mama! _Wed panda!”_ Evelyn says, pointing to the red panda exhibit. Those were still one of her favorite animals to this day.

“Wow, look at that.” Jade smiles, “They're so pretty, right?”

“Yes, mama.” Evelyn nods, “I’m cold…” She mumbles.

“Okay, let’s put your coat back on, then.” Jade says, bending down in front of her and helping her put the coat back in. “Do you still want to stay in the stroller?”

Evelyn nods, Jade sits her back in the stroller and lets her admire the red pandas for a little longer. Then, they move onto the peacocks, and Evelyn _loves_ those.

“Pea-cocks!!!” Evelyn squeals, “ _Pwetty_ feathers!!”

“Aren’t they beautiful, love?” Jade smiles, “Look at them spread their feathers, that’s so cool.” She says.

“Woahhh!” Evelyn gasps, getting out of her stroller and getting near the fence. “ _Pwetty_ birds!!”

“Careful, princess. Don’t get too close.” Beck says, standing beside her. “Look at those feathers, they’re pretty colors, huh?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Evelyn nods, “I _bowed_ now.” She says, getting back into the stroller.

“Well, that was quick.” Beck laughs, “Where do you want to go next?”

“Mmm…” Evelyn thought for a bit, “Tiger!”

“Okay, we’ll go to the tigers then.” Beck smiles, letting Jade know where they wanted to go next.

  
  


They headed over to the tiger preserve, Evelyn’s super fascinated by them walking around, since usually they’re not as out and about as they are now. Evelyn had always loved cats, but these big cat’s were ever better to her.

“Big kitty!” Evelyn gasps, pointing to them. “Roooaaarrr! Tiger!”

“That’s right, honey. Those are tigers.” Gianna smiles, “Can you give me another big roar?”

“Roooar!” Evelyn giggles, “I want a tiger, mama!”

“Sorry, baby. Those can’t fit in our house.” Jade chuckles, “We can get you a toy tiger though, if you want.”

“Yes _pwease_!” Evelyn claps her hands together, “ _Mowe_ animals first, mommy.”

“Of course, baby. Do you want to look at the tigers a little more? They’re moving around.” Jade says, pointing them out.

“Yes, mama.” Evelyn says, watching the tigers intently. “Tigers are so _pwetty_.”

“They are, princess. Just like you.” Beck smiles, pinching his daughter’s cheek gently.

Evelyn laughs out loud, “Again, daddy!” She requests.

Beck squeezes her other cheek again, making the girl squeal with laughter. Jade smiles at her husband and daughter, admiring the bond they have.

  
  


They decided to go see some parrots and macaws next, those colorful birds were some of Evelyn’s favorites, she was obsessed with tropical forest animals, and Jade honestly loved them too.

“Tweet tweet!” Evelyn giggles loudly, “Colorful birds!”

“They’re very pretty.” Beck smiles, “These are probably my favorite, too. This zoo has so many exotic animals.”

“Yeah, they’re gorgeous birds.” Jade says, “Just like you, pumpkin. You’re so pretty.” She says to her daughter.

“I _pwetty_ , mommy.” Evelyn gives her mother a big smile, “Just _wike_ the birds.”

“Yes you are, love.” Jade smiles, “It’s getting quite cold, do you want to head to the gift shop?”

“Yes, mommy.” Evelyn says, “Go now?”

“Yes, only pick out two things though, alright?” Jade says, “We need to save money for Times Square tonight.”

“Yes, mama.” Evelyn nods, sipping the juice out of her sippy cup. “I want water.”

“We’ll go get water soon, they’ll probably have it at the gift shop.” Jade says, “C’mon, let’s go.”

  
  


All of them headed towards the gift shop, it wasn’t too crowded in there so it was easy to walk around. Jade parked the stroller out front so Evelyn could look at stuff inside the store, and she was immediately all over the stuffed animals.

“Only two, remember?” Jade tells her, “We can get a few other trinkets but only two stuffed animals.” She says.

“Sippy cup!” Evelyn points, seeing an animal themed sippy cup. She picks it up, bringing it over to her mom.

“You want this?” Jade asks.

“Mhm.” Evelyn nods, handing it to her mom. “ _Hewe_ , mommy!”

“Thank you, baby.” Jade smiles, “Go pick out what you want, okay? Come back to me when you’ve picked out what you want.” She says.

“O’tay, mommy.” Evelyn says, seeing her dad over by the stuffed animals. “Daddy!”

“Hi, princess.” Beck smiles, “Do you know what you want to get?”

“No, daddy…” Evelyn mumbles, “I _wike_ this.” She says, picking up a stuffed animal parrot.

“You want that?” Beck asks, “If you do, go bring it back to mommy.” He says.

“O’tay!” Evelyn says, bringing the stuffed bird over to her mom. “ _Hewe,_ mommy!”

“Thank you baby.” Jade says, “Is this one of the things you wanted?”

“Yes mama.” Evelyn says, “I go get more.” She says.

“Only one more stuffed animal, remember?” Jade says, “We can still get other things, but only two of those.”

Evelyn nods her head, going back over to the stuffed animal section. 

  
  


To no one’s surprise, Evelyn ended up picking out two more stuffed animals. Jade sighed when she saw her come over with the two, knowing she would definitely throw a tantrum if she said no.

“Baby… What did I say?” Jade asks her, “I said only one more stuffed animal.”

“I want both, mama…” Evelyn insists, “ _Pwease_.”

“Honey… C’mon, only pick one.” Jade tells Evelyn, “Both are very cute, but we’re saving money for more treats, remember?”

“But… But mommy…” Evelyn begins to tear up, her lower lip quivering. “I _want_ both…”

“Oh no, please don’t cry.” Jade says, panicking, “Please don’t throw a tantrum, baby. I’ll get you more things later.” She says, “Do you want the tiger or the penguin?”

“I think you should get the tiger, princess. You already got a bird.” Beck says, “And mommy said to only pick two.”

“ _Mommy_ …” Evelyn sniffles, a tear rolling down her face. She cuddles the stuffed animals closer to her, “ _Pwease_ …”

“Ev…” Jade sighs, she’s really close to giving in since her daughter has that spell on her. “If we get two, we can’t get any more things here.”

“I know, mama.” Evelyn says, wiping her eyes, “That’s okay.”

“Okay, good.” Jade says, “Lets go pay, alright?”

[...]

Jade paid for their things, and Evelyn had become quite cranky and tired. She was sleeping in her stroller now while they all walked down the sidewalks of New York City. It was nearly time for the late lunch they were going to have, and they decided to take a seat before heading to the restaurant.

Jade pushed the stroller back and forth gently, as if she was rocking it like a rocking chair. Evelyn was passed out like a rock, and she hoped that her daughter would wake up before lunch time, because she was running low on snacks for her daughter.

Evelyn slowly began to wake up, rubbing at her eyes and yawning. She still looked extremely exhausted, but decided that she was ready to wake up.

“Mommy…” Evelyn mumbles, rubbing her eyes. “I awake…”

“I can see that, baby.” Jade chuckles, “Are you hungry?”

“Yes…” Evelyn yawns again, “ _Vewy_ hungry.”

“That’s good, we’re waiting for our reservation.” Jade tells her, “Do you want to sit on my lap?”

Evelyn nods, getting up from her stroller and climbing onto the bench. Jade lifts her up onto her lap, kissing the side of her head gently.

“Toys?” Evelyn asks.

“Which one do you want?” Jade asks, “Only carry one for now.”

“Tiger…” Evelyn says, resting her head on her mom’s chest.

Jade takes her tiger plush out of her bag, handing it over to her daughter. Evelyn cuddles it close to her, kissing the top of its head.

“I _wuv_ my tiger, mama.” Evelyn says, kissing it again. “My best _fwiend_.”

“Aw, I thought I was your best friend.” Jade says.

“You are…” Evelyn says, “I have _mowe_ best friends, mommy.”

“Okay, that’s fair.” Jade chuckles, “Who else is your best friend?”

“Mmm… Daddy, Auntie Gigi, Nana, Papa… Trevor…” Evelyn says, “Luna… Jasper…”

“Awww, that’s so sweet.” Jade says, “What about your other grandparents?”

“I wuv them too, mommy.” Evelyn giggles, “I hungry!”

“I know, we’ll go inside in a few minutes.” Jade says, “Do you want mac and cheese?”

“Yes mama.” Evelyn nods, “My _favowite_.”

“I know it is, baby.” Jade smiles, “They should text us soon, our table will be ready then.”

  
  


The table was ready and everyone went inside, Evelyn had a high chair next to her Mom and Dad, and was coloring on the kids menu. Gianna was amazed at how this little girl loved to color, it was amazing.

“You’re so good at coloring, Evelyn.” Gianna says, smiling, “Is it your favorite thing to do?” 

“Mhm.” Evelyn nods, continuing to color. “I wuv to paint, too.”

“It’s true, she _loves_ painting.” Jade says, “What’s your favorite color right now, Evelyn?”

“Pur-pur!” Evelyn giggles, “My _favowite_.”

“We’re still working on the pronunciations.” Beck laughs, “It’s _purple_ , baby. Can you say that?”

“It’s _pur_ - _pur_ , daddy!” Evelyn insists.

“Alright, whatever you say.” Beck smiles, “Do you want some bread, baby?”

“Yummy!” Evelyn claps her hands together, smiling. “ _Bwead pwease_.”

“Okay, here.” Beck says, pulling a few pieces apart and putting them on a napkin, handing them to his daughter. “Don’t eat them all at once.”

“O’tay, daddy.” Evelyn says, sucking on the piece of bread. “It’s so yummy.”

“I know, they have very delicious food here.” Beck smiles, “You want a little more?”

“Mhm.” Evelyn nods, Beck hands her a little more bread, and she eats it all.

“ _Mowe_ , pwease.” Evelyn asks.

“We’re getting our food soon, honey. I don’t want you getting full.” Beck says, “You're getting mac and cheese, right?”

“Yes, daddy.” Evelyn says with a smile, “I hungry…” She whines.

“I know, pumpkin. We’re ordering very soon.” Jade tells her, “Are you excited to see Christmas Trees later?”

“Yeah!” Evelyn giggles, kicking her legs. “ _Pwetty twees_.”

“Very pretty, baby.” Jade smiles, “We’re going to take pictures in front of it, isn’t that fun?”

“Mama looks _pwetty_.” Evelyn says, drinking some of her juice. 

“That’s so sweet, Evelyn.” Beck smiles, “Your mommy does look gorgeous.”

“Thank you, guys.” Jade smiles, “I try my best.”

“Well, you’re doing great, love.” Beck kisses the side of her cheek. 

[...]

Around evening time, they all got dinner together then headed to Times Square before the Christmas tree lighting. The only stop they were going to make was the m&m store, since it was so crowded at this time.

“I’ve gotten you a bunch of treats from this store, Ev. You’re going to love it.” Gianna says, “It’s where I got you your pajamas, remember?”

“Yeah!” Evelyn giggles, “M&M yummy…”

“You want to get your own bag of M&Ms?” Jade asks, “You can get your own colors and everything, it’ll be so fun.” She says.

“Pur-pur candy!” Evelyn exclaims.

“Yeah, you can get purple m&ms.” Jade smiles, “C’mon, we’re here, It'll be crowded so I’m going to hold you, okay?”

“O’tay.” Evelyn says simply, letting Jade pick her up. All of them walk into the store, and it surprises no one that it’s incredibly crowded.

Evelyn holds onto Jade tightly, burying her face into her mom’s shoulder. The store is pretty loud, and it makes Evelyn feel overwhelmed.

“It’s okay, honey. Let’s go and pick out your candy before we look at anything else.” Jade says, going over to the escalator with the rest of her family.

  
  


They all head upstairs to the containers of colored chocolate candies. Evelyn sees it all and gasps, wanting to be put down.

“You have to hold my hand, okay?” Jade says, putting Evelyn down. “I don’t want you running off, I know you all too well.”

Evelyn takes her mom’s hand, walking over to the candy with her. Jade gets her a plastic bag, handing it to her daughter. 

“Tell me what colors you want and I’ll get them, okay?” Jade tells her.

“Pur-pur.” Evelyn points to the light purple m&ms.

“Okay, let me see the bag.” Jade says, Evelyn obeys her and hands her the plastic bag. Jade figures out how to work the container and pours some into the bag.

“They all taste the same, by the way. But tell me if you want more of a certain color.” Jade says, “Do you want more purple?”

“Mhm.” Evelyn nods, Jade fills it a little more until Evelyn is content. She brings her daughter over to another section, and there’s a bunch more colors.

“Pink!” Evelyn gasps, pointing, “Pink, mommy!”

“Okay, we’ll get pink.” Jade smiles, taking the bag carefully and filling it with pink m&ms. “Is that enough?”

“Yes mama.” Evelyn says, “Tank you.”

“Of course, baby. Let’s go pick out some more.” She says.

  
  


Evelyn picks out some more m&ms, she chooses pastel yellow, blue, green and more pink, and a white one that says “I heart new york” on it. She had a nice bag of candy now, which would definitely be shared with everyone due to Jade not wanting Evelyn to have too much sugar.

They all go over to the clothes section, and Beck decides to buy onesies for his family (Jade and Evelyn). Jade thinks it’s a stupid idea at first, but Evelyn loves the idea of matching with her mom and dad, 

“I match with mommy and daddy!” Evelyn giggles, “ _Vewy_ fun.”

“It is very fun, beautiful.” Gianna says, “Do you want anything else here? We’re still looking around.”

“Yes.” Evelyn says, “I want toys.”

“Okay, go tell your mommy and daddy.” Gianna offers her a smile, “I’m sure they’ll get you a few things.”

“O’tay!” Evelyn giggles, wandering over to her parents. They’re looking at a few trinkets in the store, like mugs, keychains, etc.

“Look, this one has your name on it.” Beck says, picking up an m&m themed mug with the name ‘Jade’ on it.

“That’s nice.” Jade says, “I don’t really need a mug, though.”

“I don’t know if we’re coming back here for a while, babe.” Beck says, “You might as well get it for the memories.”

“I guess.” Jade shrugs, taking the mug and looking at it, “It’s not bad, it’s actually pretty cute.”

“You never think anything is cute besides Evelyn.” Beck laughs, “Speaking of… Where is she?”

Jade glances behind her and sees her daughter, smiling. She brings her daughter close to her to get her away from the crowd of people in the store.

“Hi, pumpkin.” Jade smiles, “Are you having fun?”

“Yes, mama.” Evelyn says, “I want toys…” She says, mumbling.

“Okay, we’ll go look at the toys.” Jade says, holding her daughter’s hand, “Hold onto me, alright?” She says.

Evelyn nods, the three of them head over to the toy isle. There’s a bunch of M&M stuffed animals, and Evelyn is absolutely obsessed with them.

“ _Pwetty colors!”_ Evelyn squeals, running over to the toys. Jade and Beck follow her, making sure she’s not by herself.

“You can pick one stuffed animal, okay?” Jade says, “You already got 3 today, and Christmas is in two days.”

“I know, mama.” Evelyn says, sounding annoyed.

“Don’t start with the attitude, honey.” Jade says, “I’m letting you pick one toy, alright? That’s a good treat. Usually people don’t let their kids pick out things before Christmas.”

Evelyn barely listens to her, she finds the green m&m and absolutely loves it. Picking it out, she brings it over to her mom.

“Mommy… I _wuv dis.”_ Evelyn smiles, “ _Pwease?”_

“Of course.” Jade smiles, “Why don’t we get this blanket, too? I’ll read you a bedtime story while you cuddle with it.” She says.

“Yes!” Evelyn cheers, clapping her hands together happily. “ _Chwistmas twees?”_

“Yeah, pumpkin. We’re still going to see Christmas Trees.” Jade says, “C’mon, we’re going to see if Gianna and Trevor are done.”

  
  


After shopping at the m&m store, they went to the Christmas Tree lighting. The christmas trees were absolutely amazing, they were shiny and big, and totally worth taking pictures in front of.

“Come here, princess.” Beck says, coaxing his daughter over. “Mommy’s going to hold you while Gianna takes our picture, okay?”

“Okay, daddy.” Evelyn says. Jade picks Evelyn up while Gianna prepares her phone to take a picture, and it doesn’t take too long for them to be ready.

“Smile, Evelyn.” Gianna says, “Say ‘Santa’s coming’.” She encourages the little girl.

“Santa’s coming!!” Evelyn squeals, Gianna takes a few pictures and they turn out great. 

Then, Beck and Jade take a few private photos. After taking a couple pictures, Jade kisses him gently on the cheek, and Gianna captures that one perfectly.

“That’s great, you guys. Can you take pictures of Trevor and I?” Gianna asks.

“Of course.” Beck smiles.

He takes pictures of Gianna and Trevor as requested, then ones of Jen and John. It had been a very fun night, and Jade felt more in love with Beck in front of that Christmas tree.

“Hey.” Jade speaks up.

“Hm?” Beck raises his brows, “What’s up?”

“I just want to say I love you.” Jade says, “In front of those Christmas trees… I realized you’ve really made these past two years amazing, and I love raising our daughter with you.” She says.

“I love you too, Jade.” Beck smiles, “Our baby girl is growing up so fast. She’s talking and learning more everyday, it’s crazy… She’s going to be three next year.” He says, “Three… God, that’s so crazy to me.”

“I know, she just won’t stop growing.” Jade says, “It’s like she was only a newborn baby yesterday, and now she’s a grown toddler who actually can speak to me.” She says. “I love her so much, Beck. And I love you, too.”

“She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to us, our little pride and joy.” Beck says, kissing her gently, “And you’re my beautiful wife, Jade. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jade kisses him back. “I love our little family so much.”

“Me too.” Beck smiles, kissing her cheek.

[...]

Before bed, Jade, Evelyn and Beck were in their matching pajamas. Beck and Jade sat on both sides of their daughter, while the two of them took turns reading her ‘The night before Christmas’.

They were close to being done with the book, and Evelyn was close to being asleep. It had been a long, fun day. They couldn’t wait for Christmas to come and Evelyn would have a very exciting Christmas for sure, knowing that Gianna really liked spoiling the little girl.

“Mama…” Evelyn let out a yawn, “I _tired_ …” She mumbles.

“Okay, we’ll read this book again tomorrow.” Jade says, closing it. “Tomorrow’s the night before Christmas, so it’ll make sense this time.”

“Mm…” Evelyn groans, her eyes starting to shut.

“Goodnight, princess.” Beck kisses the side of her head, realizing the clock had hit midnight soon after. “And Merry Christmas Eve.”

Jade shuts off the light, kissing her daughter’s forehead gently. “I love you, pumpkin. Sleep tight.” She says, beginning to walk off.

“Wait!!” Evelyn says quickly, getting Jade’s attention.

“What’s the matter? Do you need another bedtime story?” Jade asks, sitting back down on the bed.

“No… Sing to me, _pwease_.” Evelyn insists.

“Oh… You want a song? Okay.” Jade thinks for a moment, “How about a Christmas song?”

“Yes!” Evelyn claps her hands together, getting herself more comfortable in bed. “Sing mommy!”

“Okay, okay. Hmmm…” Jade thinks of a song quickly, then begins to sing.

_“Jingle bells, Jingle bells. Jingle all the way-_

“No!” Evelyn quickly says, “No jingle bells.”

“Okay, um…” Jade thinks for a second, then goes on again.

“ _Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful-“_

“Nooo!” Evelyn squeals again.

“Evelyn. I’m not going to sing you a song if you keep screaming like that.” Jade says, “Do you want a song or not?”

“Song, _pwease_ …” Evelyn mumbles.

“That’s what I thought.” Jade says, clearing her throat.

_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire._

_Jack frost nipping at your nose._

_Yuletide carols being sung by a choir._

_And folks dressed up all nice._

_Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe._

_Will help to make the season bright._

_Tiny Tots with their eyes all aglow._

_Will find it hard to sleep tonight._

_They know that santa’s on his way_

_He’s loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh_

_And every mother’s child is gonna spy_

_To see how reindeer really know how to fly._

_So, I’m offering a simple phrase_

_To kids from one to ninety-two_

_Although it’s been said many times, many ways_

_Merry Christmas to you_

_And every mother’s child is gonna spy_

_To see how reindeer really know how to fly_

_And so, I’m offering this simple phrase_

_To kids from one to ninety-two_

_Although it’s been said, many times, many ways_

_Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas_

_Merry Christmas to you_

And just like that, Evelyn was fast asleep. Jade kissed her daughter gently on the forehead, then headed back into her room with her husband.

Beck was already fast asleep, she snuggled up in bed and shut her eyes, feeling sleep engulf her body.

What a wonderful day it was.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Christmas in NYC (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the 3rd and final part! hope u enjoy

“Evelyn… Wake up.” Jade said softly, doing her best to wake up the two year old. “It’s Christmas morning, time to open presents.”

“Mmm… Pwesents?” Evelyn mumbles, rubbing at her eyes. “For me?”

“Yes, for you. And for everyone.” Jade says, “Come on, you have hot chocolate and a stocking full of gifts waiting for you.”

“Hot chocolate?” Evelyn sits herself up, yawning again. 

“Mhm. C’mon.” Jade coaxes her, “Do you want it to get cold and have those presents wait?”

“No!” Evelyn quickly says, attaching herself onto Jade. “Open pwesents, mommy.”

“Alright, let’s go.” Jade picks her up. 

  
  


They both go out into the living room where everyone is sitting, Jade sits down besides Beck and sits her daughter down next to her, where her stocking is.

“There’s your hot chocolate right there.” Jade points it out, “It’s probably hot, so wait for it to cool down a bit.”

“O’tay, mama.” Evelyn giggles, “Open stocking?” She questions,

“Yes, I’ll help you.” Jade smiles, “Daddy will too.”

“Oh, shaving cream.” Beck laughs as he opens a present from his stocking, “Is this from you, Jade?”

“Yeah, you caught me.” Jade chuckles, “You’ve been quite stubbly lately.”

“What? I thought you liked my facial hair.” Beck frowns, “What happened to that?”

“I do! Only when it’s grown in.” Jade rolls her eyes, “You need to get rid of the stubble somehow, it’s hard to kiss you with that.”

“Okay, I understand.” Beck says, “I’ll work on it.”

“Good.” She smirks.

“Puppy!” Evelyn giggles, playing with the new puppy finger puppet she’d gotten. “Yay!”

“Do you like it, sweetheart?” Jen asks, “I thought you’d like it.”

“Yes, Nana!” Evelyn claps her hands together, “Tank you…”

“Of course, honey.” Jen smiles, “I have even better presents for later.” She tells the little girl.

“Yay! Mowe pwesents!” Evelyn exclaims, going through her stocking some more and taking out a santa themed wrapping paper present. “Oooh…” She gasps.

“I think that one is from Santa, baby.” Jade says, “Do you want to open it together?”

“Yes mommy.” Evelyn says, opening the present with her mom. “Woooahhh!” She gasps at the sight of what it was.

Santa had gotten her a cute teddy bear with a little christmas themed bow tie on it, it was one of Evelyn’s first teddy bears and it was definitely a special moment. She was already in love with it, hugging it close to her chest.

“I wuv it, mama!” Evelyn giggles, hugging it again. “I wuv santa so much!”

“Santa loves you too, baby.” Jade says, “That’s a very special christmas bear, so take care of it, okay?”

“O’tay, mama.” Evelyn says, promising to take care of her bear.

  
  


After everyone finished their stockings, they moved onto the actual gifts. Evelyn was super excited to start opening her gifts, and Jade knew this would be a great christmas for her daughter.

“Alright, beautiful. Here’s a gift from me.” John says, handing a pretty good-sized gift over to his granddaughter. “Your mommy or daddy can help you open it, you choose.”

“Daddy.” Evelyn says, “We take turns, mama.”

“Okay, that’s fine.” Jade smiles, watching the two loves of her life opening the present together. Inside, it was a blues clues themed blanket, and Evelyn was extremely excited since that was her favorite show.

“Blue!!! Magenta!” Evelyn gasps, hugging the blanket closer to her. “So soft…” She giggles, feeling the fleece blanket.

“I’m glad you like it, baby.” John says, “Can I come give you a hug?”

“Yes, Papa.” Evelyn says, John comes over and hugs the little girl, Evelyn hugs him back and thanks him, then they all go back to opening presents.

“This one’s from me, babe.” Beck says, handing his wife a present. “Here.”

Jade takes the present into her arms, opening it. It’s something she had wanted for a while, a certain piece of jewelry that she’d looked at online for ages.

“Oh, wow…” Jade says, she’s speechless. “Beck… Thank you so much, I’ve wanted this for a while now.” She says, still staring at the necklace.

“Of course, love.” Beck kisses her softly, “You deserve it.”

Jade smiles, getting a present from under the tree. It’s for Beck, she brings it over to him and sits on his lap.

“Here.” Jade offers him a small smile, “Open it.”

Beck opens up the present. It was an espresso machine, Beck had really been wanting one of these since he’d grown a love for espresso.

“Oh, wow.” Beck’s eyes widened, “Thank you so much, babe. This is amazing.”

“Of course.” Jade says, kissing him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Beck smiles, “Hey… How are we going to get this home?”

“We’ll figure it out when the time comes.” Jade tells him, “Let’s just focus on family time for now.”

“Got it.” Beck says, “Ev, do you want to open another present with mommy?”

“Yes!” Evelyn says, getting up.

“Okay, pumpkin. Let’s go pick one out together.” Jade says. 

Jade and Evelyn head over to the christmas tree, they look and choose a medium sized present with santa wrapping paper, obviously implying it was from Santa Claus.

“Santa pwesent!” Evelyn giggles, following her mom back to the couch. She sits down with her mom, opening the present with her.

Evelyn had gotten a new sweater from santa. It was a light pink with hearts on it, a nice valentine themed sweater. Even though Jade didn’t love the color pink, she knew her baby girl would like it.

“Pwetty sweater!” Evelyn giggles, “Tank you, santa!!”

“Santa‘s glad you love it, baby.” Jade says, “Do you want to open a present from your Auntie?” She asks, glancing over at Gianna.

“Yeah!!” Evelyn squeals.

“Okay.” Jade smiles. Gianna comes over and picks out one of her presents for Evelyn, she brings it over to the young girl and sits next to her.

“Do you want to open it with me?” Gianna asks her.

“Mhm.” Evelyn nods, helping Gianna unwrap the present. The present was quite big, so it took some effort to get open.

Once it was open, it was revealed that Gianna had gotten Evelyn an arts and crafts kit, it had lots of paints, markers, crayons, etc. It was perfect for Evelyn’s age, too. Since she was at the age where she mostly just scribbled.

“Mama!!! Look!!” Evelyn exclaims, trying to hug the paints set. “Pwetty paints!”

“Look at that.” Jade smiles, “Can you give your auntie a hug?”

Evelyn gives Gianna a big hug, Gianna hugs the little girl back and kisses the top of her head, smiling.

“Do you want to do these crafts together? We’ll have a lot of fun.” Gianna says, “Your Mommy and Daddy can join too.”

“Yes!” Evelyn nods, clapping her hands together. “Paint later, mama?”

“Of course, honey. We’ll do it after breakfast.” Jade says, patting her daughter’s head. “Daddy has a present for you, baby. Do you want to open it?”

“Yes.” Evelyn says, Beck gets up and grabs the present- bringing it over to his daughter. 

“Alright, let’s open this together princess.” Beck says, Evelyn and Beck open the present together. It was a mini plastic kitchen set, with all sorts of pots and pans and fake foods. Beck thought that since Evelyn loved to watch her dad cook, she could pretend to do it on her own.

“Aww, Beck. This is so cute.” Jade says, “Now you can be a cook like Daddy, pumpkin. Isn’t that exciting?”

“I make food like daddy!” Evelyn giggles, clapping. “I just wike yew, daddy.” She says.

“Yes you are, baby. I can’t wait to watch you cook.” Beck says, “You'll make amazing food.”

“Do you want to twy it?” Evelyn asks, “Pwease?”

“Of course I do, honey. We’ll start making food once we’re all done with presents.” Beck says, “And look at that, Nana has a present for you too.”

“Mowe pwesents!!” Evelyn smiles. Her grandmother sits down with the young girl, and the two of them open the present together. It was a similar present to Beck’s, it was a fake ice cream parlor kit. It had all sorts of plastic cones, ice creams and utensils. Evelyn absolutely loved it, giving her grandma a big hug.

“Tank you!! Tank you!” Evelyn laughs, “I wuv it!!”

“I’m so glad you do, sweetheart.” Jen says, hugging the young girl. “You’re having an amazing Christmas, huh?”

“Yes!!” Evelyn says excitedly.

[...]

After opening many more presents, it had come down to the final ones. Usually, at the end, everyone would receive their big gifts. Gianna and Trevor were planning on the big surprise; the announcement of her pregnancy. They were going to give a little baby onesie to Jen, with the announcement of them being grandparents. But, they were going to do that after Evelyn opened her big gift.

“Okay, baby. This one’s from Mommy and Daddy.” Jade says, grabbing the big gift. “We’re going to all open it together, okay? It’s very exciting.”

“O’tay, mama.” Evelyn gives her mom a smile. They all participate in opening the present together, and once it’s revealed. Evelyn is incredibly excited.

Evelyn had been practicing with a few bikes without wheels, and Beck and Jade decided that she was finally ready for a tricycle. They made sure they’d gotten knee pads and arms pads, and of course, a helmet for safe measures.

“Wow!!” Evelyn gasps, “A bike!!”

Jade laughs, but Beck doesn’t correct her or anything. It’s cute that she thinks it’s a bike.

“Yeah, baby. Your very own bike.” Jade says, “We can’t open it until we’re home, okay? We have to take the plane home, but as soon as we’re there- you can open it.”

“O’tay, mommy.” Evelyn says, “Tank you.”

“Don’t thank only me, your dad helped me buy it.” Jade says, “Come give us a hug.”

Evelyn gave her parents a big hug, the two of them hugged their daughter back. She had a very nice Christmas, and was definitely spoiled that day.

“Okay, mom. We have a special gift for you.” Gianna says, grabbing the box. She’s incredibly nervous, “Actually, it’s for both of you. So open to together.” She says, placing the box in her mom’s lap.

“Well, thank you, honey.” Jen says, she carefully unties the silky bow on top of the box. Opening it up, it’s the onesie. Jen lifts it up, reading the note underneath it.

“From your unborn grandchild :) - Gigi, Trevor, and little bean”

“Oh my gosh! Gianna! You’re pregnant?!” Jen gasps, “Come here! Oh my god!” She says, pulling her daughter into a hug.

“Oh my god… Is it true?” Beck’s eyes go wide, “Gi?”

“Yeah, it’s true.” Gianna says, placing her hand on her stomach. “It’s been getting hard to hide, but I’m 16 weeks in.” She smiles.

“That’s so great, sis. I’m so happy for the both of you.” Beck says, he goes over and hugs his sister. She hugs him back.

They let go, Jade goes over and gives Gianna a hug, gently whispering in her ear;

“Good job hiding it for that long.” Jade teases her, patting her back. “Congratulations, again.”

“Thank you, Jade.” Gianna smiles.

“Come here, sweetheart.” John says, welcoming his daughter with open arms. “Congratulations, we’re so excited to become grandparents again.”

“Thanks, dad.” Gianna says, “Evelyn! You’re going to have a little cousin.” She tells the little girl.

“A new baby?” Evelyn asks, tilting her head.

“Yeah, baby. Gianna’s having a baby.” Jade says, hugging her daughter. “Isn’t that exciting?”

“Yay! New baby!” Evelyn exclaims, hugging her aunt.

[...]

It was New Year’s eve, the whole gang was celebrating together since it was a tradition they all had. It was about 30 seconds till midnight, and everyone was doing the countdown.

“In 5… 4… 3… 2… 1!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Everyone cheered.

Beck and Jade pecked each other on the lip gently, putting their wine glasses together, then taking a sip.

“Happy new year, babe.” Beck smiles, “This is going to be a good one, I can feel it.”

“You say that every year.” Jade says, “But I believe you, I guess.” She shrugs, kissing him again.

To a brand new year.


	19. Baby shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori, Cat and Jade go shopping for Tori’s baby, but then, something goes wrong.

Since Tori was due in a month, Jade, Cat and Evelyn were going to go baby shopping with her. No one knew the name of the baby yet, since Tori and Andre decided that they weren’t going to reveal it until the baby was born, but everyone knew they were having a baby boy. 

Jade had never gone shopping for a baby boy before. Although she wanted her next child to be a boy, she wasn’t sure how to approach it. She just assumed that she bought blue things instead of pink, and boy toys instead of girl ones.

“Are you excited to see Tori, Evelyn?” Jade asks, “She’s having a baby very soon. We’re going shopping with her.”

“I missed _Towi_.” Evelyn says, “I hug her.”

“You can give Tori as many hugs as you want, baby.” Jade says, putting a clip in her hair. “Just don’t be too rough, okay? Carrying a baby in your belly is a lot of work.”

“I wanna see Gianna’s baby.” Evelyn says, letting her mom put her coat on. “When is it coming?” She asks.

“Probably around June, honey.” Jade says, “Gianna’s moving down here soon, too. So she can live closer to family. That’s exciting, right?”

“Yeah!!” Evelyn giggles, “I all _weady_ , mommy.” She says.

“You are? Okay.” Jade says, “I’m all set too, we’re going to meet them all at the stores.” She says.

“O’tay.” Evelyn says, “Can I _bwing_ my toy?”

“Sure, just pick one to bring.” Jade says, lifting her daughter up and onto the floor. Evelyn picks her Magenta plush toy, bringing it over.

“Okay, let’s go.” Jade says, picking her up. They head downstairs together, Beck had decided to make plans with his friends that day as well, so the two of them could both have fun.

Jade puts Evelyn in her car seat, handing the little girl her sippy cup so she could have water during the ride and throughout their day. 

  
  


They arrived at the mall, Jade got out the stroller and put Evelyn in it. Evelyn was sucking on an applesauce pouch as a snack, to fill her up before they went to lunch after all the shopping.

Jade saw Tori and Cat waiting for them, Evelyn squealed and started waving at them. Tori and Cat saw the little girl and waved to her until they approached them.

“Hi guys!” Cat says happily, “I feel like it’s been forever since we’ve all hung out.”

“I know, it’s crazy.” Jade chuckles, “Tori, you’re absolutely _glowing_.” She says, admiring the woman’s swollen bump.

“Thanks, Jade.” Tori smiles, moving a hand to her belly. “It sucks when he kicks my ribs, though. But I absolutely love incubating this little human.” She says.

“It’s a blessing, really.” Jade says, “Are you ready to go shopping? Or should we make a bathroom stop first?”

“I think there’s a bathroom in the store, we should be fine.” Tori says, “Our nursery is pretty much done, I just want more clothes and toys for the little guy.”

“Got it. Let’s go then.” Jade says, walking with her friends.

  
  


They all enter the store together, a worker quickly greets them and asks what they need help with. Tori explains that she wants clothes and toys for a newborn baby boy, and they’re brought over to the newborn section.

“These are all so small.” Jade says, looking at the clothes, “I remember when Evelyn could fit inside these.”

“She was the cutest baby, and still is.” Tori says, “Right, Evelyn?” 

“Wha?” Evelyn tilts her head.

Cat giggles, lifting up a rattle that’s perfect for babies. “Toriiii, look at this!” She exclaims, shaking it gently. “It’s super cute.”

“Oh my gosh, I _love_ that!” Tori says, taking the rattle. “I’m totally getting this. Andre’s going to be obsessed.”

“Isn’t he already obsessed with the baby?” Jade asks, “I always see him all over your stomach.”

“Yeah, he loves feeling the little guy move.” Tori laughs, “I feel just the same, though. We’re on the same page.”

“Yeah, feeling the baby is always incredible.” Jade says, “Are you excited to meet him?”

“Mhm. I can't wait to reveal his name, too.” Tori says, “I’m sorry for keeping it a secret, it’s just what Andre and I agreed on.”

“That’s okay, I know Cat is super antsy to know, though.” Jade says, glancing over at her friend.

“What?? No!” Cat exclaims, “... Can we pleaseeee get a hint though?”

Tori sighs, “No, Cat. Because if I give you a hint, you’ll keep guessing and I’ll eventually spit it out. Then the surprise will be ruined.” She says.

“Aw man…” Cat sighs, but she quickly becomes distracted by a baby onesie. “Ooooh! Look, Tori! It has stars on it!” She says, picking it up.

“Aww, that’s adorable.” Tori smiles, taking the onesie and putting it in the cart. “You’re so good with baby clothes, Cat.”

“I’m a designer!! I’m naturally good with clothes.” Cat says, “I helped design your nursery, Tori.”

“I know you did, thank you very much for that.” Tori says, “It looks amazing.”

Cat giggles, “I knowww.” She says, “Jade, if you have another baby. I’ll help you design the nursery.”

“Thanks, Cat. But I’m not ready for another baby.” Jade says, “Evelyn’s already quite the handful, she’s nearly three and has a growing personality.” 

“You’ve talked about having another baby, Jade.” Tori says, “You still want one, right?”

“Yeah, of course. Evelyn deserves a sibling.” Jade says, looking through some of the newborn toys, “Just not yet. Maybe in a year, or two… I don’t know. Whenever it feels right I guess.” She shrugs.

“Do you want another girl, or a boy?” Cat asks. “I think Evelyn would be _so_ cute with a little sister.”

“I really want a boy, actually.” Jade says, “Shocking, I know. I only wanted my first child to be a girl, and now that I have one… I don’t think I can deal with two girls.” She says, “Plus, Beck would be the only man of the family.”

“That makes sense.” Tori says, picking out another toy for the baby and putting it in the cart. “This pregnancy has already been super rough, I don’t know if I want another kid.”

“The baby hasn’t even been born yet, Tori. You don’t need to decide if you want more or not.” Jade says, “And every pregnancy is different, after all. So if you do decide to have another baby in a couple of years… Keep that in mind.”

“I will, thanks.” Tori says, “Cat. What about you and Robbie? Do you want a baby?”

“I do!” Cat says, “I want a boy and girl. I don’t know which one first, though.” She says, shrugging.

“That’s fine, whatever comes first, I guess.” Jade says, “Oh, look at this.” She says, picking up a pack of pacifiers. “Do you need any of these?”

“Yeah, I do.” Tori says, “Put them in the cart.”

Jade nods, putting them in the cart. All of them continue walking together, and Jade quickly realizes that Evelyn had been quiet for a long time.

She looks in the stroller, and realizes the young girl isn’t there. Her heart drops, and her breathing quickly becomes fast.

“Guys…” Jade speaks, her tone shaky. “Where’s Evelyn?”

“Oh my god.” Tori says, realizing she isn’t in the stroller. “Okay, Okay. Stay calm. We’ll find her. She couldn’t have gone far.”

“Stay calm?! Are you kidding me?? I didn’t even notice my daughter was gone for what, ten minutes??! How am I supposed to stay fucking calm?!” Jade snaps, looking around. “Oh my god… This can’t be happening.”

“Jade, it’s okay… We will find her.” Cat says, “We just need to tell a store worker that she went missing-

“She’s _not_ missing! Don’t say it like that!” Jade hisses, “Evelyn! Evelyn!? Where are you?!” She calls out, starting to look around.

“Okay, we should all separate. You go tell a store worker and I’ll look around.” Tori says to Cat, and Cat quickly goes off.

  
  


Cat tells a store worker what was going on, and the store is quickly looking out for the young girl. They’re all yelling out the young girl’s name, but there’s not much luck.

Tori is walking, well- waddling around the store. Her feet are extremely sore and swollen, but she’s determined to find her friend’s daughter. She couldn’t imagine Jade’s life without Evelyn, it would be like macaroni without cheese, or peanut butter without jelly. 

  
  


After searching for about thirty minutes, Cat and Jade meet up again. Jade’s close to breaking down, and Cat can’t stand seeing her friend that way.

“Jade… It’s okay. They’re going to find her.” Cat says, putting a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “Let’s sit down, okay?”

Cat and Jade sit down, Jade has the stroller beside her. She looks over at it, seeing her daughter’s sippy cup and empty applesauce pouch. She bursts into tears, beginning to cry.

“Fuck…” Jade mumbles, wiping her eyes. “I’m such an idiot, Cat. I can’t believe I didn’t think to keep an eye on her. I’m her own _mother_ for god's sake, why can’t I do my job right?” She asks, sniffling.

“It’s not your fault, Jade. You didn’t think she could escape like that. I thought that stroller was really secure.” Cat says, “She must have figured out how to unbuckle herself.”

“No kidding.” Jade sighs, “She’s so much smarter than I thought. She’s like a little… A little escape artist.” She chuckles, wiping her eyes.

“Yeah, she really is.” Cat says, “I’m so sorry, Jade… I’m sorry this happened. They’re going to find her, I promise.” She tells her. “Tori’s probably looking for her as we speak.”

“And what if she doesn’t find her?” Jade says, “What if no one finds her? What do I tell Beck?” She sobs, “He’ll hate me forever. I really am a terrible mother.” She says.

“No! Don’t say that!” Cat exclaims, quickly comforting her friend. “Jade… You’re the best mom _ever_! Evelyn is so lucky to have you as a mom… Even though you had her at a young age, I’m really happy you went through with your pregnancy.” She says, hugging her friend.

Jade wipes her eyes carefully, sniffling. “Thanks, Cat…” She says, “I just feel terrible, as soon as I didn’t hear my daughter speak. I should've known something was wrong. She's always talking about _something_.” She sighs. 

“Yeah… She likes to talk.” Cat giggles.

Tori comes back over, she had absolutely no luck with finding the young girl. She’d walked around the store about three times, and it wasn’t working out at all.

“I’m so sorry, I couldn’t find her.” Tori says, sitting down next to Jade. “I really tried, I-“

“Tori. Please, it’s fine.” Jade says, trying to hide that she was crying. “It’s not your fault, okay?”

“O- Okay.” Tori sighs, “They’ll find her, alright? Everyone in the store is on high alert. I’m sure they’ll-

“Excuse me?” A dirty blonde woman speaks up, “Is she yours?” She looks directly at Jade, holding Evelyn’s hand.

“Oh my god. Yes. Yes. She’s mine.” Jade says, standing up. “Thank you so much. Where was she?”

“She was hiding in a clothes rack. So sneaky.” The woman chuckles, “I understand how you could of missed her, that’s quite the good hiding spot, little miss.” She says, looking down at Evelyn.

“Yeah, it is.” Jade says, “Thank you for finding her, really. I was so scared.”

“I get it, I’m a mom of two. It’s really scary when you lose track of them.” She says, “Speaking of which, I should get going to my wife. She’s with the kids right now.” She says, “Keep track of her, okay? She’s a beautiful little girl.”

“Thank you, I will.” Jade says, taking Evelyn’s hand and bringing her over to the couch. She brings her daughter into her lap, who’s not making eye contact with her.

“Could you two give us a moment? We’ll be back in the store soon.” Jade tells her friends.

“Of course. Let’s go, Cat.” Tori says, her and Cat going back into the baby store.

“Evelyn…” Jade says, “Look me in the eyes, please.”

“Mmm… Noo.” Evelyn whines, crossing her arms.

“Come on, pumpkin. Don’t give me that.” Jade warns her, “Look at me, please.”

Evelyn sighs, finally looking her mom in the eyes. She can quickly tell her mom is upset, which makes the young girl upset too.

“Mommy… Are you sad?” Evelyn asks, her eyes filling up with tears. “I so _sowwy…”_

“I’m a little sad, yeah.” Jade says, “Don’t cry, baby. It’s alright.” She tells her, wiping her daughter’s eyes. “Do you know why I’m sad?”

“I… I don’t know…” Evelyn sniffles, her lower lip quivering. “B- Because I run away…?” She asks.

“Yes, that’s why I’m upset.” Jade tells her, “Baby… We’ve talked about running away and how you have to stay with me at all times. You’re not old enough to go on your own and find your way back.” 

“But… But… I wanted to _walk…”_ Evelyn whimpers, “I didn’t wanna be in stroller, mama…”

“You could have told me that and I would have let you hold my hand, honey.” Jade says, “We’re going to have a talk with Daddy about this when we get home, okay?”

“Nooo!” Evelyn squeals loudly, “No talk to Daddy!”

“That’s the rule, baby. When you do something wrong, we all have a talk on why it was wrong.” Jade says, “Do you understand?”

“No… No…” Evelyn sniffles, “Don’t want to.”

“Well, if you keep acting like that. You’re going to have no choice.” Jade says, “Is there any other reason why you ran away? Or should we go back inside the store and discuss this later?”

“I… I…” Evelyn hiccups from crying, “No want baby, mama… No baby.” She says, shaking her head.

“What are you talking about? Tori’s having a baby, not me.” Jade says, “You’re excited about Tori having a baby, aren't you?” She asks.

“No baby from _you_!” Evelyn points at her mom, “No baby.”

“Oh… I see now.” Jade says, “Mommy’s not going to have a baby anytime soon, love. I know you heard me talking about it, but that doesn’t mean I want one right now.” She tells her daughter, “That won’t happen for a long time, I promise.”

“You no love me when baby comes…” Evelyn whimpers, “No love for me…”

“That’s not true at all, pumpkin. If I ever have another baby, I’m going to love you just the same as the baby.” Jade tells her, “I love you so, _so_ much, Evelyn. There’s nothing that will _ever_ change that.”

Evelyn sniffles, wiping at her eyes. She doesn’t respond because she doesn’t know if she believes her mom just yet.

“Honey… Look at me.” Jade says, getting the little girl’s attention. “I love you so much. That’s not going to change at all, even if we end up having another baby in the future. You’re still my little girl, and always will be.” She says, kissing her daughter’s forehead. “Mommy and Daddy love you so much.”

“I _wuv_ you, mommy.” Evelyn says, hugging her mother tightly. “I sowwy…”

Jade hugs her daughter back, patting her gently on the back. “I love you too, baby. It’s okay.” She says, kissing her cheek. “We won’t tell Daddy about this, okay? But you have to promise me you won’t run away like that again.”

“I _pwomise_ , mommy…” Evelyn says, taking her mom’s hand. “Pinky _pwomise_.”

“Pinky promise.” Jade smiles, interlocking her pinky with her daughter’s.

[...]

After shopping for more baby clothes, they all went to the maternity store and bought a few new outfits for Tori. Their shopping trip was a success, besides Evelyn running away. They all ended up having a lot of fun.

After all of that, they went to lunch as promised. They went to friendly's since Tori had been craving so much ice cream during her pregnancy, and their food was very good, too.

“Ice _cweam!_ Ice _cweam!”_ Evelyn cheered, seeing the ice cream being brought over to their table. “Yayyy!”

“That looks amazing.” Jade says, “It’s probably very cold, honey. So be careful not to freeze yourself.” She says, placing her daughter’s ice cream in front of her. 

“I won’t, mama.” Evelyn says, scooping some ice cream into her spoon and eating it. “Mmm… Yummy!”

Jade smiles, she’s really happy her day changed from that scary moment to an amazing day with her friends and daughter. 

  
  
  
  



	20. A new arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori finally brings her baby boy into the world

It was the middle of February. It had been super cold these days and it had even snowed a little, but not enough to stick on the ground. Evelyn was upset because sometimes it would be way too cold to play on her playground, but Jade, Beck and Evelyn always made the best of playing at home.

“Mama, do you want ice _cweam_?” Evelyn asks, bringing her plastic ice cream scooper over. 

“I would love some, honey.” Jade says. “What flavors do you have?”

“Um…” Evelyn looks through her flavors, “Vanilla… _Chowolate… Stwabewwy…”_ She says, “That's it.”

“I’ll have chocolate then, thank you.” Jade says, Evelyn grabs her plastic cone and puts the chocolate ice cream on top, “ _Hewe!”_

“Thank you very much, love.” Jade says, taking a fake lick of the ice cream. “Mmm… Yummy.” She says, “It’s very delicious.”

Evelyn takes the ice cream away from her, putting it away. “Your turn.” She says.

“Alright.” Jade gives her a smile, this had been going on for about thirty minutes. After this, she was definitely going to request to play something else. Although she loved her daughter to bits, she wanted to do something else with her. 

“Okay, miss Evelyn.” Jade smiles, “What flavor would you like? And would you like it in a cone?”

“Hmmm…” Evelyn thinks for a moment, “ _Vanilla!”_ She says.

“Huh, that’s new. I thought you’d do strawberry again.” Jade says, putting the vanilla ice cream on the plastic cone. “Here you go.”

“ _Tank you_.” Evelyn giggles, licking the ice cream. “Yummy!”

Jade chuckles, “Okay, that’s enough of that. Do you want to play something else?”

“Animals!” Evelyn says, “Animal game.” She repeats herself.

“Okay. I’ll go get that.” Jade says, she grabs the animal puzzle that she’d gotten Evelyn a while back. Usually, they’d use that game to practice animal sounds, and since that year Evelyn would be going into preschool- they decided to practice it.

“Come sit with mommy, baby.” Jade says, patting next to her. Evelyn climbs onto the couch and looks at the puzzle in her mom’s hands, she recognizes all the animals, but doesn't know their sounds by heart.

“Alright, we’re going to practice sounds first. Then we can do the puzzle.” Jade says, “Does that sound fun?”

“Mhm.” Evelyn nods. “ _Vewy_ fun.”

“Good. Let’s get started then.” Jade says, she points to the pig. “What sound does the pig make?”

“Oink!” Evelyn giggles.

“Great job, baby.” Jade smiles, “What sound does the cow make?”

“Moooo!” Evelyn says proudly.

“Wonderful.” Jade says, “Okay… Next, what about the horse?”

“Neighhh!” Evelyn says, clapping her hands together.

“I’m so proud of you baby, you’re doing so good.” Jade says, “Let’s keep going.”

[...]

After practicing animal sounds, they moved onto doing the puzzle. In the middle of it, Jade heard her phone ringing, so she quickly excused herself from Evelyn.

Jade picked up her phone, quickly answering it.

“Hello?” She said.

_“Hey, it’s Andre.”_ Andre responds, and he sounds kind of panicky.

“Oh, hey Andre.” Jade says, “What’s up?”

“Tori’s in labor.” Andre says, “We’re at the hospital right now. Do you mind coming…? She wants you there for moral support.”

“Oh my gosh, of course.” Jade says, “I’ll call Beck and tell him, do you want him to come?”

“I’d love that, I could use some support as well.” Andre laughs, “I gotta hang up, Tori’s having a contraction.”

“Okay, go support her.” Jade says. “I’ll be there soon.” She says, hanging up.

Jade goes back over to her daughter, her eyes wide with curiosity from the conversation she just overheard.

“Let’s go pack a few things in your backpack, baby. We’re heading to the hospital.” Jade says, “Tori’s having her baby.”

“Yay!!” Evelyn squeals excitedly, “Baby coming!”

“Yep, c’mon, let’s get packed.” Jade says, leading her baby girl upstairs.

  
  


After packing Evelyn’s essentials, Beck came home. The three of them got in the car and headed to the hospital, both Beck and Jade were beaming with excitement, and so was Evelyn; she was so excited to meet her little cousin that day, well, hopefully.

They arrived at the hospital and checked in with the receptionist, on the way there, Beck had picked up some blue balloons and a “It’s a boy!” balloon to represent them having a boy. They found Tori’s room, entering it.

“Hi.” Jade says in a whisper-like tone, “How’s everything going?”

“It’s going alright.” Tori says, “Thank you so much for coming, and for the balloons.”

“Not a problem, Beck bought them.” Jade says, tying the balloon’s to a little stand. “I hope they’re not too distracting.”

“No, no. They’re fine.” Tori offers her a smile, “Thanks, Beck.”

“Of course.” Beck smiles.

“Oh god, not again…” Tori mumbles, feeling a contraction overcome her body. Jade feels Tori grab her hand since it’s the closest thing to her, and she squeezes the living daylights out of it. Jade does her best to comfort her friend, it’s easy since she’d been through the same thing before.

“You okay?” Jade asks once the contraction stops.

“I will be.” Tori says, “Thanks for holding my hand.”

“Of course, I’ll be in the waiting room if you need me.” Jade says, “Andre, take good care of her.”

“Trust me, that’s not a problem.” Andre says, getting beside his fiancé. “I’ll call you in if she needs support from another woman.”

“Got it.” Jade says, walking out of the room with Beck and Evelyn.

  
  


Jade sits down in a chair with Evelyn on her lap, she’s sucking on her sippy cup since she’s pretty thirsty. But once she’s done, she speaks up.

“Mama?” Evelyn looks up at her mom.

“What’s up?” Jade asks her daughter.

“Why was _Towi_ hurting?” Evelyn asks, “Is she hurt?”

“No, baby. She’s not hurt.” Jade says, “Having a baby isn’t exactly painless. It hurt when I was having you.”

“ _Sowwy.”_ Evelyn quickly apologizes.

“That’s fine, honey. It’s supposed to hurt.” Jade says, “It was worth it though, because now I have you.”

“I wuv you, mama.” Evelyn giggles, hugging her mom. Once she has another question, she pulls away.

“Why isn’t baby _hewe_ yet?” Evelyn asks.

“Oh. It takes a while for the baby to be ready to come out.” Jade says, “It can take hours or even a day. We may be here a while.”

“O’tay, mommy.” Evelyn says, “I want toy!” 

“Okay, which one do you want?” Jade asks, “Do you want your tiger?”

“Yes _pwease_.” Evelyn says. Jade hands her her tiger stuffed animal, Evelyn hugs it close to her, thanking her mother.

  
  


A couple hours later, Andre came out of the room. Evelyn was taking a walk with Beck since she had become quite cranky, and he hoped a walk would cheer her up.

“Hey, Jade.” Andre says, “Tori needs some support from another girl, she’s in a lot of pain.” He tells her.

“Oh, okay.” Jade says, standing up. “Let me just send Beck a text, he’s on a walk with Evelyn.”

“Got it. Thank you.” Andre says, going back into the room.

Jade quickly sends Beck a text, she puts her phone in her pocket and enters the room, seeing Tori looking sweaty and discomforted.

“Hi.” Jade says, going over to her friend. “How are things going?”

“I’m 5 centimeters dilated, so that’s good.” Tori says, “Halfway there.”

“That’s good, I’m really proud of you.” Jade says, “I know you had a hard pregnancy, but you’re finally at the finish line.”

“You’re right, I am.” Tori gives her friend a small smile, “You gave me really helpful advice, Jade. I never thought we’d make it this far in our friendship, but I’m glad we did.”

“Me too.” Jade says, gently massaging Tori’s shoulders. “Does this feel okay?”

“Yeah, it’s all good.” Tori says, holding Andre’s hand. “Sorry I keep freaking you out, babe.” She tells Andre.

“That’s alright, chica. You’re doing amazing.” Andre smiles, kissing her cheek. “We get to meet our little man soon.”

“I know.” Tori smiles, “Oh… Jade, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Okay, shoot.” Jade tells her.

“Can you…” Tori trails off, “Do you think…” She mumbles, squeezing Andre’s hand as she feels another contraction.

Jade moves her hand to Tori’s lower back, rubbing it in circles. Once the contraction finishes, Tori speaks up again.

“I wanted to ask if you could stay for the birth.” Tori finally spits out, “Andre and I have been talking about it… And we decided we wanted you there, you helped me through this full 9 months. I thought it would be a nice reward for you to be there.”

“Tori… Of course I’ll stay for the birth.” Jade says, “I just need to tell Beck that I’m staying for the birth, okay?”

“Okay.” Tori says, “Thank you so much, this seriously means the world to me.”

“Not a problem.” Jade says, “I’ll be back, okay?”

Tori nods, trying to relax with Andre.

  
  


Jade tells Beck that she’s staying with Tori for the birth, he’s obviously okay with it since he saw Jade go through labor and birth before, so he knew that having Jade’s support during Tori’s labor would be good for her. 

Jade comes back into the room, she quickly rushes to the woman’s side once seeing her having a contraction. She squeezes her other hand while Andre is holding the other one, it finally finishes, and Tori lays back in defeat.

“God, this is probably the worst pain I’ve ever felt.” Tori says, “Now I’m not surprised you wanted your privacy.”

“Yeah, I couldn’t stand the thought of my friends seeing me in that much pain.” Jade says, “I only wanted Beck there, since he’s my significant other and the father of the baby.” She says, “Maybe next time I have a baby I’ll invite you, Tori.”

“Really? You don’t have to.” Tori says, “I mean… I’d be honored, but it’s up to you.”

“Relax, Tori.” Jade laughs, “That won’t be for a couple years, so we’ll see when the time comes, okay?” 

[...]

Evelyn was relaxing in Beck’s lap in the waiting room, she was watching a movie on Beck’s phone since she was obviously very bored. Jade had been coming out and giving him updates about every hour or two, but things were going pretty slowly.

“Daddy… I _tiwed_.” Evelyn yawns, “Want to sleep…”

“Okay, you can sleep.” Beck says, “I’m going to wake you up when the baby’s here, though. I know how excited you are.”

“Mhm…” Evelyn mumbles, giving the phone back to Beck. She cuddles up against his chest, shutting her eyes. 

  
  


Tori had just been given instructions on the birth, Jade was holding her right hand while Andre held the left. Tori felt like her world was moving in slow motion, knowing that all of this was finally real.

“You’re doing so good, babe. Do you feel the next contraction coming?” Andre asks.

“Mhm.” Tori says, “Oh god, here it comes.” She mumbles, leaning her whole body forward and pushing with all her strength. Jade held her arm with her other hand, giving her as much support as possible.

“Great job, Tori.” Jade says softly, “Keep going, you’ve got this.”

Tori feels the next contraction and pushes as hard as she can, she moans softly from all the pressure and pain, throwing her head back on the pillow.

“Oh my god… Jade, how did you do this?” Tori says between breaths, “This hurts so bad.”

“I know, but it’s so worth it in the end.” Jade says, “It took me forty minutes to get my baby out, you’re getting through this fast.”

“Thanks.” Tori says, she feels the next contraction and pushes again. She lets out a loud yelp, but she’s told by the doctor that the baby is crowning.

“Oh my god, oh my god.” Tori breaths faster, “It burns, Andre. I can’t do this.”

“Yes you can, baby. That’s our son coming into this world.” Andre says, “You got this. Squeeze our hands as tight as you can, okay?”

Tori nods, she’s tightly squeezing both of their hands as she pushes with all her might. The baby’s body is nearly out, and she has one more push to go.

“Oh my god, it’s really happening.” Tori says, tears coming to her eyes. “I’m having a baby, Jade. He’s finally coming.”

“Yes you are, Tori.” Jade chuckles, “You’re so _so_ close, you’re incredibly strong.” She tells her friend, moving some hair out of her face.

Tori pushes for the final time, and at the end of it. She hears the baby crying, both Andre and Tori are both in tears already. Jade’s even tearing up a bit, too. Andre cuts the baby’s umbilical cord, the newborn baby gets cleaned up and then is handed to Tori. 

Tori’s absolutely in love with her son, she holds him close and hushes him gently. The baby is quickly soothed by his mother’s voice, and his hand is pressed against her chest gently.

“He’s amazing, Tori.” Jade says, “Do you have a name?”

“We do.” Tori says, looking at Andre. “Can we tell her?”

“Of course.” Andre says. 

“His name is Leo Bailey Harris.” Tori says, looking at her son in awe. 

“That’s a beautiful name.” Jade smiles, “I’m so happy for the both of you, you deserve this.”

“Thank you so much, Jade.” Tori says, adjusting her son against her chest. “He really is perfect.”

“He is.” Jade smiles.

  
  


Andre walks out to where Beck is, and he has a big smile plastered on his face. As soon as Beck sees that smile, he knows what’s going on.

“Well? Is he here?” Beck asks, standing up. Evelyn is still asleep in his arms, so he’s trying to be as quiet as possible.

“Yeah, he’s perfect.” Andre says, “Do you want to come see him?”

“Of course I do.” Beck says, “Congratulations, man.” 

“Thanks.” Andre says, leading Beck into the room. Tori’s still holding the baby while Jade admires the new mother and baby, but she looks up once seeing Beck enter with her daughter.

“Hey.” Jade says, “Come see him.”

Beck shifts Evelyn in his arms carefully, he stands next to his wife. Admiring the newborn baby in Tori’s arms, he looks a lot like Andre, but has some of Tori’s features too.

“He’s gorgeous, you guys.” Beck says, “What’s his name?”

“Leo Bailey Harris.” Tori says, “Andre’s grandpa was named Leo, so we thought that was perfect.” She says.

“That is perfect.” Beck says, “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Tori says, “Jade, do you want to hold him?”

“Of course.” Jade says, it had been a while since she’d held a newborn baby. But she usually got the hang of it quite quickly.

Tori shifts the newborn into Jade’s arms. Jade cradles the baby carefully, making sure not to be too rough with him. She paces around carefully as she holds him, and Jade is just admiring the sleeping baby in her arms.

“He’s adorable.” Jade smiles, “Beck, do you want to switch off?”

“Sure.” Beck says.

Jade makes sure she’s careful while taking Evelyn back into her arms, she gives the baby to Tori first, then she hands him to Beck. Beck loves the little guy so much, he even speaks to him a little.

“Hey buddy.” Beck says softly, “You look just like your daddy. You’re so lucky to have Andre as a dad and Tori as your mom.” He says, rocking the baby gently.

Tori smiles at Beck’s comment, Beck holds the baby for a little bit longer until he hears the baby start to whine, then he hands him back to Tori.

“I forgot how good you looked with a baby in your arms.” Jade says, “You always look so sweet and caring.”

“Same with you.” Beck says, “You always have so much love in your eyes, and that’s something I love seeing.”

“I always have that look in my eyes with you and Evelyn.” Jade says, “What’s so new about it?”

“I don’t know… Seeing it in your eyes while holding a baby is always just so refreshing, because they’re a new human who’s entered this world.” Beck says, “It’s beautiful, Jade.”

“Well, thank you.” Jade smiles, kissing his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too, J.” Beck kisses her back.

It really was a beautiful day, seeing their friend bring their new baby into the world. Now Evelyn wasn’t the only kid in their whole friend circle, and that was extremely exciting.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! after this chapter there will be a 7 month timeskip, so evelyn will be 3 and going into preschool <3


	21. Preschool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 months later, Evelyn finally starts preschool

It had been 7 months since Leo was born. He was a pretty good sized baby now, and he came over pretty often since him and Evelyn got along pretty well. Although, that day was Evelyn’s first day of preschool. She’d turned three a couple months ago, usually toddlers started preschool at four, but they decided to do two years of preschool. She’d go everyday from 9 AM to 3 PM, and the two parents hoped it would go well and that she would make friends.

Jade was getting Evelyn all dressed for her big day. The little girl was wearing her dark hair in pigtails, a pink skirt, velcro shoes and a shirt that matched her skirt. Evelyn was loving the color pink lately, which gave Jade a love for the color pink, too. She wouldn’t personally wear it, but since her daughter loved it, she liked it too.

“Do you want to wear your heart hair clip?” Jade asks her.

“Yes mommy.” Evelyn giggles, Jade puts the clip in her hair. She admires her young daughter in her outfit, and knows her little girl will do good in school.

“Are you excited to make friends and meet your teacher?” Jade asks.

“Yeah!!” Evelyn says, “I want a best fwiend!” 

“And I’m sure you’ll make one, baby.” Jade says, “We should get going. Daddy’s waiting downstairs and he’ll want to take pictures.” She says, lifting her daughter off of her bed.

  
  


Jade and Evelyn went downstairs. Beck absolutely loved the outfit that Jade picked out, and of course he wanted to take pictures. 

“You look amazing, princess.” Beck says, snapping a few more photos. “Give me a big twirl.”

Evelyn twirled around as told, Beck snapped a few more photos then put his phone away. Jade would be taking a picture of her in front of the school, but that’s probably the most she would do.

“Okay, so for lunch you have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a juicebox, and some cookies.” Jade says, “And for snack time, you have some cheese crackers and water.” She tells her, “Don’t eat the sandwich during snack time, okay?”

“Okay, mommy.” Evelyn says. 

“And there’s a coat in your backpack just in case you get cold during recess.” Jade says, “Do you want to carry your lunchbox or should I put it in your backpack?”

“I wanna cawwy it, mama.” Evelyn says.

“Okay, here you go.” Jade hands her the lunchbox. “Let’s get going, we need to go meet your teacher beforehand.”

  
  


Jade, Beck and Evelyn all got into the car and headed to the school. Jade took a picture of her in front of the school as she said she would, but that’s it since she didn’t want to be too much on her daughter. 

Beck and Jade went into the school with Evelyn. They found her classroom and walked inside, there was already quite a few kids playing in there, and the teacher was standing by her desk waiting for kids to come in.

“Oh, hello!” The brunette says, approaching the couple and their child. “I’m Mrs. Simms. It’s so nice to meet you two.” She says, shaking both of their hands, “You’re Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, correct?”

“Yeah, that’s us.” Jade says, “And this is Evelyn.” She says.

“Hi, Evelyn.” Mrs. Simms bends down, “I’m going to be your teacher for this year. We’re going to have a lot of fun.” She tells her.

“We going to be playing?” Evelyn asks, her eyes going wide.

“Yes we are. There’s going to be playtime, reading time, snack time, recess time… It’ll be lots of fun.” She says, standing back up.

“Well, we’ll be back around 2:45 to pick her up. Or should we come here at 3:00?” Jade asks.

“I don’t mind, we usually clean up at 2:45 so it’s nice when parents come earlier.” The teacher says, “Evelyn, why don’t you go make friends with the other kids? They’re all playing right now.”

“No. I stay with mommy and daddy.” Evelyn says, hugging her mom’s leg. “Stay, pwease.”

“Evelyn… We talked about this.” Jade says, “Mommy and Daddy have to leave when you go to school so you can have fun and make friends. I promise we’ll be back later.” She says, bending down to be at her daughter's level.

“Mmm… Fine.” Evelyn whines, “Hug, pwease.” She mumbles.

“Of course, baby.” Jade says, giving her daughter a hug. “Give Daddy a hug too.”

Evelyn gives her dad a hug, then runs off to play with the kids. It doesn’t take long for her to be welcomed into the group of kids, and she seems to already be having fun.

“Alright. We’ll be back later.” Beck says, “She should be good, she’s good with other kids.”

“We’ll give you a call if anything seems to happen.” Mrs. Simms says.

“Got it. See you later.” Jade says, and the two of them walk over to their car.

  
  


Beck and Jade sit down, Jade’s obviously nervous about how things might go, but that’s to be expected. This is Evelyn’s first time interacting with other kids for nearly a full day, even Beck is a little bit nervous.

“Are you going to be okay?” Beck asks his wife, “She’s going to be fine, you know.”

“I know, and it’s not just about the other children, either.” Jade says, “I’m usually always there for her, this is one of the first times I’m leaving her on her own. It’s scary, Beck.” She admits.

“I know, babe. But remember when we took her home from the hospital? You were scared shitless, you didn’t think you could do it but look at her now. She’s three years old and has an amazing personality.” Beck says, “You’re an amazing mom, I’m sure she’s learned a lot from you.”

“I was also running on five hours of sleep and my hormones were crazy, that’s why my nerves were acting up more than usual.” Jade says, “But… This is different. It’s her first ever year of school, I just want things to go right.”

“And they will, Evelyn’s such a good girl. Yeah, she has her tantrums but every toddler does. And if she ends up doing something bad, we just have to sit down and talk to her.” Beck says, “We got this, babe. I promise.” He says, kissing her cheek.

“I guess I believe you.” Jade shrugs, kissing her husband gently. “You always know what to say to me, thank you.”

“Of course. I love you.” Beck says, kissing her back. “Are we picking up Leo today?”

“Yeah, we should go get him and the car seat.” Jade says, “He’s going to hang with us for a bit, then Tori and Andre are coming for dinner.”

“Perfect. Sounds like a great day.” Beck says.

[...]

“Leo! Hi!” Jade says, putting the baby boy in his car seat. He’s extremely excited to see his aunt Jade. Jade had been babysitting him ever since he was a newborn baby, and they had a very strong connection. “We’re going to have a very fun day. You get to see Evelyn soon.” She says.

“Ah!” Leo giggles, shaking his teething toy gently.

“Oh, right. He’s teething.” Tori says, “There's some teething rings in his bag, you can put them in the freezer when you get home.” She says.

“Got it.” Jade says, “And we’ll see you two around dinner?”

“That’s right.” Andre says, “Is Beck cooking?”

“He is. It’s going to be very good, trust me.” Jade says. “I’ll see you then.”

“Alright, later.” Andre waves, going to hold his wife’s hand.

  
  


Beck and Jade arrive back at the house with Leo, they set up an area for him and sit him down. The two of them watch the little boy sit up and munch on most of his toys. He was learning how to crawl slowly but surely, but he mostly just scooted on his butt for now.

Luna noticed the baby and came over, sniffing him like she did everytime the baby was over. Leo giggled and grabbed the dog’s nose, causing Luna to bark and lick the baby’s cheek.

“Aaahh!” Leo laughs out loud, squeezing her nose again. “Ah!” He giggles.

“Wow, she actually likes it.” Beck chuckles, “Luna likes you, buddy. That’s so cool.” He coos towards the baby, making him laugh even more. “God, you’re adorable.”

“He’s so cute.” Jade says, sitting the baby on her lap. “Remember when Evelyn was this small? She was so playful.”

“Yeah, that hasn’t changed one bit.” Beck laughs, “She’s always asking you to play at 6 AM. I’ve heard her.”

“I know, it’s so cute. It’s really hard to say no to.” Jade chuckles, “I love playing with her. Usually I would say no to any other kid but she’s our baby, I have to say yes. Plus… She’s really good at playing.”

“She’s good when she’s not doing the same ice cream game over and over again.” Beck says, “It’s sweet, but… It gets old after 30 minutes.” He says.

“Yeah, I agree.” Jade says, “I like the animal game, though. And the other kitchen games.” She smiles at the thought. “Man… I really miss her.”

“Me too, but maybe she’s making friends.” Beck says, “Or doing macaroni necklaces. I don’t really know what preschoolers do nowadays.”

“I don’t know, it’s probably fun though.” Jade says, “Maybe she’ll make us something.”

“That would make my week. Or my year.” Beck says, “I love when she makes us little crafts, it’s so caring.”

“I know, I always offer doing crafts with her for that reason.” Jade says, “She even made something for the dog once, how cute is that?”

“So cute. I think Luna might have chewed it up, though.” Beck says, “I remember seeing chewed up paper on the floor a while back.”

“Well… If Evelyn ever finds out, we’ll just tell her that means she loved it.” Jade says, “She’ll believe it.”

“Hopefully. She’s pretty smart nowadays.” Beck says, “She can tell when you’re lying.”

“Wow. That’s smart.” Jade laughs, “I really hope she’s doing okay. I hope she isn’t too anxious around the other kids.”

“Hey, hey.” Beck puts his hand on Jade’s, “She’s fine, babe. I promise. She’s having so much fun, and you know Mrs. Simms would call us if something is wrong.” He tells her.

“I know… I guess I’m just nervous.” Jade says, “She’ll be fine, you’re right. I’m just overreacting.”

“You’re not, love. You have every right to be scared.” Beck says, “I’m a little scared myself, but I know our daughter. I know she’s fine.” He says, “This is definitely something we need to get used to, but everything will be fine.”

“Thanks.” Jade sighs in relief, kissing her husband softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Beck smiles.

[...]

“Mommy!” Evelyn says, running towards her mom and hugging her leg. “I missed you!” She exclaims.

“I missed you too, baby.” Jade smiles, kissing her daughter on the head. “Did you make anything today?”

“Yes, mama.” Evelyn says, holding up two macaroni necklaces. “I made you and daddy neckwaces!” She exclaims.

Jade sees the little girl already wearing a necklace, but her heart melts once seeing her daughter made her and her dad something.

“That’s incredibly sweet, baby.” Jade smiles, “I love it. It looks amazing.”

“Thank you.” Evelyn giggles, “I want to see Leo.” She says, trying to grab her mom’s hand and drag her.

“Okay, let me thank your teacher first.” Jade says, she goes over to her teacher, who had just got done talking to another parent.

“Thanks for taking care of Evelyn.” Jade says, “Was she a good girl today?”

“She was great, she seems to be getting along with everyone.” Mrs. Simms says, “And she’s very artsy, too. She loved craft time.”

“That’s so great to hear.” Jade says, “We’ll see you tomorrow at the same time then.”

“You got it.” Mrs. Simms smiles.

  
  


Jade takes Evelyn to the car and puts her in her car seat, she shows her dad the necklace she made him and he loves it.

“That’s so beautiful, Ev.” Beck says, “Thank you so much. I love it.”

“I will make more art tomorrow!” Evelyn says excitedly, “It will be very pwetty.”

“I believe you, baby.” Jade says, “Are you excited to play with Leo when he wakes up?”

“Mhm.” Evelyn says, looking over at the sound asleep baby. “Hi, Leo.” She says softly, “Hope you’re sweeping well.” 

“He was a little upset before he went to bed, but he was just cranky.” Beck says, “He’ll be happy when he wakes up, I promise.”

“Yay!” Evelyn giggles, but she’s quickly hushed by her mom.

“Make sure you’re quiet, love. He’ll be cranky if he’s woken up.” Jade says.

“Sowwy, mommy.” Evelyn says.

  
  


Later on, Tori and Andre had come over for dinner time. Leo and Evelyn were playing together and having a fun time together, Jade was watching them since Beck was prepping dinner. Andre was helping Beck with dinner, and Tori was sitting besides Jade, watching her son attempt to navigate around the play mat.

“Thanks again for watching him.” Tori says, “Work has been crazy. Ever since I got back from maternity leave it’s just been wild.” She says, “It’s like they’re making me stay late.”

“Honestly… I might just stop school and get a job, it’s really time consuming and hard to concentrate.” Jade admits, “Plus, when you have to bring your daughter to school everyday. It’s hard, I want to be there when she goes to school.” She says.

“That makes sense, you should talk to Beck about it.” Tori says, “You like to do art, right?”

“Yeah, I sketch every now and then when I can actually sit down and do it.” Jade says, “Why?”

“I think you should be a tattoo artist.” Tori suggests, “It’s totally up your alley. You’ve had a tattoo since you were 16, and if I’m correct- you have a couple others.” She says.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Jade says, revealing the rebel star tattoo on her wrist. “I love this one, and this one, too.” She rolls the bottoms of her jeans up, showing the skull tattoo on her ankle. “I only have these two, but I want to get more in the future when I have the money.”

“You should. Maybe something that has to do with Evelyn and Beck.” Tori says, “They’re your whole world, I think they deserve a permanent spot on your body.”

“You have a point.” Jade says, “I’ll think about it, thanks for the suggestion.”

“No problem.” Tori says, turning her head back to her son. “Oh, no. Leo, don’t eat that.” She says, taking one of Evelyn’s toys out of his mouth.

Leo whined loudly, trying to reach for the toy again. Tori puts the toy beside her, lifting her son onto her lap.

“Those are Evelyn‘s toys, honey.” Tori says, “Here’s one of your chewing toys, sweetie.” She smiles, watching Leo chew on his teething toy.

“Mommy… I’m hungry.” Evelyn says, putting herself on her mom’s lap.

“I know you are, dinner’s going to be ready soon.” Jade says, “Daddy and Uncle Andre are working on it right now.”

“Okay…” Evelyn mumbles, “I want juice, mama.”

“What do we say?” Jade raises her brows.

“Pwease.” Evelyn says quickly.

“Okay… Do you want grape juice or apple juice?” Jade asks.

“Gwape.” Evelyn says.

“Alright, spend some time with Tori and Leo. I’ll be right back.” Jade says, putting Evelyn back down on the floor, “God, you’re getting heavy.”

“I’m gwowing, mommy.” Evelyn says, “I’m a big girl.”

“Yes you are, pumpkin.” Jade smiles, going into the kitchen to get Evelyn some juice.

  
  


[...]

Dinner came and went, they talked about Evelyn’s first day of school at the table and had a delicious dinner and dessert. Shortly after dinner, Leo got cranky so Tori and Andre went home.

Jade put Evelyn to bed at around 8 PM. Beck and Jade decided to get into bed early and just relax and watch TV. 

They both hoped Evelyn’s journey through preschool would go well, because this was just the start.

  
  
  



	22. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn gets into trouble at school

Evelyn had been in preschool for a week now. Things were going really well and Evelyn would come home and talk about the new friends she made, it made Beck and Jade incredibly happy knowing their daughter had new friends. They hoped her first year of preschool would start going well at this point.

Jade was home for the day while Beck was at work, she was doing dishes in the kitchen at around 11 AM. She was glad she was getting a day to herself for the most part, besides probably having to do some work at some point. But since she planned on quitting college soon, she wasn’t really doing much.

As she loaded the dishwasher, her phone started to ring. She checked who it was and it was the school. She quickly felt her heart drop as soon as she saw that, she really hoped Evelyn was just sick or something, and wasn’t in trouble.

Jade finally answered the phone, taking a deep breath before she answered.

“Hello?” She said into the phone.

_“Hi. This is the principal of your daughter’s preschool. Is this Jade Oliver?” The man on the phone asks._

“Yes, this is her.” Jade says, “Is everything okay?”

_“Well… There was a bit of an incident here with another student.” He says, “Your daughter is fine, but the other student is uh, bleeding.”_

“B… Bleeding?” Jade’s eyes widen, “Okay, okay. Explain how this happened.” She demands.

_“The children were doing crafts and another student came over, he took one of her materials and she got upset, resulting in her biting him.” He says, “Do you think you can come pick her up? She can come in tomorrow, but we’d like to schedule a meeting with the other parent and student.”_

“... Yeah, I can come get her.” Jade says, “I’m so sorry that she acted that way, I didn’t know she had it in her.” She admits, “The meeting will work out fine, by the way. I’ll be on my way after I call my husband.” She says.

_“Okay, ma’am. Thank you. So sorry you had to hear this.” He says, hanging up._

Jade sighs, she’s really disappointed that her daughter managed to get into trouble, and didn’t really know what to do about it. She decided to call up Beck quickly, before going to get Evelyn.

Jade rang his phone, and he answered rather quickly. He was pretty concerned since they usually just texted throughout the day.

_“Hey, babe. Is everything okay?” Beck asks, “You never call unless it’s an emergency.”_

“Well, this is kind of considered an emergency.” Jade says, “Evelyn got into trouble at school.”

_“What? How? What did she do?” Beck asks. “That’s really unlike her.”_

“Yeah, that’s what I said.” Jade sighed, “She bit another student because they took some of her materials… She made them bleed, Beck.” 

_“Holy shit. That’s… I have no words.” Beck says, “Look, I can’t get off work right now. Be stern with her, then we can all have a talk together. Okay?”_

“Alright.” Jade says, “The principal wants us to have a meeting with the other parent, are you okay with going?”

_“Of course. Is it tomorrow?” Beck asks_.

“Mhm.” Jade says.

_“Then I’ll be there.” Beck says, “I gotta go now, okay? I love you.”_

“Love you too.” Jade says, hanging up the phone.

She runs a hand through her hair in distress, grabbing her purse and heading to her car.

  
  


Jade made it to the school within five minutes, she got out of her car and headed to the main office. She quickly spotted her daughter sitting in a chair, looking down at her lap. 

She didn’t know if Evelyn actually felt guilty or this was just an act, she let the principal know she was here, then went up to her daughter.

“Hey.” Jade speaks, “Let’s go.”

“Hi, mommy!” Evelyn says excitedly, hugging her. “I missed you!”

Jade can’t help but smile, “I missed you too, pumpkin.” She says, “Come on, let’s get going.” 

  
  


Jade held her hand all the way to the car, putting her daughter in her car seat. She got up front and began driving, which is when Evelyn began talking.

“Mommy, can we pway when we get home?” Evelyn asks, “Pwease?”

“Maybe.” Jade says.

“Why not yes?” Evelyn frowns.

“Evelyn… Do you know why you’ve been picked up?” Jade asks, “This isn’t because we’re spending the day together.”

“Why?” Evelyn whines, tears coming to her eyes.

“Because, honey. You did something wrong. I’m not very happy with you right now.” Jade says, “Do you know why?”

“N… No.” Evelyn begins to cry, “I- I sowwy, mama… I am…”

“I know you’re sorry, baby. But you don’t know what you’re sorry for, so I can’t accept your apology just yet.” Jade tells her, “We’ll talk more when we get home, okay?”

Evelyn sniffles, wiping her eyes. “Okay…”

  
  


Jade got home with Evelyn, she had Evelyn sit at the kitchen table. She made her daughter some lunch since she hadn’t had anything to eat since snack time. Evelyn was really enjoying her lunch, but once she was finished, she started to be questioned by her mom.

“Okay… Do you want to talk about what you did now?” Jade says, “If you can’t remember, I’ll tell you.”

“Um…” Evelyn thought for a moment, “I… I don’t know, mommy…”

“Okay, that’s fine.” Jade says, “I got a call that you bit another kid at school, is that true?”

“... Yes mommy.” Evelyn nods, “I weally sowwy.”

“I know you are, pumpkin.” Jade says, “Tomorrow after school, we’re going to apologize to the kid you bit, okay?”

“Okay.” Evelyn says, “Can we pway now?”

“No, baby. You’re still in trouble.” Jade says, “We’re going to go in time out for a bit, okay?”

“Nooo!” Evelyn wails, “No timeout!”

“You need to learn that it’s not okay to bite people, love.” Jade says, “It’s only for 5 minutes, okay?”

“I said no!” Evelyn snaps, crossing her arms.

“Don’t start with the attitude, or I’ll put you down for a nap instead.” Jade says, “Would you rather a nap or a five minute timeout?”

“I… I dunno…” Evelyn mumbles.

“Okay, well. You don’t seem tired whatsoever, so we’re going to go with the timeout.” Jade says, “When Daddy gets home, we’re going to talk more about this, okay?”

“Okay, mommy…” Evelyn says, letting her mom lift her off her chair. “I sowwy.”

“I know you are, honey. Thank you for apologizing.” Jade says, holding her hand and sitting her down on the timeout chair. “Just for five minutes, okay?”

“Okay…” Evelyn says, “I wuv you, mommy.”

“I love you too, pumpkin.” Jade gives her a hug, “You know I don’t like being upset with you, right?”

“I know…” Evelyn sighs, “I did a bad thing, mama.”

“Yes you did, I’m glad you know it’s bad.” Jade says, moving some hair behind her daughter’s ear. “We’ll play after your timeout, okay? Then we’ll have our little talk with daddy.”

“Yay! Pway!” Evelyn giggles, kicking her legs. “Thank you, mommy!”

“Of course.” Jade smiles, “I’ll be setting the timer now.” 

[...]

About a couple hours later, Beck finally got home. Through text, Beck and Jade had discussed how their discussion with Evelyn would go. They decided to sit her down at the kitchen table and talk with her, which is what they did.

“Before dinner, we need to have a full talk. Okay?” Beck says, “I heard about what happened today at school, and I know you’re very sorry. But you have to promise us that this won’t happen again, because it’s completely unacceptable.” He tells her.

“I know, daddy…” Evelyn mumbles, “I’m vewy sowwy.”

“Good girl, I know you’re extremely sorry for what happened, and that’s good.” Jade says, “We’re apologizing to that boy tomorrow, right? What’s his name?”

“Jackson…” Evelyn says, “I wanna be his fwiend, mommy.”

“Maybe you two can be friends once he hears your apology.” Beck suggests, “That would be fun, right?”

“Yes.” Evelyn says, “We can pway together.” She says.

“And what will you do when you two play?” Jade asks.

“Share, mommy.” Evelyn says. 

“That’s right. You’re very good at sharing with mommy and daddy, and Leo, too. You can share with Jackson and your other friends as well.” Jade tells her.

“Yes, mommy.” Evelyn agreed, “I hungwy.”

“Alright, do you want chicken nuggets for dinner?” Beck asks.

“Yes!” Evelyn cheers, “Wiff ketchup, pwease.”

“That can be arranged.” Beck says, getting the dinosaur chickens nuggets out of the freezer. 

“And what drink would you like? Chocolate milk or juice?” Jade asks.

“Choccy milk!” Evelyn exclaims.

“You got it, miss.” Jade says.

  
  


The next day after school, Jade and Beck were told that Evelyn was very good that day. Both of them were very impressed with her behavior, and now, they could have the meeting with Jackson’s parents. They were nervous that it would go bad, but they had hope that Evelyn would be a good girl.

They all sat in the office together. Jackson sat with his mom while the principal spoke about what happened, once he was done. That was Evelyn’s cue to talk to the little boy.

“Evelyn, do you have something you want to say to Jackson?” Beck asks, nudging her carefully. “He’s right over there.”

Evelyn looks over at Jackson, she approaches him slowly. She’s obviously very shy, but she finally manages to talk.

“I vewy sowwy, Jackson.” Evelyn says, “We can share toys and mowe.” She tells him.

“It’s o’tay.” Jackson says, “We be fwiends?”

“Yes.” Evelyn says, “We hug?”

“Hug!” Jackson giggles, hugging his new friend Evelyn. All the parents in the room are very happy with the outcome, and Beck and Jade are especially happy about Evelyn being such a good girl about this.

  
  


After the meeting, Beck and Jade put Evelyn in the car seat. Evelyn was babbling about her new friend, and how happy she was that she had made a new friend that day.

“You were a very good girl in there, Ev.” Jade says, “As a reward, why don’t we get some ice cream? You deserve it.”

“I think that’s a good idea.” Beck says, “What do you say, love?”

“Yayy!! Ice cweam!!” Evelyn claps her hands together. 

  
  


At the ice cream place, Evelyn gets her favorite cookie monster flavor while Beck and Jade get chocolate and vanilla. Evelyn’s extremely happy, and the two parents love seeing their daughter so happy.

“I so excited to see Jackson tomorrow.” Evelyn says, “We going to pway…”

“That’s going to be so fun, baby.” Jade smiles, “Is your ice cream good?”

“Yes, mama.” Evelyn says, eating more of her ice cream.

“That’s good. That’s your dessert for the night, okay?” Jade tells her, “Maybe I’ll let you have a cookie, but for now that’s your dessert.”

“Okay, mommy.” Evelyn says, scooping some ice cream into her spoon. “You want some, mama?”

“No thank you, baby.” Jade shakes her head, “I have my own.”

“Okay.” Evelyn says, going back to eating her ice cream.

Those past couple days had been very stressful, but Beck and Jade were extremely happy that Evelyn was learning how to share with friends and not hurt other people. It would definitely be a slow journey to get her to behave well, with some mistakes along the way, but they knew Evelyn was a good girl and would learn eventually.

  
  



	23. Tricycle accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn falls off her tricycle and gets hurt

It was a beautiful weekend in Los angeles. The weather was absolutely perfect for going outside and doing yard work, Beck had a garden he liked to work on from time to time, so it was definitely the perfect day to work on that. Meanwhile, Jade just enjoyed watching her daughter stroll around on her tricycle. Jade made sure she wore knee pads, arm pads and a helmet while on the tricycle, due to accidents she’d heard about online. 

Jade was strapping the helmet onto Evelyn’s head, going over the rules about riding the tricycle.

“No going into the road, no taking off the knee pads or arm pads. And no going into the grass, that’ll just make you fall over.” Jade says, “The sidewalk and driveway only, okay?”

“Okay, mama.” Evelyn says, “I take arm pads off?”

“No, baby. I don’t want you getting hurt.” Jade says, “We keep those on, okay?”

“Pwease, mommy?” Evelyn pouts, “I be careful…” 

“Honey… I don’t know, you’re still quite new to the tricycle. We only got it last year.” Jade says, “Can I trust you not to hurt yourself?”

“Yes, mommy.” Evelyn says, “I’m vewy good.”

“I’m sure you are, pumpkin.” Jade smiles, taking off the arm pads. She’s a bit nervous about her daughter falling off the tricycle, but she thinks her baby girl can handle it.

“Alright, lets go get the tricycle.” Jade says.

She goes over to the garage with Evelyn. She presses the button to open the door, going inside and grabbing it. She puts it on the driveway, watching Evelyn getting onto it.

“Are you all set?” Jade asks, “Do you need anything else?”

“No, mommy.” Evelyn shakes her head, “I ride tricycle now.”

“Alright, I’ll be watching you right here.” Jade points to her chair, “Stay on the driveway and sidewalks, okay?”

“Okay.” Evelyn says, beginning to pedal around the driveway.

Jade sits down in her lawn chair, keeping her eyes on her daughter. She’s doing quite well on the tricycle, squeaking the little horn that’s on it.

“Look, mommy! I’m riding!” Evelyn giggles, pedaling around. 

“Look at you go, baby!” Jade cheers her on, “You’re doing such a good job.”

  
  


Beck comes back over from the garden later on, his gloves are quite dirty. He sits down on the ground besides his wife, pulling off the gloves and breathing out.

“How’s the garden going?” Jade asks.

“Those tomato plants are quite a hassle.” Beck says, wiping the sweat off his forehead. “I really like gardening, but it’s hard work making it look good.”

“It doesn’t need to be perfect, honey. I like the way it looks.” Jade says, “Also, we can just buy tomatoes from the store if it comes to it.”

“I like fresh plants, you know this.” Beck says, “Produce at the grocery store isn’t that great.”

“I know, I know. I’m just saying just in case.” Jade says, “Look at Evelyn go, she’s having so much fun.” She smiles.

“She’s very good at this whole tricycle thing.” Beck laughs, “It makes me a bit nervous, but she’s so cute in that helmet.”

“Yeah, she managed to convince me to go without arm pads today.” Jade says, “Before you say anything, I know it may be a bad idea. But I believe she’s good without them.”

“Yeah, I think she’ll be okay.” Beck says, “She knows what she’s doing. She’s very talented.” He smiles.

“I know, we made her.” Jade laughs, “It’s shocking how fast she’s growing, it’s like she was just a baby yesterday.”

“I know. She was the cutest baby in the world.” Beck says, “Speaking of babies, Gianna’s baby, Abigail, looks so much like Evelyn right now. It’s crazy.” He says, showing Jade a picture.

“Woah, that is crazy.” Jade says, “How old is she? 4 months?”

“Nah, almost 3 months. She was born in June.” Beck says, “I can’t wait to see her tonight.”

“Me too. She’s such a little joy.” Jade says, “I know I usually don’t say that about babies, but now I have a soft spot for them because of Evelyn.”

“I think you’ve always had a soft spot for kids and just didn’t want to admit it.” Beck says, “Remember before you got pregnant, you said you wanted kids with me.” He says.

“I did say that, you’re right.” Jade says, “I can’t remember if I liked kids before Evelyn, that whole pregnancy made memories before that a blur.” She admits.

“I don’t blame you, I would forget too if I were carrying a baby around for nearly ten months.” Beck says.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from the sidewalk. Beck and Jade quickly turned their heads to see that the tricycle was flipped over, and Evelyn was on the ground.

“Shit… Evelyn!” Jade yells, quickly rushing to her daughter, Beck following her. 

Evelyn managed to sit up, she had some bloody scrapes on her legs, that were mostly prevented by the knee pads she was wearing. Her face had some bloody scrapes as well, but the worst of it was her arm. It was basically covered in blood and was battered up pretty badly. Once Evelyn realized that she was hurt, the little girl began to cry.

“Oh my god.” Beck says softly, the two parents sitting down in front of their daughter. 

“Evelyn… Oh my god, honey.” Jade mumbles, examining her daughter’s injuries. “You’re going to be okay, alright? What hurts the most?”

“M… My arm…” Evelyn sniffles, “It huwts…”

“Let’s get inside, baby. Come to mommy.” Jade says, picking up her daughter. Evelyn wails from the pain from her scrapes, which made Jade feel awful.

“I’m so sorry, pumpkin. We’ll make you feel all better.” Jade says, heading towards the front door.

  
  


Beck and Jade sat Evelyn down on the kitchen table, Jade watched over Evelyn while Beck got their first aid kit. She gave her daughter her Magenta toy to hang onto, which made the tears start coming slower.

Beck came over with the first aid kit, setting it down on the table. He opens it up and takes out some hello kitty themed band aids, along with some alcohol wipes. 

“Daddy’s going to clean up some of your cuts, okay?” Jade says, “We don’t need those getting infected.”

Evelyn nods, letting her Dad clean up her cuts. She would cry loudly each time he applied the wipes to them, that made both Beck and Jade feel terrible, but the process went rather quickly. 

Beck moved onto her arm, but as soon as he moved it very slightly, she yelled and began to cry. That was a quick red flag for the parents, because scrapes shouldn’t make your arm hurt when you move it.

“Baby… Did you fall on your arm?” Jade asks.

“Mhm…” Evelyn says, “It huwts, mommy…”

“Okay, it hurts when you move it, right?” Jade asks, and Evelyn nods.

“Yeah, we should take her to the hospital then.” Beck says, “We can get an x-ray for her arm.”

“An X-ray?!” Jade freaks out, but quickly calms herself. “Okay… You’re right. We should go.”

“I’ll go grab her essentials, stay with her for now.” Beck says, “Ev, do you want any other toys?”

“I want elmo…” Evelyn says, bursting into tears again. “And wed panda…”

“Okay, princess. Daddy will get those for you.” Beck says, heading upstairs.

  
  


Beck gets all of her essentials and the toys she wanted, Jade carefully gets her daughter into the car seat. The hospital isn’t too far of a drive, so they can get there rather quickly. Jade is way too nervous to drive, so she lets Beck drive.

Jade is constantly checking in on her daughter, she can see the pain in her little girl’s eyes. That absolutely breaks Jade’s heart, but she tries to stay calm for her daughter.

Evelyn’s clinging onto her stuffed animal Elmo the whole way there, once they’re in the waiting room. She’s sitting on her mother’s lap, trying to cuddle her as much as possible, but it’s hard when her arm really hurts.

“It weally huwts, mommy.” Evelyn sniffles, a tear slipping down her face. “I scawed…”

“There’s nothing to be scared of, baby. Mommy and Daddy are right here.” Jade says, “Your arm’s going to be just fine, I promise.”

“But it huwts…” Evelyn cries, whimpering. 

“I know it does, love.” Jade kisses the top of her head, “But you get to see your favorite doctor soon. And do you know who that is?”

“D… Doctor Rose..?” Evelyn speaks up, wiping at her eyes again.

“That’s right, she’ll take a look at your arm.” Jade says, “She was there when you were born, that’s how long you’ve known each other.” She says.

“Wow…” Evelyn mumbles, “That’s a long time.”

“It is, yeah.” Jade says, patting her back. 

  
  


Doctor Rose comes out about 5 minutes later, they’re all taken into another room. Jade and Beck discuss what happened to Doctor Rose, and that’s when she starts looking at Evelyn’s arms.

“Okay… Let’s see here.” Doctor Rose says, carefully feeling around on her arm. Evelyn wails in pain, pulling her arm away.

“It hurts when I touch it. That’s not a good sign.” Doctor Rose says, “We’ll go get her an x-ray right away, come with me.”

Beck, Jade and Evelyn follow Doctor Rose into a different room, Evelyn’s quite squirmy during the x-ray process. But Doctor Rose finally gets a good look at the little girl’s arms.

“Okay… I think you’ve just bruised it quite badly, I don’t see a sprain or a broken bone on here.” Doctor Rose says, “We’ll give her a sling, that’ll help with the pain. The bruising may be bad, so try icing it every once in a while.” She tells them.

“How long should she wear the sling?” Jade asks.

“A few days at most, she can take it off whenever, since it’s not broken or sprained.” Doctor Rose says, “But if it still hurts after a week, come back in and we’ll take another look at it.”

“Thank you so much.” Beck says, “You did such a good job today, Evelyn. You’re a very good girl.” He tells his daughter.

Evelyn gives her dad a smile, she lets Doctor Rose put the sling on her. She hates the feeling of it at first, but she eventually gets used to it being on her.

“Since you did so well, Evelyn. You get a sticker.” Doctor Rose says, grabbing her pad of stickers. “Which one do you want?”

“Oooh…” Evelyn gazes at the stickers in awe, “I want a star!”

“Okay, here you go.” Doctor Rose takes the sticker off the pad, placing it gently on the girl’s shirt. “Good job today, beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Evelyn smiles.

[...]

Once they got home, Beck and Jade decided to still let Gianna, Trevor and Abigail come over even after their long day. They thought it’d cheer their little girl up since she’d had a bad day, and her arm was still bugging her in the sling.

“I’m sorry about your arm, sweetie.” Gianna says, holding Abigail against her chest. “It’ll feel better soon, I promise.”

“I know…” Evelyn sighs, “It huwts.”

“I know, beautiful.” Gianna says, “It will heal though. It may be bruised for a while, but you can also take that sling off whenever you want. Like to eat dinner.”

“But it huwt without it.” Evelyn pouts.

“You should ice it before dinner, then. You can ask your Mommy to help you.” Gianna tells her, “Dinner should be ready in a few, I’d ask her now.”

“Okay.” Evelyn says, she goes over to her mom, tugging at her pants.

“What’s up, baby?” Jade raises her brows, “How’s your arm feeling?”

“I wanna ice it, mama.” Evelyn says.

“Okay, I’ll go get an ice pack for you.” Jade says, picking up Evelyn and putting her on the couch. “I’ll be back.”

Jade heads into the kitchen and grabs an ice pack out of the freezer, she sits down next to Evelyn again, helping her daughter take off the sling. She gently puts the ice pack on her daughter’s arm, but that makes her flinch.

“It’s very cold, but you’ll get used to it.” Jade says, “Do you still like the sticker you have?”

“Yes mommy.” Evelyn says, glancing at the blue star sticker on her shirt. “Vewy pwetty.”

“You’re right, it’s gorgeous.” Jade smiles, “You were a very good girl today, baby. I’m proud of you.” She says, “If you’re feeling up to it tomorrow, we can go to the toy store and get you a treat.”

“Yes pwease!” Evelyn exclaims.

“Alright, we’ll do that, then.” Jade says, “Do you know what you want?”

“No, mama.” Evelyn shakes her head.

“I guess we will see, then.” Jade says, rubbing her daughter’s back carefully.

  
  


The next day, Beck and Jade took Evelyn to the toy store as promised. Evelyn was still wearing her sling since her arm was still in pain, but it felt much better than it did the day before.

Beck and Jade walked around the store with her, Evelyn pointed out many things that she liked, but didn’t pick out anything just yet.

Finally, she picked out a toy that she had wanted for a while. It was a dolphin toy since Evelyn had found a new love for sea animals recently, Jade was a little iffy on it at first, but she eventually found it cute. 

They paid for the toy and headed back home, the two parents really hoped her arm would start healing soon, since it sucked to see their baby girl in so much pain.

  
  
  
  



	24. Aquarium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beck, jade and evelyn go to the aquarium for a day

Lately, Evelyn’s interests for aquatic life had increased. She had been begging her parents to take her to the aquarium nearly everyday. Jade wasn’t too sure since she still had her doubts about dolphins and the ocean. But she finally decided that she’d taken Evelyn to the beach many times, so it wouldn’t hurt to take her to the aquarium.

Jade got her daughter dressed in an outfit that had a blue theme since they were going to a place with fish and other sea creatures. She finished up the outfit with some blue hair pins, brushing out her growing hair carefully. Finally, she took Evelyn downstairs, where she showed off her outfit to her dad.

“Wow, princess. You look great.” Beck smiles, “Are you excited to see the dolphins?”

“Yeah!” Evelyn exclaims, “I get to see sea cweatures, mommy!” She says, giggling.

“I know, baby. That’s so fun.” Jade says, “You can’t run off though, alright? You gotta stay with us the whole time.”

“That’s right, just tell us if you wanna see another animal, don’t run off.” Beck reminds his daughter.

“I know, Daddy.” Evelyn says, “Can I bwing my dolphin?”

“Yes you can, baby. Make sure you hang onto it though.” Jade says, “And are you sure your arm feels better? Do you need to wear the sling?”

“No, mama.” Evelyn shakes her head, “Arm all better!” She says with full confidence.

“Okay, if you say so then.” Jade says, “We should get going before it gets crowded. You know how aquariums can be.” She says, glancing over at Beck.

“Yeah, I know.” Beck says, “Let’s go get your dolphin then we’ll head out, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy.” Evelyn says, following her Dad upstairs.

  
  


They get in the car after Evelyn grabs her stuffed animal dolphin, she’s super excited the whole ride to the aquarium, talking about all the sea creatures she hopes to see when they’re there.

Once they’re here, Jade and holds her daughter's hand. Beck and Jade agreed to switch off holding hands with her since she was holding her dolphin toy right now. 

First, Evelyn wanted to see the penguins swimming around. They found a perfect area to watch them swim, Jade held Evelyn so she could see the penguins swimming from above, and they absolutely amazed her.

“Woaaaah!” Evelyn gasps, watching the penguins swim around. “So cool!” 

“Isn’t it amazing, princess? Penguins are such cool birds.” Beck says, “They don’t fly because they can swim really well, it’s really cool.”

“That is weally cool!” Evelyn says, looking at the penguins some more. “I wanna swim too!”

“You can’t go in the water, honey. It’s dirty in there.” Jade tells her, “Look, they’re giving out fish to give to the penguins. Do you want to do it?”

“Yes, mommy!” Evelyn says, clapping her hands in excitement. 

The man with the fish came over, handing Evelyn a fish to throw into the water. Both Beck and Jade helped her, throwing the fish into the water. Multiple penguins swam forward and got the fish, eating it together.

“They’re eating it, mommy!” Evelyn says, “Look, Daddy!” She points to the penguins eating the fish.

“Wow, they sure were hungry.” Beck smiles, “Look at them swim, they’re doing tricks.”

Evelyn watched as a penguin swam through the water, over to its mate. She saw the two penguins huddle together on the land, going over to their eggs.

“They have eggs, Evelyn. Look.” Jade says, smiling. “That means they’ll have baby penguins soon.”

“Baby penguin!” Evelyn giggles, “Cuuute!”

“It is very cute, baby.” Jade smiles, “Is there anywhere else you wanna look? There’s a stingray area where you can put your hand in.” She says.

“We go there, mommy.” Evelyn insists.

“Alright, let’s go then. Hold Daddy’s hand.” Jade says, placing Evelyn down on her feet.

Beck holds Evelyn’s hand as they head over to the stingray area, there’s a small crowd around the pool, but it quickly diminishes as people walk off.

The woman at the exhibit instructed Evelyn carefully, Jade held her daughter’s arm as she reached her small hand into the pool, feeling the back of the stingray. It had a weird texture, but Evelyn was amazed by it.

“Wow!” Evelyn gasps, “So weiwd!” She giggles.

“Let me feel.” Beck says, Evelyn moves her hand and lets him feel the stingray. He moves his hand back, not being too fond of the texture.

“Wow… That’s weird.” Beck laughs, “Jade, you gotta feel this.”

“Is it really that bad?” Jade raises her brows, moving her hand into the water and feeling the stingray’s back. “Huh… It’s not bad, it’s kind of soft, actually.”

“Yeah, but in a weird way.” Beck says, “Come on, Ev. Let’s go give other people a turn, do you want to go see jellyfish?” He asks her.

“Jewwy fish!” The young girl giggles, “Vewy pwetty.”

“You’re right, pumpkin. They’re very pretty looking.” Jade says, “They come in many different colors too. Like pink, blue, orange… You’ll see.” She tells her daughter, holding her hand as they walk over to the jellyfish area.

Evelyn sees the jellyfish in their tanks, begging her mom to pick her up so she can see them better. 

Jade picks up her daughter, letting her admire the jellyfishes swimming around in their tank. Evelyn tries to reach out and touch the glass, but Beck moves her hand out of the way.

“No touching the glass, okay? It’s dangerous and it’ll scare the jellyfish.” Beck says.

“Okay, daddy.” Evelyn says, “Sowwy.”

“That’s okay, you didn’t know.” Beck says, kissing her cheek gently. “Look at the pink one, Ev! It’s so fast.” He points it out.

“Woah!” Evelyn gasps, “So pwetty!”

“Jellyfish are so cool, but you can’t touch one if you see it.” Jade tells her.

“Why?” Evelyn questions.

“Because they sting, honey.” Jade says, “Although they’re gorgeous creatures, they hurt, too.”

“That’s not nice.” Evelyn frowns, “They’re so pwetty, though.”

“I know, they do it so they can stay pretty.” Jade says, “You wouldn’t want anyone touching you without permission, right?”

“No, mommy.” Evelyn shakes her head. “I wanna stay pwetty.”

“You’re always pretty, baby.” Jade says, kissing her cheek. “Is there another animal you want to see?”

“Sea lions!” Evelyn giggles, clapping her hands together.

“Alright, those are outside. So it might be cold.” Jade says, putting her daughter down. “Do you want to hold my hand or Daddy’s hand?”

“Daddy!” Evelyn says, grabbing her dad’s hand. “Let’s go!”

They head over to the sea lion exhibit, Beck holds Evelyn in his arms so she can see the sea lions swimming around and eating their food. The sea lions were making loud barking-like noises, and each time they did, Evelyn would laugh out loud.

“They sound so funny, mommy!” Evelyn giggles, “Look at them eat the fishy!” 

“That’s so cool, baby.” Jade smiles, “They bark like dogs, too. Just like Luna.” She says.

“Woof!” Evelyn laughs, “Woof woof!” She barks towards the sea lions, not getting a response.

“They probably can’t hear you, princess.” Beck laughs, “They’re a little too loud.”

“Aw.” Evelyn frowns.

“Yeah, sorry baby.” Jade says, “How about we go see the otters? They’re right around the corner and can do tricks.” She smiles.

“Yeah!!” Evelyn says, having her dad put her down. She holds her mom’s hand as they make their way to the otter exhibit, Jade holds Evelyn this time, and she can’t help but laugh at her daughter’s reaction to the otters.

“Look at them do tricks, Ev! That’s so cool.” Beck smiles, watching the otters do flips underwater. “And they’re really cute, too.”

“Cute otters!” Evelyn laughs out loud, watching them play with each other.

“Excuse me, would you like to feed one?” A woman asks, “They like fish.”

“Evelyn, do you want to feed one of the otters?” Jade asks her daughter.

“Yes mama.” Evelyn says.

“Alright, here. Just throw it in.” The blonde woman says, handing the little girl the fish. 

Evelyn squeaks at the weird feeling of the fish, throwing it into the water. A bunch of otters swim to the fish and roughhouse over it, but eventually two of the otters eat it together.

“Wow, they sure were hungry.” Beck says, “Thank you.” He thanks the blonde woman, watching her walk off. 

  
  


After watching them do tricks for a bit longer, Evelyn, Beck and Jade headed over to the seahorses that were inside. It was a pretty small exhibit, but Evelyn was absolutely fascinated by the seahorses.

“Horsey!” Evelyn giggles, being held by her dad as she watches the orange seahorses swim around. “Vewy pwetty!”

“They are pretty, pumpkin.” Jade smiles, “Look at them swim around, babe.” She tells her husband.

“I think it’s crazy that male seahorses carry babies.” Beck says, “And they have thousands of them too, which is even more insane.”

“I know, it’s wild.” Beck smirks, “They’re so tiny too, you can barely see them.”

“Yeah.” Jade says, “Evelyn, no, don’t put your hands on the glass. It’ll scare them, remember?”

“Sowwy, mama.” Evelyn quickly apologizes, “Wanted to say hi.”

“Here, you can wave to them.” Jade says, gently taking her daughter’s arm and waving it for her. “Like this.”

“Hiiii!” Evelyn waves towards the sea horse, she sees one look at her, quickly thinking that they’re saying hi back.

“Aww, look at that. They said hi back.” Beck says, “They love you, Ev.”

“Yay!!” Evelyn giggles, “I want to see fishy now, mama.”

“Okay, let’s go then.” Jade says, Beck puts her down and they go to where all the fish exhibits are. There’s many rainbow colored fish swimming around, and Evelyn loves all the colors.

“Colors!!” Evelyn giggles, watching the fish. Beck and Jade didn’t need to hold her since the tanks were basically life sized, and they trusted her to look at them while standing behind her.

“Aren’t they beautiful, baby?” Jade smiles, “They can swim so fast.”

“Yeah!!” Evelyn giggles, looking up at the fish. “Fishy!!”

Suddenly, another little girl that was around Evelyn’s age stood beside Evelyn. Beck and Jade quickly exchanged glances with each other, not knowing how this was going to go.

The young blonde girl looked at the fish, Evelyn noticed the girl in her personal space, and quickly began pushing her away.

“No!” Evelyn hisses, “My fishy!”

The little girl pushed Evelyn away, trying to see the fish. Evelyn got upset and pushed her harder, making the young girl fall.

“Oh shit.” Jade mumbles, rushing over to her daughter. “Evelyn, what’s going on here?”

“She mean!” Evelyn whines, “Go away!” She yelled at the other girl.

The blonde girl burst into tears, running off to find her mom. Jade sighed, bringing Evelyn back over to Beck.

“What happened, princess?” Beck asks.

“That girl’s mean…” Evelyn tears up, wiping at her eyes. “No like her.”

“Evelyn, she just wanted to see the fish too, you need to share a space with her.” Jade says, leading Evelyn over to a bench, Beck following. They all sit down so they can talk about what happened.

“No share.” Evelyn shakes her head, crossing her arms. “No!”

“That’s not very nice, pumpkin.” Jade tells her, “If you can’t behave, we may have to skip the gift shop and go home.”

“No!! No go home!!” Evelyn whines, “Gift shop!!”

“That’s what I thought.” Jade says, “We’re going to say sorry to that girl, okay? Then we can go look at more animals.”

“O- Okay…” Evelyn sniffles, Beck and Jade stand up, finding the young girl and her mother. At first, Evelyn is too shy and doesn’t want to say sorry, but Jade encourages her.

“I sowwy.” Evelyn apologizes to the blonde girl, “Didn't mean to huwt you.”

The young blonde girl gives Evelyn a smile, hugging her. The girl’s mother thanks Jade and Beck for having her apologize, then they go back to looking at other animals.

  
  


After looking at more fish, Beck and Jade finally decided it was time to head to the gift shop. They could both tell Evelyn was getting cranky because she was tired, so they decided to make a quick stop and pick up some treats before heading home.

“Stuffies!” Evelyn exclaims, rushing over to all the stuffed animals. “Wooahhh!”

“Pick out two, okay?” Jade says, “We can get some other trinkets as well.”

“Baby penguin!” Evelyn says, grabbing the stuffed baby penguin off the shelf. “Cuuute!”

“It is cute, honey.” Jade says, “Is that something you want?”

“Yes mommy!” Evelyn says.

“Alright, let me hold it for you, then.” Jade says, Evelyn hands her the penguin and she keeps looking around, and finally finds something else she likes.

“Jellyfish!!” Evelyn says, “Look, mama!” 

“Woah, that’s a cool toy.” Jade smiles, “Look at it, Beck.”

“Wow. I think you should get that.” Beck says, “Then we can get some keychains and maybe something else, okay?”

“Okay, daddy.” Evelyn says, handing the jellyfish toy to her mom. 

Evelyn gets a new sippy cup with sea animals on it, while Beck and Jade get some keychains with dolphins on them. Evelyn also got a little shark finger puppet, and a new pair of pajamas that had crabs on them.

  
  


Evelyn got changed into those pajamas when she got home, and she took a big nap with her mom and dad. They had a really fun day that day, and hoped for many more adventures in the future.

  
  
  



	25. Show and Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn brings in something for show and tell

That afternoon, Jade and Beck were helping Evelyn go through her toys to pick something out for show and tell. It was going to happen at school the next day, but it was really difficult to get a three-year old to decide on one thing to bring, especially when she had a lot of toys she loved.

“Why don’t you bring your fox toy? It’s been your favorite ever since you were a baby.” Jade says, holding it up. “Although… It’s got a _lot_ of bite marks since it’s a teething toy.”

“No, mama. Too yucky.” Evelyn shakes her head. 

“Yeah… You have a point.” Jade says, putting the toy back in the basket, “Okay, what about your baby blanket? You’ve used this ever since you were a newborn baby.” She says.

“Nooo! No baby stuff!” Evelyn whines.

“Hey, hey. We don’t have to yell.” Beck tells her, “Oh! I know, you can bring in your red panda. You love that thing.” He says, getting up and grabbing it off her bed, “Here.”

“No… Not good.” Evelyn shakes her head.

“Alright, I tried.” Beck shrugs, putting the red panda back on her bed. “Let’s keep looking.” 

“Oh, Evelyn. You should bring this in.” Jade says, holding up the tiger she got from the zoo in New York City. “You can tell them all about how you went to the central park zoo, your teacher will _love_ it.”

“Mmm… No.” Evelyn shakes her head, “Not good.”

“God, this is going to take forever.” Jade sighs, “Evelyn, it’s almost your nap time and I don’t have all day. I have work I need to do, can we please pick up the pace?”

“Wait!! Mama!” Evelyn says, running over to her bed and grabbing her jellyfish toy. “I bring this!”

“Oh! That’s perfect, honey.” Jade smiles, “You can talk about all the sea animals you saw at the aquarium, all your friends are going to love hearing about it.” She says.

“Yay!! Jellyfish!” Evelyn says, hugging her jellyfish.

“We’ll put that in your backpack for now, okay? Let’s get you ready for your nap.” Jade smiles, taking the jellyfish and putting it in her daughter’s backpack.

  
  


Jade changed Evelyn into her pajamas and put her in bed, kissing her cheek. Evelyn waited for Jade to go downstairs, and once she did, she got out of bed and headed into Jade’s room.

Evelyn loved her mom so much that she wanted to bring in something of her mom’s instead, Evelyn went through a few drawers and didn’t find anything interesting. It took a while to actually find something, and finally- she did.

It was an exclusive copy of _The Scissoring_ with extra scenes and behind the scenes, this was one of Jade’s most prized possessions and she always kept it hidden. It was honestly impressive that Evelyn managed to find it because of how well it was hidden.

She took the DVD, not knowing the meaning behind the movie and went back into her room, she made sure she closed all the drawers before leaving Jade’s room, too. She shoved the DVD into her backpack, and climbed back into bed for her nap.

[...]

The next day at school, Evelyn showed up with the DVD in her backpack without Jade knowing. Evelyn felt really good about herself when she managed to sneak past her mom like that, and was so excited to show the DVD to everyone.

“Evelyn, why don’t you go get your item for show & tell? It’s your turn.” Mrs. Simms says.

“Okay!” Evelyn says, she rushes over to her backpack and grabs the DVD. She stands up in front of the class, and immediately, Mrs. Simms is shocked.

“Oh, honey… Is that your item?” Mrs. Simms asks, “Do you know what that is?”

“It’s my mommy’s!” Evelyn says, “I _wuv_ her so much, I wanted to bring _dis_ in!” She says.

“That’s not very appropriate for school, Evelyn. I may need to call your mom about this.” Mrs. Simms says, “Can you put it away? Do you have anything else?”

“Nooo! This is mine!” Evelyn whines, showing it to all her friends, “ _Look!_ It’s a movie!”

“It looks _scawy_ …” Jackson says, backing up from it. “Don’t like it!”

“Evelyn, he doesn’t like that. Please put it away and sit down, or there will be further consequences.” Mrs Simms says sternly.

“No! My movie! _Look!”_ Evelyn shows the rest of the crowd, and they all start to scream and cry.

“That’s it, I’m calling your mom. Come with me.” Mrs. Simms says.

Evelyn pouts, following her to her desk and sitting down beside her while Mrs. Simms dials her mom’s number.

  
  


Jade was working on a drawing when she got the call, she picked up her phone and put it to her ear, answering it.

“Hello?” Jade says, “Is everything okay?”

“ _Well… Today was show and tell, as you know. But Evelyn brought in something not so appropriate.”_ Mrs. Simms says.

“Oh no… What did she bring in?” Jade asks, sighing.

_“She brought in your copy of The Scissoring, and that type of stuff is not allowed in our school.”_ Mrs. Simms says, _“I’m so sorry this happened without you knowing, she must have gotten into your stuff.”_

“I’m just… shocked. I hid it _really_ well.” Jade says, “I’m so sorry this happened, do you need me to pick her up?”

_“That would be great. We don’t need to have a further discussion, knowing this is something you two need to figure out. All I ask is that you tell her not to bring in those types of things for show and tell.”_ Mrs. Simms tells Jade.

“That’s fine with me, I’m on my way now.” Jade says, “Thanks for calling.” She says, hanging up the phone.

“God… What am I going to do with her?” Jade mumbles to herself, grabbing her keys and her purse.

  
  


Jade arrived at the school, picking up Evelyn and thanking the teacher for telling her. They drove home, and once they were therec Jade sat Evelyn down at the table.

“Evelyn… Can I have my DVD back?” Jade asks, “It’s very important to me.”

“Can we watch it?” Evelyn asks, “ _Pwease?”_

“Not until you’re much older, no.” Jade says, “Hand it over, please.”

“Noo! I want it!” Evelyn whines, holding the DVD close to her. “It mine!”

“It’s not yours, love. You took it without permission _and_ went through my things. I hid that for a reason. Please give it back.” Jade says, holding her hand out.

“I want it!!” Evelyn wails, tears running down her face. She’s sobbing at this point, because she’s scared that she got in trouble.

“Ugh… Evelyn, please. Don’t do this right now.” Jade says, running a hand through her hair. “I’m not in the mood.”

“My movie!! _Mine!!”_ Evelyn cries loudly, “I want it!!” She says, holding it closely to her chest. “I want it!!”

“Why do you want it so bad? I don’t understand.” Jade sighs, “It’s not appropriate for you, love. We can’t watch it for a long, _long_ time.”

Evelyn bursts out crying again, Jade sighs. She doesn’t know what’s gotten into her daughter lately, and is definitely not fond of her new attitude.

“You know what, let’s go for a little walk in the backyard.” Jade says, “It’ll be fun, we can talk more.”

Evelyn sniffles, wiping her eyes. “Bring movie?”

“Yeah, we can bring it.” Jade says, helping Evelyn off the chair. “Hold mommy’s hand.”

Evelyn holds her hand, going outside with her mother. They walk through the backyard together, Evelyn is still sniffling and has tears in her eyes, and Jade hates seeing her that way.

“Why did you take my movie?” Jade asks, “You know you should never go through mommy’s things. I’ve told you this before, remember when you rubbed mascara all over my white drawers?”

“Yes, mama…” Evelyn sighs, “ _Sowwy_.”

“That’s okay, we got it cleaned up.” Jade says, “But we learned our lesson from that, correct?”

Evelyn nods, not answering why she took the movie still.

“Do you want to tell me why you took my DVD?” Jade asks, walking into Beck’s garden, “We need to talk about this.”

“I… I wanted to be like _you_ , mommy.” Evelyn says, “I _wuv_ you and I wanted to bring in something that was yours.”

“Oh… baby.” Jade smiles, “You could have asked me for something and I would have given it to you, you can ask me for anything, baby.” She says.

“ _Weally_?” Evelyn raises her brows, “Even your scissors?”

Jade laughs, “No, baby. Not my scissors, those are mommy’s _only_.” Jade says, getting down to her daughter’s height “I know you want to be like me, but some things are just not appropriate for your age.”

Evelyn sighs, giving her mom a hug, “I just want to be _you_ , mommy… You’re my _favowite_.” She says, snuggling close to her.

“I love you, pumpkin.” Jade presses a kiss into her forehead, “You know… You actually are a lot like me, you just don’t realize it.”

“How?” Evelyn tilts her head.

“Well, first of all. You look more like me than your father. You roll your eyes just like mine, you somehow sleep _exactly_ the same way as me. And, lately, you’ve had an attitude similar to mine.” She says, “I used to be really mean before you were born.”

“You were _mean?!”_ Evelyn gasps.

“Yeah, I was.” Jade chuckles, “Then I found out I was going to have you, that made me happy and I decided to be a nicer person. Well, when people didn’t annoy me, that is.” She says, brushing some of Evelyn’s hair out of her hair.

“Ohhhh.” Evelyn nods her head, “I make you nice?”

“I guess you did, yeah.” Jade says, “Now that I’ve told you a few things, do you _promise_ not to go through mommy’s things without asking? And to run it by me if you’re going to bring something of mine to school?”

“Yes, mommy.” Evelyn says, hugging her again. “I _wuv_ you.”

“I love you too, baby.” Jade says.

Evelyn notices Jade’s painted nails, she takes her hand and admires it, gasping.

“ _Pwetty!”_ Evelyn says, “Nails are _pwetty_ , mommy!”

“Aw, you like them?” Jade smiles, she’d painted her nails a dark purple color lately, since she wanted to go for a change besides black. 

“Yeah!” Evelyn nods, “I want _pwetty_ nails, too.”

“Well, we can make that happen.” Jade says, “I can paint your nails for you, love. You can pick out any color you want.”

“ _Weally??!”_ Evelyn gasps, “Yay!!”

“Of course, baby. Let’s go inside, we can pick a color.” Jade says, standing back up and holding her daughter’s hand.

  
  


Evelyn and Jade went inside, she brought Evelyn over to her nail polish collection that surprisingly had an assortment of colors that weren’t too dark. 

“Which one do you want? We have pink, blue, green, purple… You can even choose two colors if you want.” Jade tells her.

“Hmm…” Evelyn looks at the colors, “Purple!”

“Okay, do you want sparkly, dark or light?” Jade asks her.

“Sparkly.” Evelyn says, which doesn’t surprise Jade at all.

“Alright, let’s go downstairs. Daddy’s going to love your nails.” Jade says, grabbing the color Evelyn wanted and heading downstairs with her.

  
  


It’s pretty hard for Evelyn to stay still, but she manages to do it pretty well. Evelyn absolutely loves the finishing results, and can’t wait to show her dad.

Once Beck gets home, Evelyn runs up to her dad and shows him her nails. Beck absolutely loves them, and loves how well Jade did with them.

“Wow! I love those, princess!” Beck says, “Did Mommy do those for you?”

“Yeah!” Evelyn giggles, “They’re _vewy pwetty!”_

“Yeah, they are.” Beck says, “Let me go say hi to your mom, then I’ll make dinner. You must be hungry.” He says.

“Mhm.” Evelyn says, going over to play with her toys.

Beck kisses Jade on the lips, caressing her cheek gently. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Jade pecks his lips softly, “Was work okay?”

“Yeah, it was alright.” Beck says, “You texted me and said Evelyn got into some trouble today… Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, we talked it out. Everything is fine.” Jade says, “She brought my scissoring DVD to school, apparently she wants to be _just_ like me.” She laughs.

“Wow, I didn’t expect that.” He laughs, “Did you tell her you used to be mean?”

“I did, it was a sweet conversation.” Jade says, “I’ll catch you up on it during dinner.”

“Okay.” Beck nods, “Evelyn, what do you want for dinner?”

“Chicken nuggies!” Evelyn says.

“You got it.” Beck says, heading over to the freezer.

[...]

A couple days later, Evelyn got the chance to do her show and tell again. This time, she asked her mom to give her something to show to the class, and Jade even volunteered to watch her daughter since it would be near the end of the day. Evelyn ended up bringing in some of Jade’s favorite nail polish, her prized black color.

“This is my mommy’s nail polish!” Evelyn says to the class, “She _wuvs_ it _vewy_ much, black is her favorite color.” She says, glancing at her mom standing behind some of the kids. “It’s one of my _favowites_ , too!”

“Very nice, Evelyn.” Mrs. Simms smiles, “Did your Mommy do your nails for you?”

“Yes!” Evelyn says, “She’s _vewy_ good at it.” She giggles, showing off her sparkly nails to everyone.

“Thank you, Evelyn. I'm glad you brought in something better.” Mrs. Simms smiles, “Alright, kids. Go grab your stuff from the cubbies, time to get going.” She says, standing up.

Evelyn grabs her things from her cubbie, packing her back. She runs over to her mom once she’s done, giving her a hug. 

“Hi, pumpkin.” Jade hugs her daughter, kissing her forehead. “You did great showing off my nail polish.”

“Yay!” Evelyn giggles, “ _Hewe_!” She says, handing the nail polish back to Jade.

“Thank you.” Jade smiles, putting it in her purse. “Do you want to stop at Mcdonald’s? I know you love their fries.”

“Yes!!” Evelyn says. 

“Okay, let me just talk to your teacher first.” Jade says, approaching her daughter's teacher.

“Thank you for letting Evelyn present again.” Jade says, “We’ve discussed not going through my stuff anymore without permission.

“That’s good. I know how kids can be, I have two twin boys at home.” Mrs. Simms says, “It’s a handful.”

“Yeah, especially since she’s my first. I’m learning new things everyday.” Jade says, “I better get going, I promised her Mcdonald’s and she’s getting impatient.” She says, feeling the tugging on her sleeve.

“Alright, I’ll see you both tomorrow, then.” She smiles, “Bye, Evelyn. Are we going to have fun tomorrow?” She asks the little girl.

“Yeah!” Evelyn says, “C’mon, mama!” She says, pulling on Jade’s sleeve some more.

Jade waves goodbye and follows her daughter’s lead. Everytime she hears her daughter say “mama”, it just melts her heart, even though she’d been saying it for three years.

She can’t believe how lucky she’s gotten.

  
  



	26. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang celebrates halloween

Halloween had rolled around, and Evelyn was going to go trick or treating with her parents, Tori and Leo. Leo was only 8 months old but Tori still wanted to bring him trick or treating, it shouldn’t hurt though since Evelyn went when she was 3 months old. For Halloween, Evelyn wanted to be a mermaid princess, it was quite the costume design, but if it made Evelyn happy, then Jade was completely okay with it.

“Your costume is so cute, princess.” Beck says, adjusting her tiara carefully. “Are you excited to go trick or treating?”

“Yes!” Evelyn giggles, “So much candy!!”

“Don’t eat all of it in one sitting, baby.” Jade tells her, “And remember, make sure you give some to us if you don’t like it.

“Yes, mommy.” Evelyn rolls her eyes, “When can we go?”

“First of all, what have I said about rolling your eyes?” Jade raises her brows.

“... Not to do it.” Evelyn mumbles, “ _Sowwy.”_

“That’s alright, baby. We can go once everyone is here, which shouldn’t be long.” Jade says, “Tori’s coming first with Leo to get him all set up for trick or treating.”

“Is Andre coming with us too?” Beck asks Jade, “On the trick or treating adventure?”

“I’m pretty sure he is, yes.” Jade says, “I think Leo loves his dad the most, he’s pretty close to saying ‘da-da’. I’ve heard it.” She says, “That was such a cute milestone for Evelyn.”

“It was, I honestly miss it.” Beck admits, “Maybe one day we’ll get to experience it again with another baby.”

“No babies!” Evelyn shakes her head, crossing her arms. “Not _yet_!”

“Okay, whatever you say.” Jade chuckles, hearing a knock at the door. “Oh, that must be Andre and Tori.”

Jade goes to the door and opens it, Andre and Tori were standing there in their halloween costumes, Tori was a kangaroo while Andre was a pikachu. Leo was dressed up in a joey outfit to fit Tori’s costume, and it was so cute.

“Oh my gosh, you three look adorable.” Jade says, “Come in, come in.” She lets them come inside.

“Aww, Evelyn! I love your costume.” Tori says, “It’s so pretty!”

“My mommy helped me design it!” Evelyn giggles, “Mama! Go get _dwessed_!” She says, trying to push her up the stairs.

“I will, baby. My costume isn’t as exciting, though.” Jade says, “I’m wearing cat ears and drawing on whiskers while wearing something black.” She says.

“That’s still cute.” Tori says, “Are you dressing up, Beck?”

“Yeah, I’m being a werewolf.” Beck says, “It’s a pretty simplified version of one, though.”

“That’s nice! I think it fits you well.” Tori smiles, “Cat and Robbie are wearing matching costumes, it’s going to be adorable.”

“I can't wait to see it.” Jade says.

  
  


After Cat and Robbie arrived in their costumes, (Robbie was a pokémon male trainer and Cat was a pokémon female trainer). Jade and Beck changed into their costumes, Regina, Robbie’s sister, was coming along to trick or treat with Tori, Andre, Leo, Beck, Jade and Evelyn, so it was going to be quite the adventure.

“Do you have your trick or treat bucket?” Beck asks his daughter.

“Yes!” Evelyn says, holding up her purple jack-o-lantern bucket, “Right _hewe!”_

“Perfect, what about you, Regina?” Beck turns to the girl dressed as a cheetah girl.

“Mhm.” Regina nods, holding out her halloween themed bag. Beck turns to Tori and Andre, Leo is against Tori’s chest while Tori holds his small jack-o-lantern bucket, so they’re all set.

“Let’s get going then.” Jade says, “No running off, alright, Evelyn?”

“O’tay, mommy.” Evelyn says, holding her mother’s hand, “Let’s go!!”

They all head out together and start walking around the neighborhood, there’s a lot of kids out already and Evelyn even recognizes a few of them, saying hi to her friends. 

Evelyn kept trying to talk to Regina the whole time, but Regina was ignoring her or giving her one word answers. It sort of upset Evelyn, but she cheered up once heading to the first house.

“Trick or _tweat!”_ Evelyn giggles, holding out her bag. 

“Aww, what a cute costume!” The woman says, dropping a few pieces of candy into her bucket. “You look amazing.”

“ _Tank_ you!” Evelyn says, going back over to her mom’s side. Regina put her back out, mumbling ‘trick-or-treat’, receiving candy as well.

“What did you get?” Jade asks her daughter.

“Snickers!” Evelyn says, “My _favowite_.”

“I love those too.” Jade smiles, “Do you want to go to this house?” She asks, pointing to the house right next to them.

“Mhm.” Evelyn nods. She walks to the house with her parents, knocking at the door.

A young man opens the door, seeing the two trick-or-treaters. He quickly grabs his bucket of candy, hearing both the kids say ‘trick-or-treat!’

“Here you guys go, these are my favorite candies.” The man says, putting reese’s cups into their buckets. “Enjoy, have a nice night.” He says.

“Thank you.” Jade says, leading her daughter away from the door. “Do you like reeses?” She asks her daughter.

“Yes, mama.” Evelyn says.

“I’m allergic.” Regina says, opening up her bag. “Here, you can take them.”

“Oh, okay.” Jade says, reaching into the bag and grabbing the reese’s, putting them into Evelyn’s bag. “Sorry about that.”

“Whatever.” Regina mumbles, walking in front of all of them.

Andre gives Jade a look, and Jade quickly exchanges glances with him, Tori, and Beck. They were concerned about Regina’s behavior, but hoped it would stop.

  
  


After a few more houses, Evelyn was talking to Regina and being her happy self. Regina finally got tired of Evelyn pestering her, and snapped.

“Can you stop talking to me?! You’re annoying! You’re like the little sister I never, _ever_ want! So _please_ shut up!” Regina snaps, shocking everyone around her.

Evelyn stared at Regina for a good 30 seconds before bursting into tears. She runs over to her mom, hugging her tightly.

Jade’s mommy instincts quickly kicked in, seeing someone snap at her daughter like that was absolutely not okay. Beck swore he saw something flash inside Jade, which scared him.

“Jade…” Beck mumbled, “Don't make a scene. There's people around.”

“Oh, I’m making a scene alright.” Jade mumbles, “Stay with Daddy real quick, okay?” She tells her daughter, who walks over to her dad and hugs his leg.

“Who do you think you are yelling at my daughter?!” Jade snaps, “She’s three years old! When she was a baby, you wanted to be able to play with her. What changed?! I know you’re in your brat stage but don’t be that way around _my_ daughter! God, go mean girl someone else, you little brat!” She hisses at the young girl, she hadn’t let anything affect her like that for a while, but it finally got to her.

“Jade…” Beck sighs, running a hand through his hair.

“Oh, god.” Tori mumbles, “I just know she’s gonna cry.”

Regina was shocked by the way Jade reacted, she didn’t know she had this side to her. She quickly began to cry, it wasn’t full on sobbing, though, it was just tears.

“I’m sorry… I… I didn’t mean to.” Regina whimpers, sniffling. “I’m just really mad today… I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t need to take it out on my daughter.” Jade says, rolling her eyes. “I’m really disappointed in you, I’m letting Robbie know about this.”

“Whatever. You’re not my mom. Thank god for that.” Regina sticks her tongue out at Jade.

“You little _brat!_ Don’t give me attitude.” Jade hisses, “Whatever is bothering you, spit it out. Don’t take it out on me or my kid.” She says, feeling Evelyn hug her thigh.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Regina says, “Let’s just get more candy.”

“Fine.” Jade sighs, “You guys ready to keep going?”

“Actually… Leo is getting quite cranky, we should head back to the house and change him.” Tori says, “I hope that’s okay.”

“Alright, do what you need to do.” Jade says, “We’ll see you back at the house.”

“Alright, later.” Tori waves, heading off with Andre.

  
  


Beck, Jade, Regina and Evelyn head over to another house and get more candy. It’s mostly silent besides Jade asking her daughter what kind of candy she got. She would usually respond, but was silent the whole way to the other house

After a few more houses, their legs were getting tired. They decided to take a break and sit down on a bench, and hopefully find out what was wrong with Regina.

Evelyn sat on Jade’s lap, eating some of the candy she’d gotten and sharing it with her parents. Evelyn was chewing on some laffy taffy, then Regina finally spoke up.

“I think I want to talk about what’s wrong now.” Regina says, eating some of her candy. “It’s really bothering me right now.”

“Okay, what’s up?” Beck asks.

“My mom’s pregnant again… That’s why I snapped at Evelyn because I really don’t want a little brother or sister.” She sighs, “I’m sorry, Evelyn. You’re sweet, we can play when we get back, okay?”

“O’tay.” Evelyn smiles, “We get to _pway_ , mama!” She says excitedly.

“I know, baby. That’s very exciting.” Jade smiles, kissing the side of her forehead. “Also… I know that seems scary, but maybe it’ll be fun. You won’t be the baby of the family anymore, is that what you’re upset about?”

“Yeah, what if they forget about me because I’m the middle child?” Regina frowns, “I won’t be loved anymore…”

“That’s not true, and not how it works at all.” Beck says, “I may not be a middle child, but my parents treated me and my sister just the same. Same goes for Jade.” He says, looking up at his wife.

“Yeah, my little brother was born when I was 7. It didn’t change anything except for a screaming baby being around for most of my childhood.” Jade says, “It bothered me, but babies just cry. It’s what they do to get what they want.”

“I know… It’s just hard, I guess.” Regina shrugs, “My mom’s going to go through a lot of changes and I don’t know what to do about it.”

“That can be hard to deal with, since Robbie has his own house now. You may have to help her yourself if your dad can’t help.” Beck says, “Do you think you can help your mom around the house and prepare for the baby?”

“I think so.” Regina says, “Also… I’ve been given more homework lately and I hate it. I don’t know how to do it.”

“Have you asked Robbie to help you? He’s really smart.” Jade says, “He’s good with math.”

“I have trouble with that.” Regina sighs, “I’ll ask him, but if he’s busy with Cat… Can you help me, Beck?”

“Yeah, of course. Just ask your mom to give me a call and you can come over, or I can come to you.” Beck says, “You can come over anytime, alright?”

“Thanks.” Regina smiles, “And again, Evelyn. I’m really sorry for yelling at you, you didn’t deserve it.” 

“It’s _o’tay_.” Evelyn smiles, “ _Hewe!”_ She says, giving Regina some twirlers.

“Aww, thanks. I love these.” Regina smiles, “Let’s go back to trick or treating, I want more candy.”

“Alright, let’s go then.” Jade says.

They all went to another house together, both Evelyn and Regina yelling ‘Trick-or-treat!’ and receiving some chocolate candies, they were very happy with their candy, and kept going.

[...]

After many more houses, Evelyn was getting tired and they headed back to the house. When they got back, Evelyn and Regina went into the living room to play together. Tori and Andre were in the living room with Leo, trying to teach him to crawl.

“How did everything go?” Robbie asks, “Was everything good? She’s been pretty stressed lately.”

“There was a mishap that happened, but we figured it out.” Jade says.

“Oh, no. Did she yell at you?” Robbie asks, “She's been snapping at people in school and at home.”

“Oh, wow. I didn’t know it was that bad.” Jade says, “She yelled at Evelyn and I may have yelled at her as well, but we sorted it out. Everything’s fine now.”

“Oh, good. I’m glad you sorted it out.” Robbie says, “I’m sure she told you that my mom’s having a baby.”

“Yeah, she did. Congrats on being an older brother, again.” Beck says, “We let your sister know that she may have to help around the house if you’re not around or your dad isnt around.”

“That’s good. I’ll probably be helping my mom out as much as I can, too. But thanks for encouraging her.” Robbie says, “Hey… When’s the last time you two went out for a night alone?”

“Uhh, probably about 6 months ago.” Jade says, looking at Beck, then at Robbie. “Why?”

“Cat and I wanted to volunteer to watch Evelyn for you while you guys went away from the night. I know she’s very attached to both of you, but we can handle it.” Robbie says, “We can make her dinner, play games, and watch TV. It’ll be fun.”

“I don’t know… She’s _really_ attached to me, it’ll be hard leaving her behind.” Jade says, “How do I tell her that mommy and daddy are leaving for a night?”

“You let her know beforehand and bribe her with something, say you’ll buy her a toy. It almost always works.” Robbie says, “C’mon, you two deserve it. You can get a hotel in Vegas or something, it can be on us.”

“No, No. You don’t have to pay.” Beck says, “We can figure it out, alright? We’ll get a suite or something and have a fun night in Vegas. It’ll be fun, babe.” He says to his wife.

“You sure it’ll be okay?” Jade asks, “I’m just worried that she’ll act out or something.”

“We’ve got her, don’t worry.” Robbie assures her, “I've dealt with my sister for 8 years, I know how to handle a sassy 3 year old.”

“Yeah, she’s quite the sass-master.” Jade says. “Alright, fine. We’ll go to Vegas for a night, we’ll pack a bag for Evelyn beforehand.” She says.

“Perfect, it’s going to be great.” Beck kisses her cheek, “Thanks for agreeing, babe.”

“No problem.” Jade smiles.

  
  


That night, they put Evelyn to bed and discuss their Vegas trip for the next week. Although it was only for one day, they were really excited to go.

Jade was still nervous about leaving Evelyn behind, but Beck assured her that everything would be fine. And finally, Jade believed him.

  
  
  



	27. A night away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck and Jade take a trip to vegas while Cat and Robbie watch Evelyn

Beck and Jade’s night out in Vegas came sooner than expected. The night before, Beck and Jade helped Evelyn pack her things for Cat and Robbie’s place, she packed her pajamas, favorite toys and many other essentials since she was sleeping over. The two of them were still nervous to leave Evelyn there, but they tried to push it to the back of their minds.

Beck and Jade let Cat and Robbie know Evelyn’s favorite foods, so they brought things she liked so they could cook it for her. 

The whole car ride there, Beck and Jade were silent since they were nervous about leaving her alone. Even though Robbie knew how to take care of children, and Cat absolutely _adored_ Evelyn. It was hard to get Jade to trust anyone with her, knowing how protective she was of her kid.

They arrived at Cat and Robbie’s place, bringing Evelyn inside. Both Cat and Robbie were really excited to see Evelyn, greeting her happily.

“Mama… No leave.” Evelyn whines, hugging her leg. “ _Stay…”_

“I wish I could stay, love. But Daddy and I have to leave.” Jade says, “We’re going to bring you a treat from Vegas, plus, you, Cat and Robbie can play games and watch a movie. It’ll be fun.”

“ _Pway_ with you…” Evelyn whines, tugging on Jade’s pants. “ _Pwease.”_

“No, baby. I have to leave, I’m sorry.” Jade kisses her daughter’s head, “I love you so much, okay? You’re going to have lots of fun, and we’ll be back before you know it. **”**

Evelyn sniffles, wiping her eyes. “O’tay…” She says, her lower lip quivering.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay, you don’t need to cry.” Jade tells her, “I pinky promise that Daddy and I will be back tomorrow. Okay?” She says, holding out her pinky.

Evelyn intertwines her pinky with Jade’s, giving her and Beck another hug. They gave the couple some more instructions on Evelyn, then headed out for the night.

“Do you want to get into your pajamas?” Cat asks Evelyn, “We can make dinner and watch a movie.” She says, offering a smile.

“Yes _pwease_.” Evelyn nods, “Crab pajamas.”

“Alright, let me get that.” Cat says, going through Evelyn’s bag and grabbing her crab-designed onesie. “Is this it?”

“Mhm.” Evelyn nods.

“Okay, let’s get you changed then.” Cat says.

  
  


Cat helps Evelyn into her pajamas and sets her up on the couch, she gives her her toys and lets her play with them. She sits beside Evelyn while Robbie makes her Mac and Cheese.

“Do you want juice?” Cat asks, looking at her empty sippy cup. “Or water?”

“Water.” Evelyn says, holding onto her red panda plush. “ _Vewy_ thirsty.”

“Okay, sweetie. You can have water then.” Cat smiles, “I’ll be right back, okay? Don't go anywhere.” She tells Evelyn, who nods.

Cat picks up her sippy cup and heads into the kitchen, filling it with water.

“Is she doing okay?” Robbie asks, “She's more quiet than usual.”

“She's okay, I think she just misses her mom.” Cat says, “That’s reasonable, Jade’s an amazing mother.”

“Yeah, she is.” Robbie says, stirring the mac and cheese around. “Her dinner is almost ready, by the way.”

“I’ll tell her.” Cat says, screwing on the lid of the sippy cup. She heads back into the living room, handing her the sippy cup. “Here you go. Your dinner is almost ready.”

Evelyn nods, sucking on the sippy cup. After a few sips of water, she puts it down.

“I watch movie.” Evelyn says, “ _Disney_ movie.”

“You want a movie?” Cat asks.

“Mhm.” Evelyn nods, “ _Wittle_ mermaid.”

“We can watch that, it’s one of my favorites.” Cat says, “Let’s wait for Robbie to sit down, okay? He’s bringing in your dinner any minute now.”

“O’tay.” Evelyn says, as if on cue. Robbie comes in with a bowl of Kraft mac and cheese for her, he puts on the girls lap, sitting next to her.

“Enjoy.” Robbie says with a smile, “I heard something about a movie?”

“Yeah! We’re watching the little mermaid.” Cat giggles, “She loves it.”

“Aww, that movie is sweet.” Robbie says, “I’ll put it on. And Evelyn, if you eat all your mac and cheese- you’ll get an ice cream sandwich, okay?”

“Okay!!” Evelyn giggles, going back to eating her mac and cheese.

  
  


In the middle of the movie, Evelyn had finished all of her Mac and Cheese. Robbie paused the movie and grabbed three ice cream sandwiches, giving one to Evelyn and one to Cat, also having one for himself.

Once the movie was over, Evelyn had dried ice cream on her face. Cat took her into the kitchen and cleaned her up, noticing that Evelyn seemed tired.

“Is it time for bed, little miss?” Cat asks, seeing the little girl yawn. “You seem very tired.”

“Nooo! I wanna play game!” Evelyn says, “ _Candy_ land!”

“Okay, we can play candy land and then it’s bedtime. Do you want a bedtime story?” Cat asks.

“Mhm.” Evelyn nods, rubbing at her eyes. “Game _first_.”

“Okay, okay. Come on, let’s go back to the living room.” Cat says, picking her up.

Cat brings Evelyn back into the living room and sits her on the floor. “We’re playing candy land, Robbie. Watch her while I go get it.” She says, walking off to go find it.

Robbie sits down with Evelyn, bringing her toy dolphin over. Evelyn quickly grabs it and begins to play with it while waiting.

She quickly remembers that her mom had bought this toy, her expression quickly goes from happy to sad, something that Robbie notices.

“What’s wrong, Evelyn?” Robbie asks, frowning.

“I miss _mommy_ …” She sniffles, wiping her eyes. “My _best fwiend…”_

“I know she's your best friend, but we can be your best friend too.” Robbie smiles, “We’re playing a game, remember? Isn’t that fun?”

“Yeah…” Evelyn shrugs, holding onto the dolphin some more. Cat comes back in with the board game, sitting down on the ground and setting it up.

“Everything okay?” Cat asks Evelyn, “You seem sad.”

“She misses her mom.” Robbie says, “I don’t blame her, though.”

“Aww, Evelyn… It’s okay, she's going to be back tomorrow!” Cat tells her happily, “We’re going to play Candy Land like you wanted, it’s going to be fun. I promise.”

“I miss her…” Evelyn whines, holding onto her toy. “Miss my mama…”

“She’s going to be back in the afternoon, sweetheart. We can have a fun breakfast too.” Robbie tells her, “Do you want my special pancakes?”

Evelyn’s eyes light up at the word pancakes, she quickly nods her head. Now wanting to play the game.

  
  


[...]

After playing the game a couple of times, Evelyn nearly fell asleep sitting up. She was put into the guest bedroom by Cat, tucking her in gently and letting the girl cuddle with her stuffed animals. She pressed a kiss against the girl’s cheek, then headed into her bedroom.

At around 1 AM, Evelyn woke up. She was really missing her mom and dad again, and just wanted to cuddle with them. She slowly began to cry loudly, holding onto her dolphin stuffed animal.

Robbie and Cat quickly heard the cries coming from Evelyn’s room, the two of them were both exhausted, but that crying was definitely not going to stop if someone didn’t do something. The two of them got out of bed, heading into the guest bedroom.

“Evelyn?” Cat says, turning on the light. “What’s wrong, baby?”

“I miss m- mommy…” Evelyn sobs, rubbing at her eyes. “I want her _now_ …”

“Your mommy is probably asleep right now.” Robbie says, sitting on the bed with her, Cat joining him and Evelyn. “She’s going to be back tomorrow, okay?”

“Noo! I want her _now!!”_ Evelyn wails, tears running down her face, “I want my mommy!!” She sobs.

“I know, baby. It’s okay.” Cat tells her, “She’s not gone forever, I promise. She’s going to be back.”

“No… I want her _now_.” Evelyn insists, sniffling again.

Cat and Robbie exchange glances, sighing. They decide on showing Evelyn a video of their mom performing at Hollywood Arts, and hoping that’ll get her to calm down.

“Here, Evelyn. This is your mom singing at the full moon jam.” Cat says, pulling up the video on her phone. “And it’s where your mom and dad got back together, too. It was an amazing night.” She smiles.

Evelyn rubs at her eyes gently, beginning to pay attention to the video Cat was showing her. She was amazed at how talented her mom was, even though she’d hear her mom’s singing voice before- she loved it even more in this video.

“Woah…” Evelyn mumbles, “ _Vewy_ good.”

“Yeah, your mom is incredibly talented.” Robbie smiles, “She still is to this day, she can draw really well, too.”

“We _dwaw_ together.” Evelyn says, “ _Vewy_ fun.”

“That is fun, Evelyn. Maybe we can draw together tomorrow.” Cat says.

“No!” Evelyn shakes her head, “Only _wiff_ mommy!”

“Alright, alright.” Cat laughs, “Oh! This is my favorite part.” She says, paying attention to the video.

_“I missed you.” Beck says._

_“So what are you going to do about it?” Jade questions, raising her brow._

_Beck steps closer to Jade, pulling her into a kiss. Jade doesn’t hesitate to kiss him back, the whole crowd goes wild when the two kiss. They were finally back together, just like they’d been wanting for a while._

“Kiss!!” Evelyn gasps, “ _Cuteeee!”_

“It was so sweet.” Cat smiles, shutting off her phone. “Your parents really love each other, Ev. They’re perfect for each other.”

“I _wuv_ them.” Evelyn says, cuddling her dolphin more.

“Me too.” Cat says, “They’re coming here tomorrow, love. They’re going to give you the biggest hugs and kisses _ever_.”

“I _wuv_ kisses!!” Evelyn giggles, letting out a yawn, rubbing her eyes. “Mmm… _Tired…”_

“Time for bed, then.” Robbie says, “Let’s get you tucked in, okay?”

Evelyn nods, laying back down. Robbie puts the blanket back over her body, patting her back gently.

“Goodnight, Evelyn.” Robbie says, “Sleep well.”

“Night, Ev.” Cat kisses her cheek, “Sleep tight.” She says, heading off with her husband.

  
  


The next morning, Evelyn was sitting at the table eating her pancakes that Robbie had made. They had chocolate chips in them and were covered in syrup, leaving her hands a sticky mess.

“Let’s get you cleaned up before your mommy comes.” Cat says, “How about a bath?”

“Yay!! Bath!!” Evelyn giggles, “I _wuv_ baths!”

“I know you do, your mommy packed all your favorite bath toys.” Cat says, “Let’s go pick them out together.

Cat and Evelyn pick out a few bath toys, along with a new outfit for afterwards. Once the bath was finished up, she helped Evelyn change into her new outfit, and they all waited for Beck and Jade to get back.

It was around 1 PM when Beck and Jade arrived, Evelyn was playing with her toys on the couch when they walked inside. Evelyn didn’t notice at first, but then Robbie pointed it out.

“Ev… Look who’s here.” Robbie says, pointing to the girl’s parents.

Evelyn turns around, dropping her toys once seeing her parents. She quickly gets off the couch and runs to her mother, who quickly bends down and embraces her.

“Mommy!” Evelyn says happily, “Daddy!”

“Hi pumpkin.” Jade smiles, kissing her cheek. “Did you have fun with Auntie Cat and Uncle Robbie?”

“Yeah!!” Evelyn giggles, hugging her mom more. “Miss _you…”_

“We missed you too, princess” Beck says, joining Evelyn and Jade’s hug. “Let’s get your things packed, okay? Then we can head home and play.”

“Okay!!” Evelyn says happily.

  
  


They pack Evelyn’s things and say goodbye to Cat and Robbie, Evelyn was so happy to be going home finally. Beck and Jade had a lot of fun in Vegas, but they had missed their little girl, too.

  
  
  
  
  



	28. Bring your parent to school day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck and Jade go to school with Evelyn, doing a bunch of fun activities with her

That day at Evelyn’s preschool, there was going to be an activity day. It was a day where the kid’s parents would come in and make crafts and play games with their child and other kids, Beck and Jade usually wouldn’t do that sort of thing- but they wanted to make their little girl as happy as possible.

The night before, Evelyn was talking about all the games and crafts they would make. She was super excited about it, and couldn’t wait to play with her friends _and_ parents.

“We going to _dwaw_ , mommy!” Evelyn giggles, coloring in her coloring book, “And make _neckwaces_!”

“I know, baby. That’s so fun.” Jade smiles, watching her daughter color. “What are you coloring?”

“A _tiger!_ ” Evelyn says, scribbling on the paper with her crayons. “It’s a _purpur_ tiger, mommy.”

“I can see that, it’s very pretty.” Jade says, running her fingers through her daughter’s dark hair. “It’s getting late, honey. We should get going to bed soon. You don’t want to be tired for your big day.”

“Noo! I _color!”_ Evelyn insists, “ _Last_ one.” She says, pulling out a yellow crayon.

“You said that on your last drawing, baby. Now it’s really time to go to bed.” Jade says, “Mommy’s getting tired.

Evelyn lets out a yawn, rubbing at her eyes. “Not _tiwed,_ mommy…”

“Are you sure about that?” Jade chuckles, raising her brows. “You seem pretty tired to me.”

“No… I keep _coloring_.” Evelyn insists, yawning again. “ _Pwetty_ tiger.”

“It is very pretty, but we can finish tomorrow, okay? You’re exhausted.” Jade says, “And so am I.”

“Fine…” Evelyn sighs, closing the book. Jade puts the book on the table along with the crayons, picking her daughter up since she was obviously too tired to move.

“Come here, sleepyhead.” Jade whispers, patting her back. “Do you want a bedtime story or are you too tired?”

“Too _tired_.” Evelyn mumbles, “Song, _pwease_.”

“Alright, a song it is, then.” Jade says.

Jade lays Evelyn down in her bed, tucking her in gently. She sits down on the bed, humming a tune to her.

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You’ll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don’t take my sunshine away_

Jade repeated that tune a few more times before Evelyn was fully asleep, she pressed a kiss against her daughters forehead, turning off the light in her room. 

She heads into her bedroom, where Beck is already asleep. She lays in bed with her husband, falling asleep rather quickly.

  
  


The next morning, Jade helped Evelyn get ready for the day. Her and Beck were already dressed for the day at school, but Evelyn was so excited that she was taking a little longer than usual. They really didn’t want to be late, but they actually arrived on time.

Beck, Jade and Evelyn headed into the classroom, sitting on the rug with the other students. Beck and Jade stood behind Evelyn so they wouldn’t take up too much room on the carpet.

Mrs. Simms went over everything they were doing that day, first- they would be doing some crafts in the classroom to start out simply, then she went over a few more craft activities, and then some that would be outside.

She finished discussing everything, and the family of three went over to a table. There were two other kids at the table with their parents, and there were some crafts in the middle that they could do.

The current activity was finger painting, Evelyn was super eager to get into the painting since she loved art so much. They all agreed to make a painting with all their fingerprints, then they got started.

Beck dipped his finger into some green paint and pressed it against the paper, while Jade used yellow paint and Evelyn used red. They dotted the paper with their fingerprints, and ended it off with their hand prints.

“Let’s go wash our hands, baby.” Jade says, “We can make more paintings if you want.” She tells her daughter.

“Yes, mama!” Evelyn giggles, Jade brings her over to the sink and helps her up onto the stool. She puts soap onto her daughter’s hands and runs the water, helping her wash her hands.

Once she’s done with helping her, they go back to the table and make another painting. It has all their fingerprints in different colors, and Jade signs it since Evelyn can’t exactly write yet, but, she manages to scribble something that slightly makes out her name.

Beck signs his name too, and he absolutely loves the work his two girls did. Both Evelyn and Jade are his whole world, and he wouldn’t trade them for anyone _or_ anything.

“This is beautiful, Evelyn.” Beck says, “You did such a good job with your finger painting.”

“ _Tank_ you.” Evelyn giggles, “I _wuv_ painting.”

“I know you do, princess. And you’re _very_ good at it.” Beck says, “We’re switching activities in a bit, let’s get your hands washed again.”

“Okay, daddy.” Evelyn says, following her dad over to the sink.

While Beck was helping Evelyn wash her hands, the other woman at the table, Marissa, had been eyeing Jade this whole time. She was wondering how old the mother was, since she seemed to look amazing for her age.

“You look amazing for your age.” Marissa says, “How old are you?”

“Uhh…” Jade says, “I’m twenty.”

“Oh! I’m so sorry.” Marissa quickly apologizes, “I mean, not for your age. I didn't mean to assume you were older.”

“That's alright.” Jade offers her a small smile. She’s a bit annoyed that she’s been asked about this age, since it seems to be asked a lot nowadays, but she tries to brush it off.

After getting Evelyn’s hands washed, they switched tables. Now, they were making macaroni necklaces. That was always Evelyn’s favorite activity to do, so she was having a lot of fun doing this.

“Mommy, _look_.” Evelyn says, showing her mom the necklace she was making. “Isn’t it _pwetty_?”

“It is, baby. I love it.” Jade smiles, “Do you like mine?” She says, showing hers.

“Yeah!!” Evelyn giggles, she looks over at her dad, who’s not doing a good job at the necklaces at all.

“Daddy…” Evelyn mumbles, “That’s _bad_.”

“I know, princess. Jewelry making isn't really my thing.” Beck laughs, “Jade, could you help me with this?”

“Of course, here.” Jade chuckles at how bad the necklace is, but she manages to get her husband on track with what he’s doing.

“Just string the macaroni along the necklace string.” Jade says, “It’s pretty simple.”

“Ah, I see now.” Beck says, “Thanks, babe.”

“Not a problem.” Jade smiles, kissing his cheek.

  
  


They end up making pretty necklaces, wearing them once they were all done. They switched to the next craft station, which was making pizza paper plates.

Beck and Jade had colored their plates a yellow color, while Evelyn colored hers purple. That was one of Evelyn’s favorite colors, so she wanted to be creative.

“Evelyn… Pizza isn’t purple.” Beck laughs, “That’s yucky.”

“I _wuv_ purple!” She says, “My _favowite color.”_ She says, continuing to color her pizza.

Beck turns to Jade, who just shrugs. Jade loves the way her daughter does things differently, it’s unique to her.

“What toppings are you going to put on?” Jade asks, “I know how much you love pepperoni.”

“Pepper _woni_ and mushrooms.” Evelyn says, grabbing the glue stick. “Help, mama.” She says.

“Of course I’ll help you, be careful- glue is sticky.” Jade says, layering glue on top of the purple colored plate. “Is that good?”

“Yes.” Evelyn nods, she presses the ‘toppings’ against the sticky paper plate. They stick pretty easily, and she absolutely loves the result of her craft.

“It’s so _pwetty!”_ Evelyn giggles, holding it up to show her parents. “Look!”

“I love it, baby.” Jade smiles, “Do you like mine?” She asks, holding hers up. It was decorated with greens and pepperonis, and Evelyn _hated_ vegetables.

“I don’t _wike_ vegetables.” Evelyn says, “Still _pwetty_ , though.”

Jade smiles, “I know you don’t, but thank you.” She says, “Do you like Daddy’s? He made a smiley face.”

“I do!!” Evelyn says happily, “I _wuv_ it, daddy!”

“Thank you, sweetie.” Beck smiles, “I love yours too, it’s very creative.”

“Tank you.” Evelyn giggles.

  
  


After the next activity, it was time for snack time. Evelyn sat at a table with just her parents, eating her snacks and drinking her juicebox.

“Are your snacks good?” Jade asks, “Did I do an okay job?”

“It’s good, mama.” Evelyn says, eating her cheese crackers. “ _Vewy_ yummy!”

“I’m glad they’re good, baby.” Jade says, “Drink some of your water, too. I don’t want you getting dehydrated.”

Evelyn nods, drinking out of the sippy cup she brought. From the corner of her eyes, she notices her friend Jackson sitting by himself, and that makes her sad.

“Mommy…” Evelyn mumbles, tapping her shoulder. “ _Look.”_ She points to him.

“Oh… Is that your friend?” Jade asks, “Why is he alone?”

“I don’t know.” Evelyn frowns, “Can he sit with us? _Pwease?”_

“Of course he can, baby. Go ask him.” Jade says.

Evelyn nods, she gets up from her seat and walks over to his friend. Tapping his shoulder and letting him know he could sit with them.

Jackson accepts quickly, following Evelyn back over to her table and sitting beside her. He’s shy at first, but Jade eventually speaks to him.

“Where’s your mom?” Jade asks him, “Did she not come?”

“No…” Jackson sighs, “She was busy.”

“Oh, I’m sorry about that.” Jade says, “You can spend time with us if you’re lonely.”

“Okay.” Jackson gives her a small smile, “Can I see your pizza?”

“Mhm.” Evelyn says, taking out her paper plate pizza. “Isn’t it _pwetty?”_

“Yeah! I _love_ it.” Jackson says, “Look at mine.”

Jackson holds up his pizza, it’s got fake mushrooms, pepperoni and vegetables on it. It’s also colored yellow like everyone else’s, but Evelyn still loves it.

“Woah!! I _wuv_ it!!” Evelyn giggles, “My mommy and daddy made their own, too.”

“Cool!” Jackson smiles, eating some of his cookies. “Do you want one?” He asks.

Evelyn glances over at her parent’s for approval, they nod. And Jackson gives her a cookie to it.

“Mm! Yummy!” Evelyn says.

“My mommy made it.” Jackson smiles, “They’re _vewy_ good!”

  
  


After snack time, Mrs. Simms brought the kids all over to the rug. Discussing what they were going to do outside, the activities were throwing bean bags into a corn hole, tag, soccer and parachute play.

They all went outside and got into teams, Beck and Jade were in charge of Evelyn’s team. Jackson was on her team, too, so Beck and Jade were happy they could have her friend on the team.

First, they were doing the beanbags and corn hole. Evelyn was last in line, but once she was in front- she felt ready to throw the bean bag in.

“Give it all you got, Ev.” Jade says, cheering her daughter on. “You got this!”

Evelyn smiles at her mom, throwing the beanbag. She misses it, but still has two more to go.

After another throw, Evelyn feels sad that she hasn’t got one in yet. But finally, on her last throw- she does it. Her parents cheer for her, and she goes to the back of the line again.

  
  


After that game, they all moved on to tag. The groups were separated into girls vs. boys, and they were all chasing each other around the field.

Toddlers were quite fast, so it was easy for Evelyn to get some people out. She was really fast, and was an absolute beast at this game.

Beck and Jade were really impressed with the way she was doing, but when Evelyn got tagged out. She got upset, running over to her parents.

“Ev, what’s wrong?” Jade asks, frowning. 

“I got out!!” She whines, wiping her eyes. “I wanted to win…”

“Aw, baby… It’s okay.” Jade smiles, “You still had fun, right? And there’s going to be another round, maybe you’ll win that one.” She tells her, wiping her daughter’s tears away.

“Yeah… I had fun.” Evelyn nods.

“Good, that’s all that matters then.” Jade says, “Come sit with Mommy and Daddy, are you tired from running?”

“A little bit.” Evelyn shrugs, sitting down on the grass with her mom and dad. “I’m thirsty.”

“Here.” Beck gets her sippy cup from Jade’s purse, handing it to his daughter. “Drink up.”

Evelyn drank from her sippy cup, getting water on the sides of her lips. It made Jade laugh, but she quickly wiped it off the corners of her lips.

  
  


After a quick break, Evelyn got back into the game during the second round. She was chasing her friend Jackson around, and managed to get him out of the game.

“Got you!!” Evelyn giggles, Jackson laughs, too. Sitting out of the game. She gets a few more people out, and the game finishes, leaving her as the winner.

Evelyn gets a sticker as a prize, and she’s really happy with it. Her parents give her a big hug, congratulating her on the win.

The final game was the parachute play game, they went back inside for that. It was really fun to watch a bunch of toddlers go under a parachute and scream when they were under it, all the parents loved watching it and joining in every once in a while. It was a blast.

[...]

After all the activities, the day finished off with a pizza and ice cream party. Beck, Jade, Evelyn and Jackson were sitting at a table together again. Evelyn was eating her slice of pepperoni pizza, while Jackson had cheese pizza. 

Beck and Jade watched the two children eat their pizza together, talking up a storm about how much fun they had. Once they finished their pizza, they moved onto the ice cream- both children chose chocolate ice cream, and Jade was proud since she loved chocolate ice cream.

After the pizza party, it was time to go home. Evelyn was exhausted, so she fell asleep in her car seat. It put a smile on both Beck and Jade’s face, knowing she had the time of her life that day.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed this!! i know there’s been a lot of filler chapters but that’s because im leading up to something big (and angsty), so the next two chapters are two parters :) stay tuned


	29. An accident (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw for car accident in this chapter, and mentions of blood and a miscarriage 
> 
> Jade gets in a car accident, how will Beck and Evelyn handle this?

Jade was out running errands while Beck and Evelyn were at home, playing with each other. Beck always loved spending one on one time with his daughter, knowing how attached his daughter was to her mom- it was nice to see her being happy around him.

“Daddy! Look at my drawing!” Evelyn says, holding up her drawing. “It’s _Luna!”_

“Wow, princess! I love it.” Beck smiles, “Do you want to see mine?”

“Yes!” Evelyn nods, waiting to see his drawing.

Beck holds up his drawing for his daughter, it was a stick figure family photo. It was pretty accurate, too. It represented Beck, Jade, Evelyn and Luna. Evelyn absolutely loved it, and even though she couldn’t read the writing below the drawing. She knew it was her family.

“My family!!” Evelyn squeals, “I _wuv_ it, daddy!!”

“I’m glad you do, I’m going to hang it on the fridge.” Beck says, “I’ll be right back, okay?”

Evelyn nods, Beck hangs it up on the fridge. He smiles at it, even though it’s not an absolute masterpiece. It’s simple and he loves it, that’s what makes it special.

Beck goes back into the living room, sitting on the couch. She crawls onto the couch, sniffling up to him.

“What do you want to do next?” Beck asks, “How about we watch a movie?”

“Okay!” Evelyn agrees, “I wanna watch _little mermaid_.” She says.

“Alright, I’ll put that on.” Beck says, “It’s your favorite, right?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Evelyn says, Beck nods. He turns on the movie quickly, and the two begin to watch it together.

  
  


Halfway through the movie, Beck’s phone starts to ring. Evelyn was nearly asleep, but thankfully it didn’t wake her up. He grabs his phone and goes into the other room, answering his phone.

“Hello?” Beck answers.

_“Hi, is this Beck Oliver?”_ The man on the phone says.

Beck quickly becomes concerned, he doesn’t know this man at all. “Uhh… Yeah, this is him.” He says, “Who are you?”

_“I’m officer Hilton. How are you doing on this fine afternoon?”_ He asks.

“I’m alright, thanks.” Beck says, “Is everything okay?”

_“Unfortunately, sir. Your wife has been in a fatal accident. She’s headed to the local hospital now, but I’ve called to let you know about the accident.”_ He says. 

As soon as Beck hears that, he feels his world shatter. Jade had been in a fatal accident, something she could possibly die in. He takes a seat, trying to contain himself.

“Okay… How did it happen? Do you know?” Beck asks, running a hand through his hair, “Oh my god, is she going to be okay?”

_“I don’t know, sir. I’m not aware of all her injuries.”_ Officer Hilton says, _“All I can say is that it was a head-on collision, her airbag didn’t go off so there were many more injuries than expected. It was at an intersection, too. Accidents are extremely common here.”_ He says.

“Oh god… Oh my god.” Beck feels himself tear up, but he needs to stay strong for his wife. “Okay… Should I head to the hospital?”

_“Yes, the ambulance should be there by now.”_ The officer says, “ _I’ll be there too to give any updates on what happened.”_

“Okay, thank you.” Beck says, hanging up the phone.

Beck doesn’t know what to do, his wife had just been in an accident and he has to explain to his daughter in simple terms what happened. He takes a quick breath, heading into the living room.

Evelyn is asleep, she looks just like Jade when she sleeps. He hates to have to wake her up, but it has to be done.

“Evelyn, baby. Wake up.” Beck gently nudges her, “Please.”

“Mmm… Daddy?” Evelyn wakes up, yawning. “I sleeping…” She mumbles.

“I know you are, princess. But we need to leave, okay?” Beck says, “I’m going to quickly pack some of your things, alright? Get your favorite toys.”

“Why we leaving?” Evelyn whines, getting off the couch and shoving some toys into her backpack. “I wanna sleep…”

“Something happened, baby. We need to head to the hospital.” Beck says, “Stay here, okay? I’ll explain more later.”

Evelyn nods, sitting on the couch and waiting for her dad.

Beck packs some clothes into a bag, along with more of Evelyn’s essentials. He’s being as quick as possible, having a feeling they’ll have to be at the hospital for a long time. Once he’s done with all that, he goes downstairs and fills her sippy cup with water, giving it to the young girl.

They go outside together, Beck shoves his bags in the car and puts Evelyn in her car seat. Evelyn can tell something is wrong, and just wants to be told what’s happening.

“Where’s Mommy?” Evelyn asks as Beck gets into the driver’s seat, beginning to drive. “I wanna see her…”

“We will, baby. We’ll see mommy soon.” Beck says, wiping his eyes. 

“Why you crying?” Evelyn asks, “Where’s my mommy?!” Her tone gets louder.

“Honey…” Beck turns off the radio completely, sighing. “Mommy got really hurt, okay? We’re going to see her at the hospital. Everything’s going to be okay.” He says. 

“Mommy _huwt_??!” Evelyn questions, beginning to cry. “Mommy…”

“I know, baby. It’s going to be okay.” Beck says. He honestly doesn’t know if everything will be okay. The accident was fatal, and there’s usually a low chance of survival from that.

  
  


Beck arrived at the hospital, holding Evelyn’s hand as they walked in. He sat his daughter down on the chair in the waiting room, rushing up to the receptionist.

“Hi, I’m here for my wife, Jade West.” Beck says, panicking. “She- She got in a fatal accident and I don’t have any updates on her. I need to know if she’s okay, please.”

“Sir, please calm down.” The receptionist says, “I’ll let the doctors know you’re here, and they’ll come out and update you on her.” She tells him.

“Okay… The accident was fatal, though. Can I have updates as soon as possible?” Beck asks, “We have a three year old daughter… And… And-

“We’re doing the best we can, okay? The doctor will come out soon and let you know what’s going on.” She says, “Please take a seat.”

Beck sighs, he sits down next to his daughter. She gets up from the seat and crawls onto his lap, leaning against him. Usually, she would do that with Jade- but since she wasn’t here, she had to do it with Beck.

“I miss my mommy.” Evelyn sniffles, “I wanna see her.”

“I know, love. I miss her too.” Beck says, “A doctor is going to let us know how she’s doing, okay? It shouldn’t be too long.”

“Okay.” Evelyn sighs, shutting her eyes.

  
  


By the time a doctor came out, it was a few hours later. Beck was close to snapping at that bitchy receptionist, and Evelyn was passed out against him. He felt so much relief when seeing this doctor, getting himself ready to hear the news.

“Sir, are you Beck Oliver?” The doctor asks.

“Yeah, that’s me.” Beck says, “How is she?”

“She’s in a stable condition, she’s currently in a coma. But she has a big chance of waking up.” The doctor says, “Come, I’ll discuss her injuries with you.”

“Okay.” Beck nods, he stands up, still holding his daughter. He follows the doctor into Jade’s room, and when he sees her, he feels like he’s going to pass out.

“Oh, god… Jade.” Beck mumbles. She’s as pale as ever, and passed out. She’s been intubated due to being in a coma, so she’s still getting air.

“Alright, so…” The doctor starts, “She has some pretty bad injuries. Is that the part you want to hear first?”

“Yes please.” Beck says. He hopes there’s no more bad news to come. But knowing the universe, it’s bound to happen.

“Alright, first. She has a couple of broken ribs, those should heal within a month. Her ankle is shattered, so we’ll be putting a boot on that. On her left leg, she’s got some nasty gashes that we had to stitch up. She's got a hairline fracture in her arm, so we’ll have to put a cast on that once she’s awake.” The doctor says, “There’s a bunch of cuts and bruises, though. Some may scar, but besides that. She’s stable.” He says, “There's more, though. Do you think you can handle it?”

“I’m doing as much as I can to handle this right now.” Beck says, “But I’ll sit down.” He says, sitting down in the chair.

“Alright, well. Due to her injuries, we couldn’t save the baby. I’m so sorry, sir.” The doctor says, “We had to do it so we could save your wife.”

“Wait… What?” Beck’s eyes go wide, “She was pregnant?”

“Yeah, about 5 weeks.” The doctor says, “I’m so sorry you had to find out like this.”

Beck couldn’t believe she was pregnant, they hadn’t even been trying for another baby. Evelyn was keen on not having another sibling for a while, but it was devastating knowing they weren’t going to have this baby.

“I’m… It’s okay.” Beck sighs, “Thank you, sir. Can I have your name?”

“I’m Dr. Andrew. I’ll be taking care of her through her entire stay.” Dr. Andrew says, “I’m gonna come check on her in about an hour, you should get something to eat.”

“Thanks, I’ll consider it.” Beck says, he really wasn’t hungry. He was so nervous that he couldn’t bring himself to eat, “Do you think you could bring me some water?”

“Definitely, I’ll be back.” The doctor says, exiting the room.

Beck lays Evelyn down on the couch, putting a blanket over her. He kisses her cheek, heading over to the hospital bed. He pulls up a chair, sitting down.

“Hey, beautiful.” Beck says, gently taking her hand. “You’re going to be okay, I promise. You’re so strong, Jade… I really believe you can get through this.” He says, kissing her hand gently.

The heart monitor keeps beeping, it definitely gets a bit calmer when he holds her hand. It could be possible that she can hear him, but he doesn’t know that.

“Oh god, Jade…” Beck breaks down into tears, “I love you. I love you _so so_ much. Please don’t leave me. Please don’t leave Evelyn. She needs you.” He sobs, a tear falling down his cheek. “We were supposed to have another baby, Jade. We were going to have two beautiful children. That may not be happening anytime soon, but in the future… We can have more.” He says, rubbing his thumb over her hand.

Jade’s unresponsive, but her heart monitor is calm. She feels comforted with Beck near her, and knows that she’s safe.

The doctor comes back in, handing the cup of water to Beck. He sees that he’s crying, and gives him a bit of advice.

“I know it seems scary right now, but your wife should recover soon.” Dr. Andrew says, “She's in a stable condition, and her chances of waking up are very high. All that’s left is helping her injuries heal.” He says.

“I have to break the news to her about the miscarriage.” Beck says, “How am I supposed to tell her? She’s going to be devastated.”

“I know, sir. She probably won’t take it well, but… I’m sure she’s able to carry another child, once she’s fully recovered.” Dr Andrew says, “Her uterus tissue wasn't all too damaged, due to the baby being very small. She's healthy enough to carry another baby.”

“It’s still sad, though… Knowing she lost the baby.” Beck sighs, “She's going to be heartbroken.”

“I’m so sorry for your loss, both of you.” The doctor says, “It’s going to be hard to break the news, but it’ll need to be done.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Beck nods, “Thanks.”

“Not a problem. Here’s your water, by the way.” The doctor says, handing him a cup of water.

“Thank you.” Beck says, taking the water.

[...]

About an hour later, Evelyn had woken up. She walked over to her dad, who was still sitting next to Jade.

“Daddy?” Evelyn says softly, “Is that mommy?” She asks.

“Yeah, it is.” Beck says, “She's sleeping, but do you want to say hi?”

“Mhm.” Evelyn nods her head, she climbs onto Beck’s lap, holding her mom’s hand.

“Hi, mommy…” Evelyn says, “I miss you, _pwease_ wake up soon.” She begs, kissing her hand gently.

Jade doesn’t move or anything, which makes Evelyn upset. The little girl bursts into tears, sniffling.

“Mommy… I want you.” Evelyn cries, holding her hand again. “I miss you _so_ much… I need you.” She sobs.

“Ev, it’s okay. She’s going to wake up soon.” Beck says, kissing her cheek. “Let’s give her a bit of space, okay? We should try and get some rest.”

“No!! I need mommy!” Evelyn cries, “I wanna cuddle with her!”

“No, baby. She needs her space.” Beck says, “Come on, we can cuddle together. We have to give mommy her space, she’s hurt.”

“Where she hurt, daddy?” Evelyn asks, wiping her eyes and sniffling.

“She hurt her leg, ankle and arm, and her ribs- too. So sitting on her would hurt her.” Beck says, “We gotta let her heal, okay?”

“Okay…” Evelyn mumbles, wiping her eyes again.

“Come on, let’s get to bed.” Beck says, he stands up with Evelyn and heads over to the couch. The two of them lay on the couch together, putting a blanket over themselves. They snuggle for more warmth, and for comfort, too.

They didn’t know how long they’d be here, maybe at least two weeks or more. But they hoped for Jade’s recovery to be speedy, and for it not to be too painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! part 1 out of 2, hope this isn’t too angsty


	30. An accident (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw for miscarriage, blood and gore in this chapter 
> 
> Beck, Jade and Evelyn spend two weeks in the hospital waiting for Jade to wake up. How will it go?

[Day 1]

Beck had called Karen and Zach and told them the sad news about their daughter, as soon as they heard about it. They were on their way to the hospital to see their daughter, both parents felt so lucky that their daughter was alive- but they were concerned for how Beck and Evelyn were doing.

Karen arrived at the hospital with her husband, giving Beck a hug. She noticed the man’s daughter sitting on the couch watching a movie on Beck’s phone, she greeted the little girl, giving her a hug. But she wasn’t really interested in doing anything.

“Is everything going okay?” Karen asks, “Any updates on her?”

“She’s stable and will wake up, we just don’t know when.” Beck says, sighing. “It’s only been a day and I miss her so much.”

“It’ll be okay, honey. Jade’s so strong, she’ll get through this.” Karen says, “Has the doctor been checking on her?”

“Yeah, he has. He keeps telling me the same things, though.” Beck runs a hand through his hair, “It’s getting frustrating.”

“I know, but they’re doing the best they can to make sure she’s okay.” Karen assured him, “How’s Evelyn?”

“She’s… more quiet.” Beck sighs, “She keeps asking for her mom and sitting next to her, it’s heartbreaking. I don’t know what to do.” He says, “I feel like I’ve failed as a dad.”

“Don’t say that! You’re an amazing father to her, I wouldn’t want anyone else to father my daughter’s child.” Karen says, “Does she know her mom will wake up?”

“Yeah, but she's already impatient. It may take up to a week for her to actually wake up.” Beck says, “Then I have to break some news to her.”

“What news?” Karen raises her brows, “Did something else happen?”

“Well… Yeah.” Beck says, “Jade was pregnant and none of us knew, she lost the baby in the crash.” He says, “She's going to be heartbroken, how am I supposed to tell her?”

“Oh god, that’s horrible.” Karen says, “I know she’s been wanting another baby for a while. That’s going to hurt to hear about.”

“She has? Why didn’t she tell me?” Beck asks, “I mean, she doesn’t have to tell me _everything_. But I’m curious.”

“She thought you were busy with work, she didn’t want to bother you about it.” Karen says, “She was going to open up about it, but… Then the accident happened.”

“It would have been amazing if she had found out and none of this happened… Imagine how happy we would have been.” Beck says, “God, why can’t people just drive normally?”

“Daddy… I finished my movie.” Evelyn says, giving him his phone.

“Thank you, princess. Did you like it?” Beck asks her, and she nods.

“Good.” Beck gives her a small smile, glancing over at Karen. “Why don’t you go on a little walk with Grandma and get some food? You two can spend some time together.”

“But… But _Mommy…”_ Evelyn whines, “She not awake…”

“I know, she’s still recovering from everything, baby. I’m gonna keep an eye on her and I’ll text Grandma if she wakes up, okay?” Beck says.

“Okay.” Evelyn says, walking over to her Grandma. 

Beck watches the two of them leave, he takes a seat besides the hospital bed, holding his wife’s hand. Her body was still warm, thankfully- so that meant she was alive and breathing.

“Hey, babe.” Beck says, managing to smile. “You still manage to look gorgeous even in this condition. How do you do it?”

There's no response, of course. He leans over and kisses her cheek gently, he hopes with a slim chance in the universe and like in the movies, that will wake her up. But to his surprise, it doesn’t.

“I miss you so much, J.” Beck says, “Our daughter misses you too, she asks for you every night before we go to bed. We barely slept last night, it didn’t feel the same without you there.” He says, his vision becoming blurry with tears.

“Please… Please wake up, we need you. _I_ need you. You’re the absolute love of my life, I… I want more kids, Jade. I want to add more to our family, Evelyn deserves a baby brother or sister. So please, come back.” He sobs, kissing her hand gently. “I love you.”

Jade’s heart rate is calm when being near Beck, and that manages to comfort him. He loves her so, so much. He just wants her back.

[Day 2]

“Beck!” Cat says, giving her friend a hug. She pulls back, realizing how tired he looks. “Have you even slept while you were here?”

“No… Not really.” Beck says, “Evelyn has, but I just hold her while I stay awake.”

“Beck… You need sleep, I know it’s hard right now. But you should at least try.” Tori adds, “Jade‘s being taken care of by doctors, she's in good hands.”

“It’s not that easy, Tori.” Beck says, “What happens if she wakes up and I’m not there? And she’s screaming for help and no one is there for her?” He says, “What if she _dies_ and I can’t see her for the last time?!” He nearly yells, being extremely stressed.

“Hey, hey. Buddy. Calm down.” Andre walks over to him, “Why don’t we get some coffee, okay? Tori and Cat will watch Jade. She’ll be fine.”

“But… She needs me. I need to be there for her.” Beck says, wiping his eyes. “What if she wakes up?”

“Beck… There’s no way she’s gonna wake up. It’s only been 2 days, it’ll probably be about a week before she wakes up.” Andre says, “I know that's hard, but I can’t lie to you, man.”

“I…” Beck sighs, “I understand. We can get coffee. I need it.”

“Good, Cat, Tori. Keep an eye on her, okay?” Andre says, “Text us if anything happens.” He says, walking off with Beck.

“Let’s go in. This may be hard to see, Cat. Just a warning.” Tori says.

“I’m not a baby anymore, Tori!! I can’t handle it. I’m a married woman.” Cat says.

“You’re still a huge softie, Cat. Come on.” Tori says, walking into the room with Cat.

“Oh… Jade.” Cat frowns, she eyes Evelyn on the couch, who’s currently taking a nap. She realizes she can’t be too loud, but she doesn’t want to be, either.

Tori stands beside Jade, while Cat sits in the chair. She holds her best friend’s hand, pouting at how pale she looks.

“She looks so pale, Tori…” Cat says, “What if she’s never going to be okay?”

“She will be, Cat. It’s okay.” Tori says, “She’s Jade West, remember? She’s a strong woman.”

“Yeah… She is.” Cat smiles, kissing her friend’s cheek. “I miss you, Jade… When you wake up and feel better, let’s hang out again, okay?”

“Can I join?” Tori asks.

“Of course! It can be the three of us.” Cat giggles, “Just like old times. When we would all shop for Evelyn when you were pregnant… I miss that.”

“That was always so much fun.” Tori says, “Jade… I never said this to your face, but you’re gorgeous while pregnant. I hope one day you have another baby, because you have such an _amazing_ pregnancy glow.”

“She really does.” Cat smiles, “You hear that, Jade? We want you to have another baby! Only if you’re ready, of course.” She smiles.

  
  


In the cafe of the hospital, Beck and Andre were sitting at a table, having their coffee. Andre was trying to convince Beck to eat something, but he just wasn’t hungry.

Beck was talking about everything that Jade went through during the crash, and was currently on the subject of the miscarriage Jade had.

“She… She lost the baby, Andre.” Beck says, feeling his vision blur with tears. “We could've had a beautiful baby boy or girl, but no. Some _dumbass_ driver had to ruin that for us.” He says.

“I’m so sorry, man.” Andre says, “Breaking the news to her will be hard. But that’s only going to make her stronger, remember?”

“Yeah… It’s hurtful, though.” Beck says, “I barely even knew the baby, but I wish I could’ve.” He says, “She would have been so happy knowing she was pregnant. I hate that it’s been taken away from us.”

“You can always try again. Not right away, of course. But you can try some more.” Andre says, “Were you trying beforehand?”

“No, we weren’t.” Beck shakes his head, “She must be incredibly fertile, she got pregnant even with birth control. That really says something.”

“Yeah, it took a while for Tori and I to conceive.” Andre says, “She went through a really hard pregnancy, but look… Our little boy is almost one now, you can do the same.”

“Mhm.” Beck says, “Jade’s just really unpredictable. I don’t know how she’ll take the news. She could be upset, or she could shrug it off. It just depends.” He says.

“Well… Knowing she went through a traumatic accident, I have a feeling that her reaction won’t be too good.” Andre says, “She’s in a vulnerable state, Beck. You need to be careful around her.”

“And you think I don’t know that?! She’s my _wife_ , Andre! I know how to act around her.” Beck snaps.

“Woah, woah. Okay, sorry.” Andre apologizes.

“No, I’m sorry… I’m just extremely stressed.” Beck says, “I miss her so much, Andre. I need her to wake up.”

“And she will, you just have to wait it out.” Andre says.

“I know.” Beck sighs, he hears his phone go off. He picks it up, and it’s a text from Cat.

_“Jade’s going through a code blue. I don’t know what that means, but come quick!!”_

“Oh shit.” Beck mumbles, “We gotta go, now.”

“What? Why?” Andre asks.

“Come on! It's code blue!” Beck says, getting up from his seat.

Beck and Andre rush to Jade’s hospital room, Cat and Tori are outside the room, Cat’s holding Evelyn since she’s still asleep. No one’s allowed in the room, but Beck is trying to get in.

“That’s my wife! Let me see her!” Beck cries out, tears running down his face. 

“Sir, please calm down. No one’s allowed to enter the room with her.” A female doctor says, “They’re doing everything they can to bring her back, okay?”

“She’s… She’s _dead_?!” Beck’s eyes go wide, “No… No.”

“Sir, please. There’s a high chance of survival. You need to calm down.” She says, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t touch me! Don’t tell _me_ to calm down when my wife is dying in there!” Beck sobs, “She can’t be gone… She _can’t_.”

“Beck, it’s okay. Please…” Cat frowns, “Listen to her, you need to calm down.”

“I can’t… I _can’t!”_ Beck cries, he holds onto the wall. Feeling like he’s going to pass out, “Oh my god… I’m gonna pass out.”

Right after that, Beck collapses to the floor. His face is flushed with a pale color, and he’s quickly rushed to his own hospital room.

[...]

“Beck? Hey, man.” Andre says softly, “Wake up.”

Beck’s eyes slowly open, all of his friends are surrounding him. He looks around the room, and down at his shirt. He’s wearing a hospital gown, and there’s an IV connected to his arm.

“What… What happened? Did I pass out?” Beck asks.

“Yeah, you did. It was pretty bad.” Robbie says, “Here, drink some water.” He says, handing his friend a bottle of water.

“Th… Thanks.” Beck mumbles, sipping some water slowly. “My head hurts.”

“You’re dehydrated, Beck. That’s probably why you passed out.” Tori says, “Keep drinking water. _Slowly,_ though.”

“Okay.” Beck nods, sipping his water more. In the middle of that, he remembers that his wife was in the room dying.

“Shit… Shit shit _shit!_ Where’s Jade?!” Beck asks, panicking. “Did they update you on her?!”

“Jade just went through emergency surgery, she’s okay. She’ll be okay.” Cat says with a smile, “She’s strong, remember? She’s doing really well.”

“Really?” Beck raises his brows, “Oh… Thank god.” He says, feeling himself smile, but it quickly goes back to a frown. “Is she still asleep?”

“Yeah…” Cat sighs, “She should wake up soon, though! That’s what the nice doctor said.”

“Okay… I guess I believe him.” Beck shrugs, “Thanks for being here, guys. It means a lot to me.”

“Of course, man.” Andre says, “Evelyn’s with her grandmother right now. She freaked out after hearing you passed out, as expected.”

“Oh god… Poor thing.” Beck frowns, “She's been through hell, she doesn’t deserve that.”

“She’s gonna make it through it, she’s Jade’s daughter. Remember?” Andre offers him a smile.

“Yeah… She is.” Beck says, smiling.

[Day 4]

Beck had been released from his hospital room, he still hadn’t eaten much but was making sure he drank enough water. He was always by Evelyn’s side, making sure she was okay and keeping her as distracted as possible.

“Daddy?” Evelyn spoke up, putting her dad’s phone down.

“What’s up?” Beck asks, letting the girl climb into his lap.

“Is… Is Mommy ever gonna wake up?” Evelyn asks, tearing up. “I miss her…”

“I know you do, baby. I miss her too.” Beck says, “She’s going to wake up very soon, okay? She just needs her rest right now.” He says.

“Are you sure..?” Evelyn asks, “I want her now.”

“I’m very sure, princess. The doctor’s are taking very good care of her, and making sure she’s okay at all times.” Beck says, “I know the other day was a little scary, but she’s completely okay now. I promise.”

“Are _you_ okay, daddy?” Evelyn asks, “You _huwt_ too…” 

“Yeah… I’ll be okay.” Beck says, “We’ll all be okay, alright?”

“Mm… Okay.” Evelyn says, letting out a yawn. “I _tired_.”

“Me too, let’s get some sleep.” Beck says, “Do you want to cuddle again?”

Evelyn nods, cuddling up to her dad once he lays down. Evelyn pulls the blanket over the both of them, holding her dad’s hand.

“I wuv you, daddy.” Evelyn says, yawning. “Night-night…”

“Night-night, baby girl.” Beck says, kissing her forehead gently.

  
  


_“Beck! Beck!” Jade cried out, still in her hospital bed. “Beck!”_

_“Jade! Hey, hey…” Beck hushes her gently, “I’m here. It’s okay, how are you feeling?”_

_“It hurts all over, Beck.” Jade says, letting a tear slip down her face. “My ribs…”_

_“I know, they’re going to heal, okay?” Beck says, kissing her lips softly. “You’re going to recover fully, alright? We’ll be able to go home soon.”_

_“I wanna see Luna.” Jade sighs, “I miss her sweet face.”_

_“Me too.” Beck says, “Me, Evelyn and Luna will all be here to help you recover from home. Things are going to turn out okay.”_

_“You promise?” Jade asks, looking Beck in the eyes. Her eyes are still dull and barely full of light because of how weak she is._

_“Yeah, I promise, babe.” Beck says, “I love you so much. We’re going to be okay.”_

_Jade tries lifting her hand to hold Beck’s, but she’s struggling to do so. Beck reaches over and holds her hand for her, kissing it gently._

_“Does your wrist still hurt?” Beck asks._

_“Yeah… The cast is sort of helping, but it’s really sore.” Jade says, “I really hate this, Beck.”_

_“I know. But you’re the strongest woman I know, J. You’ve got this.” Beck assures her, “I love you.”_

_“I love you too.” Jade softly kisses him._

  
  


“Jade!” Beck wakes up, sitting up. He quickly makes sure that Evelyn hasn’t woken up, and thankfully, she’s still passed out.

He glances over at Jade, who’s still in a coma. He sighs, letting a tear slip down his face.

“Oh god, Jade…” Beck softly sobs, “I miss you so much. Please come back.”

“D- Daddy?” Evelyn wakes up, “You crying…”

“Huh?” Beck mumbles, wiping his eyes. “I- I’m so sorry, princess. I’m okay, Daddy’s okay.” He smiles weakly.

“No… Daddy _not_ okay.” Evelyn says, hugging him. “I not okay either…”

Beck sniffles, kissing his daughter’s head. “It’s okay not to be okay, baby.” He says, “I’m just missing your mom a lot right now, okay?”

“Me too…” Evelyn says, “I miss mommy… I wanna _pway_ with her.”

“I know you do, beautiful. She may be a little weak at first, but once she’s recovered. She can play with you.” Beck says, “We’re going to be a big family again, okay?”

“Okay…” Evelyn says, holding her dad’s hand. “I _wuv_ when mommy colors with me.”

“You do?” Beck smiles, “I love it when she comes home from running errands, and she greets us all. She usually brings home pizza or something else, it’s amazing.”

“Yeah!” Evelyn giggles, “Then Luna gives her big _kisses_! She’s so funny.” She smiles.

“She is, huh?” Beck smiles at the thought. “She’s the best dog in the world.”

“Yeah…” Evelyn smiles, “Who take care of her?”

“Grandma and Grandpa are taking care of her right now, they’re making sure she’s completely happy.” Beck says, “I’ll let them know you say hi to Luna, okay?”

“Okay, daddy.” Evelyn says, “I go night-night now.”

“Me too, baby.” Beck says, rubbing at his eyes. “Goodnight, I love you.”

“I love you too, daddy.” Evelyn smiles.

  
  


[Day 5]

“I think you should get out of this hospital for a bit, Beck. Maybe take Evelyn to see the dog and get some more toys and clothes.” Karen says, “Come on, it won’t hurt.”

“I can’t bear the thought of leaving her side, Karen… What if she wakes up?” Beck asks.

“Then either Zach or I will text you, okay?” Karen says, “You need some fresh air, you’re really pale, Beck. And Evelyn needs to get outside too.” She says.

“Evelyn… Do you want to see Luna?” Beck asks her.

“Yeah!!” Evelyn says, jumping up and down. “I see Luna!!”

“I guess that settles it, then.” Karen says, “Everything will be fine, okay? She’s in good hands with us and the doctors.” She tells him.

Beck sighs, “Fine, I believe you.” He says, “I’ll see you guys later.”

“Bye.” Zach says, staying by his daughter’s side. 

  
  


Beck takes Evelyn to the car and buckles her into her car seat, the ride home isn’t too long. It’s pretty silent the whole way there, once they’re home. They walk inside the house, and it feels surreal.

Luna quickly starts barking and runs over to her owner, she pounces up onto Beck’s legs and barks at him, trying to give him kisses.

“Hey, Luna.” Beck smiles, patting her carefully. “You’re happy to see us, huh?”

“Luna!!” Evelyn giggles, giving the dog a hug. Luna quickly begins kissing Evelyn all over her face, making the little girl laugh out loud.

“Alright, alright. Settle down. We’ll go on a walk soon.” Beck tells Luna, “Let’s go pack a few things, okay?”

“Okay.” Evelyn says.

  
  


Evelyn and Beck head into her room, going through some of her toys and putting them in her bag. Once they’re done with that, Evelyn follows Beck into his room, wandering around and looking at some of the framed photos on the table.

Evelyn quickly notices one of Beck and Jade together, they were laying together. Beck was kissing Jade’s cheek and had his hand on Jade’s swollen stomach, implying that she was expecting there. Jade looked so genuinely happy there, that it made Evelyn smile.

“Daddy! Look!” Evelyn says, getting his attention.

“What is it, princess?” Beck asks, walking over to Evelyn. He notices the picture she’s looking at, and it brings a smile to his face.

“Oh… That picture.” Beck smiles, “I love that one.”

“Me too.” Evelyn says, “Why is Mommy’s belly big there?”

“You were in there, honey.” Beck says, “You grew inside mommy’s tummy and when you were ready to be born, you came out.”

“Ohhh.” Evelyn says, “Thats cool.” 

“Yeah, it is.” Beck says, “You were a very cute baby, look at this picture.” He says, pointing to a picture of Evelyn as a baby, smiling really big in the photo.

“Aww! I was cute!!” Evelyn giggles, “What’s this one?” She asks, pointing to a picture of Jade holding Evelyn for the first time.

“That’s when you were just born, it’s mommy holding you for the first time.” Beck says, smiling. “It was an amazing day, we were so happy.”

“I was so tiny…” Evelyn says, “I a big girl now.” She says happily.

“Yes you are. You’re such a big girl now.” Beck says. 

Evelyn moves over to one of Beck and Jade’s wedding photos, it was their kiss that declared they were married. Evelyn was at the wedding, but she was only 8 months old there.

“Mommy looks _so pwetty!!”_ Evelyn says, pointing at her dress. “ _Pwetty_ flowers!!” She says, pointing at the flowers her mother was holding.

“Yeah, they’re very pretty. That’s when Mommy and I got married.” Beck says, “Here, there’s more over here.”

Beck shows her more wedding photos. There's them with the priest, them saying their vows, Jade being walked down the aisle by her dad, Jade and Beck with their family. Their first dance, Beck and Jade with Evelyn and their cousins, one of jusr Jade in her wedding photo and one of Jade in her gown getting ready, and lastly- Beck and Jade taking a walk together down a dirt path.

“Mommy’s wearing a cape!!” Evelyn giggles, pointing to the last photo. “She’s a superhero!!”

“Yeah, she is, baby.” Beck smiles, “She's so strong, that’s what makes her a hero.”

“How did you meet mommy?” Evelyn asks.

“Well… That’s a story I should tell with your mother.” Beck says, “But… Let’s just say we met when we were both 15. And it took a while for her to like me.”

“Woah.” Evelyn gasps, “That’s a _long_ time.”

“Yeah, it is.” Beck says, “Do you have everything you wanted packed?”

“Yes, daddy.” Evelyn says.

“Good, let’s take Luna on a walk.” He says.

[Day 7]

Her eyes flew open, she looked around the hospital room. She tried to speak, but something was stuck in her throat.

Jade quickly began to choke on the intubation tube, trying to scream and cry for help. Beck was watching a movie with Evelyn, while Karen and Zach were still in the room. 

Beck heard the choking sound, he quickly sat up. Karen and Zach took Evelyn out of the room, Beck repeatedly pressed the call button for the doctor. It didn’t take long for a few doctors to rush in, quickly surrounding Jade and getting the tube out of her mouth.

Beck was terrified, but he also felt so much relief when his wife woke up. It didn’t take long for them to get the tube out of her mouth, the doctor gave her some water and she began sipping it slowly.

He sat besides his wife, holding her hand. Jade didn’t reject his hand, she squeezed it hard, in fact. She was obviously scared and didn’t know where she was, or what had happened.

After drinking her cup of water, she put it down. She felt the pain of her injuries take over, groaning in pain. Beck quickly comforted her, making sure she was okay.

“Beck…” Jade mumbles, her voice raspy. “Wh… What happened?”

“You were in an accident, babe.” Beck says, “It was pretty fatal, you were lucky to survive.” He says, moving hair out of her face.

“Oh god… That’s why everything hurts.” Jade says, “What’s broken?”

“Your wrist and two ribs, along with your ankle.” Beck says, “You should fully recover though, maybe with a few scars.”

“Where’s Evelyn?” Jade quickly says. “Where is she?!”

“Hey, hey. It’s okay, I’ll go get her.” Beck says, “Your parents are here, too. Do you want to see them?”

“Mhm.” Jade nods. 

“Okay. I’ll be right back.” Beck says, kissing her cheek. 

He heads outside, letting everyone know that she’s awake. Karen, Zach and Evelyn come into the room, and Evelyn nearly lights up with excitement once seeing her mom awake.

“Mommy!” Evelyn says, running towards her, “Mommy!!”

“Hi, pumpkin.” Jade says, “Come here. I’m right here.”

Evelyn climbs onto the bed, Jade quickly flinches when Evelyn is pressed against her ribs, she ignores the pain and wraps her arms around her daughter, holding her close.

“Jade… Be careful, you’re still hurt.” Beck says, “I don’t want you hurting yourself more.”

“I’m fine, Beck.” Jade says, “She missed me, she deserves some cuddles.”

“I understand.” Beck offers her a smile, “But we should talk soon, okay? I need to tell you something.”

“Alright.” Jade says, running a hand over her daughter’s back. 

“I missed you so much, mommy.” Evelyn says, “Are you _huwt?”_

“A little, yeah.” Jade says, “But I’ll be okay soon. They’re only broken bones, they’ll heal.” She says, “I missed you a lot, baby girl.” She says, kissing her daughter’s cheek.

  
  


After spending time with her daughter and parents, her parents and daughter left the room to give Beck and Jade some space. Beck held Jade’s hand while the two of them sat in silence, until Jade finally spoke up.

“What did you want to tell me?” Jade asks, “I’m curious.”

“It’s not exactly good news, Jade.” Beck says, “Are you sure you can handle it? You just woke up.”

“I’m fine, Beck. I know I was in a coma for a week, but I can handle it.” Jade says, “Just spit it out.”

“Fine…” Beck sighs, “Jade… During your surgery, it turns out you were 5 weeks pregnant. In order to save you… They couldn’t save the baby, I’m so sorry, Jade.” He says, wiping his eyes. “I know we weren’t even trying, and that’s what hurts the most.”

Jade’s silent, she can’t believe what Beck has told her. She’d wanted to get pregnant again for a while now, she wished she could have known this baby beforehand. But now that wasn’t going to happen.

She let a tear slip down her face, moving her hand to her abdomen. It hurt because of her wrist being broken, but she wished that baby were still there.

“I can’t believe this.” Jade mumbles, sniffling. “I’m such a fuck-up, Beck. This is all my fault.” She cries.

“No, no. It’s not your fault, baby.” Beck says, holding her hand. “It’s that stupid driver’s fault, okay? You didn’t know any of this would happen. This is _not_ your fault.” He assures her.

“We could have had another baby, Beck!” Jade cries, “Now what?! I probably can’t get pregnant again due to this! My uterus is probably all fucked up due to this stupid _fucking_ crash!” She sobs.

“Babe, please… It’s okay. It’s all okay.” Beck says, “You can have kids, Jade. The doctor says you’re still completely fertile and there wasn’t much tissue damage. You’re okay.”

“It still hurts, Beck.” Jade sniffles, “I didn’t even know this baby. I never got the chance to talk to them or let them know I’m their mom. It fucking sucks, it really, _really_ sucks.” Jade says.

“Yeah, it does. It sucks, Jade.” Beck says, “I was heartbroken when I found out. The doctor recommended a therapist for your trauma, do you think you want to go through with that?”

“I don’t know.” Jade says, “That’s the last thing I want to think about right now. Now… I just want to grieve, hold my daughter and recover.” Jade says, “Can I _please_ do that?”

“Of course you can, love.” Beck kisses her lips. “I love you so much, you’re so strong.”

“Stop saying that.” Jade says, “I’m weak. I can barely move due to the stupid pain I’m in. How does that make me strong?”

“You’re strong because you _survived,_ Jade. There was such a low survival chance in an accident like this. But you… You made it, Jade. Evelyn and I were scared shitless, but you made it through.” Beck says, “Now… We just have to spend another week in this hospital and help you recover a bit. Then, we can go home for full recovery.” He says.

Jade listens to him, she nods. She really didn’t want to stay here any longer, but if she wanted to get better. It was needed.

[Day 8]

“Here’s some breakfast, babe.” Beck says, handing her a tray of food. “It may not be the greatest, but you need food in your system.”

“Thanks.” Jade says, sighing. She pokes at the scrambled eggs with her fork, and puts some in her mouth. “It’s not terrible.”

“Good, glad to hear it.” Beck says, “Evelyn made you a drawing.” He says, “Do you want to see?”

“Of course I do.” Jade smiles, “Let me see, baby girl.”

Evelyn brings her drawing over to her mom, it’s a drawing of her mother, with the message; “Get well soon, Mommy!!” on it. Obviously, Beck had written it; but it was super sweet.

“Aww, Ev… It’s beautiful.” Jade says, “Thank you so much.” 

“I _wuv_ you, mama.” Evelyn smiles, “Hope you get _better_ soon.”

“I will, don’t worry.” Jade assures her, “Mama’s going to get all better with time, alright?”

“Okay.” Evelyn smiles.

“Jade!!” A familiar voice enters the room, “Oh my god, I missed you!!”

Jade smiles at her red-headed friend, welcoming her into the room. Cat places a set of flowers on the table next to her, along with some balloons. She gave her friend a hug, but pulled away once feeling pain in her ribs.

“How are you feeling?” Tori asks, “You seem like you’re doing alright.”

“I’m doing the best I can.” Jade says, “I’m in a lot of pain, both mentally and physically. But I know I can do this.”

“That’s the Jade I know.” Tori says, “Since you’re awake, I brought some nail polish. I thought I could repaint your nails to make you feel pretty.” She says, “Not like you’re already not gorgeous! That’s not what I mean.”

“Calm down, it’s okay.” Jade says, “I’d really like that, thank you.”

“Good, because I brought your favorite nail polish color- black.” Tori says, holding up the bottle. “And for Cat… I brought pink, and if Evelyn wants her nails done. I brought purple.”

“ _Purpur!”_ Evelyn says, “I want my nails done, mommy!”

“Okay, you can have them done.” Jade says, “You have to wait your turn though, okay? You can watch Mommy get hers done though.”

“Okay.” Evelyn says.

  
  


Tori, Cat and Jade all talk while doing each other’s nails. They talk about things besides the crash and the miscarriage, to take Jade’s mind off of it. Jade really appreciates all the support from her friends, but she can tell they’re avoiding the subject.

“Guys, you can talk about the elephant in the room.” Jade says, “I don’t care if you ask me if I’m in pain _or_ if I’m sad. It doesn’t bother me.”

“But… Evelyn is right there.” Cat says, “I don’t want to scare her.”

“She’s watching Blues Clues, it’s fine. She goes into a whole other world while watching it.” Jade says, “Ask me anything. It doesn’t bother me.”

“Okay, um…” Tori mumbles, “Are you in pain right now? Does it hurt doing this?”

“My wrist is sore, but I can handle it.” Jade says, “It’s my ribs that are bothering me the most. I hope those heal quickly.”

“Are you going to be on crutches?” Cat asks.

“Yeah, I am.” Jade says, “Probably for about a month. But it’s not a big deal. I have to be on bedrest, too. I expect visits from you guys.”

“Of course we’ll visit you! Can Leo come too?” Tori asks.

“Of course he can. I don’t mind.” Jade says, “He’s such a sweet boy.”

“I know, I love him.” Tori smiles, “You don’t mind if I bring him, right? I know he’s a baby and all but-“

“Tori, it’s fine. I don’t care.” Jade says, “Seeing babies doesn’t make me break down or sob, it’s not a big deal.”

“I know… I just don’t want to say anything wrong, okay? I feel like I’m stepping on eggshells around you.” Tori says, “I don’t want to hurt your feelings.”

“It’s pretty hard to do that, I’m pretty tough.” Jade says, “Even after I had Evelyn, I still remained tough besides all the hormones.”

“Yeah, although you have your soft moments. You still are the same Jade I’ve known since highschool.” Tori says, “I’m all done with your nails, by the way. Do you like them?”

“They’re perfect. Thanks.” Jade says, “Cat! It’s your turn now.” She says to her friend.

[Day 10]

Jade woke up in the middle of the night, she had just had a nightmare and was breathing loudly and heavily. It was about the car crash and how scary it was, but in the dream- Evelyn and Beck were involved in the crash as well.

Jade began to cry softly, she looked over at the two loves of her life on the couch. They were just fine, but she couldn’t bear to lose them when she almost died herself. She needed her husband’s comfort right now, but she didn’t want to wake her daughter up.

“Beck…” Jade mumbles, “Beck… Wake up.”

There’s no response from Beck, she repeats his name a few times and he’s finally up. He notices his wife is crying, he puts the blanket over his daughter and walks over to her, sitting besides her.

“Babe? What’s wrong?” Beck asks, holding her hand. “Are you okay?”

“I… I had another nightmare.” Jade says, “But this time… You were in the crash, and so was Evelyn… I thought I lost you.”

“Oh, god.” Beck frowns, “We’re not going anywhere, okay? We’re all safe. I promise.” He says, kissing her gently.

“I know… I’m just scared.” Jade says, “I think I need therapy, Beck. If these nightmares keep going, I think I need to talk to someone.”

“Okay, we’ll let the doctor know about that.” Beck says, “Do you want to talk about the miscarriage too? It may help.”

“Maybe.” Jade says, “I know it’s heartbreaking that we lost the baby… But, we didn’t know them, Beck. I didn’t even know I was pregnant. I didn’t realize I was late or anything, I almost _died,_ Beck. Imagine if this had happened when we knew the baby’s gender or picked out a name. That would have been much more heartbreaking.” She says.

“You’re right.” Beck agrees with her, “We didn’t know this baby, it didn’t have any facial features or anything yet. It was _barely_ a speck. You can still be upset about it, though. You can still care.”

“Of course I care, why wouldn’t I?” Jade says, “It’s a baby… _Our_ baby. They’ll forever be in our hearts, but I’m lucky I have you and Evelyn, and that I’m alive.”

“I couldn’t be more happy that you’re alive.” Beck says, “You stopped breathing at one point and I… I really thought that was the end, Jade. I thought I was going to be a single dad.”

“Oh my gosh. I’m so sorry.” Jade apologizes, kissing him. “I’ll try not to scare you like that again, okay? I won’t be driving for a long, _long_ time.”

“It’s alright, you came back to us. You’re so strong, that’s why.” Beck says, cupping her cheek. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Jade smiles.

[Day 11]

That day, Jade was going to try walking and taking a shower. She felt absolutely disgusting without a shower, and even though she didn’t smell bad. She still wanted one.

Jade was helped out of the bed by a couple of doctors, she grabbed onto the walker once she had access to it. She felt like she was going to fall over at first, but she eventually got used to being on her feet again.

She had to hold one foot up due to it being in a boot, the walker kept her elevated so she could walk with support, Beck was by her side and so was Evelyn. They all decided to take a walk down the hall.

“You all good?” Beck asks, “Tell me if you want to go back to the room, okay?”

“I’m fine. I’ll be okay.” Jade says, moving forward with her walker. “This may take a bit, though.”

“That’s fine. Take your time.” Beck says, “How’s your ankle?”

“It’s okay right now. I’m on pain medication.” Jade says, “I can’t really feel it.”

“Okay. That’s good.” Beck says, “Evelyn, don’t run far ahead, okay? Your mother can’t really walk too fast.”

“Okay.” Evelyn smiles, “I _wike_ your boot, mommy!” She says, smiling.

“Thank you, baby. It’s nice, isn’t it?” Jade says, “It helps me walk better and it’ll let my ankle heal.”

“Does this thing do that too?” Evelyn points to her cast on her wrist.

“Yeah, it does.” Jade says, “You’re such a smart girl.”

“Come on, Mommy! Let’s walk!” Evelyn says, waiting for her mom to catch up.

“I’m going as fast as I can, baby.” Jade says, “Beck… You don’t have your hand on my back every ten seconds.”

“I know, babe. I just don’t want you to fall.” Beck says, “That wouldn’t be very fun.”

“No… It really wouldn’t. Because I’m basically naked underneath here.” Jade says, “And I’d probably break my ribs even more.”

  
  


They’d made it down the hallway, and Jade’s ribs were really starting to hurt since the pain medication was wearing off. She stopped in the middle of the hallway, taking some deep breaths.

Evelyn noticed her mom not walking, she quickly nudged Beck and told him that mommy wasn’t walking. Beck quickly checked in on his wife, seeing if she was okay.

“You okay?” Beck asks, “You don’t look so good.”

“No… My ribs are killing me.” Jade says, “I think my pain meds are wearing off.”

“Okay, we can go back then. We can try walking more tomorrow.” Beck says, “It’s your first day on your feet, you’re not expected to walk a whole marathon.”

“I know… I just feel stupid, that’s all.” Jade says, “I really wanted to go outside.”

“I know you did, we’ll get there soon.” Beck says, “We only got 4 more days left here, I’m sure you’ll make it outside by then.” He says with a smile.

“I hope so.” Jade sighs.

They made it back to the room slowly but surely, Karen and Zach came back into the room to watch Evelyn while Jade got into the shower, Beck stood outside her shower to help her get back into her gown once she was done.

“Ow!” Jade hissed under her breath, she hopes Beck wouldn’t hear her. But of course he ended up doing that.

“You okay in there?” Beck asks, “Do you need me to come in there?”

“No… No I’m fine” Jade says, she’s obviously struggling to clean herself because of the pain. “You don’t need to come in.”

“Are you sure? You sound like you’re struggling.” Beck says, “I don’t mind coming in.”

“It’s just hard to clean myself when I’m in pain.” Jade says, “I can’t wash myself with one hand.”

“Do you need me to come in then?” Beck asks again.

“No! I’m fine.” Jade says, “Please don’t come in.”

“You never had a problem with me coming in before, what changed?” Beck asks.

“I just…” Jade sighs, “I have so many bruises and stitches right now, it looks gross. I don’t want you seeing my body like that.”

“Babe… You look beautiful no matter what, you shouldn’t be scared of me seeing you like that.” Beck says, “I really don’t mind seeing them.”

“Are you sure?” Jade asks, “If you want to get out, then I get it.”

“No, really. It’s not an issue.” Beck says, “I’m gonna come in, okay?”

“Okay.” Jade says.

Beck takes off his shirt and opens up the curtains, he notices her bruised ankle and wrist, along with some noticeable stitches and cuts, but it didn’t bother him at all. 

He got behind her and washed her hair for her, running his fingers through her soft, dark brown locks. She feels relaxed as soon as Beck touches her hair, and lets him clean her up.

He runs soap over her body, making sure he’s careful around her injuries. Jade groans softly as she’s touched by her husband, she’d gone so long without him touching her, that she absolutely craved the feeling of him.

Once they were finished, Beck got back into his shirt and helped Jade back into her hospital gown. She finally felt clean and refreshed, and was glad she felt that way.

[Day 12]

“Two more days, Jade.” Beck says, “Are you ready for another walk?”

“Yeah… I got it.” Jade says, lifting herself off the bed and making her way to her walker, she grabs onto it, taking a deep breath once holding onto it.

“I think I can do it today.” Jade says, “I just want some fresh air.”

“I know, babe. You’re going to get that fresh air, I promise.” Beck says, “It’s super nice out today, you can use that to motivate you.”

“Okay… I’ll try that.” Jade says, “Evelyn, do you want to come with us or stay with Grandma?”

“I come with you!” Evelyn says, putting her iPad down and running to her parents. “We walking?”

“Yeah, we are.” Jade says, “We’re going to try and make it outside today, alright?”

“Okay, mommy.” Evelyn says, beginning to follow her parents out of the room.

  
  


Jade made it down the hallway without feeling too exhausted or in pain, she believed she would make it outside that day. She really needed some sunlight, even though she usually hated sunlight- she actually craved it today.

Jade made it in the elevator with her husband and daughter, they went down to the floor where they could head outside. Jade managed her way outside the doors, breathing in the fresh air of the sunlight and grass.

“It’s so _pwetty_ here, mommy!” Evelyn says, “Look at the flowers!”

“Wow, they’re beautiful.” Jade says, “They’re like the flowers in your garden, Beck.”

“Yeah, they are.” Beck says, “Is this the fresh air you wanted? Is it perfect?”

“Yeah, it is.” Jade says, “I really, _really_ missed this.”

“Just tell me when your legs get sore, okay? Then we can head back inside. We’ll get a wheelchair if you need it.” He says, running a hand over her back.

“Alright, alright. Let me enjoy this moment.” Jade says, continuing to enjoy her time inside.

  
  


Once her legs started to hurt, she headed back inside with her family and got back into her hospital bed. In two days, she’d finally be leaving this hellhole, and she could finally continue to recover at home.

[Day 14]

Jade had finally been discharged from the hospital, she’d changed into a fresh change of clothes and was given a pair of crutches. She had a fresh brace for her broken ribs, which would heal overtime.

“Alright, Jade. You’re going to be on bedrest for a few weeks before you can get on your feet again. You can still leave your bed to go to the bathroom, or if you just need to go on a walk- you can do that too. And of course- no intercourse for a while, alright?” Dr. Andrew says.

“That’s fine with me.” Jade says, “What do I do if I want another baby? When should we start trying?”

“As soon as your injuries are completely healed, you can start trying.” The doctor says, “And before you ask, your uterus is completely fine and will be able to hold a baby.”

“Thank god.” Jade sighs in relief.

“Thank you so much, sir. Without you, I don’t know if we could have made it through this.” Beck says, shaking the doctor’s hand. “You’re amazing.”

“Not a problem.” Dr. Andrew says, “Good luck you guys, I’ll see you again for when your stitches will be taken out, Jade.”

“I’ll see you then.” Jade says, heading to the car with Beck and Evelyn.

Beck gets Evelyn in the car seat, then helps Jade into the passenger seat. He puts the crutches in the trunk with their bags, then gets into the driver seat.

“Are you ready to go home?” Beck asks his wife.

“More than ready.” Jade smiles.

Beck starts to drive, and the three of them are so happy they got through the first part of this journey.

  
  
  



	31. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade starts to go through her recovery

Jade was officially on bedrest. It was only day one and she hated laying in bed all the time, Beck would bring her breakfast, lunch and dinner. And Evelyn would come in and visit her most of the time when she wasn’t resting. She loved seeing her daughter all the time, and really wished she could play with her.

“Here’s your breakfast.” Beck says, putting the tray on her lap. “Careful, it’s hot.”

“Thanks.” Jade says, “This looks amazing.”

“Wait for it to cool down, okay? We don’t need to add to your injuries.” Beck says.

“Haha. Very funny.” Jade smirks, “How’s Evelyn? Did she sleep okay?”

“Yeah, she’s good.” Beck says, “She wanted to eat breakfast with you, is that okay?”

“Of course it is. Just make sure she doesn’t make a mess.” Jade says, “Bring her in here.”

“Alright, I’ll be back.” Beck says, getting up from the bed.

He comes back with Evelyn and her food in a tray, Evelyn sits next to her mom and gives her a hug, Jade attempts to hug her back without pain, which makes Evelyn very happy.

“Hi mommy!” Evelyn giggles, “You still _huwt_ today?”

“A little, but I’m okay.” Jade says, watching Beck place her tray on Evelyn’s lap. “Have you tried any of your breakfast yet?”

“No, too hot.” Evelyn says, “I blow on it, though.”

“Okay, you do that, then.” Jade says, taking a bite of her food. “Wow… It’s really good, Beck.”

“Thanks, glad you like it.” Beck says, “Are the eggs okay?”

“Yeah, they’re perfect.” Jade says, “Cat and Tori are coming over today to visit me. They’re bringing cookies, Ev.” She says, turning her attention to her daughter.

“Cookies?!” Evelyn gasps, “Can I _pway_ with you guys?”

“Of course you can, honey. I don’t mind.” Jade says, “I think Tori’s bringing Leo, too. Just don’t climb all over me, okay?”

“I won’t, mama.” Evelyn says, “I _pwomise_.”

“That’s my good girl.” Jade says, “Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold, okay?”

“Okay.” Evelyn says.

Before Tori and Cat came over, Jade got herself showered and then got back into bed. Tori and Cat came up the stairs with their cookies, and Leo in Tori’s arms.

Jade was reading a story to Evelyn, but she stopped once Tori and Cat came in. She put the book down and greeted her friends, Evelyn greeting them, too.

“Hii!!” Evelyn says excitedly, “Hi Leo!!” She says, waving to the baby.

“Leo… Say hi.” Tori encourages her son, who waves back to Evelyn. She sits on the bed with Jade, Cat joining her.

“Here are the cookies!” Cat says excitedly, “There’s sugar, chocolate chips and oatmeal raisin.” She says, putting the container down.

“Thank you, Cat.” Jade says, “Evelyn, can you open that for mommy?”

“Yes, mama.” Evelyn says, opening up the container. “Oooh! Yummy!” She says, “Look, mama!”

“Wow, those look amazing.” Jade says, “Did you guys make them together?”

“Yeah, we did.” Tori says, “Leo and Andre helped as well, isn’t that right, baby?” She coos towards her son.

“Ah!” Leo coos loudly.

Jade smiles, she reaches into the container and takes out an oatmeal raisin cookie. These were one of her old pregnancy cravings, and she still had a soft spot for them.

She took a bite of the cookie, and it was really good. She finished that up, then tried the other two flavors. She made sure Evelyn wouldn’t have too many to make her stomach upset, since they were going to order lunch soon.

“Evelyn, what do you want from the pizza place?” Jade asks, “Just a cheese pizza? Or pepperoni?”

“Pepper _woni_ , mommy.” Evelyn says, “ _Pwease.”_

“Alright.” Jade says, “I’m just going to get myself a sandwich. That sounds good right now. Tori, Cat. What do you want?”

“I’ll have a ceasar salad.” Tori says, “Can I feed Leo in here? He’s due for a feed.”

“Go ahead, it doesn’t bother me.” Jade says, “Cat? What about you?”

“I’ll get a sub.” Cat says, “A steak and cheese sub.” 

“Okay, I’ll let Beck know our orders and he’ll go pick it up.” She says, texting her husband.

  
  


Beck came back with all the food, and they all ate together as a group. Evelyn was making a mess all over her shirt, and Beck was trying to get her not to get it on their bed.

“Let me wipe your face, Ev.” Beck says, trying to wipe the sauce off her face. “Stay still.”

“Nooo! I eat!” Evelyn says, scooping away from her dad. “No touch!”

“What’s with the attitude, Evelyn? You always let me wipe your face.” Beck says, “I don’t want you making a mess on our bed, okay?”

“Nooo!” Evelyn cries, “I just wanna eat!!”

“I think she’s cranky, she needs a nap.” Jade says, “Can you get her cleaned up, please?”

“Yeah, I’ve got her.” Beck says, “Let’s go finish your pizza downstairs, okay? It’s almost time for your nap.”

“Noo! I cuddle with mommy.” Evelyn says, “ _My_ mommy…” She says.

“I know, but she’s spending time with some friends right now.” Beck says, “You need to be cleaned up too, okay? You can cuddle with mommy later, I promise.”

“Fine.” Evelyn pouts, Beck gets up and takes his daughter’s plate, holding her hand as they walk out the room.

“Sorry about her, she’s been really clingy lately.” Jade says, “I don’t blame her, it’s scary seeing me go through all of that. She almost lost me.”

“That was really scary, Jade.” Cat says, “Does she snuggle with you at night?”

“Usually, yeah. Sometimes she presses against my ribs and it hurts, but I don’t mind usually.” Jade says, “I don’t want to tell her to get off of me.”

“That’s sweet.” Tori says, “She loves you so much, Jade. You’re so lucky to have a wonderful daughter like her.”

“I really am, huh?” Jade says with a smile. “I just hope she doesn’t start having nightmares again… She was in the room when I stopped breathing. I wouldn’t be surprised if she got nightmares from that.” She says, “Hell. _I_ have nightmares over this experience, it sucks.”

“I’m so sorry, Jade. Do you want to talk about it?” Cat asks.

“No, it’s okay.” Jade says, “I’m getting therapy soon. I can talk about my trauma there.”

“Are you sure? We’re here if you need anything.” Tori says, “You can always shoot me or Cat a text if you need to vent.”

“No, really. It’s okay. You guys have your own things to deal with.” Jade says, “I got this, okay?”

“Alright, I believe you.” Tori says, “I’m here for you Jade, okay?” She says, putting a hand on her’s.

[...]

That night, Jade was awoken by another nightmare. She sat up in her bed, sweating from the scary dream she’d just had. She breathed in and out heavily, trying to contain herself.

Beck heard her loud breathing, quickly waking up. He got by her side, putting a hand on her’s.

“Jade?” Beck asks quietly, “Are you okay?”

“A… Another nightmare.” Jade says, wiping the sweat off her forehead. “They’re getting worse, Beck.”

“Do you think you might want to start therapy soon?” Beck asks, “Like, sooner than expected?”

“Maybe. It depends.” Jade shrugs, “I just can’t bear the thought of losing all of you. In each nightmare, it’s all of us in the car and I… I can’t handle that, Beck.” She sniffles, wiping her eyes. “I’m so scared.”

“There’s nothing to be scared of, babe. They’re just nightmares. Nothing is going to happen to us.” Beck promises her, holding both of her hands. “We’re going to be here for a very, _very_ long time. Jade. We aren’t going anywhere, okay?”

“I know… They just feel _so_ real.” Jade says, “It feels like I’m there, Beck. I wake up and I’m so relieved I’m not there… I never want to experience that again.” She says.

“And you won’t, I promise. I won’t let anyone get you hurt like that again.” Beck kisses her softly, “Do you want a drink? Water? Orange juice?”

“Water is fine.” Jade says, “I can’t stop sweating, can you help me take my sweatshirt off?”

“Of course, arms up.” Beck demonstrates, Jade lifts her arms up and he takes the hoodie off of her, leaving her in a tank top. Beck goes downstairs and gets her a glass of water, then comes back upstairs and hands it to her.

“Here you go.” Beck says, “Drink up.”

“Thank you.” Jade says, sipping her water. “You take such good care of me. I can’t thank you enough.”

“Of course, babe. You’re my entire world.” Beck says, “And Evelyn is a part of that universe.”

“That’s so cheesy.” Jade rolls her eyes, “I love it.” She says, kissing him softly.

“I try.” Beck shrugs, “How are you feeling about the whole miscarriage thing?”

“Well, that’s a very sudden question.” Jade says, “But if you want to know, then… I’m doing fine, really. It’s okay. Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be. Things happen for a reason.” She says.

“Really?” Beck raises his brows, “That was fast, I’m impressed.”

“It’s okay, this experience only made me stronger. I’m going to be okay, and that’s what makes me strong.” Jade says, “Although I would have loved to meet this baby… It’s okay, we’ll make another one soon enough.”

“So… You’re telling me you do want a second kid?” Beck asks, “Like, soon?”

“Yes, soon. I want to start trying once I’m recovered.” Jade says, “I’m incredibly fertile, it shouldn’t take too long to make a baby. I was on birth control when we conceived Evelyn, that really says something.”

“She’s our little miracle.” Beck says, “I can’t wait to have another one.”

“Me too.” Jade kisses him, letting out a yawn. “Can you… Can you hold me? Just like old times?”

“Of course.” Beck says, laying back down, “Come here.”

She moves closer to him, letting him hold her. She feels so comfortable in his arms, and she absolutely loves being his whole world.

  
  


A couple days later, Jade really wanted to get out of bed. She managed to convince Beck to let her go on a walk with him, Evelyn and Luna would be coming so they would all be a family together. 

Jade made it down the stairs with her crutches, being careful as ever. She sees her family and is full of smiles, she walks towards them, being ready to walk.

“You ready?” Beck asks, tightening the leash on Luna. “Do you think you can make it around the block?”

“I have crutches, Beck. I’m fine.” Jade says, “Ev, are you excited to walk with Mommy and Daddy?”

“Yeah!” Evelyn says excitedly, “I hold your hand?”

“Sorry, baby. I need my hands to use my crutches.” Jade says, “You can stand next to me the whole time, okay?”

“Okay!” Evelyn agrees, Jade’s relieved she didn’t throw a tantrum about it.

They all go outside and start walking among the sidewalk, Evelyn standing by her. She was talking up a storm about how cool her mother’s crutches were, and how she wanted her own.

“If you had your own, that wouldn’t be very fun.” Jade tells her, “It’s not as fun as it looks, baby.”

“ _Really?”_ Evelyn questions, “It looks fun to me…”

“I know, but it’s not easy to walk with them. I’m still getting used to it.” Jade says, “I’ll be okay, though. My ankle doesn’t hurt as much as it used to.”

“What about your wrist, mommy?” Evelyn asks.

“That’s not as painful anymore either.” Jade says, “I told you I’d start to recover, it just takes time for bones to heal.”

“I know, mama.” Evelyn says, “You told me this.”

“I know, I’m just reminding you.” Jade says, “You don’t have to worry about me, okay? I’m going to be fine.”

“Yay!” Evelyn says, she notices Luna going to the bathroom and starts to laugh, “Mommy! _Look!”_

“She’s going to the bathroom, baby. That’s how dogs do it.” Jade says, “It’s funny though, isn’t it?”

“Yeah!” Evelyn laughs, “Look at her leg!”

“She’s a very flexible dog.” Jade says, “And now she’s all done.”

“Luna a good girl!” Evelyn smiles, “She go potty!”

“Yeah, everyone goes potty, baby.” Jade says, “It’s just a natural part of life.”

“I go potty too!” Evelyn says, pulling down her pants, “I gotta pee!”

“Evelyn, no! Don’t!” Beck tries to stop her, but she’s already going to the bathroom on the sidewalk.

“I just like Luna!” Evelyn says happily, “I pee like her!”

“Yes, baby. You are like Luna.” Jade says, trying to hold back her laughter. “Next time, don’t do that, okay?”

“Okay, mommy.” Evelyn says, she finishes up and pulls up her pants. “I did it, mommy!”

“I can see that.” Jade chuckles, “Come on, let’s go.”

[...]

That night, Evelyn climbed into bed with the two parents. Jade noticed because of the pain in her wrist when Evelyn leaned on it, she glanced over at her daughter, sighing.

“Pumpkin… What are you doing awake? And why are you in here?” Jade asks, “Go back to bed.”

“Nooo.” Evelyn mumbles, being half-asleep. “I sleep with you.”

“Okay.” Jade sighs, “Come here, be gentle, though.”

Evelyn cuddles up to her mother, leaning her head against her chest. “I _wuv_ you, mommy.” She says, “No leave me, okay?”

“I won’t leave you, baby.” Jade says, kissing her cheek gently. “I’m always here for you, alright? I’m not going anywhere.”

“Okay…” Evelyn says, “Had dream that you left.”

“Well, that’s just a dream. It’s not real.” Jade says, “Mommy’s always going to stay with you, okay? You’re my little angel.”

“I _wuv_ my mommy.” Evelyn hugs her gently, “ _Vewy, Vewy_ much.” She says.

“And I love my little girl.” Jade repeats, “Very, _very_ much.” She says.

  
  


The next morning, Evelyn greeted her mom by bringing her a tray of breakfast. Jade was honestly impressed that she managed to carry it, and it was also very sweet that she brought her her breakfast.

“ _Hewe_ , mommy!” Evelyn says, “Daddy make you this! I help!” She says.

“Thank you so much, baby.” Jade says, taking the tray into her lap. “This looks very good.”

“It’s a _bweakfast sandwich_.” Evelyn says, “Your _favowite_.”

“You’re right, those are my favorite.” Jade says, “You did an amazing job at putting it together, honey. Thank you very much.”

“You’re welcome, mommy!” Evelyn says, “I _wuv_ you!”

“I love you too, pumpkin.” Jade says with a smile.

She felt so lucky to be surrounded by her husband and daughter in a time like this, she couldn’t be more grateful for her amazing life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the 2nd to last chapter!! next chapter will be the last <3


	32. 4th birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s Evelyn’s 4th birthday!

It was Evelyn’s 4th birthday and the day of her birthday party, since her birthday was July 5th, the family decided to have her birthday party outside by their pool. Beck and Jade couldn’t believe that their little girl was turning four, it felt like only the other day, Evelyn exploded into their lives for the first time. 

The birthday party was going to be aquarium themed, since that was one of Evelyn’s current interests. Jade had hung up a bunch of streams and decorations both inside and outside, it was an absolutely amazing themed party, and Evelyn was in love with it.

“I _wuv_ it, mommy!!” Evelyn says, giving her mom a big hug. “I wanna see my cake!!”

“That’s a surprise, baby.” Jade tells her, “But I promise you you’re going to _love_ it, it’s just what you wanted.” She says with a smile.

“Does it have a mermaid, mommy?” Evelyn asks, tilting her head.

“Maybe.” Jade smirks, “I can’t answer or it’ll give away the surprise. Be patient, okay? Your friends should be coming soon.”

Since Evelyn had made friends this year at preschool, Jade had contacted their parents and invited some of them, including; Jackson, Rosie and Anna. They all got along well and Jade was super happy that her daughter had made a lot of friends.

Jade had also recovered fully from her car accident injuries, she was back on her feet again and was doing her daily routines again. She could finally play with Evelyn again and do whatever she wanted, Evelyn was so happy to have her mom back on her feet, but she always made sure her mom was okay from time to time.

“Mommy! My friends are here!” Evelyn says, “Hi, Rosie!!”

“Evelyn!” Rosie gives her friend a hug, “I missed you!!”

“I missed you too!” Evelyn giggles. “Is that my _pwesent?”_

“Yes, but you can’t open it!” Rosie says, “It’s a _supwise_.”

“Fine.” Evelyn groans, “Mommy! Rosie’s here! She calls out to her mom.

Jade walks over to her friend, greeting her. Rosie hands her the present and Jade takes it to the present table, then goes back to her daughter and friend.

“Did you bring your bathing suit?” Jade asks.

“I’m wearing it under my clothes.” Rosie says, “And I brought my floaties.”

“Good, you girls can get in the pool. I’ll let you know if Anna or Jackson come in.” Jade says, “And Ev, share your pool toys with your friends, okay?”

“I know, mommy.” Evelyn says, “I always share.”

“I know, baby. You can just be stubborn at times.” Jade says, “Go have fun now, okay? Daddy’s out there if you want a snack or a drink. I’ll be in here welcoming the guests.”

“Okay, mommy.” Evelyn says, going outside with her friend.

Rosie takes off her clothes and puts on her floaties, and the two girls get in the pool together. They start playing with the pool noodles, and hitting each other with them.

“Girls… Don’t be too rough.” Beck reminds them, “We don’t want anyone getting hurt, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy. Sorry.” Evelyn apologizes, “Do you want to get on the pizza floaty?”

“Yeah!” Rosie says, “I’ll race you!” 

“Hey! No fair!!” Evelyn giggles, going as fast as she can in the water.

  
  


Later on, Anna and Jackson had arrived and all the guests were here. The four kids had all gotten tired of the pool and were playing in the backyard with Jasper and all of Beck’s cousins, Jen and John were keeping an eye on them, making sure they didn’t get into any trouble.

“Can we play tag??” Jackson asks, “I love that game!!”

“Yeah!” Evelyn says, “Let’s play tag, guys!”

“Okay!” Anna says, “Rosie, you’re it! Come and get us!”

Rosie starts chasing everyone around, the four of them are screaming and having the time of their lives. Rosie tags Jackson, and then he starts to chase everyone around.

“Ahh! Jackson!! Nooo!” Evelyn squeals, running from him, “Don’t get me!! I’m the birthday girl!!”

“Too bad!” Jackson laughs, tapping her. “Got you!”

“Ah! No!” Evelyn giggles, “That means I’m going to get you guys!” 

“Nooo! Evelyn!” Anna giggles, running off. “Haha! Come and catch me!”

“I’m _very_ fast, Anna! You better watch out!” Evelyn says, chasing her friend. She soon catches up to her, and tags her.

  
  


After a few rounds of tag, the kids decided they were hungry. They got some lemonade and some snacks and sat by the pool, watching Beck’s cousins play in the pool. They were having a lot of fun that day, and Evelyn was so excited for her friends to see her cake and presents.

“Do you know what flavor your cake is?” Jackson asks, “I hope it’s chocolate!”

“Me too, my mommy said it’s a surprise.” Evelyn says, “I really want to know now, but I don’t want to ruin the surprise.”

“Good idea.” Anna says, “I bet your cake is going to be _so_ pretty! You told me your mom always gets the best cakes.”

“It’s _true!_ She does.” Evelyn says, “I don’t know what I’ll wish for, though…”

“What do you really, _really_ want?” Rosie asks, “I really want a new princess doll. I hope I get it soon.”

“I hope I get another mermaid doll…” Evelyn says, “Or another stuffed animal…”

“No, Evelyn! Wish for something big.” Jackson says, “Like… Like an iPad or something.”

“I already use my daddy’s iPad, I don’t need one.” Evelyn says, “I don’t know what I want…”

“That’s okay! You have time to think, Evelyn.” Jackson says, “Do you know when we’re having cake?”

“I don’t know.” Evelyn shrugs, “Probably after dinner.”

“Okay!” Jackson says, “Let’s go back in the pool, I want to swim.”

[...]

It was finally time for cake. The birthday cake was a beautiful pastel purple and blue birthday cake with a mermaid theme to it, Evelyn was absolutely ecstatic about it and all her friends loved it too, there was also mermaid cupcakes too, and Evelyn loved those as well.

After singing happy birthday, it was time to blow out her candles. Jade stood next to her daughter with Beck, wondering if she wanted to make a wish.

“Do you want to make a wish, baby?” Jade asks, “You can say it out loud, maybe we can make it come true.”

“Um…” Evelyn thinks for a bit, then finally comes to an answer. “I want a baby brother or sister.” She says.

“Well… Alright, we’ll see what we can do.” Jade says, “Blow out your candles now.”

Evelyn blew out her candles, and everyone clapped. Everyone sat down to have their slice of cake, and once they were done, it was time for presents.

Evelyn sat down with her parents and friends, first up, Rosie got up and gave her present to Evelyn, knowing she’d love it.

“Thank you, Rosie!!” Evelyn says happily, she looks into the gift bag and pulls out a few bags of gummy candies, “Woah!! Candy! Thank you!”

“You’re welcome. There’s more, keep looking.” Rosie says, and Evelyn does as told.

Evelyn digs through the bag and pulls out a mermaid stuffed animal, it was one she had been wanting for a while and she was so happy, she gave her friend a hug.

“Thank you!!” Evelyn says, “I love it!”

“Yay!! Happy birthday, Evelyn!” Rosie says, and they move onto the next present, which is from Jade.

“Alright, pumpkin. This ones from me.” Jade says, handing her a present. “Do you need help opening it or do you know how to do it?”

“I got it, Mommy.” Evelyn says, beginning to open it. It was a new paints set since she had been wanting one for a while, and it came with some cute glittery pastel paints- some of Evelyn’s favorite colors.

“Wow!!” Evelyn gasps, “Thank you, Mommy! Thank you!” She says, hugging her mom.

“You’re welcome, honey.” Jade kisses her forehead, “We can paint tomorrow if you want, okay?”

“Okay.” Evelyn says with a big smile, her father gets up and brings a present over, sitting down besides her.

“I think you’re going to love this one, princess.” Beck says with a smile, “Open up.”

“Okay, daddy.” Evelyn says, she opens up the present from her dad. It’s a brand new mermaid themed dress she can wear around the house, she’s so excited once she sees it, she gives her dad a big hug.

“Thank you!!” Evelyn says happily, “It’s so pretty!!”

“Really? I’m glad you like it.” Beck says, “I was hoping I picked the right color for you, is it okay?”

“It’s perfect, daddy!” Evelyn says, “Thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome, honey.” Beck says, “You have a lot of presents to open, I hope you’re excited.”

“I am!” Evelyn says.

“Me next!” Anna says, she grabs her present and hands it to Evelyn. “I think you’ll like it.”

“Thank you, Anna.” Evelyn says, she opens the present from her friend and it’s a brand new blanket, it has aquatic designs on it and it’s super soft. She can’t wait to sleep with it every night.

“It’s _so_ soft, Anna!” Evelyn says, “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome!” Anna gives Evelyn a hug, “Isn't it pretty?”

“Yes!! I love the colors.” Evelyn says, “Next present, please.”

“Ooh! Me!” Jackson pops up quickly, he gets his present and hands it to his friend, “Here!”

“Thanks, Jackson.” Evelyn thanks him, opening up the present. It’s a bunch of candy and some markers for color, along with a mermaid themed coloring book.

“Woahhh! I love it!” Evelyn says, hugging her friend. “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome.” Jackson smiles, “My mommy thought you would love it.”

“Your mommy is super smart.” Evelyn giggles.

“Here’s another present from me.” Jade says, grabbing another present and handing it to her daughter, “I really think you’ll love it.”

“Thank you, Mommy.” Evelyn says, she begins to open the present and is so happy at what she sees. It’s the one mermaid doll she’d been wanting for a long time now, and she was so excited.

“I love it so much!!” Evelyn says, “Can we open it?? Please??”

“After you open all your presents, okay? There’s still many gifts to come.” Jade says, “Daddy has another one for you, it’s an exciting gift, too.”

“Okay, mommy.” Evelyn says, kicking her legs excitedly. She opens the present from her dad, it’s a new set of jewelry since she’s been starting to like it a lot. It wasn’t too expensive, it was plastic jewelry usually worn by toddlers that were colorful, but Evelyn _loved_ it.

“Oh my gosh!!” Evelyn gasps, “I love it so _so_ much, Daddy! They're perfect!”

“I’m so glad you like them, princess.” Beck says, “Do you want to wear the necklace? It would match your dress perfectly.”

“Yes!” Evelyn claps her hands. Beck carefully puts the necklace around her neck, he makes sure it’s loose enough so she can breathe. She’s quickly comfortable with it, and they move onto the next present.

“This ones from me.” Jen says, “You want to open it together, Evelyn?”

“Yes!” Evelyn says, the two of them open their presents together and Evelyn is so happy with the gift she’d gotten. It was some new paper pads and colored pencils she could draw with, the whole family loved Evelyn’s artistic talent, and knew she’d definitely gotten it from her mother.

“Thank you, Nana!” Evelyn says, “I can’t wait to use it.” She says, giving her grandmother a hug.

“Of course, beautiful.” Nana kisses her cheek, “You’re so talented just like your mom, I love the way you draw.” She says.

Jade smiles, “You hear that, pumpkin?” She says “You’re incredibly talented. We should really start taking art lessons, or- we can learn together.”

“I wanna learn with you!” Evelyn says, “Please?”

“Of course, maybe over the rest of the summer we can do some art lessons together.” Jade says, “You ready for your next present?”

“Yeah!” Evelyn nods.

Tori, Andre and Leo came over with their present, sitting besides Evelyn. Tori informed Evelyn that this was from all three of them, and that it was a very special gift.

Evelyn opened up the present, and she was so happy with what she’d received. It’s a jewelry box where she can put all her new jewelry. She’s so excited, she can barely contain herself.

“Thank you, Auntie and Uncle!! And Leo, of course.” Evelyn giggles, getting a laugh out of their son. “I can’t wait to put _all_ my new jewelry in it!”

“You have lots of beautiful jewelry now, Evelyn.” Jade points out, “It’s exciting, right?”

“Yeah!” Evelyn says, “Can we open more, Mommy?”

“Of course, let’s keep going.” She says.

[...]

After opening all of Evelyn’s presents, Evelyn became quite overwhelmed with all the attention and presents, and everyone was getting tired and it was getting late- so people went home. 

Evelyn got into her pajamas with her mom and the two of them put her new jewelry in her jewelry box, the two of them had a fun time doing it, then, it was time for bed.

Jade tucked Evelyn into bed, kissing her daughter’s forehead. Beck came in, too, sitting on the bed with his wife. 

“Did you have a good birthday?” Jade says, “You’re four years old, that’s so exciting.”

“Yes, mommy.” Evelyn says, “I love all my presents _very_ much.”

“That makes me happy.” Jade says, “Do you want a bedtime story or a song?”

“Story!” Evelyn says, “But not a book.”

“Oh? Alright then.” Jade says, “Do you want a story about Daddy and I?”

“No…” Evelyn shakes her head, “I want a story about how I was born.”

“Oh.” Jade says, turning to Beck. “Okay… Well, it was the morning of July 4th. I could barely walk because my belly was _so_ big, you were a tiny baby, though. So I don’t know how you took up so much room.” She says.

Evelyn giggles, “Sorry, mommy.”

“That’s fine, baby.” Jade says, “Anyways, I was in a lot of pain that morning. Your father kept trying to tell me that we should go to the hospital, but I kept refusing. You know how I can be.”

“Yeah, your mother is _very_ stubborn. I think you get that from her.” Beck says, “Anyways, can I continue from there?”

“Go ahead.” Jade says.

“Alright, after more pain. I told her that I was going to take her in, she said no and she decided to take a bath. Usually that helps with all the pain in your back, but it didn’t seem to work for your mom.” Beck says, “Once seeing her in _that_ much pain, she let me know that you 're definitely coming, so we decided to head to the hospital.” He says.

“That’s when things really got real. It was a long, painful and stressful 13 hours. But finally, after 40 minutes of pushing. You burst into our lives and let us know you were here with a loud cry.” Jade says, smiling at the memory. “We were so happy once you were finally here. I held you for the first time and you immediately cuddled up to me, letting me know that you knew I was your mom.” 

“Woah…” Evelyn says, “Is that it?” She asks.

“Pretty much, I spoke to you a bit once I was holding you. But that’s about it for the whole story.” Jade says, “Was it good?”

“It’s perfect, mommy.” Evelyn says, “I love you, mama and daddy.”

“We love you too, princess.” Beck says, leaning over and kissing her cheek. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to us, you know that?”

“ _Really?”_ Evelyn’s eyes go wide.

“You are.” Jade agrees, “You’re our little miracle, Evelyn. Life is so unexpected, but it can be beautiful in a lot of ways.” She says, “You started our brand new life, and we couldn’t be more thankful for that.”

Evelyn smiles, receiving another kiss from her dad, and one from her mom. The little girl let out a yawn, implying that she was tired.

“You must be exhausted from your long day.” Jade says, “Are you excited to paint tomorrow?”

“Yes, mommy.” Evelyn says, yawning again. “Can Daddy join us?”

“Of course I can.” Beck smiles, “It’s going to be very fun.”

“Yeah…” Evelyn mumbles, her eyes beginning to droop. “I’m tired…”

“I can tell.” Jade says, kissing her cheek. “Goodnight, pumpkin.”

“Wait!” Evelyn speaks up, “Wh… Why do you call me pumpkin?”

“Oh, that’s easy.” Jade smirks, “Your first halloween costume was a pumpkin, and it was adorable. I can show you pictures tomorrow.” She says.

“Okay.” Evelyn says, being satisfied. “Night-night, mommy, night-night, daddy.”

“Goodnight, beautiful.” Beck smiles, “Sleep well.”

  
  


Beck and Jade get into bed, exhausted from the long day. But they wanted to talk about some plans for the future before sleeping.

“So… Evelyn wants a baby brother or sister.” Beck says, “How do you feel about that?”

“I’m not sure, I knew she’d start asking eventually, but… I don’t know.” Jade shrugs, “I really want to start trying, but I just don’t know if my body feels ready for that.”

“I understand, these past couple of months have been incredibly hard. If you need more time, you can take as much time as you need.” He says, “It’s not a problem.”

“Are you sure?” Jade asks, “I’m down to start in December, that feels like the right time to me… I don’t know why.” She says.

“That sounds great.” Beck says, “Maybe we can have a fun night on New Year’s eve?”

“Oh, that’s even better.” Jade laughs, “It’s a deal then.” She says, holding out her pinky.

“New Years Resolution, you could say.” Beck smirks, doing a pinky promise with her. “I love you, babe.”

“I love you too.” Jade says, pecking his lips.

Evelyn’s toddler years had been extremely exhausting, and although it was still going- they had many more obstacles to overcome, and life would come in many different waves- but they were extremely excited for the future.

[TO BE CONTINUED]

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this fic!! i really, really loved writing it and i’ll definitely miss it. but there’s a new fic coming!! i’m super excited to write that one, i should start writing it tomorrow :)

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter!! if the description is worded weirdly sorry i’m sitting by a pool in the sun rn


End file.
